Personne n'est éternel
by Zofra
Summary: A cause de sa force, Shizuo est toujours considéré comme un monstre aux yeux des autres. Mais quand le cancer le rattrape, il n'est rien de plus qu'un simple humain. Un an à vivre, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste... Cependant, quand tout s'effondre autour de lui, le soutien ne vient pas toujours de là où il s'y attendait.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Durarara appartient à Ryōgo Narita.

Note de l'auteure: me voilà avec ma première histoire longue. C'est un thème qui me tient à coeur pour des raisons personnelles, mais je suis loin d'être médecin. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des erreurs ou des facilités scénaristiques. J'ai une très grosse pensée pour tous ceux qui sont touchés de près ou de loin par cette maladie horrible qu'est le cancer.

* * *

 **Personne n'est éternel**

 **Prologue**

Tuuu... Tuuu... Tuuu... La sonnerie agaçante du réveil finit par me réveiller. Je grogne, mécontent, et lève paresseusement un bras pour le couper. J'ouvre alors les yeux avec lenteur. Ce matin, je serais bien resté au lit. J'ai pourtant l'habitude de me lever à six heures, mais ça fait plusieurs semaines que je ne me sens pas bien. Je me traine une grosse fatigue depuis un moment et je n'arrive pas à récupérer, mais qu'importe. Il en faut plus que ça pour me terrasser. De mauvaise grâce, je me force donc à me lever et me traine jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je ne suis pas du matin, je peine à me réveiller totalement. Heureusement, ça va déjà mieux après une douche rapide. Je finis alors de me préparer, jetant un regard désapprobateur au miroir. Mon reflet me semble bizarre, comme si quelque chose clochait, mais je n'arrive pas à voir quoi. Puis, j'aperçois mes repousses brunes, qui sont trop visibles. Ça doit être ça. Bien, il faudra que je rachète de la teinture après le boulot. Je m'habille alors et ferme ma ceinture un cran plus loin que d'habitude, comme depuis quelques jours d'ailleurs. C'est quand même bizarre. Aurais-je perdu du poids sans m'en rendre compte ? Bah, ça n'a pas d'importance, je ne suis pas du genre à faire attention à ma silhouette. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'étais trop mince, ce n'est donc pas un problème... Une fois prêt, je vais dans la cuisine pour manger et boire un bon verre de lait.

Je fais ces mêmes gestes chaque matin, sans variation. Je suis un homme simple, je n'aspire qu'à un quotidien banal. Si je le pouvais, je passerais ma vie comme ça, à suivre une routine bien rodée. Ce serait sans doute un peu ennuyeux, mais, au moins, je serais au calme. Plus que tout, je voudrais avoir la paix et ne plus subir mes crises de colère. Cependant, c'est impossible. Il y a bien trop d'emmerdeurs dans le coin. Un, en particulier, ne me laissera jamais tranquille... A cette pensée, mes doigts se resserrent sur mon verre qui commence à se fissurer. Merde, il est encore trop tôt pour penser à la puce. Me ressaisissant, je finis de manger, tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Encore cette sensation... Depuis un moment, je ressens comme un poids sur la poitrine. Généralement, ça me vient quand je tousse, ce qui m'arrive assez souvent ces derniers temps. C'est dérangeant, mais je décide de ne pas y faire plus attention que ça. Ça finira bien par passer, comme tout le reste. Je me suis souvent blessé fortement. Je sais donc d'expérience que la douleur ou les quelconques gènes ne durent jamais bien longtemps chez moi. Je dois juste prendre mon mal en patience.

Une fois mon repas fini, j'enfile mes chaussures et sors de l'appartement – un petit trente mètres carrés qui aurait bien besoin de rafraichissement, mais c'est tout ce que je peux me permettre avec mon salaire. Ceci dit, je ne me plains pas, je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'espace et puis, de toute façon, je ne suis pas souvent chez moi.

Dehors, j'essaye de me motiver pour la journée à venir, tout en avançant à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre le bureau. Il fait plutôt froid pour la saison, c'est étonnant. Enfin, qu'importe. Je n'ai jamais été beaucoup affecté par le temps. Un autre avantage à ma force surhumaine ? Peut-être, j'en sais rien et, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche pas mal. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'encombrer l'esprit avec ce genre de questionnement tout à fait inutile. Après une courte marche, j'arrive enfin au boulot. J'entre alors rapidement dans le bâtiment et y retrouve Tom. En le voyant, je m'avance vers lui et le salue.

« Ah Shizuo, bonjour. Ça va ? Je te préviens, on a beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu es en forme.

– Oui, pas de souci. »

Que dire de plus de toute façon ? Après tout, j'aime les journées bien remplies, elles m'évitent de penser et font passer le temps plus vite. Comment occuperais-je mes heures sinon ? Sans doute en trainant n'importe où, en buvant et en frappant les gens. Que de belles perspectives en somme. Non, c'est évident qu'il vaut mieux que je sois bien occupé.

Tom vérifie encore quelques dossiers puis, sans plus de préambule, on ressort. C'est parti pour une longue journée... En toute honnêteté, je n'aime pas ce job, mais je ne l'avouerai jamais à haute voix. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant à Tom de m'avoir donné ce travail. Il faut dire que je suis juste un bon à rien, c'est ça la vérité. Je n'ai pas fait d'études supérieures et je n'ai jamais réussi à garder un emploi bien longtemps. Alors, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, surtout que c'est le seul endroit où l'on accepte mes crises de colère.

Je sais que les gens se moquent de moi quand je dis que je ne supporte pas la violence. Pourtant, c'est la vérité. À chaque fois que je m'emporte, je m'en veux. Chaque jour qui passe, je me déteste un peu plus. J'aimerais tant pouvoir être débarrassé de cette force monstrueuse et être enfin normal, mais je sais que c'est impossible... Alors je fais avec, je prends sur moi. Et je fais passer le temps comme je peux, en essayant de limiter ma rage.

« Et bien Shizuo, tu traines fort les pieds ce matin. Tu es déçu parce que Vorona est repartie en Russie ? se moque gentiment Tom.

– Idiot. Je suis mal réveillé, c'est tout. »

Il rigole doucement alors qu'on arrive à la première maison. Même si je ne dis rien, je n'aime pas trop ses insinuations. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas être méchant, mais ça reste un sujet sensible... Vorona et moi sommes... amis, je suppose. J'ai été son ainé, je l'ai prise sous mon aile. C'était une première pour moi et j'ai adoré ça. Elle a une personnalité particulière, mais très attachante. Et comme c'est une femme, et bien oui, j'y ai pensé. J'ai pensé que, peut-être, c'était elle la personne qu'il me fallait, qui allait enfin m'accepter et... sans doute m'aimer ? Elle n'a pas peur de moi et je ne l'ai jamais blessée. Ces deux faits sont assez miraculeux que pour être soulignés. Seulement... je n'ai aucune attirance pour Vorona. J'ai essayé de la voir autrement mais impossible. Je ne ressens rien d'autre pour elle qu'une franche amitié. C'est frustrant, je dois être maudit. Pour une fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un avec qui ça aurait pu marcher, les sentiments ne sont pas venus.

Je fais toujours attention à ne rien montrer, mais la solitude me pèse de plus en plus. Je rêve d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour de toutes mes forces. C'est niais, c'est vrai, mais c'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout. Si j'avouais ça à haute voix, ils seraient plusieurs à se moquer de moi – enfin à supposer qu'ils osent le faire – mais je n'ai pas honte pour autant. L'amour, c'est un sentiment important pour moi. Quand deux personnes se lient, ça ne doit pas se faire à la légère. Moi, je crains l'amour tout autant que je le désire. Mais je ne le cherche pas. Si je devenais intime avec quelqu'un, j'aurais bien trop peur de le blesser accidentellement. Je ne me maitrise pas assez. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai même failli faire du mal à mon frère. Que faire si je faisais du mal à la personne que j'aime ? Je crois bien que je ne le supporterais pas. Alors, je ne m'investis pas. Mais c'est vrai que dès qu'une occasion, ou un semblant d'occasion, se présente, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire. Cependant, je n'ai plus beaucoup l'espoir de pouvoir vivre une relation de couple. C'est tellement rare de voir des gens qui viennent vers moi, sans aucune crainte. Bon, il y a bien Izaya, mais... mieux vaut ne pas faire de commentaire là-dessus. Du coup, je dois juste accepter le fait que je vivrai ma vie tout seul...

Tom sonne alors à la porte, me sortant de mes pensées. J'essaye de me concentrer tandis qu'un type puant et mal rasé vient nous ouvrir. Aussitôt, le dégoût et la colère s'emparent de moi. Merde, je déteste vraiment mon job. J'ai déjà envie de l'écraser...

« Ouais, c'est pour quoi ? grogne-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

– On vient chercher l'argent que vous nous devez, répond Tom.

– Ah ouais ? Parce qu'avec les habits de l'autre, je croyais que vous veniez faire la promotion d'un nouveau bar, ah ah ah. »

Il se moque clairement de moi, là ! Je sens les veines de mon visage se gonfler de plus en plus. Celui-là, je vais me le faire !

« Non mais de toute façon, je ne l'ai pas votre foutu fric. S'avez qu'à revenir la semaine prochaine. »

Ok là, je vais vraiment pas le louper ! Avec fureur, je l'agrippe par le col.

« T'as pas idée de me faire chier dès le matin, toi ?! Tu sais ce que je leur fais aux emmerdeurs dans ton genre ?! »

Et sans attendre que l'information ne lui monte au cerveau, je l'envoie valser violemment dans les airs. Il se fracasse mollement plusieurs mètres plus loin. L'herbe amortit sa chute, mais j'entends clairement un os se briser. Bien fait ! Il y réfléchira à deux fois maintenant avant de me faire chier !

« T'as intérêt à avoir l'argent demain, compris ?! »

Il acquiesce rapidement et se relève tellement vite qu'il trébuche plusieurs fois. Se tenant le bras, il se hâte de rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte fermée, Tom me lance un regard désapprobateur.

« Tu y as été un peu fort, Shizuo. C'était pas la peine de... Hé ?! Est-ce que ça va ?! »

Pris d'une douleur plus forte que d'habitude au thorax, je me penche vers l'avant, la main sur la poitrine, essayant de retrouver mon souffle.

« ... Ouais, ça va. Ça me fait ça de temps en temps ces derniers jours. C'est rien, ça va passer.

– Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, non ?

– Non, ça ira. »

Je me redresse alors, avant d'être pris par une violente toux. Toux qui ne fait qu'intensifier ma douleur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer.

« Ça suffit, tu es clairement malade. Rentre chez toi.

– Ça va passer !

– Shizuo, ce n'est pas le premier jour que tu tousses comme ça. En plus, ta respiration est encore sifflante, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme, insiste-t-il. Je préfère que tu prennes congé.

– Non, tu as dit qu'on avait une grosse journée.

– Je peux me débrouiller sans toi.

– Non... Regarde, c'est fini. »

Et c'est vrai. La toux et la douleur ont disparu. Tom a l'air sceptique, mais, voyant que je ne changerai pas d'avis, se contente de soupirer. On reprend alors notre marche... Mon souffle se stabilise et je peux enfin respirer normalement. Cette satanée toux commence sérieusement à me gonfler ! Ça fait combien de temps que je l'aie ? Je ne me souviens plus... Une semaine ? Non deux. Deux semaines où je tousse quasi tous les jours. Sans doute que le sirop que je prends n'est pas assez fort. Je devrais penser à vérifier la date de péremption. Ouais, c'est un peu pénible, mais c'est rien de grave. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de tousser pendant plusieurs semaines. Ça doit être un rhume trop envahissant. M'enfin, c'est quand même désagréable. Si ce n'est pas parti pour lundi prochain, j'irai chez Shinra. Il pourra surement me passer un médicament plus fort. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat donc.

Le reste de la journée se passe, d'ailleurs, sans accro. À part l'abruti de tout à l'heure, tous les autres ont remboursé totalement ou en partie leur dette. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Tom me propose d'aller boire un verre, ce que j'accepte avec plaisir.

« Comment va ton frère ? me demande-t-il, une fois installé.

– Il va bien. Il est en train de tourner un nouveau film, il est pas mal occupé.

– C'est une bonne chose. Tu dois être fier de lui.

– Oui, je le suis. »

Je suis extrêmement fier de mon frère. J'ai même beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Il a réussi sa vie, contrairement à moi, mais je ne suis pas jaloux pour autant. Seulement, je ressens toujours de la culpabilité à chaque fois que je pense à lui. Tout ce que je lui ai fait subir... J'ai honte et je me demande même si ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'il est aussi impassible. Je l'ai sûrement influencé, mais pas dans le bon sens. Je m'en veux. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis autant attaché aux vêtements de barman qu'il m'a offerts. J'aimerais tant qu'il puisse être fier de moi, lui aussi. Ça me dérange vraiment cette attitude protectionniste qu'il a à mon égard. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui le grand frère. Alors, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour qu'il voit que je sais gérer ma vie. Je ne veux surtout pas l'inquiéter. C'est vrai que, du coup, je lui cache parfois la vérité. Mais ce n'est pas un mensonge ! Je ne lui dis juste pas tout, ce n'est pas pareil. De toute façon, il n'a pas à savoir chaque fois que je me fais virer, ni à quel point mes problèmes d'argent me préoccupent.

« Tu as quelque chose à oublier ? me taquine Tom alors que je me commande un alcool fort.

– Ouais, ce sale connard de tout à l'heure !

– Laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas le coup.

– Je sais, mais j'arrive pas à me calmer. Pourquoi faut toujours que des emmerdeurs me cherchent ?!

– ... Peut-être parce que tu vois le mal partout ? »

Je grogne mais ne réponds pas. Je ne tiens pas à m'énerver sur Tom, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Non, je ne vois pas le mal partout ! Ce sont les autres qui me cherchent, qui me provoquent ! Tout le monde sait, pourtant, à quel point je suis irritable. Alors pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours des gens qui viennent me titiller ?! Ils aimeraient jouer avec une grenade sur le point d'exploser ?! Je pense pas ! Faudrait vraiment qu'ils se rendent compte que se foutre de moi revient strictement au même !

Je soupire légèrement. Et voilà, je suis encore en train de m'énerver. Je ne supporte pas ça alors j'essaye de me détendre. Je tourne légèrement le visage et mes yeux se perdent à travers la fenêtre. Le ciel est presque d'un bleu pur, il y a pas mal de monde dehors... Je les observe distraitement jusqu'à ce qu'un détail me saute aux yeux. Mon coeur s'arrête l'espace de quelques secondes lorsque j'aperçois une veste à fourrure bien trop familière. Mon sang ne fait alors qu'un tour. Je repousse violemment ma chaise et sors avec précipitation. J'entends à peine le soupir de Tom alors que j'atterris déjà sur le trottoir. Sans attendre, je me lance à la poursuite de cet enfoiré qui ne m'a pas encore remarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là bordel ?! Et qu'est-ce qui est trop dur à comprendre dans la phrase : reste en dehors d'Ikebukuro ?! Putain, je le hais ! Je vais le buter ! Je vais l'écraser ! Je vais le pulvériser comme un sale cafard de merde ! J'attrape alors le premier objet qui me tombe sous la main – une grande poubelle en métal – et la lui envoie avec violence. La poubelle décrit un bel arc de cercle, avant de retomber droit sur Izaya, qui la reçoit en plein sur son dos. La seconde d'après, il est à terre. J'affiche alors un large sourire, faisant fi de la douleur qui est revenue se loger dans ma poitrine.

Izaya se redresse aussitôt et se tourne vers moi. Je peux lire dans ses yeux une haine farouche, ce qui a le don de m'énerver encore plus. Ce connard fait de ma vie un enfer – sans aucune raison ! – et se paie même le luxe de me haïr ! Je jure que je vais le tuer ! Cette puce ne mérite pas de vivre !

« Shizu-chan, toujours aussi brutal à ce que je vois. »

Sa voix résonne de façon désagréable dans mes oreilles. Si seulement il pouvait la fermer ! Je serais même prêt à me prosterner devant celui qui lui coudrait la bouche !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ?!

– Rien qui ne te concerne.

– Réponds !

– Et pourquoi ça ? Ce quartier t'appartient, peut-être ? »

Il se moque de moi ! Je grogne et m'approche de lui. Il sort aussitôt son couteau. Je grimace. Il le fait quasiment à chaque fois, mais, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il espère avec ça ?! Comme si une lame de merde pouvait me faire la moindre blessure sérieuse ! Il a beau être intelligent, il se montre particulier stupide par moment.

« Dégage ou je te bute !

– Ah merci de me laisser le choix, c'est vraiment aimable de ta part, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire ici.

– Ferme-là ! Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix ! »

Il me regarde un instant, le visage impassible, avant d'éclater de rire. Merde, c'est encore pire que ses paroles. Je grogne à nouveau, sentant la colère monter de plus en plus en moi. Je vais me le faire ! J'avance alors à grandes enjambées mais il recule en même temps.

« Ne sois pas si énervé, Shizu-chan. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. »

Il ricane toujours, alors que je pousse un cri énervé. Avec un dernier regard, il s'éloigne rapidement, mais je me mets aussitôt à lui courir après. Je veux tellement l'attraper, lui mettre la main dessus et lui faire vivre l'enfer ! Il le mérite ! Seulement, la course-poursuite ne dure que quelques secondes. La douleur que je tentais d'ignorer devient soudainement trop forte. Ma poitrine est en feu, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je m'arrête alors et pose une main sur mon torse. Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! Une violente toux interrompt mes pensées. Elle me fait mal, j'ai l'impression de cracher mes poumons. Quand elle se calme enfin, j'éloigne mes mains de ma bouche et me fige instantanément. Du sang... du sang est présent sur mes doigts. Comment... ? Je relève alors les yeux, comme pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre l'a remarqué. À mon plus grand désarroi, je croise le regard d'Izaya, à quelques mètre de là. Il a dû s'arrêter peu après moi pour voir pourquoi je ne le suivais plus. Est-ce qu'il a vu le sang ? Merde !

« Shizuo, tout va bien ? »

Je me tourne et j'aperçois Tom. Je veux le rassurer mais une nouvelle toux me reprend et, à nouveau, du sang macule mes mains. Ça me brûle. Ma respiration est sifflante.

« Ça suffit. Prends la fin de ta journée et va voir un médecin. »

Je me sens tellement mal que je ne peux le contredire. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai déjà été malade, mais je ne me suis jamais senti dans un état aussi minable.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

– Non, ça va, merci Tom. Je... Je vais aller voir Shinra... Ce n'est pas très loin.

– D'accord. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le boulot, je m'occupe de tout.

– Ça va... »

Je suis agacé par sa prévenance. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller chez un médecin, mais si ça peut permettre aux gens d'arrêter de me faire chier, pourquoi pas... Et puis merde, cette douleur n'est quand même pas normale, surtout pour moi... Je me détourne de lui et je m'aperçois alors qu'Izaya est toujours là. Il me regarde étrangement, mais, comme toujours, je n'arrive pas à lire dans son regard. Je grince des dents. Je lui casserai bien la gueule, mais je ne tiens pas à raviver ma douleur à la poitrine pour cet enfoiré. Il y a plus important que lui et puis, Tom ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je n'ai donc d'autres choix que de faire demi-tour, même si je le fais avec regret. Enfin, j'aurai surement d'autres occasions de buter Izaya, vu le nombre de fois où il vient dans ce quartier... Sur le chemin qui mène à l'appartement de Shinra, je me retourne tout de même plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi par une certaine puce. Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Bien, au moins, il connait les limites à ne pas dépasser.

Arrivé sur place, je sonne à la porte et attends quelques secondes avant de la voir s'ouvrir sur le médecin illégal.

« Oh Shizuo ! Entre, je t'en prie. Tu veux encore que je te recouse vite fait ?

– Non, je viens pour un autre problème. »

Je pénètre dans l'appartement et m'installe en face de lui dans l'un de ses divans.

« Je suis malade, file-moi des antibiotiques.

– Oh là, doucement. Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu as.

– Une toux, un peu de sang mais rien de bien grave. Ah oui et une petite douleur dans la poitrine.

– Un peu de sang ?

– Ouais, quand j'ai toussé tout à l'heure, j'ai craché du sang.

– D'accord... On va regarder ça. Retire ton haut. »

Je m'exécute sans protester alors qu'il prend son stéthoscope. Plus vite il aura posé un diagnostique, plus vite j'irai mieux. Il me demande alors de respirer profondément, d'arrêter, de tousser et me demande à chaque fois si j'ai mal. Je ne sais pas si mes réponses lui conviennent ou pas tant son visage reste impassible. Il me regarde alors fixement.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu du poids, non ?

– Ouais, c'est possible.

– On va vérifier. Attends. »

Il s'éloigne un instant pour aller chercher une balance. Je monte alors dessus, tout en me sentant parfaitement ridicule. En quoi mon poids a un rapport avec le reste ?

« Soixante-six kilos. C'est quoi ton poids moyen ?

– Euh, je dirais septante.

– Hmm quatre kilos en moins... Tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais perdu du poids ?

– Pas vraiment. Ça fait juste plusieurs jours que je dois plus serrer ma ceinture, c'est tout. En quoi c'est un problème. Je suis trop mince ?

– Hein ? fait Shinra, visiblement dans ses pensées. Euh non non, tu as toujours un très bon poids. J'aurais juste voulu savoir si tu avais perdu ces quatre kilos rapidement ou si ça s'étale sur une longue période.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?! Je me pèse quasi jamais. Faut être tordu pour monter sur sa balance tous les jours.

– Ah, j'en connais un pourtant qui fait ça. »

Shinra affiche un étrange sourire. Merde, mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ça moi !

« Et niveau fatigue, comment tu te sens ? reprend-il.

– Je suis crevé, j'arrive pas à récupérer. Mais ça va, je gère.

– ... Tu as ces symptôme depuis quand ? demande Shinra d'une voix posée.

– Euh... je dirais quelques semaines, je crois. Mais ça a empiré aujourd'hui.

– Et pour les expectorations sanguinolentes ?

– ... Les quoi ?

– Le sang que tu craches quand tu tousses.

– Ah euh, c'est la première fois que ça arrive.

– De quelle couleur était le sang?

– Euh ben rouge. »

C'est quoi cette question de merde franchement? Enfin, je me rappelle que je n'ai pas encore lavé mes mains. Je les lui montre donc pour qu'il puisse en juger par lui-même. Il les observe, sans rien dire, avant de reprendre.

« Il y avait beaucoup de sang?

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache? J'en sais rien moi... Quelques tâches. »

Il acquiesce et me semble, un instant, soucieux, ce qui me surprend. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. D'habitude, il n'affiche ses émotions que pour Celty. Il continue alors à m'ausculter, me palpant le cou et l'abdomen, avant de s'excuser et d'aller vérifier quelque chose dans ses livres. C'est marrant, j'oublie souvent que Shinra n'est pas un vrai médecin. Il n'a pas fait d'étude je crois et il est plus spécialisé dans les blessures et les changements de physique. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il a quand même de bonnes bases en médecine générale... J'ai l'impression que ses recherches durent des heures, mais en réalité, ça ne fait surement que quelques minutes. Enfin, après un moment non-négligeable, il redresse la tête.

« Tu fumes combien de cigarettes par jour ?

– J'en sais rien, ça dépend. En général, presque deux paquets.

– Il va falloir arrêter.

– Hein ?! »

Il se fiche de moi ou quoi ?! C'est quoi son problème ?! Fumer, c'est la seule chose qui arrive à me détendre un minimum. Pas question que je m'en passe !

« Ça ne va faire qu'empirer tes symptômes, me répond Shinra. Tes poumons sont en souffrance.

– ... Tu sais ce que j'ai alors ?

– Je ne peux pas être sûr, soupire-il. Je vais te demander d'aller à l'hôpital passer quelques tests.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

– Ça peut être différentes choses, mais cracher du sang, ce n'est pas très bon signe en général. Si en plus on lie ça avec ta toux qui ne cesse pas, tes douleurs, ta perte de poids et ta fatigue... Sans compter le fait qu'il en faut beaucoup pour que tu sois affecté. Je veux dire, je te connais bien, je t'ai déjà ausculté. Je sais par coeur toutes tes données... Enfin, je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude ce que tu as. J'aimerais pouvoir éliminer certaines hypothèses d'abord.

– Comme quoi ?

– ... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit un début de bronchite chronique, voire une bronchectasie... mais ça pourrait aussi être un cancer. »

Il lâche la phrase du bout des lèvres, comme s'il hésitait... Un cancer ? Ce mot s'infiltre en moi et me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. C'est une plaisanterie ?! Ce n'est pas possible. Je veux dire, je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans ! Et je ne suis jamais tombé réellement malade. Mon corps est fort et robuste. Ce ne sont pas quelques microbes qui peuvent m'atteindre ! Cancer... Ce mot a quelque chose d'effrayant. Cependant, je refuse d'y croire. C'est forcément autre chose.

« D'accord. Quand veux-tu que j'aille à l'hôpital ?

– Aujourd'hui, me répond directement Shinra. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps pour ce genre de diagnostique. Laisse-moi juste le temps de passer quelques coups de fils et on y va.

– On ?

– Oui, je t'accompagne. »

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il s'éloigne pour téléphoner. Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il à ce point ? C'est ridicule et ça ne lui va vraiment pas. Je tique, plus qu'agacé. Merde ! Pourquoi faut-il que je perde mon temps avec ces conneries ?!

Les minutes passent. Ça devient long, Shinra semble insister. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Avoir un rendez-vous avec un spécialiste ne se fait pas en une journée. Surtout s'il y a des examens à faire avec des machines. Enfin, j'en sais rien, je suppose. Mon énervement est à son comble lorsqu'il revient enfin vers moi.

« Voilà, c'est réglé.

– Sérieusement ? Le médecin peut nous recevoir aussi vite ?

– Oui oui, pas de souci. J'ai fait jouer mes relations.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit au juste ?!

– C'est pour ton bien, Shizuo. On a besoin de ces résultats le plus vite possible.

– Mais comment t'as fait pour avoir un rendez-vous aussi vite ?! Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi rapide normalement, ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

– Eh moi aussi j'ai mes petits secrets, sourit Shinra. Ne t'en fais pas, il saura s'arranger. Allez, on y va.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu viennes avec moi. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

– Pas de problème, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Il me sourit alors d'une façon bizarre et sort de son appartement. Il a l'air plus que préoccupé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Si ce n'était pas aussi grave, ça me ferait peut-être rire... Je le suis alors. Mais je reste sceptique. Enfin, j'imagine qu'en cas d'urgence, on peut obtenir un rendez-vous le jour même.

L'hôpital n'étant pas très loin, on s'y rend à pied. Aucun de nous deux ne parle durant le trajet. Shinra semble réfléchir intensément. Et moi... Et bien, je me sens étrange, comme si un voile obscur entourait mon cerveau. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je ne dois pas me prendre la tête pour rien. Shinra l'a dit lui-même : ce n'est pas sûr que j'ai cette foutue maladie. De toute façon, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Dire qu'il y a moins d'une heure, je travaillais encore tout à fait normalement...

Arrivés sur place, Shinra me guide à travers les couloirs qui se ressemblent tous pour moi. Enfin, il s'arrête devant une porte, frappe et entre sans demander la permission. Je le suis, presque comme un automate. Cette scène me parait irréelle...

Shinra parle quelques instants avec le médecin présent sans que je n'y comprenne rien, avant que ce dernier ne se tourne vers moi. C'est à son tour de me glisser des mots qui n'ont aucun sens pour moi. Il pourrait parler russe que ce serait du pareil au même ! Je me sens déconnecté de la réalité, comme si je flottais hors de mon corps. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse. Comme si je pouvais être gravement malade ! Ça n'a strictement aucun sens ! Pourquoi personne ne s'en aperçoit-il pas ? Le médecin commence sérieusement à me gonfler ! Il me fait chier avec tous ces détails à la con ! Je déteste plus que tout les gens qui tournent autour du pot pendant trois heures ou qui enrobent la discussion de milles mots inutiles. Ce putain de médecin fait les deux et s'il continue comme ça, je vais lui balancer son bureau en pleine tronche !

Heureusement, Shinra se rend vite compte de mon humeur. Il fait alors un signe à l'autre qui se décide enfin à faire son job ! Il commence par un rapide examen physique, puis me fait passer une radiographie... ou une échographie... ? Je ne sais plus, je m'en fous. Je suis surtout étonné de pouvoir passer cet examen directement. C'est donc pour ça que Shinra a dû faire jouer ses relations je suppose. Enfin, peu importe. Je veux juste que tout s'arrête ! Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais tant rentrer chez moi. J'ai besoin de repos, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas compliqué à diagnostiquer pourtant ! Mais non, je dois encore attendre je ne sais combien de temps que ces deux abrutis de médecin analysent mes résultats. Je soupire, déjà presque trois heures que je perds mon temps sans rien savoir !

Puis, enfin, ils reviennent. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, je vois tout de suite à leur regard que quelque chose ne va pas. Shinra s'avance alors vers moi et affiche un sourire clairement forcé.

« ... Je ne vais pas te le cacher, les résultats ne sont pas très bons, Shizuo... J'espérais vraiment que ça pourrait être autre chose, cependant... on a vu une tâche... Ça peut indiquer la présence d'un cancer, mais il faut confirmer. On va te faire une biopsie. »

Je plisse les yeux. C'est une blague ?! C'est impossible. Je ne fais que tousser mon dieu ! Et puis, ça peut arriver de cracher du sang, non ? D'accord, ce n'est pas normal, mais de là à avoir un cancer ?! Non, je n'y crois pas. Je me sens bien. Un peu fatigué, c'est vrai, mais quand même ! Il doit y avoir une erreur de diagnostique.

« Je suis désolé de vous prendre de court comme ça, intervient l'autre médecin. Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être évident pour vous, mais nous devons absolument réaliser cet examen.

– ... Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer après? Quand est-ce que j'aurai les résultats?

– Je ferai au plus vite, mais ça prendra une bonne semaine.

– On pourrait déjà prévoir une IRM, déclare Shinra. Comme ça prend toujours du temps, mieux vaut réserver déjà maintenant, non? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi veut-il régler ça maintenant? Et puis, pourquoi devrais-je passer une IRM ?!

« C'est une bonne idée. Ça va même être un peu juste, mais je vais faire mon possible. »

Bordel, mais de quoi ils parlent à la fin ?! Je serre les poings, plus qu'agacé. Shinra se tourne alors vers moi et me sourit légèrement.

« Allez, courage Shizuo. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir rentrer ! »

Je t'en foutrais moi du courage ! Mais bon, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Alors, je les accompagne pour subir mon dernier examen... Une fois fini, le médecin se veut rassurant. Il me dit qu'il fera de son mieux pour que les résultats arrivent le plus vite possible, mais qu'en attendant, je dois arrêter de fumer et faire attention à mon mode de vie. Je l'écoute à peine. De toute façon, il raconte de la merde. Shinra propose de me raccompagner, mais je refuse. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! Je m'en vais alors, seul.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'essaye de ne pas penser à ce qui vient de se passer. C'est tellement ridicule. Shinra ne sait plus quoi inventer. Je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de mentir pour avoir un échantillon de mon corps. Si c'est ça, je jure que je vais le buter! Et puis, une tâche, ça ne veut rien dire du tout! Ça peut arriver que les clichés soient juste mauvais, non ? Il me semble que j'ai déjà vu ça dans une série. Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je rentre chez moi et regarde l'heure. Il est presque minuit. Merde, j'ai perdu toute ma soirée pour ces conneries. Sans attendre, je me déshabille et vais me coucher. Je ne suis pas inquiet, je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Je suis sûr que c'est l'autre truc que Shinra a dit. C'était quoi encore? Une bronchite chronique? Tiens, je ne lui ai même pas demandé si ça se soignait correctement. J'imagine que oui. Il aurait quand même pu déjà me donner les médicaments! C'est vraiment agaçant! Mais alors que je me glisse sous les draps, une nouvelle toux me prend. Encore du sang. Putain ! Shinra me fait chier ! S'il n'était pas aussi stupide au point d'être obnubilé par une tâche quelconque, il aurait peut-être déjà réglé le problème !

Je m'essuie rageusement les mains avec un mouchoir, avant de me laisser tomber sur mes oreillers. Une semaine... Je dois attendre une foutue semaine avant d'être enfin fixé et d'avoir la paix que je mérite! Merde, ça va être vraiment chiant.

Le lendemain, Tom me demande des nouvelles. Je lui dis alors que les résultats arriveront la semaine prochaine. Je ne lui donne pas trop de détails, je ne tiens pas à l'inquiéter inutilement. De toute façon, cette histoire de cancer, c'est des conneries donc... Tom propose que je prenne congé d'ici là, mais je refuse. Les jours s'écoulent alors rapidement. Grâce au boulot, je ne vois pas trop le temps passer et je suis si fatigué quand je rentre, que je m'endors directement. Je tousse encore, parfois avec du sang, parfois sans. Mais ça va, je gère et j'arrive à continuer le travail, malgré les remontrances de Tom. La plupart du temps, j'arrive à lui cacher mes douleurs, c'est déjà ça. Et pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Shinra.

Lorsque la semaine prend fin, il m'appelle alors. Il me donne juste un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour le lendemain, sans m'en dire plus. J'hausse les épaules et acquiesce. Je ne suis toujours pas angoissé. Au moins, cette histoire va enfin se terminer. Je passe la dernière nuit sans problème, dormant d'un sommeil profond. En me réveillant au matin, je souris légèrement. J'ai l'impression que la douleur a diminué. J'avais donc bien raison, ce n'est rien de grave. Après m'être préparé, je vais travailler. Le rendez-vous n'est qu'un début de l'après-midi. Ça m'arrange bien, je ne devrai manquer le boulot qu'une demie journée, c'est déjà ça de pris.

Lorsqu'il est l'heure, je me dirige vers l'hôpital d'un pas lent. La fatigue a de nouveau pris le dessus... A peine aie-je pénétré le bâtiment que Shinra apparait déjà en face de moi. Il a l'air soucieux, ce qui me fait davantage froncer les sourcils. Je ressens une drôle de sensation dans le creux de l'estomac. Sans même me saluer, il me demande de lui suivre et me ramène dans le même bureau. L'autre médecin est déjà là. Et lui, au moins, prend la peine de faire les salutations d'usage.

« Bien, commence-t-il, je suis désolé d'entrer aussi vite dans le vif du sujet, mais j'ai reçu les résultats de l'anapath. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Vous souffrez d'un cancer au poumon... »

Il continue à parler, je vois ses lèvres remuer, mais je n'entends plus rien. Un bourdonnement agaçant me remplit les oreilles. Je sens les battements de mon coeur résonner dans mes tympans. C'est impossible. Il doit se tromper, il se tromper forcément. Je n'ai pas de cancer.

« Ecoute, intervient alors Shinra, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais il faut absolument qu'on observe avant tout de l'avancée de la maladie. Ce qu'on a découvert est très négatif, on doit s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de métastases ailleurs. On va te faire passer une IRM.

– ... Pourquoi ?!

– Je te l'ai dit, reprend Shinra avec calme. Tu as une forme de cancer très agressif. Généralement quand on le découvre, il s'est déjà propagé à d'autres parties du corps. On va donc vérifier ça. Après, on aura une idée précise de l'étendue du cancer et on pourra te proposer le meilleur des traitements... D'accord ? »

Merde... Mais de quoi tu parles Shinra ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu en dis trop ou pas assez ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre hein ?! Je suis trop perdu pour savoir quoi dire... J'acquiesce alors faiblement. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autres de toute façon ?

Tout se passe alors à une vitesse folle. Je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête. Aucune information n'arrive à rester accrocher dans mon esprit. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe réellement, je suis le mouvement, c'est tout... Je me sens totalement déconnecté. Je ne me rends même plus compte du temps qui passe. Tout est flou, rien n'a de sens. C'est tellement ridicule. Si j'étais malade à ce point, je le saurais, je le ressentirais n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré cette foutue IRM, mais j'ai eu l'impression d'y passer toute l'après-midi. Mais c'est enfin fini. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats... Je suis de nouveau de retour dans ce fameux bureau.

Las, je fais les cent pas dans le cabinet. Cancer... ce mot est juste insensé. Comme si je pouvais avoir cette maladie ! Je soupire, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir, je perds clairement mon temps là. Cancer... est-ce vraiment possible ? Malgré moi, mon esprit repense à ces dernières semaines. Je me revois surtout tousser, tousser encore et encore. C'est vrai que l'intensité n'était pas normale, ni la durée d'ailleurs. Mais une simple toux peut-elle réellement être le signe d'une maladie aussi grave ? Ce n'est pas logique. D'accord, ces derniers temps, c'est pire que d'habitude, mais ça ne fait que quelques jours justement que ça va aussi mal. De toute façon, c'est impossible que Shinra ait pu déceler ça avec un examen physique, non ? Bon, peut-être que mes symptômes correspondent un peu à ceux d'un cancer mais tout de même. Et puis, cette radiographie a été faite en urgence, qui me dit que ces résultats sont vraiment les miens ? Les erreurs, ça arrive, même à l'hôpital. Et pour la biopsie... Mouais, j'ai du mal à y croire...

Je ne sais même pas l'heure qu'il est. Depuis quand je suis ici au juste ?! De mauvaise humeur, je me laisse tomber sur l'un des divans du médecin. C'est quoi son nom d'ailleurs ? Je ne me souviens plus... Me l'a-t-on seulement dit ? Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de la conversation que j'ai eu avec lui en arrivant ici. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, sérieusement ? En temps normal, je devrais être tranquillement chez Simon, en train de boire à l'oeil. C'est ça la vie normale, c'est ça ma vie. Pas le fait d'être dans le bureau d'un médecin dont on ne connait même pas le nom. Mon regard se perd alors dans le vide. J'attends les dernières analyses, sans trop savoir quoi penser. Dire que ce matin encore, je n'aspirais qu'à une vie paisible. Rien ne laissait présager ça...

Lorsque la porte se rouvre enfin, je me retourne instantanément. Il n'y a que Shinra. Que dois-je en déduire ? J'en sais rien. De toute façon, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement tant tout ceci est éloigné de mon quotidien. Je dois surement rêver. On ne se réveille pas un beau matin en étant juste un peu malade pour apprendre le soir même qu'on a probablement un cancer. C'est impossible, non ? Shinra va me dire qu'ils se sont trompés... Ce dernier vient d'ailleurs s'installer juste à côté de moi. Son visage est totalement impassible. Mais lorsqu'il lève ses mains pour prendre ses lunettes et les nettoyer, je vois ses doigts trembler. Je sens alors comme un poids tomber dans mon estomac.

« ... C'est mauvais à ce point ? »

Ma voix est si calme que je ne la reconnais pas moi-même. Les battements de mon coeur sont également anormalement lents, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui arrivait.

« Oui, Shizuo... C'est vraiment mauvais... »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Les chapitres seront postés régulièrement (plus ou moins un par semaine).


	2. Premier mois

Bonsoir à tous. Voici réellement le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

* * *

 **Premier mois**

 _Avril_

Allongé sur le lit, je fixe le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis rentré, mais ça n'a foutrement aucune importance. Je me sens juste vide... Rien ne me semble réel autour de moi. Mon regard se perd à gauche, à droite. C'est marrant, c'est comme si je voyais mon appartement pour la première fois. A-t-il toujours été aussi petit et si sale ? Merde, ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas fait le ménage ? Non, attends, je suis vraiment en train de penser à ça ?! Grognant légèrement, je me redresse et me traine jusqu'au salon. Sans trop réfléchir, j'attrape la télécommande et allume la télévision. Tout pour penser à autre chose... Mais le son me parvient à peine, l'image me semble floue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent au juste ? J'y comprends rien... Tout ce que j'entends ce sont les mots de Shinra qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête...

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tôt_

« Tu as un cancer du poumon à petites cellules... C'est le plus agressif. Il est plutôt rare, seulement dix à quinze pour...

– Je m'en fous de tout ça, merde ! Dis-moi le plus important !

– ... On a retrouvé des métastases dans ton cerveau. Ça veut dire que ton cancer est à un stade avancé, très avancé. »

Ses mots n'ont aucun sens. Je ne peux pas avoir de cancer, encore moins à un stade avancé. Je sais à quoi ressemblent les personnes atteintes de cette maladie et ça n'a rien avoir avec moi ! Je suis tout à fait normal. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à tousser ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, il y aurait eu des signes avant-coureurs !

« Comment c'est possible ?! Pourquoi j'ai rien vu avant ?!

– Ça arrive... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Shizuo. Certains cancers se détectent trop tard, on n'y peut rien.

– Trop tard, tu veux dire quoi par trop tard ?!

– La chirurgie serait inutile, vu que la maladie est à un stade étendu. Ecoute... On ne peut rien faire.

– Merde, mais de quoi tu parles ?!

– .. Avec ce ce genre de cancer et vu son avancée, on estime la survie médiane des patients entre six et douze mois. Cependant, au vu de tes différentes analyses et de ton corps, je dirais plus que tu en as pour un an.

– J'en ai pour quoi ?! Attends... t'es en train de me dire que... que je vais...

– ... Je suis désolé, Shizuo... Mais oui, tu n'as plus qu'une année à vivre. »

Les mots de Shinra sont durs, mais je vois sa lèvre trembler légèrement. La vérité me frappe de plein fouet. Un an ? Mais... je ne fais que tousser, merde ! Je ne comprends rien, tout ça n'a aucun sens ! Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il raconte n'importe quoi ?! Ça l'amuse de jouer avec moi comme ça ?! Le monde se met à tourner autour de moi. Je ne vois plus rien. Un bourdonnement envahit mes oreilles. Je sens que Shinra essaye de me parler, mais je ne l'entends même pas. Il s'approche de moi avec un regard étrange. Je déteste ça. C'est un mauvais rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Une caméra cachée ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? M'énerver sur Shinra ? Balancer le bureau sur le mur ? Je recule d'un pas, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mon coeur bat à une vitesse folle. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement.

Sans réfléchir, je tourne alors les talons et quitte la pièce. Je ne sais pas si Shinra essaye ou non de m'arrêter, rien ne compte. Sans attendre, sans penser à rien, je me hâte de rentrer chez moi. J'en ai assez entendu, je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Je veux juste quitter cet endroit ! C'est parce que je suis venu ici que tout à mal tourné. Je dois m'éloigner, retrouver mon chez moi. C'est tout ce qui compte...

* * *

D'un geste rageur, j'éteins la télévision. Ça m'énerve de repenser à ça ! Je voulais juste me changer les idées, mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'est impossible, merde ! On ne peut pas recevoir ce genre de diagnostique sans s'y attendre ! C'est absurde ! Shinra ment, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je ne suis pas malade ! Et puis, pour moi, ça veut rien dire du tout un cancer du poumon à petites cellules. Comment Shinra peut-il être aussi sûr qu'on ne peut pas le soigner ? Ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre...

Je soupire alors et attrape mon téléphone. Mes doigts tremblent légèrement alors que je fais des recherches sur cette maladie. Je lis quelques sites. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Merde, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais ! Enervé, je balance mon téléphone à travers la pièce. Non, ce n'est pas moi ça ! Je ne me reconnais pas du tout dans ce que j'ai vu ! De toute façon, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible... Comment peut-on dire à quelqu'un qu'il n'a plus qu'une année à vivre ?!

Alors que je suis à deux doigts de balancer mon divan sur le mur, la sonnerie de la porte me sort de ma torpeur. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça d'ailleurs. Je ne me pose pas trop de question, je sais déjà qui c'est. Je soupire légèrement et vais lui ouvrir. Sans surprise, je me retrouve bien face à Shinra. Il est pâle, les yeux étrangement brillants.

« J'ai voulu te laisser un peu de temps pour que tu assimiles la nouvelle, mais je dois vraiment te parler maintenant. »

Je ne réponds pas. Que pourrais-je dire de toute façon ? Je me contente d'acquiescer et m'efface pour le laisser passer. J'agis comme un robot. C'est plus facile comme ça. Passer en mode automatique, c'est bien ce que je peux faire de mieux dans une telle situation. Shinra s'avance dans le salon, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir comme ça, ça ne correspond pas du tout à l'image que j'ai de lui. C'est bien une preuve de plus que tout ceci n'a aucun sens !

« Ecoute, je sais que le pronostique est mauvais, mais on peut se battre. Ce que je t'ai dit, ce ne sont que des chiffres. Il y a d'autres traitements qu'on peut tenter. Je connais un laboratoire qui s'intéresse à pas mal de sujet d'expérience, dont les maladies incurables. Peut-être que tu pourrais entrer dans leur programme. Qui sait, ça pourrait t'aider ?

– ... Tu me demandes d'être un cobaye, c'est ça ?!

– Attends, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer avant de t'emballer ! C'est un laboratoire pharmaceutique qui a mené beaucoup d'expérience à bien. J'ai déjà travaillé avec eux. On pourrait s'occuper de toi, tester de nouvelles techniques, faire des recherches...

– C'est légal ça peut-être ?!

– Là n'est pas la question, réplique Shinra sur la défensive. On pourrait essayer, ça ne coute rien. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le suivre. Tout va beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Il vient à peine de me dire que j'avais une maladie incurable, il est bien trop tôt pour parler d'expérience ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce truc ?! Je pige rien, merde !

« Ce que je veux dire, reprend-il sur un ton lent, c'est que la médecin réglementaire ne peut rien pour toi. Mais si on s'éloigne des sentiers tout tracés, peut-être qu'on peut trouver une autre solution.

– ... Combien de chance pour que ça fonctionne ?

– Euh je ne sais pas... Forcément, pour l'instant, ça n'a jamais réussi, mais il faut bien une première à tout. Et puis, tu es exceptionnel, ça peut marcher ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

– ... Ce que je veux, c'est l'avis d'un médecin, pas celui d'un ami ! »

Je grogne. Les sourcils froncés, les poings fermés, tout en moi respire l'agressivité. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Une rage sourde remplit tout mon corps. J'ai une terrible envie de tout casser, d'envoyer valser Shinra dans les airs. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ses paroles ! Il ne raconte que de la merde !

« ... Et bien, en tant que médecin, je te dirais que c'est un cancer qui va très vite et que le traitement peut être assez lourd. Je te parlerais de la possibilité de profiter des mois qu'il te reste avec des soins palliatifs pour soulager ta souffrance... Mais, en tant qu'ami, je te dirais que tu devrais tenter le tout pour le tout parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures... Je peux te faire entrer dans le programme. »

Je le regarde fixement. Il a dit tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Pourquoi irais-je perdre mon temps à souffrir alors que je vais crever de toute façon ?! Je me fige soudainement. Ces pensées sont tellement insensées... Comment peut-on se dire qu'on va bientôt mourir ? C'est inhumain...

« Si je choisissais ta solution, je serais cloué à un lit d'hôpital, hein ?

– Et bien, oui. Ce serait le plus simple. Et puis, bon, pour être honnête, le traitement serait très lourd et sans doute désagréable, mais...

– Je ne veux pas de traitement intensif. »

Ma voix claque fortement. Elle est plus dure que ce que ce que je voudrais, mais qu'importe. J'ai besoin d'être déterminé, de ne pas défaillir. Je sais qu'il fabule, qu'il essaye juste de se rattraper à quelque chose. Ce programme n'a jamais marché, il refuse juste de voir la réalité en face... Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

« ... Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais y réfléchir. Je veux dire, tu viens juste de l'apprendre, tu as besoin d'encaisser la nouvelle. Tu devrais peut-être en parler à tes proches...

– Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'en parler à un vrai professionnel ! T'es pas oncologue ! T'es juste un médecin minable qui fait de la chirurgie esthétique pour des connards !

– ... D'accord, je comprends. Je peux t'arranger un rendez-vous avec le médecin que tu as déjà vu si tu veux.

– Je peux le faire tout seul ! Je ne suis pas un gosse, bordel !

– Je voulais juste t'aider...

– Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! »

Il recule d'un pas face à mon énervement. Je respire fortement, avant de placer une main sur ma poitrine. Merde, la douleur revient.

« ... Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais tu dois essayer de te calmer, ce n'est pas bon...

– Sans blague ! »

Je le coupe, hargneux. Mes yeux lui lancent des éclairs, je veux juste qu'il parte ! Visiblement, il semble le comprendre puisqu'il s'éloigne avec un sourire étrange.

« D'accord, je te laisse. Je te donne la carte du médecin. »

Il la sort de son portefeuille et la pose sur la table du salon. Ses doigts tremblent toujours. Merde Shinra, ressaisis-toi !

« Bon... Si tu as besoin, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. Et si tu préfères, tu peux aussi téléphoner à Celty.

– Je sais, merci. »

Ma voix est sèche, je ne supporte vraiment pas son attitude. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Shinra ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

Enfin, il passe la porte, me laissant seul. Le silence s'empare alors de moi. Je frissonne légèrement... Je me sens étrange... vide... Tout me semble flou, irréel. Est-ce vraiment la réalité ? Est-ce que tout ça est réellement en train de se passer ? Je n'y crois pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été propulsé dans un monde parallèle de mauvais goût.

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Je regarde la carte... Non, je n'ai pas envie d'appeler directement. Ça peut bien attendre demain, non ? Je voudrais juste... avoir une soirée de plus sans problème, sans penser à rien. Je n'en peux plus, je ne dois pas rester ici, je vais finir par devenir fou. J'étouffe dans cet appartement. Sans plus attendre, je sors alors à mon tour.

Une fois dehors, je respire longuement. L'air doux frôle mon visage, le temps s'est réchauffé. C'est agréable... Je ferme un instant les yeux, avant de m'élancer. Je marche sans but dans la rue. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, j'agis comme un automate. Mes jambes fonctionnent sans même que je ne les commande sciemment. Le ciel est sombre, quelle heure est-il au juste ? Depuis combien de temps aie-je appris la nouvelle ? Trois heures ? Quatre ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je me sens totalement déconnecté, comme si j'étais en dehors de mon corps. Cette sensation de rêve persiste également. Je ne ressens rien, ni peur, ni douleur. Juste ma rage habituelle, donc ça ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas logique, mon état n'est pas normal. Quand on apprend qu'on va bientôt mourir, on est censé être effrayé non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce je ne réagis pas comme ça ? Je ricane tout seul. Je sais pourquoi, c'est parce que rien n'est vrai. Tout ça, ce n'est qu'un immense mensonge, c'est la seule solution possible... Il n'y a que ça qui ait du sens.

D'ailleurs, même ma promenade est étrange. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien reconnaitre, de venir ici pour la première fois. C'est comme avec mon appartement. Je vois des choses que je n'avais jamais vues avant. Aie-je été aveugle tout ce temps ? Pourquoi est-ce que tous ces détails me sautent aux yeux seulement maintenant ? Tout va-t-il changer de la même manière dans les prochains mois ? Les questions affluent dans mon esprit, la vérité devient de plus en plus dure à nier. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser... Vais-je vraiment mourir dans un an ? Enfin, ça, c'est le pronostique de Shinra. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit au juste ? Il a parlé de survie médiane... Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! Peu importe... Il a dit six à douze mois... Alors, je pourrais survivre seulement six mois... Six mois ? Mon sang se glace. Six mois, ça m'amènerait à octobre... Je ne passerais même pas la fin de l'année ? Non... j'avais promis à mes parents de passer le nouvel an avec eux cette année. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait l'an passé ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus. Ça n'avait pas d'importance à ce moment-là. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que c'était ma dernière chance de passer cette fête avec eux. Merde, merde, merde ! Je refuse de crever ! Mais je refuse aussi de passer mes derniers mois cloué dans un lit d'hôpital ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce ça m'arrive à moi ? C'est injuste ! D'accord, je fume trop, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Les gens sont des emmerdeurs finis ! C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouver pour me calmer un peu.

À ces pensées, mon poing s'écrase violemment contre le mur. Les gens autour de moi s'éloignent alors rapidement. Je grogne. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me fuit à cause de mes humeurs. À force, je n'y faisais même plus attention. Mais ça, c'était avant... quand j'avais encore l'espoir que ça finisse par s'arranger un jour. Six mois... un an... ce n'est pas assez pour changer. Alors quoi ? Je vais crever seul ? Les gens me verront toujours comme un monstre jusqu'au bout ? A moins que... à moins que ce ne soit pire. À quoi vais-je ressembler d'ici quelques mois ? Et si tout le monde se mettait à avoir pitié de moi ? Et s'ils me regardaient tous avec les même yeux qu'avait Shinra tout à l'heure ? Non... je ne le supporterais pas. Vraiment pas.

Mon bras retombe alors mollement le long de mon corps. Je n'aurais pas dû sortir. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais au juste ? Ça ne m'aide pas du tout. En plus, je risque de tomber sur des chieurs alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est d'avoir la paix. Je me sens si fatigué, si las... Je ferais mieux de faire demi-tour, de me glisser sous le draps et de prier pour que tout ça ne soit réellement qu'un mauvais rêve !

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Comment peut-on se lever en s'apprêtant à vivre une journée tout à fait ordinaire et voir son existence réduite à néant en l'espace de seulement quelques heures ? Merde, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir et mourir sans m'en rendre compte. Ce n'est pas possible... je ne peux pas gérer ça !

Je suis agacé, énervé, je ne sais même plus. Je retourne alors sur mes pas. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir. Je ne veux voir personne. Je rentre donc chez moi et je m'enferme, comme si ces portes closes pouvaient me protéger de la vérité. Sans attendre, je me déshabille et me mets dans le lit. Je ne veux même pas manger, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon. Mon coeur bat légèrement plus vite. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai juste besoin de dormir, de me reposer. Quand je me réveillerai demain, tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve. Parce que c'est impossible que je sois mourant, je refuse d'y croire. Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer. La vie va reprendre son rythme normal dans peu de temps. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague, oui c'est ça, juste une blague de très mauvais goût... Epuisé, je finis par m'endormir sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Je me réveille brutalement le lendemain à six heures du matin. J'ai l'impression que je viens à peine de fermer les yeux. Je ne me sens pas du tout reposé et pourtant, je serais bien incapable de me rendormir. J'ai à peine le temps de me redresser dans mon lit que la situation me frappe de plein fouet. Merde. Rien n'a changé depuis hier. Ce n'était pas un rêve. La vérité s'incruste dans mon corps, me glaçant le sang. Mon cerveau se vide complètement. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé penser. Comment doit-on réagir quand on apprend qu'on va bientôt mourir ? Comment peut-on même accepter cette idée ?! Non. D'accord, je suis malade, je suis bien obligé de le reconnaitre, mais je n'en mourrai pas. Je suis plus fort que les autres humains, je peux survivre à ce cancer... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Dire que j'ai toujours détesté ça : me prendre la tête. Je me force alors à me lever et à m'apprêter. Peu importe ce que j'ai, je dois travailler aujourd'hui. Je soupire fortement tandis que mes yeux tombent sur la carte laissée par Shinra la veille. Je ne peux plus reculer, faire comme si cette maladie n'existait pas. Je dois au moins appeler le médecin pour en savoir plus. J'ai besoin d'avoir toutes les informations possibles, je dois faire face à la vérité pour prendre les meilleurs décisions par la suite. C'est comme ça qu'il faut réagir dans ce genre de cas, non ? C'est vraiment pénible, je déteste ça. Me poser toutes ces questions m'agace au plus haut point ! Autant mettre fin à tout ça rapidement. Je reprends alors mon portable, heureusement il n'est pas trop abimé par mon accès de violence de la veille. Je compose rapidement le numéro. Alors que la sonnerie retentit, je me dis soudainement qu'il est peut-être trop tôt pour appeler. Mais, finalement, quelqu'un décroche.

« Bonjour, Dr Fushigari à l'appareil.

– Ah euh... bonjour... Ici, Shizuo Heiwajima. Je suis...

– Oui, je me souviens très bien de vous, me coupe-t-il. Je suis content que vous m'appeliez. Vous êtes parti avant que je ne puisse vous parler hier.

– Oui, désolé.

– Ce n'est rien, mais j'aimerais vous voir pour qu'on discute calmement des résultats.

– Ah... c'est exactement ce que je voulais vous demander.

– Parfait. Je voudrais avoir un rendez-vous avec vous le plus vite possible. Hmm attendez que je vérifie mon agenda... Aujourd'hui à quinze heures, ça vous va ?

– ... Je vais me débrouiller. »

Je suis surpris par la rapidité que les évènements prennent. À moins que je ne sois vraiment à côté de la plaque... C'est sans doute normal pour un médecin de vouloir rencontrer le plus vite possible un patient très malade... Mais j'ai encore du mal à comprendre que je me trouve dans cette dernière catégorie.

« Très bien, reprend le médecin. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps au téléphone mais nous nous verrons tout à l'heure. Ça ira ?

– Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

– Parfait. Alors au revoir, M. Heiwajima.

– Au revoir et merci docteur. »

Je raccroche. Je me sens étrange... Soulagé et anxieux en même temps. Est-ce vraiment possible ? Il faut croire que oui. Je vais un peu mieux maintenant que mon problème est pris en main. Ça ira... Je pourrai lui poser toutes les questions que je veux, j'y verrai plus clair. Tout se passera bien. Je ne peux que penser comme ça...

Allez, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Je finis alors de m'apprêter puis, je sors de l'appartement. Je dois aller retrouver Tom. Je me sens capable de travailler, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais chez moi. De toute façon, je ne veux pas être enfermé entre quatre murs, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait franchement ?! Grognant, je m'approche à pas lent du bureau. Je suis fatigué, j'ai toujours un poids sur la poitrine, mais qu'importe. Je ne veux pas laisser cette maladie prendre le dessus. Je veux juste continuer à vivre normalement, est-ce vraiment trop demander ?!

Visiblement oui... Dépité, je pousse la porte du bâtiment, essayant de ne rien montrer de mes soucis. Mais à peine aie-je passé l'entrée que Tom s'approche de moi, la mine inquiète.

« Shizuo ! Alors, qu'a dit Shinra ? Tout va bien ? »

Merde, j'ai oublié de l'appeler hier. Enfin, en même temps, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire ? Oh salut Tom, tu sais quoi ? En fait, je crache du sang parce que j'ai un cancer ! Non non, rien de grave, je vais juste crever dans un an !

Cette pensée me donne le tournis... Ouais, ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment fait. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire maintenant ? Lui mentir ? Ce serait tentant, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Je déteste les prises de tête inutiles, d'autant qu'il est courant d'une partie alors... Ce serait juste une perte de temps ridicule de lui cacher la vérité.

« Euh... on peut en parler à l'écart ?

– ... D'accord. »

On s'isole dans l'un des bureaux encore vide. Tom ne dit rien. Son visage est grave, comme s'il se doutait déjà de ce que j'allais lui annoncer. Je respire alors profondément et me lance d'un coup.

« C'est pas bon du tout. J'ai un can...cancer du poumon. »

Je bute sur le mot, mais je me reprends assez vite. Tom, lui, se décompose littéralement. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sort. Le silence s'installe, pesant. J'ai l'impression qu'il dure des heures alors qu'en réalité, seules quelques secondes se sont écoulées. Je suis tendu. C'est étrange, c'est la première fois que je prononce cette phrase. Ça rend les choses un peu plus réelles... même si j'ai l'impression d'être encore très distant, comme si ce n'était pas réellement de moi dont je parlais.

« ... C'est grave ? finit-il par demander.

– Oui, je vais... c'est incurable. »

Je n'arrive pas à prononcer le mot 'mourir', comme s'il était tabou. Dans le fond, il l'est sûrement. Le dire à haute voix, c'est... c'est comme me poignarder moi-même, sceller à jamais mon destin. Ma limite est là... J'ai un cancer, oui, mais ça s'arrête là... Je peux penser à la mort, mais je ne peux certainement pas en parler ouvertement.

Tom pâlit à vue d'oeil. Il n'a pas l'air bien, mais je ne vois pas quoi lui dire. Tout est tellement flou dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas le réconforter.

« ... Tu es sûr ? murmure-t-il au bout d'un moment.

– Ouais. Enfin, j'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure avec le médecin. D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir si je pouvais quitter le boulot plus tôt et...

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rentre chez toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu dois te reposer.

– Je peux pas Tom, faut que je bosse.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai besoin... de ma paie.

– ... L'argent n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, Shizuo. On verra ça plus tard. Prends déjà les congés payés auxquels tu as droit.

– Non vraiment...

– Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Rentre chez toi. Et tiens-moi au courant.

– ... Très bien. »

Je n'ai pas envie d'argumenter davantage. Je sens bien qu'il ne changera pas d'avis et je n'ai nullement envie de me prendre la tête. Il a l'air sincèrement inquiet et il affiche ce fameux regard que je déteste tant, le même que celui de Shinra. Merde, je suis toujours le même Shizuo qu'autrefois ! Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça ! J'aimerais lui crier dessus, mais je n'en ai même pas la force. Je suis tellement épuisé. Alors, je ne discute pas, salue Tom et retourne chez moi. Je me sens si lourd... Avoir avoué ma maladie à Tom rend la situation bien trop concrète. Je déteste ça... Je rentre chez moi, la tête pleine de pensées incompréhensives.

À peine à l'intérieur, je me dirige vers le lit et me recouche. Je pense que j'aurais pu tenir la journée entière, mais savoir que je peux me reposer me donne encore plus l'envie de dormir. J'imagine que c'est un phénomène naturel... J'en sais rien, mais je décide de m'en foutre.

Je dors alors plusieurs heures. Ça me fait du bien. Une fois réveillé, je décide de quitter la chambre. Je ne suis pas du genre à trainer dans le lit, je n'ai jamais supporté ça en vérité. Mais je n'ai rien à faire. J'erre donc sans but dans mon appartement, attendant juste que le temps passe. Je ne veux pas penser à la maladie avant mon rendez-vous.

Les minutes passent, telles des heures. Et enfin, après une interminable attente, il est temps d'y aller. Je me dirige alors vers l'hôpital avec une étrange sensation dans le fond de l'estomac. J'ai hâte d'avoir cette conversation. J'ai l'impression que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour fixer les informations dans mon esprit, de façon définitive.

Une fois dans le cabinet, je ne quitte pas le médecin des yeux. C'est le moment, je ne peux plus reculer. Après les salutations d'usage, je lui dis brièvement ce que Shinra m'a déjà expliqué. Je n'ai pas la patience d'entendre une deuxième fois ces informations.

« D'accord, je vois qu'il a été assez complet. Je ne peux qu'appuyer ses dires. Votre cancer est à un tel stade qu'il ne peut plus être traité, mais on peut soulager vos douleurs et tenter de vous donner le plus de temps possible.

– ... Shinra m'a parlé d'un centre de recherches qui fait des expérimentations... Il aurait bien voulu que je sois une sorte de cobaye.

– Je vois. Ecoutez, je peux comprendre sa démarche. Malheureusement, mon rôle à moi n'est pas de vous donner de l'espoir, mais plutôt de vous dresser un tableau réaliste de votre situation. Avec ce genre de cancer, il y a des hauts et des bas, mais dans tous les cas, vous êtes condamnés. A l'heure actuelle, la médecine n'est pas capable de soigner votre maladie. Mais on peut tout de même mettre en place un traitement pour vous accompagner.

– ... Shinra a parlé de survie médiane. Ça veut dire quoi ?

– Ça correspond à la durée après laquelle la moitié des personnes atteintes du cancer est encore en vie. Pour le votre, tout dépend de l'étendue et du nombre de métastases. C'est pourquoi on estime la survie entre six et douze mois. Ce qui veut dire qu'après six mois, cinquante pour cent des patients atteints d'un cancer du poumons à petites cellules avec stade très étendu sont encore en vie.

– ... C'est mon cas, non ?

– Non, heureusement. Vous avez plusieurs métastases au cerveau, mais les autres organes ne sont pas touchés. Disons que ça pourrait être pire.

– Mais ça pourrait être mieux aussi, soupirais-je.

– Oui, mais ça ne sert à rien de voir le côté négatif. Shinra vous l'a dit ? On a estimé votre survie a un an. Bien entendu, ce ne sont que des chiffres, ce n'est pas forcément exact, mais je suis persuadé qu'on peut y arriver.

– ... Qu'est-ce que vous me proposer alors ?

– Mon but, c'est de vous donner une fin de vie la plus digne que vous puissiez avoir et de vous permettre de rester chez vous le plus longtemps possible. Mais si vous souhaitez tout de même tenter les expérimentations, c'est votre choix.

– Non, je ne veux pas de ça. Souffrir et me battre pour rien, très peu pour moi ! De toute façon, il y a peu de chance que ça marche, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ça ne s'est jamais vu en tout cas. »

Il confirme les dires de Shinra. Je le savais, ce centre n'est qu'une chimère. Autant ne plus y penser. Il faut que j'aille de l'avant et pour ça, je ne dois pas m'accrocher à des illusions.

« Je vois... Merci pour votre franchise... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer alors maintenant ?

– Je vais vous donner des médicaments pour stabiliser vos symptômes. Je vous conseille aussi la chimiothérapie et la radiothérapie en soins palliatifs pour vous soulager et aussi pour contrer les effets des métastases au cerveau. J'aimerais également mettre en place un suivi régulier pour observer l'évolution de la maladie. »

Je l'écoute, sans rien dire. Je comprends chacun de ses mots, mais c'est dur d'assimiler que c'est réellement de moi dont on parle.

« Je peux aussi vous arranger un rendez-vous avec le psychologue. Vous vivez une situation difficile. Vous venez à peine d'apprendre la nouvelle, tout s'enchaine très vite. Vous devez surement vous sentir un peu perdu. Le psychologue peut vous aider à traverser cette épreuve, à tout mettre en ordre.

– ... Je ne sais pas... Tout ça est beaucoup trop soudain.

– Je comprends, prenez votre temps pour y réfléchir. »

Oui, c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin : de temps. J'ai l'impression d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui me comprend. Je n'en peux plus de ces décisions que je dois prendre à la hâte. Mais j'ai encore besoin d'avoir certaines informations.

« Je voudrais savoir une chose. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Comment ça va évoluer ? Est-ce que j'arriverai à continuer à vivre comme avant ? Est-ce que ça va se voir que je suis malade ? »

J'essaye de garder un ton contrôlé, mais ce n'est pas évident. On rentre droit dans le vif du sujet. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, mais je veux faire face.

« Il va falloir être fort, me répond-il d'une voix calme et rassurante. Les symptômes que vous ressentez actuellement ne vont pas disparaitre. Vous allez également continuer à perdre du poids, il faudra être très attentif à ça. Avec les médicaments, ce sera un peu plus supportable, mais ça ne fera pas de miracle non plus... Les métastases au cerveau peuvent aussi entrainer des symptômes contraignants tels que des troubles d'équilibre, des difficultés à marcher, une faiblesse musculaire ou encore des changements d'humeur. Mais là, ce n'est que de la théorie. En réalité, ça dépend de chaque patient. Vous ne devez pas vous en faire pour ça, pour l'instant. On verra comment vous réagirez aux soins. »

Ses paroles ne sont pas très engageantes et pourtant, je suis content qu'il me parle de tout ça, sans rien me cacher. Il n'essaye pas de me ménager, ni d'embellir la vérité, ce que j'apprécie. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin : de la sincérité. Marre des gens qui marchent sur des oeufs avec moi !

« Concernant vos autres questions, malheureusement oui, ça se verra au bout d'un moment et ça impactera votre vie. On en vient d'ailleurs à mes recommandations. Il n'y a pas que le traitement qui est important, il y a aussi votre mode de vie. Evidemment, vous devez arrêter de fumer. Vous devez aussi diminuer du mieux que vous pouvez les efforts physiques. Votre corps a besoin de toute son énergie pour repousser le plus longtemps possible la maladie. Je vous déconseille donc fortement de continuer à travailler. Plus que tout, vous avez besoin de calme. Vous devez éviter les situations stressantes. »

Ben tiens, il en a des bonnes lui ! Comme si c'était aussi facile ! Si je le pouvais, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais fait !

« ... Je n'y arriverai pas. J'ai jamais réussi à rester calme une journée entière.

– Je vois... Bon, il faut procéder par étape dans ce cas. Visualisez tout d'abord tous les moments où vous avez été en état de stress ou d'énervement intense. Allez-y... »

Je le regarde un moment, perplexe. Je suis constamment en colère ! Comment pourrais-je faire une liste ? Mais voyant qu'il semble on ne peut plus sérieux, je décide de me prêter au jeu. Je ne perds rien à essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Je réfléchis alors. Quand est-ce que mon énervement est le plus fort ? Quand les gens me font chier bien-sûr ! Ce qui arrive systématique au travail...

« Quand vous les aurez identifiés, voyez ce que vous pouvez faire pour les éviter. »

Ce n'est pas très compliqué, il me suffit de ne plus aller travailler et puisque, visiblement, c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite, ça ne posera aucun souci. Seulement, il y a un autre problème pour lequel je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

« Et si je ne peux pas l'éviter ?

– Il faut tout faire pour. Je dis ça uniquement pour votre bien, vous savez.

– Ouais, je sais. »

Seulement, ce qui me met le plus dans un état de stress et d'énervement, c'est une sale puce de merde qui est incapable de me laisser tranquille ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser de lui alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais trouver la solution miracle en quelques jours. À moins que j'aille à son encontre, pour une fois, et que je ne le tue pour de bon. Je sais où il habite, je pourrais défoncer sa porte en pleine nuit, monter dans sa chambre, le chopper par le cou et l'étrangler si fort que je lui briserais la nuque ! Ouais, je pourrais, mais je ne le ferais pas. Cette façon de faire est digne d'un meurtrier. Et je ne veux pas en devenir un. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais été question que je fasse le premier pas. Que je tue Izaya après une course-poursuite qu'il aurait initiée, aucun problème. Ce serait même légitime ! Mais sans provocation, je ne le tuerai pas. Je ne suis pas un criminel !

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'empêcher de venir me faire chier, mais qu'importe. Je ne tiens pas à me prendre la tête pour ce connard. J'y réfléchirai quand le problème se posera, comme je fais toujours.

« Autre chose, reprend le médecin. Dans ce genre de situation, il est important que vous puissiez être bien entouré. Est-ce que vous avez des proches avec qui vous pouvez parler ? »

Alors qu'il me pose cette question, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ma famille jusqu'à présent. Enfin, je me suis souvenu des fêtes de fin d'année que je suis censé passer avec eux, mais je n'ai pas été plus loin dans ma réflexion. Je reste un moment silencieux. Merde, je ne me vois pas du tout annoncer cette nouvelle à mes parents. Ma mère ne le supporterait pas. Ah ce n'est pas possible ! J'en ai marre de me poser toutes ces questions ! Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix ! Je ne veux plus réfléchir ! Pourquoi est-ce que les évènements ne peuvent-ils pas se dérouler naturellement !

« Oui, mais... je n'ai pas très envie de mettre ma famille au courant.

– Je comprends, c'est une décision qui vous appartient entièrement. Mais je vous conseille tout de même de bien y réfléchir.

– Très bien. Je le ferai...

– Bon... Je vous fais une ordonnance pour les médicaments. Je vous propose aussi de programmer un premier cycle de chimiothérapie, accompagné de radiothérapie pour vos métastases. Si vous êtes d'accord, vous pourriez les commencer dans deux semaines. Cela vous convient-il ?

– ... Oui.

– Parfait. »

Il commence alors à me parler en détails des traitements. Je me perds parfois un peu dans les mots, mais il se montre patient. Ses phrases s'impriment lentement dans ma tête...

Le rendez-vous se termine au bout d'un long moment. Je sors de l'hôpital dans un état second. Mes pensées flottent dans mon esprit, sans que je n'arrive à en saisir une seule. Je rentre alors chez moi, tel un automate. Sans attendre, j'appelle Tom pour tout lui expliquer, toujours sans prononcer le mot tabou. Tom ne dit pas grand-chose, il est encore sous le choc. Il me propose de passer, mais je refuse. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Je raccroche alors et me laisse tomber sur le divan. J'ai la tête qui tourne tant que j'ai une folle envie de l'arracher. J'ai l'impression qu'une lutte interne envahit tout mon cerveau. Une part de moi rêve de continuer à vivre dans une belle illusion, alors que l'autre tente d'imposer la cruelle vérité. Je vais mourir. Je ne l'accepte toujours pas. Comment peut-on se résigner à ça de toute manière ?! Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai encore tant à vivre ! Un an, ce n'est rien. Mais mon coeur se serre à cette pensée et mon ventre se gèle. Ce ne sera peut-être que six mois ou encore moins. Ce n'est qu'une moyenne. Même si les médecins croient le contraire, rien ne dit que je ne serai pas tout en bas du classement pour une fois. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une grande force que je serai plus résistant au cancer. Ça aura peut-être l'effet inverse, ce n'est pas impossible après tout...

Je soupire, je me prends trop la tête. Je me sens perdu. Tout ça n'a strictement aucun sens. J'ai pourtant toujours fait face au moindre de mes problèmes. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je flanche tout à coup ? Parce que c'est irrémédiable ? Et si c'était une bonne chose dans le fond ? Je suis loin d'être suicidaire, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me détester au plus haut point. Si je meurs, au moins, tout sera fini. Plus de souffrance, plus de dilemme, plus de peur. Le monstre partira sans avoir causé trop de dégâts. D'un côté, c'est ce que je pourrais espérer de mieux.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort alors de mes pensées. Je secoue légèrement la tête, faut vraiment pas que je commence à réfléchir comme ça. Paresseusement, j'attrape alors mon portable et décroche, sans même regarder le numéro.

« Eh ! Salut Shizuo, c'est Shinra, commence-t-il directement. Ton médecin m'a appelé. Enfin, disons que je l'ai harcelé pour qu'il me tienne au courant quand il t'aurait vu, mais il veut rien me dire ! Je sais juste que tu as eu un rendez-vous avec lui et...

– J'ai pris ma décision, Shinra. »

Je le coupe brusquement. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre me parler d'espoir ou de je ne sais quoi.

« Je vais juste faire en sorte de ne pas avoir une fin trop merdique.

– Shizuo...

– C'est mon choix. Je ne veux plus en parler. »

Le silence s'installe un instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne sur un ton plus enjoué, que je soupçonne d'être faux.

« D'accord... Sinon, Celty voudrait passer, mais elle ne veut surtout pas te déranger.

– ... Tu lui as dit ?!

– Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ça.

– Et tu l'as dit à qui d'autres au juste ?!

– Calme-toi, Shizuo. Personne d'autre n'est au courant. C'est à toi de voir à qui tu veux en parler. »

Ben tiens ! Ça, il aurait pu y penser avant de le dire à Celty ! Bon, j'imagine que j'aurais fini par me confier à elle, mais ce n'était pas à Shinra de le faire ! Merde, qu'a dit le médecin encore ? Ah oui, éviter les situations de stress. Je respire alors calmement et tente de me calmer.

« D'accord. Elle peut passer. Mais seule !

– ... B... bien, bafouille Shinra. Elle part à l'instant, ça te va ?

– Ouais. »

Sur ce simple mot, je raccroche et serre les poings. Peut-être que je devrais aussi éviter Shinra vu à quel point il m'agace ! J'ai une envie folle de l'envoyer dans les airs, de le frapper violemment ! Il y a vraiment intérêt à ce qu'il la ferme ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le quartier soit au courant ! Pour qui il se prend franchement ?! Il est incapable de garder un secret ou quoi ?!

Je soupire légèrement, tout en pensant que je viens d'accepter de voir Celty alors que j'ai repoussé Tom. Je sais que ce n'est pas sympa, mais tant pis. Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter avec ça. Ce n'est pas contre lui de toute façon. C'est juste que... ah je ne sais même pas ! Je ne me comprends plus moi-même !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'ai enfin réussi à me calmer lorsqu'on sonne à la porte. Je me lève et vais ouvrir. Evidemment, c'est Celty. Je la laisse entrer alors qu'elle commence à taper sur son agenda électronique.

« _Comment te sens-tu_ ?

– ... J'en sais trop rien pour être honnête.

– _Je comprends. Tu veux en parler_ ?

– Bof. Pour dire quoi ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois ressentir.

– _... Shinra est vraiment inquiet pour toi, il a peur que tu t'isoles._

– Ouais ben qu'il se mêle de ses affaires, celui-là !

– _C'est moi qui l'ai forcé à me parler. Je voyais bien qu'il allait mal. Ça m'a fait peur. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû insister_. »

Je me calme en lisant ses mots. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Celty est bien la seule personne sur laquelle je ne peux jamais m'énerver.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas si grave que ça.

– _Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Shizuo. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose_...

– Je sais. Personne ne peut rien y faire, c'est comme ça.

– _Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un_ ?

– À Tom. J'avais pas trop le choix. Il était là quand je me suis mis à cracher du sang et... ».

Je m'arrête en pleine phrase, me souvenant soudainement que Tom n'est pas le seul à m'avoir vu ce jour-là.

« Merde !

– _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_?

– Izaya était là aussi. Je crois qu'il a vu le sang !

– _Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Shinra lui a demandé quelque chose pour l'éloigner un moment d'Ikebukuro_.

– ... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a demandé ?

– _Je n'en sais rien, je ne voulais pas savoir_.

– Je vois. Donc, la puce me foutra la paix un moment, hein ? Et bien, j'imagine que c'est toujours ça de pris. »

Celty acquiesce, avant de taper un nouveau message. Elle semble hésiter, l'efface et recommence.

« _Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quoi te dire_.

– Il n'y a rien à dire. Et puis, je veux pas de ta pitié !

– _Ce n'est pas ça. C'est... je suis vraiment triste, mais c'est égoïste de te parler de mes sentiments en ce moment_.

– Pas tant que ça. Tu peux m'en parler, ça ne me dérange pas.

– _... Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Shizuo. Si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit ! Je n'ai jamais tant maudit ma tête ! Si seulement j'avais mes souvenirs, peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose_ !

– T'es une Dullahan, Celty, pas une faiseuse de miracle.

– _Je sais... mais être impuissante comme ça me rend folle. Tu es un vrai ami pour moi, Shizuo. Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber._

– Arrête de te prendre la tête pour des conneries ! Je te connais, je sais déjà tout ça ! Alors ferme-là un peu ! »

Mon ton est rude, mais pas méchant. Je veux juste qu'elle se comporte comme avant avec moi. Ses épaules s'affaissent légèrement alors qu'elle hoche la tête, avant de m'écrire un autre message.

 _« Comment vas-tu l'annoncer à ta famille_ ?

– Je ne vais pas le faire.

– _Shizuo_ !

– Ne me fais pas la morale. Sincèrement, je n'arrive pas à y faire face moi-même, alors comment veux-tu que je les regarde dans les yeux et que je leur dise que je vais... »

Je bute. Encore ce foutu mot tabou qui refuse de sortir de ma bouche !

« ... que je suis gravement malade ? Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverai pas.

– _Mais ils ont le droit de savoir ! D'avoir le temps pour... pour te dire au revoir_.

– Je sais ! Je leur dirai, mais pas maintenant.

– _... D'accord, c'est ta décision_.

– Ouais.

– _Tu veux parler d'autre chose_ ?

– Non.

– _Tu veux que je m'en aille_ ?

– Non. »

Pour tout dire, je ne sais pas ce que je souhaite réellement, à part une chose. Je ne veux pas être seul, pas maintenant. Tout se chamboule en moi. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à gérer la solitude. Heureusement, Celty semble le comprendre et reste auprès de moi, malgré le silence envahissant...

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes passent à une vitesse folle, comme si le temps n'était que des grains de sable impossible à garder en main. J'ai toujours mal, ma respiration se fait de plus en plus sifflante, la fatigue ne me quitte pas et j'ai même remarqué une perte de cinq kilos par rapport à mon poids habituel. Tout ça n'est pas arrivé d'un coup, bien évidemment, mais c'est seulement maintenant que je le vois. Comme si le diagnostique avait levé un voile invisible qui obscurcissait ma vision. Ma vie, mon monde est en train de se fissurer avec une lenteur exaspérante.

La vérité s'infiltre vicieusement en moi et s'impose à chaque fois que j'ai une violente quinte de toux. Pourtant, je refuse toujours d'y croire. Enfin, disons que je sais que c'est vrai, mais je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer pour autant.

Je n'ai parlé de ça à personne. Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec ma famille depuis, j'évite de sortir par peur qu'on s'aperçoive de mon état et j'ignore les appels de Shinra. Ce n'est pas une fuite, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment agir. D'habitude, je me contente de suivre mon instinct, ça m'a toujours bien réussi. Mais ici, même mon instinct est perdu.

Le plus grand problème, c'est que je ne me sens pas malade. Enfin si, mais pas mourant. J'ai besoin d'un déclic. Cependant, il ne vient toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faut pour que je réalise enfin pleinement que d'ici un an, tout au plus, je ne serai plus là ?! Ça m'énerve ! Je ne veux pas de l'espoir ! Je veux être lucide, pour pouvoir prendre toutes les bonnes décisions. Mais rien à faire, une part de moi n'y croit pas, comme si ce n'était qu'une fiction, qu'un mauvais rêve dont je finirai forcément par sortir. Je ne veux pas être dans cet état, ce n'est que de la faiblesse. Je veux pouvoir affronter la réalité en face et j'espère que la chimiothérapie me ramènera les pieds sur terre. Aujourd'hui, c'est ma première séance...

Alors que je sors de chez moi pour aller à mon rendez-vous, j'aperçois Shinra et Celty de l'autre côté de la route. Je fronce les sourcils, surpris, et m'avance vers veux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

– On est venu t'accompagner, me répond Shinra avec un large sourire.

– _On s'est dit que ça te ferait peut-être du bien de ne pas être seul_. »

Je les regarde un moment. Ce sont de vrais amis, je suis vraiment ingrat avec eux. Je me force alors à leur sourire, je leur dois au moins bien ça.

« Ouais, merci. »

Je n'ajoute rien, ce n'est pas nécessaire. On marche alors ensemble vers l'hôpital. Mon coeur bat un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, j'ai l'impression d'avancer vers l'échafaud. Malgré tout, cette sensation d'irréel ne me quitte pas. Et pourtant, alors que la clinique apparait au loin, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'aujourd'hui est le début de la fin de ma vie...

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec le retour d'un certain informateur!


	3. Deuxième mois

Bonsoir, voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Deuxième mois**

 _Mai_

J'ai commencé la chimiothérapie depuis quelques semaines et je peux clairement dire que je déteste ça ! Bon, en même temps, qui aimerait ça ? Être assis pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien faire, c'est pénible. Je peux juste regarder ce poison s'infiltrer dans mes veines. Je ressens à chaque fois une grande gêne et j'ai toujours une folle envie de me gratter jusqu'au sang. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas trop d'effet secondaires pour l'instant, à part cette grosse fatigue. Mais vu que je l'avais déjà avant, je ne sais pas à quoi je dois l'attribuer : le cancer ou le traitement ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Shinra dit que c'est grâce à mon corps exceptionnel que j'arrive à supporter aussi bien la chimio. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais je ne vais m'en plaindre. À vrai dire, ce que je crains le plus, c'est la perte de cheveux. Pour l'instant, ils tiennent le coup, comme moi en quelque sorte. Le médecin est content également. Il est convaincu que la chimio arrivera à diminuer la taille de la tumeur et il maintient l'espérance de vie qu'il a estimé. Mais moi, je ne sais toujours pas trop quoi penser de tout ça...

Une nouvelle routine s'est installée : prise de médicament, rayons, chimio, repos. Je ne travaille plus. Je pense que je pourrais le faire, malgré la fatigue, mais Tom ne veut vraiment pas que je revienne. C'est sa manière d'essayer de me préserver. Alors même si ça m'énerve, je ne dis rien. Et puis, ça m'arrange. Parce que même si je suis capable d'aller récolter de l'argent, je ne pourrais pas faire face aux emmerdeurs qui inventeraient des excuses débiles pour ne pas payer.

Celty, elle, vient me voir tous les jours, même quand je ne suis pas au mieux. Shinra le fait aussi, mais de façon moins régulière. Je me suis adapté à mon nouveau quotidien. Comme quoi, on s'habitude vraiment à tout. J'accepte plus ou moins la vérité. Pourtant, tout me parait encore flou. J'avance à tâtons, sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il m'arrive. Mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux... Que pourrais-je faire à part ça de toute façon ?

Je n'ai révélé ma maladie à personne d'autre pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. J'ai déjà assez avec la pitié de Shinra, Celty et Tom. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je sais qu'il y aura un moment où je ne pourrai plus le cacher, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas y penser pour le moment. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un détail qui ne deviendra important que plus tard. En attendant, tant que je peux faire illusion, ça me convient parfaitement. Je ne me pose pas trop de question sur ma façon d'agir, j'essaye juste de faire ce qui me semble le plus juste. Celty a encore insisté pour que j'en parle à ma famille, mais je ne me sens toujours pas prêt. Je ne veux pas leur annoncer, je ne veux pas voir leur regard se remplirent d'incompréhension, de peur, de tristesse puis enfin, de pitié. Etre regardé comme ça par sa propre famille, je ne crois pas que j'y survivrai. Ce qui est assez ironique, comme pensée vu la situation. Enfin bref... Et puis, comment dire à ses parents que leur fils va mourir ? Parfois, ne vaut-il pas mieux se taire ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon qu'ils soient au courant ou non ? Ça va juste les faire souffrir. Et pendant un an, ils vivront avec la peur au ventre, sursautant à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnera, avec la crainte qu'on leur annonce mon décès. Alors que si je ne leur dis rien, je leur offre une dernière année d'insouciance. Ils souffriront suffisamment comme ça quand je ne serai plus là... L'idée de ne jamais leur dire pour mon cancer est vraiment plaisante, tentante. Je pourrais le faire, je vais sans doute le faire. Je veux les préserver, tout faire pour atténuer le plus possible leur douleur. Les garder dans l'ignorance me semble donc la meilleure des options.

Je soupire légèrement, tout en enfournant mes mains dans mes poches. Ma tête me fait mal. Je sens pointer une nouvelle migraine. Je tique, il parait que c'est normal, mais je ne supporte pas ça. Il faut surtout que j'arrête de réfléchir à tout ça, je suis sûr que ça irait déjà mieux. Avant, je ne me laissais jamais submerger par une tonne de question. Non pas que je ne sais pas me laisser aller à la réflexion, mais je préfère l'action. Seulement, cette foutue maladie a tout chamboulé. Elle est en train de me changer. Mais jusqu'à quel point ça va aller ? Vais-je me reconnaitre jusqu'au bout ou vais-je devenir si différent que j'aurai moi-même l'impression d'être un étranger ? Cette question me fait peur. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer – depuis le temps, j'ai accepté le fait qu'on avait que peu de contrôle sur sa propre vie – mais là, ça concerne mon être. Je crains vraiment de ne plus arriver à me reconnaitre. Peut-on devenir un inconnu pour soi-même ? Je grogne, voilà que je tourne philosophe maintenant. C'est n'importe quoi !

Je soupire à nouveau, alors que mes yeux se perdent à l'horizon. Aujourd'hui, il fait particulièrement beau. Je suis sorti pour me promener, pour sentir l'air frais sur mon visage. Mais, au bout d'un moment, ma respiration est devenue difficile, douloureuse et la fatigue m'a rattrapé. Je me suis alors assis sur un banc et je n'ai pas bougé depuis. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant... Est-ce que ça va être ça mon nouveau quotidien ? Je suis devenu si faible. Je me demande si ma force est toujours là, je n'ose même pas la tester... J'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard. Shinra dit que c'est la chimio et que c'est normal. Je dois surtout me reposer. Ah il en a des bonnes lui. Enfin, j'imagine que tant que j'arrive à sortir, c'est déjà ça de pris. Et puis, ça me plait assez de me poser un moment. Je suis dans le parc, ce n'est pas la pleine nature, mais c'est mieux que d'être dans la foule. À vrai dire, j'ai toujours aimé ce genre de moment, où je ne fais rien. Je me sens en paix. La douleur est en train de partir lentement. Je suis bien... mais, comme souvent, ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps... Alors que je contemple les arbres au loin, je sens quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi. Je ne réagis pas directement. Après tout, les bancs sont à tout le monde. Mais, très vite, une odeur insupportable me remplit le nez. Je me tourne alors brusquement. Ce que je vois en premier, c'est son sale sourire mesquin. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Merde ! Ce dernier mois, j'avais presque oublié son existence ! Mais très vite, je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie : me lever et l'écraser avec ce foutu banc ! Je fronce les sourcils, je sers les poings. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. La douleur à ma poitrine se ravit. Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?! J'essaye alors, péniblement, de me calmer. Ma santé passe avant le haine que j'éprouve pour cet enfoiré.

« Shizu-chan ! chantonne-t-il. Ça faisait longtemps, je t'ai manqué ? »

Sa voix est si désagréable que je rêve de lui arracher les cordes vocales ! Je le hais tant ! Comme ose-t-il se pavaner devant moi et faire fi de ma douleur ?! Bon d'accord, il ne le sait pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

« Dégage puce !

– Fais-moi dégager, sourit-il. Tu sais, je suis vraiment étonné que tu ne m'aies pas remarqué, ça fait un moment que je te regarde. C'est amusant ! Aurais-tu perdu ton flair légendaire ? Oh, tu ne m'as encore rien lancé à la figure ? Je pense que tu te rapproches dangereusement de ton record !

– La ferme ! Je te lancerai rien aujourd'hui ! »

Un silence s'installe. Son regard est indéchiffrable, comme toujours. Mais je le soupçonne fortement d'être amusé par la situation, il est assez tordu pour ça. Il m'agace ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas partir de lui-même ! Je suis crevé, je n'ai aucune envie de lui courir après. Peut-être que je pourrais l'attraper par le col et l'envoyer le plus loin possible dans les airs ? Un minimum d'effort pour un maximum de réconfort. Ouais, ça pourrait le faire.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais, reprend-il d'une voix stable mais qui sonne malgré tout de façon étrange.

– Hein ?!

– Tu ne veux rien me lancer aujourd'hui, parce que c'est mon anniversaire ! Ah ah ah ah, Shizu-chan est un monstre plus affectueux que ce que je croyais ! »

Je fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand l'anniversaire de la puce est le quatre mai ?! Je réfléchis, avant de me rendre compte que je n'ai jamais su quand il était né. C'est un détail tellement insignifiant que je n'ai jamais pris la peine de l'enregistrer dans ma tête.

Bah, ça n'a aucune importance ! Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il m'énerve. Il me rend dingue ! J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit son putain d'anniversaire, je veux juste qu'il la ferme ! Et en plus, le voilà parti dans un monologue sans aucun intérêt ! Il me gonfle à continuer à débiter des informations dont je me fous complètement ! Hein ? Comment ça il n'a que vingt-un ans ?! Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?! Il croit vraiment que je ne connais pas son vrai âge ?! Merde, j'ai besoin d'une cigarette ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore réussi à m'en passer totalement. Je sais que je dois le faire, mais passer de deux paquets par jour à rien du tout du jour au lendemain, c'est impossible pour moi. Alors, j'en fume une de temps en temps, mais je le regrette à chaque fois ! La toux que je me tape après est horrible, sans parler de la douleur. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ! Mais ma priorité, là, c'est surtout d'arriver à faire partir Izaya sans devoir utiliser ma force, je suis bien trop fatigué pour ça. Même mon idée de l'envoyer dans les airs ne me tente plus autant. Je me sens étrangement las. Je ne ressens plus la colère sourde qui m'habitait autrefois à chaque fois que je le voyais. Je suis juste ennuyé. Est-ce aussi un effet secondaire de ma maladie ? Dans le fond, je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. Avec la colère, au moins, je me sentais vivant. Ici... c'est comme si j'étais vide à l'intérieur de moi. Je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je devrais réagir. Où est donc passé ma haine viscérale pour ce sale asticot ? Tout ce que je ressens, là, est bien trop faible par rapport à d'habitude.

« Eh puce, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Les mots sortent de ma bouche, sans que je ne m'en rends réellement compte, comme si ce n'était plus vraiment moi qui contrôlais mon propre corps.

« Vraiment ? demande-t-il avec un regard malveillant.

– Ouais. C'est probablement le dernier anniversaire où tu auras à me supporter. Je vais crever. »

Et voilà, j'ai fini par dire les mots tabous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai tout raconté, mais je m'en fiche. Je vais crever, c'est enfin officiel. Un étrange soulagement s'empare de moi. Je fais face à la réalité de plein fouet et ça fait un bien fou. Je vais crever. Pour peu, j'en rirais presque. Ma vie va s'achever dans moins d'un an. Et à qui j'arrive à le dire directement ? À Izaya. N'est-ce pas amusant ? Si, c'est même hilarant. Je vais mourir ! C'est comme ça. Et même lui, qui veut toujours tout contrôler, qui croit qu'il peut changer l'avenir, ne pourrait rien y faire. Cependant, j'évite de le regarder. Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est juste que je ne veux pas voir les éventuelles émotions qui passeraient dans ses yeux. Dieu si j'y voyais autre chose que de la haine ou de la réjouissance, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Pas de sa part. C'est mon pire ennemi. Si même lui se mettait à avoir pitié de moi, qu'est-ce qu'il me resterait, hein ?!

« ... Tu vas réellement mourir ? Non parce que je ne veux pas que tu me donnes de faux espoirs, Shizu-chan. »

Sa voix est railleuse, espiègle. Elle ne diffère pas de d'habitude. Je m'autorise alors à croiser son regard. Il n'a pas changé non plus, toujours aussi méchant. Je ne peux empêcher un large sourire d'apparaitre sur mon visage.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Cancer du poumon, dernier stade. Il me reste un peu moins d'un an.

– C'est pour ça que tu crachais du sang ?

– Ouais. »

Izaya me regarde un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Pour peu, je le suivrais bien. Il a l'air en plein délire. Son rire monte dans les aigües pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, comme si son disque s'était rayé. Il semble alors soucieux.

« Je ne savais pas que les monstres pouvaient attraper le cancer. Tu seras vraiment imprévisible jusqu'au bout. C'est amusant, je t'imaginais presque immortel.

– Personne n'est éternel, puce. »

Son sourire vacille légèrement lorsque je prononce cette phrase, mais il reste tout de même solidement accroché à son visage.

« C'est un magnifique cadeau que tu m'offres-là, je me sens obligé de te remercier chaleureusement, Shizu-chan !

– Ferme-là et dégage ! J'ai déjà plus beaucoup de temps, pas envie d'en perdre avec toi ! »

Il ne me répond pas, mais ne part pas pour autant. Evidemment. Un élan de haine parcourt alors mon corps. Mes mains tremblent, prêtes à attraper Izaya par la nuque et à l'écraser violemment sur le bitume. Mais, pourtant, je ne bouge pas. À quoi ça servirait de toute façon ? Je suis même sûr que ça le ferait marrer.

Je grogne légèrement et décide de l'ignorer, laissant mes yeux se perdre à nouveau dans le vide. Est-ce que c'est parce que je vais bientôt mourir que tout me semble si dérisoire ? C'est comme si je voyais la vie sans filtre. Merde, rien n'a de sens, même mon existence. A quoi ça a servi que j'aille tout ces années à l'école, que je perde ensuite mon temps dans tous ces boulots minables ? Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je jette un regard en biais à Izaya. Tous ces moment où je lui ai couru après, où j'ai laissé la haine me submerger au point de vouloir le tuer... ça avait du sens ça ? Comment aie-je pu lui donner autant d'importance dans ma vie ? De toute mon existence, la relation la plus stable que j'ai pu construire, c'est avec lui. Ça fait presque dix ans qu'on se connait, qu'il m'emmerde et que je lui cours après pour le buter. Sans arrêt, c'est d'une régularité horrifiante. Merde, j'ai vraiment perdu mon temps pour rien ! Cette haine était clairement disproportionnée. Non pas qu'il ne le méritait pas ! Mais je n'aurais jamais dû lui donner toute cette attention.

Je regarde à nouveau Izaya et c'est comme si je le voyais vraiment pour la première fois. Cette levée du voile, du filtre – peu importe – ça marche aussi sur lui. C'est bizarre, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Izaya est plus petit que moi, d'au moins dix bons centimètres. Marrant, je pensais que c'était moins. Ses yeux ont d'étranges reflets rouges. Les a-t-il toujours eus ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà remarqué. C'est étrange... J'ai toujours trouvé, en toute objectivité, qu'Izaya avait une beauté presque diabolique. Mais à présent, je n'emploierais plus les mêmes mots. Ses cernes soulignent des yeux fatigués et ses vêtements amples cachent à peine sa minceur. Merde, a-t-il toujours été aussi maigre ? Il est... En fait, Izaya ressemble à un humain normal, loin de l'image du démon que je voyais en lui. Il m'a même l'air plus frêle que les autres. Je pourrais le briser en deux d'un seul geste. Pourquoi alors a-t-il continué à venir me faire chier ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Notre relation toute entière n'a aucun sens. Mal à l'aise face à cette pensée, je détourne les yeux. C'est donc à ça que va ressembler la fin de ma vie ? Suis-je condamné à voir toutes mes certitudes voler en éclat ? Je ne suis plus sûr de rien à présent parce qu'il n'y a aucune logique dans rien.

« Je pensais que Shizu-chan avait encore un an à vivre. »

La voix d'Izaya me fait sortir brutalement de mes pensées. Etonné, mes yeux se relèvent vers lui.

« De quoi tu parles ?! »

Comme souvent, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte.

« Tes yeux sont vides, on dirait que tu es déjà mort. Mais je comprends, tu es tellement horrifié par ta propre existence que tu es soulagé de mourir bientôt. Alors à quoi ça sert de tenir le coup un an ? »

Affichant toujours un sourire mauvais, il se redresse alors et me toise froidement.

« Je suis déçu, Shizu-chan n'est qu'un jouet cassé à présent. Enfin, réjouis-toi ! Tu ne m'intéresses plus du tout désormais. »

Il a presque l'air vexé lorsqu'il tourne les talons et s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière. Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Il n'y a bien qu'Izaya pour rester le même après ce genre de révélation. C'est un beau connard. Et, quelque part, ça me rassure. Voilà au moins une chose qui ne change pas. Je sens ma haine raviver mon corps. Bien ça me va car même si je le vois différemment, ça ne concerne que son physique. Son âme, elle, est toujours aussi pourrie. C'est un sale type que je rêverais de voir crever. Je continue alors à sourire, soulagé de voir que certains repères ne disparaitront pas de sitôt. Puis, je finis par me lever à mon tour et je décide de rentrer chez moi...

* * *

Les semaines passent, inexorablement. Je me sens pris dans le tourbillon de ma nouvelle routine. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que les choses bougent lentement dans ma tête. Les paroles d'Izaya restent étrangement gravées dans mon esprit. « A quoi ça sert de tenir le coup un an ? » C'est amusant qu'il ait dit ça parce que c'est une question que je me pose très souvent. De toute façon, je vais mourir, alors pourquoi perdre de l'énergie à essayer de vivre quelques mois de plus ? Lorsque je pose cette question à Celty, lors d'une de ses visites, elle explose littéralement.

« _Comment peux-tu te poser ce genre de question ?! Chaque moment est important, tu dois en profiter jusqu'au bout !_

– J'en sais trop rien. Je pense que j'ai accepté la mort maintenant, je suis résigné. »

Et c'est vrai. Depuis ma conversation avec Izaya, c'est comme si le déclic que j'attendais s'était fait. Je ne sais même pas ce qui l'a déclenché. Mais toujours est-il que j'ai réussi à prononcer les mots tant redoutés. Je commence à concevoir ma mort. C'est étrange, désagréable, mais c'est le processus normal. Je suis bien obligé de passer par là.

 _« Tu te trompes, tu ne dois pas penser comme ça._

– Ah ouais ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!

– _... Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil, mais j'ai mis longtemps à m'accepter comme j'étais, j'ai préféré réfuter ma part d'humanité. J'ai perdu du temps avec Shinra, en ne me rendant pas tout de suite compte de mes sentiments pour lui. Ce temps perdu ne reviendra jamais. Oui, tu vas mourir, mais pas demain. Alors, fais en sorte de ne pas regretter d'avoir perdu ton précieux temps en futilité._

– Mais à quoi ça sert ? Tout est dénué de sens. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Toi, tu ne crains surement pas la mort ! À quoi ça sert de construire des choses puisque tout disparaitra à notre mort ?!

– _... Shinra va mourir._

– Quoi ?

– _Shinra va mourir alors que moi... je ne sais pas si ça m'arrivera. Vivre avec la certitude qu'on survivra à l'être aimé est terrible. Un jour, il ne restera rien de notre amour. Et c'est pour ça que je veux en profiter chaque seconde. Peut-être que la relation que je construis avec lui ne sert à rien, n'a aucun sens, mais elle nous rend heureux. Et quand le moment sera venu pour Shinra de mourir, je sais que je n'aurai aucun regret_. »

Je lis ses mots, silencieusement. Ils se mêlent de façon étrange avec la phrase d'Izaya « Je pensais que Shizu-chan avait encore un an à vivre. » Tout devient flou dans ma tête, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Suis-je vraiment devenu un jouet cassé ? Izaya n'a aucun tact, mais a-t-il forcément tort pour autant ? Et ce que raconte Celty n'est pas idiot non plus... Peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Si je continue à me lamenter de la sorte, dans quel état je serai quand je sentirai la mort approcher ? Est-ce que je serai en colère d'avoir bêtement perdu mon temps ? Je ne sais pas... Et puis, ce n'est pas si simple ! Celty voit les choses de façon trop rationnelle. Tout son discours ne change pas le fait que rien n'a de sens. Enfin, dans le fond, peut-être que je devrais m'en foutre que ça ait du sens ou non... Je n'en sais rien... Je me sens juste perdu... dégouté de tout ça... de la vie, de ma réaction, de moi-même...

« ... Merci Celty... »

Je la remercie tout de même. Sa présence me fait du bien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle arrive toujours à me remettre les idées en place. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi j'arrive à supporter plus sa présence que celle des autres. Est-ce parce qu'elle ne parle pas ? Ou parce qu'elle n'a pas d'yeux et que je ne peux donc pas voir de regard de pitié ? Je ne suis pas sûr de connaitre la réponse, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je me sente bien avec elle.

« _De rien. Je suis contente si tu te mets enfin à profiter des derniers moments qui s'offrent à toi_.

– Ouais, je vais faire de mon mieux. »

C'est la meilleure réponse que je peux lui donner. Je ne tiens pas à lui faire part de mes doutes et encore moins de mon dégoût.

« _Et je pense toujours que tu devrais en parler à ta famille. Ils ont le droit de savoir et... tu as besoin d'eux. Ne traverse pas ça tout seul, Shizuo_. »

Je soupire. Je sais bien qu'elle a raison, mais j'ai toujours un blocage... Je lui explique alors mes raisons, le fait que je ne veux pas les blesser et que je préfère les préserver de toutes ces angoisses inutiles.

« _Je comprends Shizuo, mais c'est toi qu'il faut aider, pas eux. Tu as bien le droit d'être égoïste dans ce cas-ci. Et puis, tu ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient t'en vouloir de ne leur avoir rien dit ? Tu ne leur donne pas une chance de profiter de toi avant la fin. Imagine la situation inverse, ne te sentirais-tu pas trahi par leur silence_? »

Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Mal surement, j'imagine. C'est vrai que je devrais leur dire. Peut-être qu'au fond, je manque surtout de courage. Finalement, je suis bel et bien lâche. Je crois sincèrement en chacune de mes raisons avancées, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui a joué le plus dans la balance. La vérité, c'est que je ne veux pas les affronter. Je ne veux affronter personne. Cependant, cette solitude forcée commence à me peser. Je n'arriverai pas à tenir encore dix mois comme ça. Je sais que je suis arrivé à saturation. Je suis au pied du mur. Le moment de tout leur révéler est sans doute venu... Ces derniers temps, je me laisse trop aller, comme si je me complaisais dans ma situation. Mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir me ressaisir...

« Surement... mais c'est difficile.

– _Je n'en doute pas Shizuo, mais je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet état_.

– Quel état ?

– _Tu le sais bien... Tu t'enfermes complètement. Et puis... j'ai l'impression que tu es en dépression..._ »

Ses doigts ont hésité à taper la dernière phrase, mais elle me la montre tout de même. J'hausse alors les sourcils. En dépression ? Le mot est un peu fort !

« _Ecoute_ , reprend-elle, _je ne veux pas te faire la morale, mais au fond de toi, tu as envie qu'ils soient auprès de toi, non ?_

– ... Ouais...

– _Alors, dis-leur_ ! »

Je reste silencieux un moment, avant d'acquiescer faiblement. Elle me pousse, me force presque, mais je pense qu'en fait, c'est exactement de ça dont j'avais besoin pour me lancer.

 _« Je peux peut-être t'aider_ ?

– Ouais... Tu veux bien rester près de moi pendant que je les appelle ?

– _Bien-sûr_. »

J'acquiesce et sors mon téléphone. Avec la présence de Celty, je ne peux plus reculer. C'est pour ça que je lui demande d'être là, pour me forcer à le faire. Je compose d'abord le numéro de mon frère. Mon coeur bat fortement alors que la sonnerie résonne dans mes oreilles. J'espère secrètement qu'il ne décrochera pas, mais mon souhait n'est pas entendu...

« Oui ? s'élève la voix de mon frère, sans aucune intonation.

– Salut, c'est Shizuo. Ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

– Non, je suis en pause. Dis-moi.

– Voilà, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, aux parents et à toi, mais je ne veux pas le faire par téléphone. T'es dispo pour passer à la maison un de ces quatre ?

– Attends, je regarde. »

Pitié, faites que ce soit le plus tard possible. Même si je sais que je dois tout leur avouer, je ne suis malgré tout pas trop pressé de le faire.

« Ce dimanche soir, je n'ai rien. »

Merde, c'est seulement dans quatre jours. J'aurais préféré une autre réponse, mais je n'en montre rien.

« D'accord. Vers dix-neuf heures, ça te va ?

– C'est parfait. »

Toujours sur un ton inexpressif. Il ne me pose aucune autre question et, après les formules de politesse d'usage, il raccroche, devant retourner au travail. Bien, une bonne chose de faite. J'espère que ce sera aussi facile avec mes parents. Sans attendre, je compose leur numéro. Maintenant que je suis lancé, je ne veux plus attendre. Autant tout enchainer en une seule fois. C'est ma mère qui décroche.

« Oui, allô ?

– Maman... C'est moi, Shizuo.

– Shizuo ! Tu te décides enfin à m'appeler ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?

– Euh ça va... Dis, j'ai invité Kasuka à diner dimanche soir. J'aimerais que tu viennes également avec papa. Ce serait possible ?

– Oui, on a rien de prévu. Mais que nous vaut cette invitation ?

– J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. C'est important, alors je préfère le faire face-à-face.

– Oh Shizuo ! Tu vas enfin nous présenter une jeune femme ?

– Quoi ?! Non ! Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça !

– Oh... Tu es sûr ?

– Oui, je suis sûr maman...

– Bon, d'accord. À quelle heure veux-tu qu'on vienne ?

– Vers dix-neuf heures, si ça vous va.

– Oui, très bien, à dimanche alors mon chéri.

– A dimanche maman. »

Je raccroche et soupire fortement. Bon, au moins, ça ne s'est pas éternisé. Je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir faire la conversation. Je me tourne alors vers Celty.

« Ils ne s'y attendent pas du tout.

– _Personne ne peut s'attendre à ça... Ça ira dimanche ou tu veux que je sois là_ ?

– Merci Celty, mais non. Je dois le faire seul. »

Elle acquiesce. Et voilà, je suis piégé. Je ne peux plus reculer. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est la bonne décision, mais les arguments de Celty sont juste. À leur place, je le prendrais très mal qu'on ne me dise rien. C'est vrai qu'ils ont le droit d'être à mes côtés, peut-être même qu'ils s'en voudraient s'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire. Je dois le leur dire pour qu'ils puissent faire leur propre choix. Et puis, je dois bien m'avouer une chose : j'ai besoin d'eux. J'ai enfin compris que le plus important, c'était de ne pas avoir de regrets. Tant pis pour les remords ! Je dois laisser la possibilité à mes proches de pouvoir faire ce qu'ils veulent. Et ça, ça passe forcément par la vérité. Mais je mentirais si je prétendais que ça ne me faisait pas peur. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ils vont réagir. Et puis, je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots, je ne sais pas comment le leur annoncer.

« _Ça va aller, Shizuo_ ?

– Ouais... De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, hein ? »

Ma voix n'est pas très assurée. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu mes parents en plus. J'ai déjà du mal à leur parler en temps normal, comment vais-je pouvoir leur faire face ? Mais j'ai pris ma décision. Hors de question donc de reculer.

« ... Merci de m'avoir poussé à leur parler. Je fais que des conneries ces temps-ci. Pourtant, je déteste mentir et cacher des trucs.

– _Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Enfin, disons que je comprends ton silence. Ne sois pas trop dur envers toi-même_.

– C'est pas aussi simple, Celty. Je veux faire de mon mieux, mais j'ai l'impression de merder tout le temps. Je déteste ça !

– _Ne te mets pas autant de pression. Tu fais ce que tu peux et c'est déjà très bien_.

– Ouais, j'imagine... »

Je lui souris légèrement. Celty est vraiment gentille avec moi, mais je ne le lui rends pas. Elle mérite un meilleur ami que moi. Cependant, je ne lui fais pas part de mes pensées, elle ne serait pas contente. Elle trouverait que je me morfonds beaucoup trop et elle n'aurait pas forcément tort. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression de broyer du noir en permanence et changer d'avis tout le temps. Ce n'est pas mon genre... Mais c'est sans doute normal. Quand j'en ai parlé au médecin, il n'a pas semblé surpris et il m'a reparlé de la psychologue. Cependant, j'ai préféré refuser. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller voir quelqu'un pour parler de mes problèmes...

Mon regard se tourne alors vers la fenêtre. Que puis-je faire à présent, à part attendre dimanche dans la crainte ? Je déteste avoir peur, tout autant que j'apprécie ressentir cette émotion. C'est paradoxal, je sais. Mais si j'aime la peur, c'est parce qu'elle est pour moi l'un des sentiments les plus humains que je connaisse. Un monstre ne peut pas ressentir la crainte, j'en suis persuadé. Mais dans ce cas-ci, je m'en serais bien passé. Cependant, je sais que c'est inutile de se rebeller contre les évènements de la vie. Je dois juste accepter la vérité. Dimanche... je suis sûr que je me sentirai mieux après leur avoir parlé. Ce sera un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Du moins, je l'espère...

* * *

Les quatre jours suivants passent rapidement. Ma routine bien rodée m'a empêché de trop penser à ce qui allait arriver. Le traitement devient pesant. J'ai commencé à vomir après ma dernière séance. C'est normal, ouais, mais c'est franchement pénible ! J'aurais préféré rester insensible à la chimio, mais c'était sans doute trop espérer. Heureusement, le premier cycle est fini maintenant. À présent, j'ai quelques jours sans chimiothérapie et rayons. Du coup, c'est une bonne chose pour mon rendez-vous avec ma famille. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu bien me reposer. C'est l'idéal pour me mettre en condition. Du moins, c'est comme ça que j'aime le voir. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour douter, on y est maintenant. Et pour essayer de rendre les choses plus faciles, j'ai fait un effort, j'ai passé un coup d'aspirateur, j'ai dressé une jolie table. Bon, d'accord, ça ne changera surement rien du tout, mais au moins, ça m'a fait penser à autre chose. Avoir l'esprit occupé juste avant leur venue, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. J'ai également passé du temps à préparer un bon repas. En fait, j'ai toujours aimé ça. Cuisiner me détend bien en général, c'est étrange, mais c'est comme ça. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera utile pour ce soir. Quand vais-je leur dire ? Avant ou après le diner ? Dans le fond, pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccupe de ça ? Ce n'est qu'un foutu détail !

Dix-neuf heures, on sonne. Je me dirige alors nerveusement vers la porte et leur ouvre. Ils sont là, tous les trois. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient en même temps. Enfin, peu importe. Je les laisse entrer, tout en les saluant. Ma mère affiche un large sourire. Pour peu, elle me prendrait dans ses bras. Dans notre famille, c'est bien elle la plus démonstrative. Mon père, lui, est plus comme mon frère, même s'il n'est pas aussi impassible. Ça me fait bizarre de les voir ici. Pour être honnête, je ne les invite jamais. Pourtant, je m'entends bien avec eux, mais ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'on se voit peu souvent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense qu'on s'est éloigné naturellement. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne s'aime pas, c'est juste la vie qui a fait ça. Et avant la découverte de ma maladie, je n'en avais rien à faire... Alors qu'ils s'installent sur mon divan, j'essaye de rester le plus calme possible.

« Shizuo, tu devrais prendre un appartement plus grand, commence ma mère sur un ton critique.

– Ça ne fait pas parti de mes priorités.

– Mais c'est trop petit ici. Quand tu voudras emménager avec quelqu'un...

– Arrête de l'embêter avec ça, déclare mon père d'une voix posée. Il est assez grand pour savoir quoi faire. »

Ma mère n'ajoute rien, même si elle aimerait bien. Elle n'est pas méchante, mais elle est lourde avec ça. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Cependant, elle en fait trop. J'aimerais bien qu'elle arrête de me saouler avec ce sujet.

« Maman... Je n'aurai jamais de relation amoureuse.

– Ne dis pas ça voyons ! Il y a bien une jeune fille qui t'acceptera comme tu es, qui t'approchera sans crainte. »

Je la regarde un moment. Même si elle est toujours sur mon dos, je ne peux jamais lui en vouloir bien longtemps, parce qu'elle a toujours été là pour moi. Elle était à mes côtés quand ma force a surgi. Elle ne s'est jamais fâchée, malgré mes nombreux séjours à l'hôpital, mes mauvaises notes, les remarques désobligeantes de mes professeurs, mes vêtements déchirés, ... Elle s'est montrée compréhensive, elle a tout fait pour que je m'accepte. Elle n'a jamais été pour autant une maman poule. J'ai été élevé avec une sévérité naturelle. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle a fait de son mieux, tout comme mon père. D'ailleurs, j'ai souvent honte de moi-même lorsque je repense à mon passée...

Merde, je sens que je n'arriverai pas à attendre avant de leur parler. Maintenant que je suis face à eux, je comprends encore mieux les paroles de Celty. J'ai besoin de ma famille. Je ne veux plus leur cacher ma maladie. Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps à les repousser pour des futilités ! Je l'ai déjà fait à cause de mes humeurs, il faut que ça s'arrête !

« Ecoutez, je... j'ai quelque chose à vous dire... »

Ma gorge est sèche, mes mains tremblent légèrement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi peu sûr de moi de toute ma vie. Je ne me reconnais pas. Jamais je n'avais vu mes faiblesses d'aussi près... Je les regarde. Ils attendent juste que je parle, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je vais leur dire. Ils ne se rendent pas compte que dans quelques secondes, leur vie va basculer... Allez Shizuo, tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant...

« ... Je suis malade. J'ai passé des tests le mois dernier et... ce n'est pas bon. On m'a diagnostiqué un... un cancer du poumon à petites cellules. C'est très agressif... »

J'entends sans peine un sanglot étouffé, un hoquet de surprise, mais je poursuis. Je poursuis parce que je ne me sens pas capable de m'arrêter. J'ai besoin de tout leur dire. Tout ce que j'ai gardé en moi ces deux derniers mois devient bien trop lourd à porter.

« Les médecins ont également trouvé des métastases dans mon cerveau. Mon cancer est à un stade trop étendu. On ne peut pas le soigner... On a estimé mes chances de survie à un an... Bien que maintenant, il ne me reste pratiquement que dix mois. »

Mes derniers mots sont suivis du silence le plus pesant que je n'ai jamais ressenti. Je regarde alors fixement ma mère. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, c'est vers elle que mes yeux ont été attirés. Ses larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle me regarde, horrifiée. Mon coeur coule alors dans le fond de mon ventre. C'est trop, je ne peux pas le supporter. Je me redresse alors, maladroitement.

« Je... je suis désolé... »

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'arrive à prononcer. Je ne veux plus voir ça, je n'ose même pas regarder mon père ou mon frère. Sans attendre, je me tourne et sors de l'appartement avec précipitation. Je descends sur le rue, sans trop réfléchir. Mes mains vont machinalement à la recherche du paquet de cigarettes dans mes poches. Mais je sens vite qu'il n'y a rien. Je grogne. C'est vraiment de la merde !

« Grand-frère ? »

Je me retourne brusquement pour faire face à mon frère. Je ne l'ai même pas senti me suivre. Je le regarde à la dérobée. Son visage est toujours neutre, bien que j'aperçois de légères émotions dans ses yeux. Mon coeur se serre alors davantage. Merde, aie-je vraiment bien fait de tout leur dire ?

« Comment... comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

– Je... Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser pour être honnête.

– ... Il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir ?

– Non... Je suis désolé, Kasuka.

– Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas choisi d'être malade.

– Non, mais je m'en veux de vous faire tout ce mal...

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... Je m'inquiète pour toi. Comment arrives-tu à tout gérer ?

– ... Je ne gère rien du tout. »

Je soupire légèrement. Je me sens mal. Je regarde Kasuka. J'ai toujours eu confiance en lui. J'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un et qui de mieux que lui pour le faire ? Alors, je déballe enfin toutes les émotions qui me taraudent depuis ces deux derniers mois.

« Je n'y arriverai pas, Kasuka. J'essaye de rester fort. Je tente de faire ce qu'on est censé faire dans ce genre de situation, mais ça ne marche pas ! Ça fait déjà presque deux mois que je suis au courant et qu'est-ce que ça a changé ?! Rien du tout ! J'arrive pas à profiter ! J'ai laissé filer deux mois sans rien faire ! Tu sais, j'ai vraiment peur que l'année qu'il me reste passe de cette façon.

– Je vais t'aider.

– Et si rien ne marchait ? Merde, Kasuka, j'ai gâché ma vie ! C'est pas en dix mois que je vais réussir à rattraper le coup !

– Ne dis pas ça, tu n'as rien gâché.

– Si ! J'ai pas fait d'études, j'ai un appartement de merde. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais pouvoir payer mon traitement jusqu'au bout !

– Je peux t'aider avec ça.

– Mais tu vois, il est là le problème ! C'est moi le grand-frère, je suis censé montrer l'exemple ! Sauf que je n'arrête pas de tout foirer ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu de ma vie ?! Je ne sais faire que m'énerver et frapper les gens ! J'ai jamais réussi à créer des liens. J'ai toujours tendance à repousser les gens qui viennent vers moi.

– Peut-être mais ça va beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Tu as des amis qui tiennent vraiment à toi.

– Je sais, mais je fais n'importe quoi avec eux. Et chaque fois que quelqu'un essaye de s'approcher de moi, je l'envoie bouler. Je sais juste être méchant et agressif ! J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir changer ! Faire moi-même le premier pas vers quelqu'un et arriver à construire une relation privilégiée, c'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout, mais c'est impossible !

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

– Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ?! Je vais crever, j'aurai jamais le temps de vivre ça ! J'aurai le temps de rien faire du tout ! »

Ma voix s'élève, grave et rageuse. Je m'en veux alors immédiatement. Putain, encore une fois, je fais du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime. Ma rage s'évapore en un instant et je baisse les yeux, gêné.

« Désolé...

– Ce n'est rien. J'imagine que ça devait sortir.

– Ouais.

– Ecoute, je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir comment ça va se passer, mais je te promets de tout faire pour que tu sois heureux.

– Kasuka... merci... »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un frère comme lui... Il est compréhensif, alors que moi... je suis juste nul. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Peut-être que dans le fond, c'est Izaya qui avait raison depuis le début. Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Un monstre qui devrait se tenir à l'écart des autres êtres humains... Cependant, quand je croise le regard de mon frère, j'oublie aussitôt cette pensée. Je vois qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de laisser tomber. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais... Alors, après un silence, on décide de retourner dans l'appartement. Je me sens un peu mieux, même si je suis encore tendu à l'idée de faire face à nouveau à mes parents.

Quand j'entre dans le salon, ma mère se lève aussitôt et s'approche de moi. Sans un mot, elle me prend dans ses bras, ce qui me surprend. Mais je dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas désagréable... Juste derrière elle, mon père s'est levé lui aussi et me regarde fixement.

« On ne sait pas trop quoi te dire, m'avoue-t-il. Dans tous les cas, sache qu'on est là pour toi. »

Sa voix est un peu tremblante. Je me rends bien compte qu'il a encore du mal à assimiler la vérité, mais comment lui en vouloir ?

« Ouais, merci... »

Ma mère s'éloigne alors un peu et sèche ses larmes.

« Tu sais, reprend mon père, je me disais que, peut-être, tu pourrais revenir à la maison.

– Hein ?

– Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée, renchérit ma mère. Je serai plus à l'aise de te savoir près de nous. »

Ils me prennent de court, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils me proposent ça. Cependant, je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir bien longtemps.

« Merci, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne veux être dépendant de personne. »

C'est très important pour moi de garder mon autonomie. Je refuse de retourner vivre avec eux, même si je comprends leur démarche. Seulement, il n'est pas question que je perde le peu de liberté qu'il me reste. Je me sens déjà prisonnier de mon corps malade et inutile, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Heureusement, mes parents semblent le comprendre, vu qu'ils n'insistent pas.

« D'accord, mais promets nous que tu nous tiendras au courant de tout, me demande ma mère.

– Oui, je ne vous cacherai rien.

– Et je veux qu'on se voit le plus possible.

– Bien-sûr, c'est ce que je veux aussi. »

Ma mère acquiesce faiblement. Elle échange alors un regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer avec mon père. Tous deux ont l'air hagard. Ils sont perdus, ils font juste de leur mieux pour donner le change. Sans doute ont-ils également du mal à bien réaliser ce que je viens de leur dire... Mon frère, quant à lui, est d'une pâleur extrême. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. L'ambiance est étrange. Personne ne sait vraiment quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Mais j'imagine que c'est normal, qu'eux aussi ont besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle...

* * *

Quelques jours ont passé depuis que j'ai révélé ma maladie à ma famille. Ça a été intense, difficile, mais je me sens mieux. Finalement, je pense que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Même si ça a été dur, même si eux aussi ont ce regard que je déteste, je me sens au moins soutenu. Après ma conversation avec eux, j'ai décidé de tout faire pour profiter du temps qu'il me reste. J'ai compris au moins une chose grâce à ça. Peu importe si je trouve que la vie n'a plus de sens maintenant, ce qui compte c'est que je m'accroche pour ceux qui tiennent à moi. Tom, Shinra, Celty, Kasuka, mes parents... Ils veulent tous que je me batte, que je profite du temps qu'il me reste. Alors pour eux, je vais le faire, parce que je leur dois bien ça. J'essaye aussi de ne pas me mettre trop de pression. Parfois, il faut simplement arriver à se suffire du moment présent. Et puis, franchement, c'est une philosophie qui me plait. Peut-être que dans les prochains mois, j'arriverai à atteindre cet état de paix total. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Je pense que je peux me passer du reste. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ça. Après tout, depuis que ma grande force s'est manifestée, je n'avais rêvé que de ça.

Aujourd'hui, en me levant, j'ai donc décidé de ne plus me prendre la tête et de passer simplement une journée tranquille. Je me dirige alors vers le parc le plus proche. Sans hésiter, je m'assieds à même le sol. Mes doigts caressent l'herbe. Adossé à un arbre, mon regard se lève vers le ciel. Il fait beau, l'air est agréable. C'est un plaisir simple, mais que je ne m'accordais jamais avant. Je vois la vie différemment maintenant. J'imagine que c'est ça qu'on appelle un mal pour un bien, non ?

Je reste comme ça quelques minutes – quelques heures? - je n'ai plus la notion du temps. De toute façon, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que je me sente bien, là, juste maintenant. Je ne pense plus à mon cancer, aux mois qu'il me reste, à mon état qui va se dégrader. Tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Il n'y a que le ciel bleu, l'herbe douce et le vent frais qui comptent. Ce n'est pas si mal que ça... J'aurais dû faire ça avant. C'est bizarre quand même qu'il faille être dans une situation désespérée pour pouvoir enfin voir la beauté de ce monde...

Mais alors que je suis plongé dans un état proche de la méditation, une odeur familière frôle mes narines. Je tourne la tête vers la droite et j'aperçois, sans surprise, Izaya. Ce petit enfoiré profite de mon état pour se promener en toute tranquillité dans le quartier, j'en suis sûr. C'est marrant, avant je me serais déjà mis dans un état pas possible. Avant, oui, mais pas aujourd'hui. Oh, je le hais toujours autant, mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien de m'énerver. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Il y a bien pire dans la vie qu'un informateur pénible. C'est dingue comme la maladie renverse totalement l'ordre de priorité qu'on peut se construire... Sans que je ne sache pourquoi – probablement parce qu'il se sent observé – Izaya se tourne vers moi. Il me regarde un instant, avant de sourire légèrement. Il s'approche alors et m'observe avec dédain.

« Tu as l'air bien pitoyable comme ça.

– Je sais que t'essayes juste de me mettre hors moi, mais tu n'y arriveras pas.

– Pourquoi ? Ta maladie t'empêche d'exprimer ta colère ? Ah ah ah, tu as enfin réussi à trouver un remède contre tes humeurs. Dommage que ce soit mortel, ah ah ah !

– Hmm peut-être... mais je tiens à rectifier ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. J'suis pas encore mort et je compte bien vivre jusqu'au bout. »

Son sourire s'agrandit alors et ses yeux pétillent.

« Ah alors, finalement, Shizu-chan n'est peut-être pas un jouet cassé.

– Ne me sous-estime pas, puce. Et ne me cherche pas non plus !

– Comme si c'était mon genre. »

Je ricane. Il ne changera jamais. C'est étrange, il m'agace moins qu'avant. Je n'ai plus envie de le tuer. En fait, il me rassure. Il est toujours aussi pénible. Mais c'est le seul qui n'a pas changé d'attitude après avoir découvert la vérité. Il n'a pas pleuré, il n'a pas crié, il n'a pas eu pitié. Il a souri, il a continué à me détester. Et pour ça, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Parce que, même si je vais bientôt mourir, je reste Shizuo Heiwajima, le même qu'avant. Et ça, j'ai parfois l'impression que seul Izaya l'a compris...

Je souris légèrement. Ouais, la journée est vraiment agréable en fin de compte... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout dans quel état je serai dans les prochains mois, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant ces derniers temps. Et dans le fond c'est tout ce qui compte. Je refuse de continuer à m'inquiéter pour le futur. De toute façon, ça n'apporterait rien. Non, maintenant, je vais me focaliser uniquement sur le présent. Oui, pour une fois, je pense que je prends la bonne décision. Et pour le reste, et bien, je verrai en temps voulu...

* * *

Et voilà... J'espère que les scènes avec Izaya vous ont convaincus. En tout cas, moi, j'étais contente d'écrire à nouveau sur lui. Les parents de Shizuo n'étaient pas évident à faire, vu qu'on a aucune information sur eux quasiment. Soyez indulgent ;) Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas et à la semaine prochaine!


	4. Troisième mois

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 3! J'en profite pour remercier une nouvelle fois ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire! C'est toujours très apprécié! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Troisième mois**

 _Juin_

« Les résultats sont plutôt satisfaisants.

– Vraiment ? »

J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire les paroles du docteur. Ces derniers temps, je me sens affreusement mal. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bas. Alors je m'attendais à un tout autre discours.

« Oui, les métastases répondent très bien au traitement. On pourra bientôt arrêter la radiothérapie, comme prévu.

– Et pour la chimio ?

– Malheureusement, il faut la poursuivre.

– Tss mais cette saloperie me fait vomir tout le temps ! Je vomis même avant la séance. C'est normal, ça ?!

– Ça arrive chez certains patients. C'est comme un réflexe. »

Un réflexe ? Je lui en foutrais moi des réflexes ! Il m'énerve ! Il essaye toujours d'être positif. Bon, il n'est pas méchant, mais c'est typiquement le genre de type que je ne peux pas encadrer. Il fait trop de manière ! Même si je ne peux pas nier qu'il fait vraiment de son mieux pour moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être agacé à chaque fois que je le vois.

« Ce qui me préoccupe plus, c'est votre poids, reprend-il. Vous avez perdu presque dix kilos. Vous mangez toujours correctement ?

– Ouais, entre deux vomissements !

– Hmm je vois. Ecoutez, le médicament que je vous ai donné aujourd'hui devrait aider à faire passer les nausées.

– J'espère bien ! »

Oh oui, j'espère vraiment parce que je ne me reconnais tout simplement plus. J'ose à peine me regarder dans un miroir. Mes vêtements sont devenus trop amples. Quand je prends une douche, je me lave toujours le plus rapidement possible. Je me dégoute, mon corps me dégoute de plus en plus. Je ne suis pas sorti de la semaine, à part pour suivre mon traitement. J'ai honte de ma dégradation. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me voit dans cet état. J'ai essayé de faire bonne figure au début, mais là, ça devient difficile.

« Parfois, je me dis qu'il faudrait arrêter la chimiothérapie. C'est ce qui me met dans cet état lamentable !

– Arrêter ? Non non, répond directement le médecin. Je sais que c'est très dur à supporter, mais je vous assure que c'est efficace. Sans ça, je ne pense pas que vous tiendriez encore trois mois.

– Peut-être, mais je ne supporte vraiment plus l'état dans lequel elle me met ! Sans parler de la faiblesse ! Tenez, l'autre jour, j'ai balancé de colère ma table contre le mur et j'ai tout de suite été essoufflé. J'ai l'impression d'être vieux ! Sans parler des douleurs musculaires.

– Votre corps lutte contre la maladie et certaines cellules sont détruites ou affaiblies par la chimiothérapie. C'est donc tout à fait normal de...

– Ah mais avec vous, tout est toujours normal ! »

Je m'énerve. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Les mois passent et la situation ne fait qu'empirer. La vérité s'incruste de plus en plus dans mon esprit. Même si je veux l'éviter, mon corps prend un malin plaisir à me le rappeler chaque jour. L'horreur de ma maladie me frappe de plus en plus. J'ai vécu dans une illusion trop longtemps. Mes belles résolutions ont du mal à ne pas s'effriter. Profiter de la vie, quelle connerie ! Comment peut-on s'accrocher dans une telle situation ? Depuis une bonne semaine, rien ne va plus. C'est comme si la maladie avait pris le dessus. Je n'arrive à rien, je n'ai envie de rien...

« Mais pourtant ça l'est. Je n'essaye pas de vous rassurer, je vous dis simplement la vérité.

– Ouais, c'est bon. La consultation est finie ?

– ... Oui, vous pouvez y aller. N'oubliez pas de bien prendre vos médicaments. »

J'acquiesce et je pars, sans demander mon reste. Je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je ne supporte plus mon propre corps. Je fais même appel à un taxi pour rentrer, tant je n'ai pas confiance en mes propres jambes. Quand je suis dans cet état-là, je ne peux jamais m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et si je n'allais pas mieux demain ? Et si la dégradation commençait ? Fushigari a été très honnête sur ce point-là, il y a de fortes chances pour que je finisse ma vie alité, complètement dépendant des autres. Alors, à chaque fois que mon corps fait des siennes, la même pensée vient me hanter : et si c'était maintenant ? J'essaye de ne pas trop y réfléchir, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand je serai si faible que je ne pourrai même plus me déplacer tout seul ? Aller à l'hôpital pour ne pas être un fardeau ? Retourner chez mes parents ? Aucune de ces options ne me convient réellement. Je veux juste espérer que ça ne m'arrivera pas. Mais si c'est le cas, aurais-je seulement la possibilité de choisir ? Les métastases au cerveau peuvent faire des ravages, je pourrais ne plus reconnaitre mes proches, ne plus comprendre la situation.

Une pointe d'angoisse me parcourt soudainement, mais je la repousse très vite. Je refuse de me laisser aller à la peur. Je ne suis pas dans cette situation pour l'instant, alors ça ne sert à rien d'y penser. Je le garde juste en tête pour me rappeler que mon état plus ou moins stable ne va pas durer, que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Ça marche, à peu près. Depuis que j'ai annoncé à ma famille ma maladie, je les revoie très souvent. J'avais oublié le plaisir simple de partager un moment avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai pu mettre ma culpabilité de côté, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident. Il leur arrive de craquer devant moi, surtout ma mère. Elle a eu un choc en me voyant l'autre jour, alors que je n'allais vraiment pas bien du tout. Elle s'est mise à paniquer et à pleurer. Mais, je ne lui en veux pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Cependant, j'aimerais tant que ça n'arrive pas. Je n'ai pas la force en ce moment de la réconforter...

Je soupire légèrement. Quand le taxi arrive dans ma rue, je suis bien content de rentrer chez moi. Je me sens si épuisé, comme si mon corps pesait une tonne. Toute volonté m'a quitté. Rien que le fait de quitter le lit ce matin m'a semblé être un effort insurmontable. C'est pathétique...

Je me hâte alors de rentrer chez moi, dès que la voiture s'arrête et que j'ai payé le chauffeur. Aujourd'hui, je ne sortirai plus. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Que je sois ici ou ailleurs, ça revient au même. Je ne me sentirais pas mieux au parc... D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment que je n'y suis plus allé. La dernière fois, c'était quand j'ai croisé Izaya... Izaya. C'était vraiment étrange d'échanger avec lui, sans le frapper. Enfin, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Heureusement, il a fini par se lasser et est parti assez vite. Je tique. Penser à lui m'agace. Je le hais. Je le hais comme je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un. Il représente tout ce que je ne peux pas supporter. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, c'est réellement une personne mauvaise. Chacun de nous deux veut détruire l'autre. Notre combat est d'ailleurs plutôt équilibré. Si je le domine physiquement, lui m'est supérieur sur le plan mental. Dire que ça fait déjà une dizaine d'années que je le connais et que je n'ai jamais réussi à le comprendre. Tantôt, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, tantôt qu'il fait tout pour que je tombe sur lui. J'aurais bien voulu ignorer ses agissements, qu'il me laisse en dehors de ses coups tordus. S'il était resté loin d'Ikebukuro, je n'aurais jamais cherché à le buter. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est qu'il me fiche la paix. Seulement, il a toujours refusé de me laisser tranquille. Je sais aussi que quand il veut quelque chose, il peut se montrer sacrément obstiné, voire même obsédé. Honnêtement, la plupart du temps, j'ignore ce qu'Izaya veut et ce qu'il a en tête, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : il est obsédé par moi. C'est la seule possibilité qui explique son attitude tordue envers moi. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Je n'en sais rien, mais force est de constater qu'il vient toujours m'emmerder dès qu'il le peut. Il est vicieux, manipulateur. Et même si j'ai pu apprécier sa présence l'autre fois, ce n'était qu'à cause de la maladie. Je ne cesserai jamais de le haïr ! Pour moi, il est comme un insecte : insignifiant et agaçant en même temps. J'aurais pu le tuer, je suis même sûr que c'est ce qui aurait fini par arriver. Mais maintenant qu'il me reste peu de temps à vivre, j'ai redéfini mes priorités. Et devenir un meurtrier n'en fait pas parti. Pourtant, ça me fait chier de savoir qu'il va me survivre. Mais bon, vu son mode de vie dangereuse, je ne crois pas qu'il fera long feu. Il se fera probablement buter par un yakuza et ce sera bien fait pour lui. Je ricane méchamment en l'imaginant étaler sur le sol, mort d'une balle dans la tête. Mais je me fige aussitôt...

Comment est-ce que je peux avoir de telles idées ? Je grimace légèrement. Peut-être que je suis vraiment un monstre pour avoir ce genre de pensée... Oui, je le déteste mais... je ne sais pas. Vouloir sa mort, ce n'est pas sain. Il mérite de finir en prison, mais pas forcément au fond d'un cercueil. J'ai toujours voulu sa mort, mais n'était-ce pas que des paroles en l'air ? Si j'avais eu l'occasion de mettre fin à sa vie, est-ce que je l'aurais fait ? En toute franchise, je n'en sais rien, mais je pense que oui, je l'aurais tué. Et après ? Après j'aurais dû vivre avec ce poids. Est-ce que j'y serais arrivé ? C'est difficile de répondre à cette question. Mais maintenant, je sais que je ne pourrais pas. La mort n'est pas un jeu, c'est définitif, irrémédiable... Je repense alors aux émotions qui ont traversé chaque membre de ma famille à l'annonce de ma mort et je me demande... je me demande si la famille d'Izaya aurait ressenti la même douleur, le même désespoir si je l'avais tué. Si c'est le cas, je n'aurais jamais pu me pardonner ce geste. Non, donner la mort est sans doute bien plus grave que ce que je n'imaginais, même s'il s'agit d'Izaya. Evidemment, je savais que c'était mal, mais c'est seulement maintenant que je réalise à quel point ça l'est. Moi qui aimerais tant ne plus être malade... La mort est cruelle. D'autant plus quand on a que vingt-cinq ans. Ce n'est pas un âge pour mourir. Et ça, c'est valable pour moi, mais aussi pour lui...

Mon téléphone sonne alors, me sortant brutalement de mes pensées. Je regarde l'écran, c'est Tom. Je n'ai pas très envie de lui répondre, mais je me force à décrocher. Ça fait un moment que je ne lui ai plus parlé. Je l'évite, je ne veux pas qu'il voit ma déchéance. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser comme ça, seulement je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

« Allo ?

– Ah salut Shizuo, c'est Tom. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais...

– Ça va. Je suis un peu fatigué par le traitement, mais bon je fais avec. Je m'en sors quand même.

– Je suis content de l'entendre. »

Sa voix est un peu maladroite, comme s'il hésitait sur chaque mot à employer. Ça m'agace, mais quand même moins qu'il y a deux mois. Je pense que je peux le comprendre malgré tout. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de mot juste dans ce genre de situation. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tout tourne autour de cette foutue maladie ! Et je ne tiens pas à me plaindre, alors je fais dévier la conversation. Tout de suite, ça devient plus confortable. Je me détends et je ne pense plus à mes maux.

C'est marrant, cette discussion me rend nostalgique. Je me revois travailler avec lui, marchant dans les rues sans faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. Tout était tellement plus simple à cette époque. Et dire que je me plaignais ! Je détestais tout : mon job, ma vie, moi-même. C'est amusant de voir à quel point tout peut changer en l'espace de quelques mois. À présent, je donnerais tout pour retourner en arrière. Je suis sûr que j'arriverais à apprécier enfin ma vie. Je m'en veux de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant. Mais c'est comme ça. J'essaye de ne pas trop repenser au passé. Ça n'apporte rien de bon. Le futur ne m'intéresse pas non plus. Tout ce qui compte, c'est le présent. Il n'y a bien qu'à ça que je peux me raccrocher. C'est ce que je m'étais promis de faire il y a quelques semaines. Et même si je me sens affaibli, je fais tout pour m'y tenir.

La conversation dure un bon moment. Je ne pense plus à rien de négatif, je l'écoute avec attention, rigole même à ses anecdotes de travail. Lorsque je finis par raccrocher avec Tom, je me sens étrange. Il me manque. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui, comme avant. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me bloque à ce point-là ? À cause des regards ? C'est ridicule, il faut que j'arrive à passer au-dessus. Oui, ceux qui tiennent à moi sont tristes, c'est normal. Et c'est logique aussi qu'ils aient du mal à le cacher. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir et je ne peux pas non plus les éviter éternellement. Je peux bien prendre sur moi. Je leur dois bien ça. C'est vrai que je suis au plus mal ces derniers temps, mais là, je sens que je ne veux pas m'isoler davantage. J'ai déjà choisi de passer plus de temps avec mes proches, je ne dois pas reculer parce que ma maladie est plus visible qu'avant. Je déteste vraiment ça, cette sensation de devoir me battre en permanence avec moi-même. J'ai souvent l'impression de faire un pas en avant puis deux en arrière. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller aussi facilement. Je dois me tenir à mes choix. Mais alors que je suis en train d'envoyer un message à Tom pour lui proposer de passer demain, mon téléphone sonne à nouveau. Et bien, c'est la journée. Cette fois-ci, c'est Shinra. Je décroche alors.

« Ouais ?

– Ah Shizuo, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir, commence-t-il directement.

– Euh oui... Pourquoi ?

– Celty voudrait t'inviter à manger. Je ne te promets pas que ce sera bon, mais... aie ! Mais non, je rigolais Celty ! Euh bref, ça te dit ? »

J'hésite un moment. Je ne suis pas en forme pour sortir. Je devrais refuser, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de me laisser dicter ma conduite par cette foutue maladie. Et de toute façon, Shinra sait parfaitement à quoi je ressemble maintenant, ça ne sert donc à rien de me cacher. Et puis, j'ai envie de les voir, lui et Celty. J'ai envie de vivre, tout simplement.

« ... Oui, bien-sûr.

– Génial ! Dix-neuf heures trente, ça te va ?

– Oui.

– Super ! Je te vois tout à l'heure alors ! Salut ! »

Et sans attendre, il raccroche. Et bien, toujours aussi expéditif. Je souris légèrement. Je le préfère comme ça, loin de son attitude récente plus hésitante. Je le retrouve tout doucement comme avant et ça fait du bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait de son mieux pour ne pas me montrer ses sentiments. Je l'ai toujours trouvé agaçant, mais je ne peux nier que c'est un vrai ami.

La journée passe alors lentement. Je ne fais pas grand-chose. J'essaye surtout de me reposer pour être en forme. Je sens que c'est la chimio qui m'épuise beaucoup. Je tenais bien le coup au début, mais au plus le temps passe, au plus je sens que mon corps a du mal à le supporter. Mais pour l'instant, ça passe encore. Tant que j'arrive à sortir du lit, je peux m'estimer heureux, j'imagine. Cependant, j'ai peur que ça ne s'aggrave encore davantage. Je fais tout pour ne pas y penser, mais c'est vraiment dur, surtout quand je reste enfermé entre quatre murs. Pour ça, je suis vraiment content de ressortir enfin aujourd'hui.

Le soir venu, je me dirige à mon aise vers l'appartement de Shinra et de Celty. Mon allure est plus lente que d'habitude, mais mes poumons tiennent le coup et c'est ce qui compte. Je fais tout pour qu'ils souffrent moins et je suis content de voir que ça semble payer. J'ai enfin réussi à arrêter de fumer. Au final, c'était moins dur que ce que je ne croyais. Surement parce que chaque bouffé me faisait un mal de chien ! Après, je ne le nie pas, j'ai toujours le réflexe de chercher mon paquet de cigarettes quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, mais j'arrive tout de même à m'en passer.

Arrivé sur place, je sonne et je suis rapidement accueilli par les deux hôtes. Je les salue avant d'aller avec eux dans la salle à manger. Ils ont l'air de bonne humeur. Aucun d'eux ne fait de remarque sur mon apparence physique, ce qui me soulage. On s'installe rapidement à table. Celty semble totalement excitée. Elle ne veut pas attendre plus longtemps, prétextant que le plat va refroidir sinon et amène donc rapidement la nourriture.

« _J'espère que ça te plaira_ !

– J'espère aussi parce que Celty a passé des heures dessus, rigole Shinra.

– _Tais-toi_ !

– Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ce sera bon » interviens-je.

Je souris légèrement. Je me sens bien. L'ambiance est légère et plaisante. Tout le monde est détendu. J'ai presque l'impression d'être en famille. Il n'y a pas de chichi et j'apprécie beaucoup ça. La conversation tourne autour de banalités et je me plais à entrer dedans. Je passe un bon moment. Même le repas est très bon. Malgré tout, je mange très lentement et en petite quantité. Ce n'est pas contre Celty, mais mon estomac a du mal à garder un repas ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas s'ils le remarquent ou pas, mais personne ne dit rien. Je me sens alors normal, comme si je venais simplement souper chez eux comme avant. Le but est juste de passer un bon moment, sans prise de tête. C'est très plaisant... Mais ça ne dure pas. Après le repas, Shinra se tourne vers moi, avec un sourire étrange.

« Alors dis-moi, comment se passent tes journées ? »

Je tique un peu. C'est la première fois depuis le début de la soirée qu'il me pose une question sur mon quotidien. Ça m'énerve mais j'étais sûr qu'on ne pourrait pas passer toute la soirée sans évoquer ma maladie. Bien que son approche est plus ou moins subtile, je sais très bien où il veut en venir. J'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas en parler. De toute façon, je ne tiens pas à lui dire toute la vérité, même s'il est médecin. Mon état actuel ne concerne que moi. Je ne m'épancherai donc pas sur mon physique, mais je sais que si je reste trop vague, il comprendra que je lui cache des choses. Je lui parle donc de mon mental. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre là-dessus, ce n'est pas un secret que je suis souvent un peu à côté de mes pompes ces derniers temps.

« Ça va, je suppose. Je fais de mon mieux pour en profiter, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez. C'est triste à dire, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Alors, je tente un peu au hasard.

– J'ai une idée pour toi ! »

Shinra sourit longuement. Je fronce alors les sourcils. Je me sens manipulé. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a mené la conversation dans le but d'en arriver là.

« De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu devrais faire une liste, déclare-t-il avec une joie très étrange.

– Hein ?

– Oui, note tout ce que tu aimerais pouvoir faire sur une feuille. Et chaque fois que tu auras fait l'un des points, tu pourras le barrer. Tu vois, ça t'aiderait à visualiser tout ce que tu veux faire et à tout mettre en place pour y arriver. Tu comprends ?

– Ouais, je suis pas con quand même ! »

Je réfléchis. Une liste ? Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ça fait vachement organisé, pas trop mon genre donc. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas complètement idiot.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je mettrais ?

– Ce que tu veux ! s'extasie Shinra. Ça restera personnel, fais-toi plaisir, sois honnête avec toi-même ! Note tout ce que tu désires, même si ça te parait irréalisable ! Tu ne dois t'imposer aucune limite ! »

Il crie presque, tant il est excité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il a même l'air plus motivé que moi.

« _Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Et je veux bien t'aider à réaliser tes souhaits, si tu en as besoin_.

– Merci Celty...

– _Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas écrire_ ?

– Non... »

Je réfléchis un moment. Quand je pense à ce que je voudrais, je revois immédiatement une scène qui s'est passé il y a presqu'un an maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, c'est le moment où je me suis le plus rapproché du bonheur.

« J'aimerais bien retrouver l'état d'esprit que j'avais avec Saika. Tu t'en souviens ? Toutes ces filles qui m'aimaient pour ma force. Même si c'était artificiel, j'avais adoré ça. J'avais enfin la possibilité d'être moi-même, sans aucune crainte. Je voudrais retrouver ça.

– Ah, si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour que Saika s'en prenne encore à toi ! rigole Shinra.

– _Idiot_ ! »

Mais les épaules de Celty bougent légèrement, comme si elle riait. Je me sens bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'assister à un moment intime. Ils sont tellement complices, parfois je me sens de trop...

« _Tu devrais approfondir ça, Shizuo. En réfléchissant, je suis sûr que tu pourras écrire des choses auxquelles tu n'as jamais pensé. Il faut parfois prendre le temps de se poser pour voir des évidences qui ne nous apparaissaient pas avant._

– _Oui... Tu as sans doute raison..._

– _Bon, là-dessus, je vais préparer le thé »_

Sans attendre, elle se lève et s'éloigne vers la cuisine. Je sais qu'elle n'insiste pas pour me laisser mon intimité. J'apprécie ça. D'autres auraient insisté pour voir ce que j'allais écrire ou même pour que je me mette directement à faire cette liste. J'aime sa retenue.

Une fois qu'elle est partie, Shinra se tourne alors vers moi. Son visage devient soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux. Je fronce les sourcils. Que va-t-il encore me sortir ?!

« En fait, c'est pas mon idée, cette histoire de liste.

– C'est l'idée de qui alors ? De Celty ?

– Non... D'Izaya. »

Le prénom est presque chuchoté alors que mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Mais de quoi il parle ?

« Izaya ?! Comment oses-tu me proposer une idée venant de cet enfoiré ?!

– Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu le détestes que tout ce qu'il dit est forcément mauvais.

– Si ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a dit ça ? Vous avez parlé de moi ?!

– Et bien... Il est venu me voir il y a quinze jours... Il voulait en savoir plus sur ta maladie. »

Je plisse les yeux. Izaya, quel bâtard ! Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais en lui disant la vérité, mais aller voir Shinra comme ça dans mon dos prouve que c'est réellement un enfoiré ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'est délecté des détails sordides ! Ah ça, il a dû bien prendre son pied !

« Enfin, ça m'a étonné, reprend Shinra d'une voix posée. Il m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avais tout raconté. C'est vrai ?

– Ouais. Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Il m'énervait comme toujours. J'avais juste envie qu'il la ferme. J'en reviens pas qu'il ait osé venir fouiner chez toi.

– Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il est du genre curieux. Et puis, il a toujours eu un rapport particulier avec la mort. Je pense que ton cas le perturbe.

– Pas du tout ! Quand je le lui ai dit, il a réagi comme le connard qu'il est. Et c'est très bien comme ça !

– Evidemment, c'est un sale type. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose venant de lui, acquiesce Shinra.

– ... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé au juste ?

– Oh des détails médicaux. Je ne lui ai rien révélé d'important. Tu lui avais dit le principal de toute façon. »

Je reste silencieux un moment. Ça ne me plait pas du tout d'apprendre que la puce cherche des informations sur mon état. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Parce qu'il a un besoin irrépressible de tout savoir ? C'est bien pour ça que je le déteste ! Il faut toujours qu'il vienne se mêler de mes affaires !

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

– Parce que je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, répond tranquillement Shinra. Ecoute, je vois clairement que tu essayes de profiter pour donner le change, pour faire plaisir aux autres. Mais il serait temps que tu fasses des choses pour toi. Et faire une liste, ça peut t'aider à y voir plus clair.

– Non d'accord, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que c'était l'idée d'Izaya ?! J'aurais préféré que tu te taises.

– Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos guéguerres ridicules ! Vous vous cachez derrière votre haine, mais si vous appreniez à vous connaitre, je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous entendre.

– Je le connais !

– Tu ne vois que l'image qu'il veut bien te renvoyer.

– Et alors ? Pourquoi je devrais faire l'effort d'aller plus loin ? De toute façon, il n'y a rien à voir. En dehors de sa méchanceté, il est juste vide !

– Je vois... Et bien, j'aurai essayé au moins.

– Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec ça, franchement ?

– Parce que vous êtes mes deux seuls amis. Tu sais, quand je vous ai présenté l'un à l'autre, je pensais vraiment que vous vous entendriez.

– Alors, c'est que tu es encore plus cinglé que ce que je croyais. »

Shinra ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, mais s'arrête en voyant que Celty est de retour. Il s'empresse alors de l'aider. Je les observe un moment, pensif. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre Shinra. Il n'aurait jamais dû me dire tout ça. Hors de question que je fasse ce qu'Izaya veut.

Malgré tout, la soirée se finit tranquillement et je rentre chez moi assez tard, raccompagné par Celty. Shinra ne m'a plus du tout parlé d'Izaya, j'avais même l'impression qu'il évitait le sujet. À cause de Celty ? Peut-être bien... Enfin, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance tout ça. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me change rapidement et me glisse dans le lit sans attendre. Très vite, je plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille péniblement. Je me sens mal, je suis toujours aussi fatigué. Heureusement, je n'ai ni chimio, ni rayon aujourd'hui. L'idée de passer toute la journée au lit me tente réellement. J'ai mal partout, je me sens encore faible. Et puis, je ne sais pas quoi faire aujourd'hui. C'est bien beau de profiter du calme du parc, mais je ne peux pas faire ça tous les jours. De toute façon, je ne me sens pas la force de marcher jusque-là. Je grogne légèrement, je déteste vraiment ce que je suis en train de devenir, je ressemble à une loque. Je pense que c'est le traitement qui me rend comme ça. Je me demande à nouveau s'il ne voudrait pas mieux tout arrêter. J'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je me sens si las. Honnêtement, j'essaye d'aller de l'avant, de suivre les conseils qu'on me donne, mais Shinra n'a pas tort. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour les autres et non pour moi. Peut-être que je devrais effectivement me poser et voir ce que moi, je veux. Ça m'éviterait d'avancer à tâtons. Et puis, comme ça, Celty arrêtera peut-être de croire que je suis en dépression. C'est vraiment ridicule. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Je suis juste en train de changer à cause de la maladie. Il faut que je l'accepte, je n'ai pas le choix. Je fais de mon mieux et c'est déjà pas mal. Non, je ne suis pas en dépression, mais c'est vrai que j'ai des humeurs changeantes. J'alterne entre les pensées positives et négatives. Certains jours même, il n'y a que l'idée de la mort qui m'accompagne. C'est comme ça. J'ai décidé de l'accepter. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre de toute manière ? Je refuse de m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort. Alors j'essaye de m'accrocher, même si c'est dur.

Je repense alors à l'idée de Shinra, enfin d'Izaya. Finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas de ce sale asticot. Il est tellement obsédé par le contrôle que s'il était dans ma situation, il ferait surement un planning détaillé de ses journées. Je ricane méchamment. Et bien, tu vois Shinra que je le connais. Ceci dit faire une liste de ce que je souhaite faire, oui, si on enlève le facteur puce, ce n'est pas complètement idiot. En tout cas, je ne risque rien à essayer. En étant honnête avec moi-même, je sais très bien que si je me bloque, c'est juste parce que ça vient d'Izaya. Ce qui est ridicule. Dans le fond, j'ai envie de le faire. Me confronter à mes désirs, c'est peut-être ce dont j'ai besoin pour pouvoir prendre soin de moi et profiter non pas pour les autres, mais pour moi-même.

Je me lève alors péniblement et me dirige vers le salon. Je m'assieds à table et prends une feuille et un bic. Bon et maintenant ? Je me sens un peu ridicule. Allez Shizuo, de toute façon, il n'y a personne qui est là pour te voir. Je peux bien écrire ce que je veux, ça ne m'engage à rien. Hésitant, je commence à écrire les deux premiers points.

1\. Aimer

2\. Etre aimé

Ça, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Même si je doute fortement que ça puisse arriver en dix mois. Franchement, qui serait assez cinglé pour tomber amoureux d'un mourant ? Quant à aimer quelqu'un... c'est sûr que ce n'est pas en restant replié sur moi-même que ça va arriver. Et même si je m'ouvre un peu, il n'y a personne dans mon entourage qui conviendrait. Donc, je peux déjà clairement oublier ces deux points. Génial, ça commence bien. Bon, continuons. Qu'est-ce que je veux d'autre ? Réussir à être en paix avec moi-même bien-sûr. Mais pour ça, il faut que je passe une étape.

3\. Arriver à m'accepter

Finalement, c'est surtout ça la clé, non ? J'ai passé ma vie à me rejeter moi-même, à me détester. J'aimerais réellement que cela cesse, que je puisse accepter mes défauts, comme lors de l'épisode Saika. Ma force, mes sautes d'humeur, ... tout ça fait parti de moi. C'est important pour moi d'accomplir ce point avant la fin. Ça me rapprocherait de la paix que je recherche tant. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Si je veux être apaisé, je dois aussi dompter la colère qui m'habite sans cesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. Mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai réussi qu'à tout détruire autour de moi. Les bâtiments, les objets, les relations, les gens... moi-même. Chaque fois que j'utilisais ma force, c'était ma propre âme que je détruisais à grands coups de marteau. Je n'en peux plus. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aimerais faire le cheminement inverse. Je veux reconstruire. Mais reconstruire quoi ? Mon âme ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment la reconstruire en si peu de temps ? J'aimerais y croire, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas vraiment manuel, donc les bâtiments et les objets, je peux oublier. De toute façon, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Les gens ? Je ne vois pas comment j'y arriverais. Je ne suis ni médecin, ni psychologue. Reste donc les relations. Ça, je peux y faire quelque chose. J'aimerais avant tout reconstruire la relation que j'avais avec ma famille. Je me suis éloigné d'eux, je ne voulais pas leur imposer ma présence, j'avais peur de les blesser. Du coup, j'ai presque l'impression qu'on est devenu des étrangers les uns pour les autres. Il faut que cela cesse. Mon prochain point n'est donc pas étonnant.

4\. Passer du temps avec ma famille

Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que j'aille au devant de ma haine, que je la contre une bonne fois pour toutes. Bon, ça me semble idyllique, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'y arriver. Je veux me prouver que je peux arriver à dépasser ma mauvaise humeur, ma violence. Mais comment faire ? Ces derniers temps, je ne croise plus d'emmerdeurs, alors je ne peux pas me confronter à ma violence. Enfin, ceci dit, j'ai réussi à me retenir face à Izaya l'autre jour. Izaya... Oui, elle est là la solution. C'est lui qui alimente ma violence. Je ne compte même plus les sales coups qu'il m'a fait. Je le hais ! Je n'ai jamais su me montrer raisonnable avec lui. Mais si j'arrivais à passer au-dessus de mes ressentiments, je suis quasi-sûr de pouvoir atteindre cet état de paix que je recherche tant. Mais est-ce que j'y arriverais ? Lentement, je me mets à écrire le prochain point.

5\. Pardonner à Izaya

J'affiche un sourire crispé en lisant ces mots. Je suis vraiment fou pour écrire ça. Comme si c'était possible... Pardonner la puce ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Il ne le mérite pas. Mais le pardon, est-ce réellement une affaire de mérite ? Non, de toute façon, on ne pardonne pas pour l'autre, mais pour soi-même. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me plait de croire. Il y a un moment où il faut passer à autre chose, où il faut tourner la page. Je ne peux pas le haïr pour l'éternité. En toute sincérité, je n'en peux plus de cette relation malsaine. Je m'en suis rendu compte lors de notre dernière conversation. Je veux avancer. Et ce n'est clairement pas cette puce immature qui pourrait faire le premier pas. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier toute la merde qu'il m'a faite et j'aurais pu le poursuivre pour essayer de le tuer toute ma vie. Seulement, le cancer a tout chamboulé. Je trouve ça tellement ridicule de continuer à vouloir sa mort. Mais la question est : est-ce que je pourrais passer au-dessus de ma haine ? Ça me parait insensé, mais pourtant, j'ai envie d'y croire. Parce que je veux me prouver que je vaux mieux que ça. Alors oui, ce point à sa place sur ma liste, qui ressemble de plus en plus à une liste de souhaits impossibles. Peut-être que je devrais noter des choses plus réalistes. Que peut bien vouloir un homme dont la vie va s'éteindre dans peu de temps ? Voyager ? Bof... Je n'ai jamais quitté le Japon, mais ça ne m'a jamais tenté. Faire un saut en parachute ? Pas vraiment, ce genre de sensation ne m'a jamais intéressé. Non, ce que je veux, ce sont des choses plus terre-à-terre. J'ai besoin d'un objectif clair, une raison solide pour m'accrocher. Je souris alors, avant d'écrire le dernier point de ma liste.

6\. Avoir 26 ans

Comme je suis né en janvier, si j'y arrive, ça signifie que je passerai les fêtes de fin d'année. Au vue du pronostique, je devrais y arriver, cependant on se sait jamais comment les choses vont tourner... Mais c'est un point que je veux vraiment réaliser. Et au moins, ça me donne une bonne motivation pour continuer à me battre.

Je regarde alors ma liste, satisfait. Bon, ce n'est sans doute pas parfait, mais ça suffira pour l'instant. Je plie alors la feuille avec précaution et la range dans l'un des tiroirs du meuble de mon salon. Peut-être que je la complèterai plus tard, mais pour l'instant, elle me convient. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu de grands rêves. Je suis un homme simple, j'aspire à une vie simple. Encore plus maintenant que j'ai découvert mon cancer. J'ai dix mois pour y arriver. Dix mois pour trouver cette paix tant espérée... pour être heureux...

Le bonheur... c'est un sentiment si éphémère. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le ressentir bien longtemps depuis que je suis né. Peut-être parce que je fuyais la vérité en permanence. À chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ma vie, je remettais la responsabilité sur quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était jamais de ma faute. La plupart du temps en fait, c'était la faute d'Izaya. C'était facile pour moi de faire ça, mais je n'ai plus envie de continuer sur cette voie. Peu importe ce que font les autres, je suis responsable de mes propres actes... J'ai besoin de changement, j'ai besoin de grandir. Si j'y arrive, je pense que je pourrai mourir sans regret.

Je souris. Ouais, finalement, cette foutue liste était une bonne idée, je veux bien le reconnaitre...

* * *

Les jours passent, mais j'essaye de ne pas trop y faire attention, de ne pas m'accrocher à ce stupide calendrier. Le temps s'écoule, de façon impitoyable. Il n'y a rien à faire pour l'arrêter. Quelques fois, ça m'effraye. Mais la plupart du temps, j'arrive à passer outre, à faire semblant. Je pense qu'en fait, j'enfouie habillement la vérité tout au fond de mon esprit. Je la connais, je l'ai assimilée, mais j'ai besoin de l'oublier pour arriver à continuer à vivre.

Ces derniers temps, j'ai repris un peu d'énergie. Mon mental est bien meilleur. Du coup, je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence ou pas, mais mon corps suit la même évolution. Je n'ai pas repris du poids, mais je n'en ai plus perdu non plus. La douleur n'est pas trop présente. Je me sens mieux et je savoure ces moments, parce que je sais que ça ne durera pas. Mon état est destiné a jouer au yoyo. Alors, je passe le plus de temps possible dehors. Je ne supportais plus de rester à l'intérieur. Maintenant que ma santé me permet de bouger à peu près normalement, je ne veux pas m'en priver. Et j'ai décidé de faire fi du regard des autres. Je traine le plus souvent avec Tom, mais ça m'arrive aussi de discuter avec Simon ou Kadota. Je ne leur ai rien dit sur ma maladie. Bien qu'ils doivent se douter de quelque chose au vu de mon état physique, ils ne me demandent rien. Ce n'est pas vraiment que je veuille le leur cacher, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de le dire à tout le monde. Et puis, discuter avec des gens qui ne sont au courant de rien, ça me fait un bien fou. Ça me donne l'impression d'être de retour en arrière, à l'époque où j'étais encore normal.

Cependant, même si mes derniers jours m'ont apporté une certaine sérénité, j'ai tout de même une drôle de sensation dans le creux de l'estomac. C'est très étrange, mais j'ai l'impression d'être suivi en permanence depuis que j'ai recommencé à sortir. Pourtant, je ne vois jamais rien de suspect. C'est vraiment bizarre. Aujourd'hui encore, je ressens la même chose...

Je suis assis à une terrasse, mangeant une glace. Je suis tranquille – enfin plus ou moins – mais je me sens de nouveau épié. Je n'aime pas ça. Je fronce les sourcils, tout en regardant autour de moi. Rien. Enfin, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Mais je commence à en avoir assez ! Je finis alors mon dessert, avant de me lever. Je marche dans la rue, comme si de rien n'était, mais avec un objectif bien précis en tête. Cette fois, je vais le coincer. Je marche dans des rues bien définies. Alors que je me sens suivi, j'emprunte des ruelles désertes. Je sais qu'il est là, quelque part derrière moi. Et, dans le fond, je sais très bien qui c'est. Lorsque j'estime être assez loin de la foule, je m'arrête alors.

« Je sais que t'es là, puce. Inutile de te cacher. »

J'entends alors un rire désagréable résonner dans mon dos. Je me tourne donc pour lui faire face. Il s'avance vers moi, d'un pas léger, avant de s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable.

« Tu as vraiment un flair incroyable, Shizu-chan. »

Il sourit toujours, mais semble un peu crispé. Je le sens agacé. Ça, c'est la meilleur. Comme si c'était à lui d'être énervé dans cette situation.

« Ça fait des jours que tu me suis. Pourquoi ?! »

Ma voix est forte, presque dominatrice. Il a vraiment le don de me mettre hors de moi. Seulement, aujourd'hui, ma curiosité est plus forte que ma colère.

« Je ne te suis pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de me promener dans le quartier ? »

Je grogne. Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de venir me faire chier ! Je m'approche de lui.

« Tu ne sais faire que mentir. Je devrais t'arracher la langue !

– Shizu-chan, je ne savais pas que tu donnais dans le gore.

– Tu me donnes chaque jour de plus en plus envie de m'y plonger !

– Et comment tu t'y prendrais ? Tu me l'enlèverais à mains nues ?

– Je rêve ou ça t'excite ?! »

Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit alors. Lui aussi fait un pas vers moi.

« Désolé de te décevoir, Shizu-chan, mais je ne suis pas un pervers.

– A d'autres ! Réponds maintenant !

– ... Je trouve que la mort te va bien. Tu t'es calmé. Tu me fais presque penser à un écrivain en recherche d'inspiration. Même si, en réalité, tu ressembles plus à un chien perdu.

– Ferme-là ! Ça t'amuse tant que ça de me voir dans cet état ?!

– A vrai dire, non. Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. »

Son sourire glisse de son visage alors que je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ?!

« Eh Shizu-chan, tu me croirais si je te disais que nos courses-poursuites me manquent ? »

Je le regarde fixement. Son visage est difficile à déchiffrer. Pourtant, pour une fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il dit la vérité. Et pour être honnête, je ressens la même chose que lui. Moi aussi, ça me manque. Non pas que j'appréciais spécialement ça, mais à cette époque, les choses étaient bien plus simples, même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte. En fait, je suis même nostalgique de mes années au lycée. À ce moment-là, ma relation avec Izaya était presque plaisante quand j'y repense. C'était comme un jeu dans le fond. Et oui, peut-être que j'aimais ça. Il me faisait chier, mais il n'avait pas peur de moi. C'était presque amusant sa façon de me chercher. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé à dégénérer ? Quand est-ce que mon agacement s'est-il transformé en haine meurtrière ? Je me demande vaguement pourquoi il a voulu s'approcher de moi en premier lieu. Le connaissant, c'était surement pour essayer de profiter de ma force. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose... Je ne le saurai probablement jamais...

« ... Ouais, je te crois Izaya. Et je te comprends. Si je pouvais, je te frapperais avec ce distributeur.

– Tu ne peux plus le faire ?

– J'en sais rien, mais j'ai pas envie d'essayer. »

Izaya acquiesce légèrement. Je me sens étrange. C'est la première fois qu'on a une conversation plus ou moins normale. Ça ne me parait pas très naturel.

« Réponds Izaya. Pourquoi t'es là ?

– Tu insistes beaucoup. »

Il ricane, met les mains dans ses poches et regarde ailleurs, comme s'il me narguait.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, reprend-il d'une voix étrangement posée, je me posais une question.

– Quoi ?

– ... Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on va bientôt mourir ? »

Je le regarde, surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il a l'air sérieux. Son visage ne reflète aucune mesquinerie, ni pitié d'ailleurs. Il a l'air sincèrement pensif, curieux.

« C'est compliqué à expliquer, c'est plutôt flou.

– Tu as peur de mourir ? »

Sa question me prend à nouveau de court. Personne ne m'a jamais demandé ça. Peut-être parce que c'est tabou ou bien trop personnel... Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Je n'y ai pas pensé moi-même. Je crains de ne pas réussir à faire tout ce que je veux du temps qu'il me reste, mais la peur de la mort elle-même... non, ça ne m'a même pas effleuré.

« ... La mort ne me fait pas peur. On y passe tous après tout.

– Tu crois au Paradis ?

– Non, je pense qu'il n'y a rien après la mort.

– Comme le néant ? demande-t-il.

– Oui, si on veut.

– Comment peux-tu croire ça et ne pas avoir peur ? Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens.

– Je préfère surtout ne pas me prendre la tête avec ça.

– Ah oui... Se voiler la face, c'est une bonne technique. Mais tu ne peux pas te le permettre dans ta situation. Tu vas cesser d'exister dans quelques mois. Tu ne seras alors plus que poussière. Tu ne penseras plus, tu ne verras plus, tu ne respiras plus. On ne peut pas se l'imaginer, c'est inconcevable pour un être humain. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Ses paroles me mettent mal à l'aise. Je n'avais jamais poussé mes pensées aussi loin.

« Ferme-là ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça ?!

– Je ne sais pas... C'est une question que je me pose souvent. J'en ai discuté avec des personnes suicidaires, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de réponse satisfaisante.

– T'es vraiment cinglé ! »

Je le regarde longuement alors qu'il affiche un petit sourire, comme amusé par mes paroles. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Un goût de bile vient s'installer à l'arrière de ma gorge. Mais je refuse de lui montrer mon malaise.

« Et toi, Izaya, est-ce que tu as peur ? »

Il ne me répond pas, se contentant de rigoler légèrement. Le silence s'installe alors. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne. N'être plus que poussière ? Ne plus penser ? Non, comme il le dit, c'est inconcevable...

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour mes paroles ? reprend-il après un moment. Est-ce que ça te déprime ?

– Tu me rends juste dingue. Mais ça, ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

– Ah ah, j'aime ton humeur. Allez, dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Est-ce que tu trouves ça injuste ? J'imagine que tu es en colère. Tu es toujours en colère après tout.

– Ouais, évidemment que je suis en colère ! Qui ne le serait pas ?! Cette maladie, c'est vraiment de la merde ! Tu crois peut-être que ça me fait plaisir d'être mourant ? Je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière ! Pour ne plus être malade ! Bien-sûr que j'ai envie de vivre ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Les derniers mots sont lâchés, sans que je ne le réalise vraiment. Ils me choquent moi-même. Je ne veux pas mourir. C'est la première fois que je me l'avoue. Je grimace alors. Moi qui pensais presque que la mort pourrait être une délivrance, je me rends compte que je ne tiens pas du tout à l'affronter. Pas uniquement parce que je veux plus de temps, mais surtout parce qu'il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible. Tout ce que je vis en ce moment peut être mes derniers fois... La dernière fois que je mange une glace sur une terrasse. La dernière fois que je parle avec Izaya... La dernière fois que je parle tout court... Quand je ne serai plus là, que va-t-il se passer ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'on m'oublie ? Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. Si vraiment il n'y a que le néant après la mort, comment est-ce que ce sera ? Je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer. Le noir... Non c'est même pire que ça, je n'aurais pas la conscience du noir. Je n'aurai plus de conscience... Je ne serai plus rien du tout...

« Dix mois, c'est mieux que rien. »

Izaya chuchote presque. Je croise alors son regard, il a l'air lointain. Mais ma voix n'est pas plus forte que la sienne lorsque je lui réponds.

« Bientôt neuf. Enfin, si le pronostique des médecins se vérifie.

– Tu ne devrais pas compter comme ça. Tu as encore du temps, c'est tout ce que tu dois voir. »

Je ricane. Cette conversation prend une tournure vraiment inattendue. Suis-je réellement en train de parler avec Izaya ? Je ne comprends plus rien...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, puce ? T'essayes de me remonter le moral ? Non, parce que cette attitude ne te va pas du tout. »

Il pouffe, visiblement amusé par mes paroles. Il me lance alors un regard pétillant, joueur.

« Je veux juste que tu te battes. Ce n'est pas marrant si tu baisses les bras.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

– Oh tu sais, Shizu-chan, je dois t'avouer que j'aime bien jouer avec toi. Mais je compte sur toi pour emporter ce secret dans la tombe.

– ... Tu aimes ça ? Ça te plait que je te cours après pour essayer de te buter ?!

– Ce n'est pas forcément les mots que j'utiliserais. Mais oui, quelque chose comme ça.

– Tu trouveras un autre jouet après ma mort. Tu t'en remettras très vite. Et tout redeviendra comme avant notre rencontre pour toi.

– Oh je m'en doute bien. Je sais que tout ira bien pour moi. Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu n'es pas le centre de ma vie.

– Ouais, t'es quand même bien obsédé par moi.

– Ah ah, n'importe quoi ! »

Il sourit longuement alors que je le fixe avec intensité. Ce moment est vraiment étrange. Je ne sais pas comment l'analyser. Mais après tout, faut-il l'analyser ? Je peux très bien aussi le prendre comme il est, sans me poser de question. Voilà déjà un comportement qui me ressemble plus.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas baisser les bras. Et puis, Shinra m'a parlé de ton idée de liste. »

Pendant un instant, Izaya semble surpris. Mais cette expression est tellement fugace que je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir réellement aperçue.

« ... Vraiment ?

– Ouais... Et je l'ai faite.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ?

– Comme si j'allais te le dire ! »

Izaya fait alors une moue enfantine. Dieu, il est vraiment immature ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Cette simple expression de visage détend en un coup l'atmosphère pesante que je ressentais jusque-là.

« Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec toi. »

Mettant les mains dans les poches, je commence à m'éloigner à pas lents. Mais, avant de quitter la ruelle, je lui lance une dernière phrase.

« La prochaine fois, ne me piste pas comme ça. Si tu veux me parler, viens me voir directement. »

Je m'éloigne alors, sans attendre sa réponse. Cette conversation m'a perturbé. Izaya n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il était... bizarre. Comme déconnecté. Et c'est bien la première fois qu'on arrive à parler comme ça. Si on avait réussi à le faire avant, on n'en serait sans doute pas là... Mais j'ai détesté notre conversation. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrive si facilement à faire sortir les émotions qui sont tellement enfouies en moi que même moi je ne les remarque pas ? Face à lui, j'exprime toujours mes désirs les plus profonds. Je me sens mis à nu... Je me demande s'il voit les choses de la même façon. Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ? Non... Cette fois-ci, je le crois sincère. Ce serait bien une première... Je repense alors à ma liste. Peut-être que pardonner Izaya ne sera finalement pas le point le plus difficile à réaliser. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a essayé de faire un pas vers moi. De façon maladroite, c'est sûr, mais il l'a quand même fait. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je n'ai pas envie de le rejeter. Je le hais. Bien-sûr que je le hais, mais je suis intrigué également. Shinra n'a peut-être pas tort après tout. Je ne connais pas vraiment Izaya... Mais j'ai un peu plus de neuf mois pour réparer ça et réaliser un point de ma liste. Oui, j'ai bien envie d'y croire... Je continue alors ma marche, essayant d'oublier ses paroles perturbantes. Non, je ne veux pas penser à la mort... C'est terrifiant... terriblement terrifiant... surtout que je n'ai aucune arme pour me battre contre elle... Non, je ne dois pas me laisser envahir par la peur. J'ai encore du temps devant moi, du temps pour vivre...

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Merci de m'avoir lue! L'objectif maintenant, c'est d'arriver à poster le prochain chapitre avant Noël. On y croit! J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu! A bientôt!


	5. Quatrième mois

Bonjour à tous. Voilà, j'ai finalement réussi à finir ce chapitre dans les temps que je voulais. Tout juste, mais j'ai réussi. Il est un peu différent, plus léger. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Quatrième mois**

 _Juillet_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?!

– Voyons Shizu-chan, c'est toi-même qui m'a invité.

– De quoi tu parles, bordel ?!

– Tu ne te souviens déjà plus de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Tu m'as dit que je pouvais venir te voir directement, réplique-t-il avec un sourire horripilant.

– Ça ne te donne pas le droit de venir te pavaner chez moi, sale cafard ! »

Les poings fermés, je le regarde avec fureur. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait osé venir sonner chez moi. Il ne manque vraiment pas d'air ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait au pied de la lettre ma phrase. Et le voilà, même pas deux semaines plus tard, sur le seuil de mon appartement. Je lui bloque l'entrée, ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Voilà le retour de la moue enfantine. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte, au moins, qu'il est parfaitement ridicule comme ça ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

– J'ai une proposition à te faire, me répond Izaya d'un ton joyeux.

– Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne le sens pas du tout ?

– Parce que tu es bête. Allez, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer. »

Je grogne. Il ne laissera jamais tomber, je le sens bien. Je n'ai pas trop le choix de le laisser parler pour qu'il me fiche enfin la paix.

« ... D'accord, je t'écoute.

– Tu ne me fais pas rentrer ?

– Certainement pas ! Tu dis ce que tu as à me dire, puis tu te casses.

– Quelle froideur !

– La ferme ! Alors ? J'attends !

– Je ne peux pas parler si je dois la fermer, Shizu-chan. »

Il me fait un regard faussement innocent, alors que mes doigts se referment sur le chambrant de la porte, faisant craquer dangereusement le bois.

« Ne... me... cherche... pas ! »

Ma voix est sifflante, menaçante. Izaya sourit alors légèrement et penche un peu la tête sur le côté.

« D'accord d'accord, finit-il par reprendre quand il sent que mon énervement monte en flèche. Donc, j'ai une proposition pour toi. On veut tous les deux quelque chose de l'autre, alors ne pourrait-on pas être mature pour une fois et s'aider mutuellement ? »

Je cligne des yeux, abasourdi. Là, il y a plusieurs choses qui ne vont pas. Depuis quand fait-il preuve de maturité ? Et pourquoi veut-il m'aider ? M'aider à quoi d'ailleurs ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne veux absolument rien de toi ! Tu es ivre ou quoi ?

– Pas du tout. Je pense que je peux t'aider sur pas mal de choses.

– N'importe quoi ! Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Mais, même si c'était vrai, je refuserais.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

– Oh allez Shizu-chan, ne serait-il pas temps que tu passes à autre chose ? »

Je soupire fortement. Bordel, cette puce est terriblement têtue !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

– Ah tu sais que j'ai un peu l'âme d'un sociologue, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai bien envie de répondre à une question existentielle : comment réagit un monstre à l'approche de la mort ? En quoi cela diffère-t-il de la réaction d'un humain ? Tout un sujet de thèse en soi.

– Enfoiré ! »

Ma voix est sourde, en colère. Je déteste quand il fait ça ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, merde !

« Attends avant de t'énerver. Dans ma grande bonté, je consens à te donner quelque chose en échange. Puisqu'on doit passer du temps ensemble pour mes observations, je veux bien t'aider en même temps à résoudre ton problème.

– Quel problème ?!

– Tu n'arrives clairement pas à profiter des mois qu'il te reste. Non mais c'est vrai. Faire ton trip hippie à passer ta journée dans l'herbe, pourquoi pas, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça pendant des mois. La nature, ça va un temps, faut passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant. »

Je soupire. Il raconte vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais, malgré tout, il éveille ma curiosité.

« ... Et tu penses à quoi au juste ? »

Il sourit longuement, comme s'il était fier de son petit effet. Je grince des dents. Qu'il accouche ! J'ai pas de patience aujourd'hui ! Enfin, j'ai jamais eu de patience pour lui de toute façon.

« Regarde ce qu'un client très satisfait m'a offert. »

Il sort de sa poche deux bouts de papier. Je plisse légèrement les yeux pour lire ce qu'il y a dessus.

« Des tickets pour un festival de musique... Tu te moques de moi ?! »

Izaya a beau se plaindre que je suis imprévisible, là, c'est clairement lui qui l'est. Et puis, cette histoire de client généreux, c'est plus que louche !

« Pas cette fois-ci, Shizu-chan. C'est très sérieux.

– Et tu veux qu'on y aille... ensemble ? »

Je suis de plus en plus sceptique, là. Où est le piège ? Parce qu'il y en a forcément un. C'est d'Izaya dont on parle quand même.

« Tu es vraiment lent à comprendre, soupire-t-il. Je veux juste faire une expérience. Tu devrais accepter. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

– Si, du temps avec toi.

– Ah ah, quel humour ! Mais tu devrais changer de disque. Celle-là, c'est la troisième fois que tu me la fait. »

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de le regarder fixement. Il délire là. Même si la raison qu'il invoque pourrait se tenir, je reste méfiant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup de débarquer chez moi avec cette idée stupide ? Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, ça peut m'arranger pour réaliser un des points de ma liste. Il n'y a que sur celui-là que je peux avancer actuellement – je passe du temps avec ma famille, mais pour les autres points, je ne peux rien y faire pour l'instant. Et comment arriver à pardonner à Izaya si je ne le vois jamais ? Je peux bien accepter, ça ne m'engage pas à grand-chose.

« ... D'accord.

– Ah ah, parfait Shizu-chan ! Allons-y alors.

– Attends, c'est maintenant ?!

– Evidemment ! Je n'allais pas te laisser le temps de changer d'avis. »

Il affiche son sale sourire habituel, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger, sautillant presque. Résigné, je mets mes chaussures, sors de l'appartement et le suis. C'est étrange de marcher à côté de lui, sans essayer de lui faire du mal. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de m'énerver sur lui. Seulement, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai envie de passer à autre chose ou parce que la haine me parait tellement dérisoire par rapport à la maladie que je ne la ressens même plus... Peut-être que je deviens juste indifférent à lui...

Le trajet se fait en silence. Oh bien-sûr, Izaya n'arrête pas de parler, mais je ne l'écoute même pas, m'enfermant dans ma bulle. Ce qu'il a à me dire ne m'intéresse pas. Heureusement le festival n'est qu'à quelques stations de métro, je ne devrai pas le supporter très longtemps. Mais je suis pensif. Je dois perdre la raison pour accepter de suivre Izaya sur un coup de tête. Peut-être... ou alors, c'est juste que j'en ai marre de réfléchir avant d'agir. Je veux, je fais. Point barre. Et puis, je me sers juste de son idée pour atteindre mon objectif. Ça sonne un peu manipulateur dit comme ça. Je souris alors. Si pour une fois, c'est moi qui peux le manipuler, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Enfin, ceci dit, la proposition d'Izaya reste quand même étonnante. Un festival... Je ne le vois pas du tout dans ce genre d'endroit. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je n'y suis allé qu'une seule fois et ce n'était pas terrible. Enfin, surtout, j'avais trop bu et j'avais fini par provoquer une bagarre. Pourquoi j'y avais été encore ? Je ne me souviens plus. De mémoire, j'y étais allé avec Shinra et Kadota. L'idée devait venir de l'un d'entre eux. C'était au lycée. À l'époque, on passait pas mal de temps ensemble, tous les trois. Izaya essayait parfois de s'incruster, mais je le chassais à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas au festival. Personne n'avait songé à l'inviter... À ce moment-là, je trouvais ça normal. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, Izaya ne trainait-il pas avec Shinra et Kadota avant que je n'arrive ? Shinra avait essayé qu'on s'entende, mais après son échec, il n'avait plus tenté de m'imposer la présence de la puce. S'était-il senti obligé de choisir entre nous deux ? Si c'est le cas, c'est moi qu'il a choisi. Il devait surement passer des moments avec lui, mais la plupart du temps, il était avec moi... Mais à chaque fois qu'on était ensemble, Izaya, lui, était... seul ? C'est marrant, je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle avant. Est-ce que c'est moi qui l'ai isolé davantage ? Non, il a surement dû se trouver d'autres humains avec qui passer le temps, j'en suis sûr.

« Eh puce, tu es déjà allé à un festival ?

– Oh Shizu-chan s'intéresse à ma vie ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

– Réponds, c'est tout !

– Non, jamais. Et toi ?

– ... Moi non plus. »

Le mensonge est sorti aisément, sans que je sache trop pourquoi.

« Parfait, ce sera une première pour nous deux alors. »

Il sourit à nouveau, l'air satisfait. Quant à moi, je dois dire que sa réponse ne m'étonne pas, malheureusement. C'est le genre d'activités que l'on fait entre amis. Moi qui me plaignais de ne pas en avoir, finalement, c'était pire pour lui. Mais peut-être que ça ne le dérange pas. Ceci dit, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à toutes ces soirées chez Shinra, où j'étais invité et pas lui. À cause de moi. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Est-ce qu'il le sait ? Non, je suis bête. Evidemment qu'il le sait ! La vraie question est : est-ce qu'il m'en veut pour ça ? Est-ce qu'il est... jaloux ?

Mais je ne peux pas pousser ma réflexion plus loin. On arrive sur place. À peine rentré, je regrette déjà mon choix. Je fronce rapidement les sourcils, me rappelant tout de suite pourquoi je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit.

« Il y a trop de monde et la musique va trop fort ! »

Je râle à voix haute, jetant un regard fâché à Izaya. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai suivi ? Je n'aurais pas dû. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

« Mais c'est ça la vie ! » me crie presque Izaya.

Il lève les bras au ciel, tournant sur lui-même.

« Voici les humains sur leur plus beaux jours ! Pas de stress, pas de contrainte ! Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques comme ça ? »

Je me retiens de lui dire que ce n'est qu'un festival. Il a l'air de délirer à nouveau. Quand il est comme ça, je préfère ne pas insister. Heureusement, il se calme rapidement. Il se dirige alors vers la première scène qu'il voit, sans même se soucier de voir si je le suis ou non. Je ne le comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche au juste en venant ici ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ce qui se passe en ce moment n'a vraiment aucun sens... Décidément, je n'arriverai jamais à savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. Mais qu'importe, je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Je m'approche alors à mon tour. La foule est compact, il y a du bruit partout, l'ambiance est clairement à la fête. Bon, puisque je suis là, autant en profiter... Je rejoins Izaya, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable et écoute la musique. Je ne connais ni le groupe, ni les chansons. Je ne serais même pas capable de définir le style. Mais ça me plait. Je me laisse alors complètement aller dans cet univers.

Je ne vois pas le temps passer, je ne pense plus à rien. Je suis transporter par la musique. Je m'amuse. Je prends du plaisir à passer de scènes en scènes et à me laisser happer par les différents concerts... Je me sens ailleurs. Parfois, je perds Izaya de vue, mais, à chaque fois que je l'aperçois, il a un verre à la main, essayant de charmer des gens pour je ne sais quelle raison. Lui aussi a l'air de s'amuser. Je le vois tout le temps rire. À moins que ce ne soit à cause de la boisson. Mais je suis content. Je pensais qu'il me collerait, mais non. C'est à peine s'il sait que j'existe. Tant mieux, il aurait gâché mon moment.

Je suis serein. Même les gens qui me bousculent n'arrivent pas à m'énerver. Je me sens en symbiose avec le groupe qui est en train de jouer. Je me sens totalement connecté. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais c'est comme si chaque mot, chaque mélodie qui s'élèvent dans les airs représentaient exactement ce que je suis en train de ressentir. C'est fort. Tellement fort que lorsque la musique s'arrête, je me sens déçu.

Je pourrais aller à un autre endroit, mais il commence à se faire tard. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre m'indique que ça fait déjà quatre heures qu'on est là. Je n'en reviens pas. Et, bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi Izaya m'a amené ici, je veux bien reconnaitre que c'était une bonne idée. Ça faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça. Plus de colère, plus de doute, plus de pensée ridicule et inutilement persistante. Juste moi et la musique... Izaya avait raison. C'est ça aussi la vie. Aujourd'hui, je me suis senti incroyablement vivant. Mon coeur vibrait à chaque son...

Je pourrais rester, oui, mais je commence à fatiguer. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. J'hésite à partir sans rien dire, mais j'ai un peu de remord. Même si c'est un connard, il m'a fait passer un bon moment. Je lui dois bien ça. Heureusement, je l'aperçois assez vite. Il est une dizaine de mètres plus loin et semble en pleine conversation.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que disait Oscar Wilde, tu te trompes complètement... »

Il s'arrête lorsqu'il me voit. Il affiche alors un immense sourire. Je comprends immédiatement qu'il est ivre. Et merde...

« Shizu-chan ! Mon cher ennemi préféré ! »

La personne avec qui il parlait en profite pour s'éclipser. Visiblement, avec de l'alcool dans le sang, Izaya a plus de mal à attirer les gens. Il s'approche de moi d'une démarche incertaine et finit par trébucher. Je le rattrape plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et soupire.

« Je vais rentrer. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

– Tu as raison » sourit-il.

Et bien, les miracles existent donc réellement. Je n'aurais jamais cru l'entendre dire ça un jour, encore moins à moi... Je grogne lorsqu'il se laisse aller contre moi de tout son poids. Avec mauvaise grâce, je l'aide à marcher jusqu'à la sortie et l'amène dans un coin plus calme où je le lâche enfin. Il s'appuie contre le mur et me lance un regard vitreux. Nouveau soupir de ma part.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de tout ça, mais j'espère que tu y as trouvé ton compte.

– ... Pas vraiment. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas aimé la conclusion.

– De quoi tu parles ? Tu ne peux pas être clair pour une putain de fois dans ta vie ?!

– Je voulais te voir t'amuser, pour vérifier une théorie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'un client désespéré et sans argent essaye de m'acheter avec ces tickets grotesques. »

Il glousse, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide.

« Quel idiot... mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être la solution à mon problème. »

Et bien, il est bien bavard aujourd'hui. Enfin non, il parle toujours beaucoup trop, mais pour une fois, il ne dit que ce que je veux entendre. Peut-être un effet de l'alcool. D'ailleurs, pourquoi a-t-il autant bu ?

« Et c'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

– Je suis face à une double contrainte. »

Une quoi ? Devant mon incompréhension, il précise :

« C'est un terme psychologique... Je te hais, Shizu-chan. Je te hais tant. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... Chaque parcelle de mon corps t'abhorre. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, tu as toujours été un monstre. Mais tu es tombé malade... Tu as tellement changé depuis. Tu t'en rends compte ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Et j'ai eu un pressentiment. C'est pour ça que je devais t'emmener ici. Pour t'observer. Et j'avais raison... La maladie te rend ton humanité. »

Je le regarde, abasourdi. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? C'est l'alcool qui fait ça ? Il est aussi loin que ça ?

« Et ça, ce n'est pas possible, reprend-il comme s'il essayait de démontrer une formule mathématique. J'aime les humains. J'aime tous les humains, sans exception. Mais, je ne peux pas te haïr et t'aimer en même temps, tu comprends ? Alors arrête de changer et redeviens comme avant. »

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent légèrement. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'entends. Je ne sais même pas quoi ressentir : colère – parce qu'il me voit comme un monstre et préfère que je le reste – ou joie – parce qu'il reconnait enfin mon humanité ? J'ai envie de le frapper, mais en même temps, je me retiens. Je me retiens parce que, pour une fois, ses paroles ne m'énervent pas tant que ça, non elles me procurent un autre sentiment que je n'arrive pas à saisir...

« Tu as beau te plaindre, mais toi aussi tu as changé Izaya. Tu t'es regardé ? Ivre parce que t'as enfin compris que j'étais humain ? Je ne te savais pas aussi pathétique. »

Il me regarde un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Ce rire que je déteste tant, qui me donne l'impression qu'il est réellement fou. Heureusement, il s'arrête très vite. D'un coup, comme à chaque fois.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, Shizu-chan.

– Pas d'accord sur quoi ?

– Sur ta mort. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

– Et tu t'étais imaginé quoi, hein ?!

– Je me voyais jouer avec toi encore quelques années. Puis, je me serais lassé et on se serait probablement entretué.

– ... Surement ouais... Et si tu ne t'étais pas lassé ? »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je pose cette question, mais ça semble l'amuser au vu de son immense sourire.

« Tu nous imagines à quatre-vingt ans, toujours en train de nous battre ? »

Je reste un moment interdit, avant d'imaginer la scène. J'admets que ça a un côté amusant, mais c'est surtout irréaliste.

« Si j'avais pu vivre jusqu'à cet âge, j'aurais plutôt espéré que tu ne sois plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je ne me vois pas me battre à quatre-vingt ans, je me vois plutôt vivre sans toi dans les pattes. »

En entendant ces mots, le sourire d'Izaya se transforme plus en une grimace qu'autre chose.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, Shizu-chan.

– Ne joue pas les sensibles, ça ne te va pas du tout. Comme tout ce que tu fais aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. »

Izaya ne dit rien, il ne me regarde même plus. Je soupire alors et sors mon téléphone.

« Je vais t'appeler un taxi puis, y aller. »

Mais alors que je m'apprête à lancer l'appel, il prend à nouveau la parole.

« Eh, tu veux entendre quelque chose de drôle ?

– Quoi encore ?

– Si nos situations avaient été inversées, si c'était moi qui étais en train de mourir d'un cancer... Tout le monde s'en moquerait. Je suis même sûr que ça ne te ferait rien. Tu dirais que c'est le karma et que c'est bien fait pour moi.

– Probablement. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de penser à ça.

– ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu aujourd'hui ?

– Quoi ? C'est toi qui me l'as demandé !

– Tu aurais pu dire non. C'est ce que je pensais que tu ferais d'ailleurs. Mais peut-être que tu avais envie de passer du temps avec moi, finalement.

– Non, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, ni même pour ta proposition ridicule d'ailleurs.

– Pourquoi alors ? »

Il semble sérieux. Je le regarde un moment, avant de lui répondre avec sincérité.

« Parce que je veux me prouver quelque chose avant de mourir. Je veux montrer que je peux passer au-dessus de ma violence, que je vaux mieux que ça. Je veux être cet homme qui pardonne ceux qui lui ont fait du mal, même s'ils ne le méritent pas.

– ... Et alors, ça donne quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Parfois, les choses vont trop loin pour espérer un retour en arrière.

– Moi je peux y croire. »

Je fronce les sourcils, tout en ne le quittant pas du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ?

« ... Tu crois qu'on pourrait se réconcilier ? »

Je le regarde, médusé. J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Shizu-chan. »

Il me fixe longuement, avant de soupirer légèrement.

« J'aurais préféré que les choses se passent selon mon plan, reprend-il. Tu quittes la partie bien trop tôt.

– Comme si je l'avais voulu !

– Je sais, mais tu étais un pion important.

– Arrête de parler de moi comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un pion ! Je suis un putain d'humain à part entière, c'est clair ?!

– Oui... très clair. »

Un silence étrange s'installe entre nous. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

« Tu devrais appeler le taxi, Shizu-chan. »

Je le regarde un moment, avant de m'exécuter. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ?

« Il sera là dans un quart d'heure...

– Très bien.

– Moi, je vais rentrer en métro. Ça ira ? »

Ma question est bizarre. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bizarre entre nous ? Qui aurait cru il y a peu que j'aurais suivi Izaya sans réfléchir ? Surement pas moi. Et là quoi ? Je m'inquiète de le laisser seul ? Certainement pas ! Mais je me sens perdu. Il me montre une facette de lui que je n'avais jamais vue. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir.

« Evidemment que ça ira ! Pour qui tu me prends ? »

Il sourit, le regard espiègle. J'acquiesce alors. J'hésite à le remercier pour cet après-midi, mais le mot n'arrive pas à quitter ma bouche. Faut pas exagérer non plus. Je me contente alors de tourner les talons pour rentrer chez moi. Quel drôle de journée, je ne sais plus quoi penser...

« Eh Shizu-chan ! Une dernière chose... »

Je me tourne vers lui, exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me sortir ?

« C'est quand on sait qu'on va mourir, qu'on peut vivre réellement. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Je ne lui réponds pas et reprends ma route. Comme toujours, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il raconte. Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ? Pff, je ferais mieux de ne pas y penser. Je doute que lui-même sache ce qu'il veut réellement dire de toute façon...

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Quinze heures... J'ai encore sommeil... Je me suis assoupi quelques heures après mes traitements. J'aurais bien dormi plus longtemps, mais Kasuka va bientôt arriver. Je m'efforce alors à me lever. J'ai un peu de mal à émerger, cependant ce n'est en rien comparable avec le mois passé. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Mon regain d'énergie n'a pas encore disparu. Quand je suis comme ça, je pourrais presque croire que je ne suis pas aussi gravement malade.

D'un pas lent, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prends ma brosse et passe un coup rapide dans mes cheveux, histoire d'avoir l'air plus réveillé. Mais je me fige aussitôt. Mon peigne est rempli de mèches blondes... Qu'est-ce que... ? Non... tout mais pas ça...

D'un geste tremblant, je les jette à la poubelle. Mon bras droit est parcouru de spasmes. J'ai une folle envie de passer ma main dans mes cheveux encore et encore, mais j'ai peur qu'ils tombent tous d'un coup. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Qu'a dit encore le médecin à ce sujet ? Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, mais je crois bien qu'il avait précisé que la perte des cheveux serait progressiste...

Non, je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai tout supporté, jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours réussi à donner le change. Mais perdre mes cheveux... je pensais que mon corps serait plus fort que ça. C'est un rappel brutal à la maladie. Encore un... Mais avec ça, difficile de cacher quoique ce soit... Malade... cancéreux... c'est immédiatement ce à quoi les gens penseront en me voyant... Merde, foutu chimio ! D'un geste rageur, je balance toutes les affaires posées sur le lavabo par terre. Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi moi ?! La vie n'en a pas marre de s'acharner sur moi ?! J'allais enfin mieux et je me tape ça ?! Fait chier !

Mais alors que je m'apprête à balancer mon porte-serviette à travers la pièce, mon téléphone vibre, m'indiquant un message. Je sors de ma torpeur. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire... Je secoue la tête, agacé, et prends mon portable. Numéro inconnu. J'ouvre le message : « Finalement, j'ai besoin de plus d'observation. Rejoins-moi ce soir sur la plage d'Onjuku. Je t'y attendrai à vingt heures. » Ce n'est pas signé, mais c'est inutile. Onjuku ? Il se moque de moi ou quoi ? Il croit vraiment que j'ai envie de faire presqu'une heure de transport pour le voir ? Et puis, c'est quoi ce message de merde, sérieusement ? Il y a un truc qui ne va pas là. Je veux bien passer du temps avec lui pour réaliser mon objectif, mais là ça prend une tournure que je n'aime pas trop. On dirait presque qu'il veut tout recommencer... non parce que son excuse bidon je n'y crois pas. Enfin, peut-être que je me trompe. Mais s'il voulait réellement construire une autre relation avec moi, qu'est-ce que je ferais ?

J'ai à peine le temps d'y réfléchir que des coups brefs résonnent à la porte. Je jette alors rapidement un coup d'oeil au miroir. C'est bon, mes cheveux ont l'air normaux... Je décide de ne plus penser à tout ça et je vais ouvrir.

« Bonjour, grand-frère. Tu es prêt ?

– Oui, je le suis. »

Je m'apprête rapidement puis, le suis dehors avant d'entrer dans la voiture. Le chauffeur démarre sans attendre. C'est pratique ça, d'avoir un chauffeur. J'envie mon frère pour ça. Voilà bien une chose que je n'ai jamais voulu faire : conduire. Dieu si je piquais une crise de colère en plein sur l'autoroute...

La voiture roule une vingtaine de minutes, avant de s'arrêter devant le grand zoo de Tokyo. Cela fait quelques jours que Kasuka m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui. C'est purement nostalgique. Quand on était petit, on ne faisait pas souvent de sortie. Nos parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Mais, une fois par mois, maman nous donnait de l'argent pour aller au zoo. Ça a duré pendant des années. Du coup, c'est devenu une sorte de rituel. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'y a plus été ? Bien dix ans...

Le temps est beau. Il fait calme. Bien loin de l'ambiance de ce festival... On se promène sans parler, marchant d'un pas tranquille dans les différentes allées. Le silence ne me dérange pas, il m'apaise même. Kasuka me connait bien pour ça. Et puis, on a pas besoin de se parler. On apprécie ces moments de calme tout simplement.

Mais alors que je marche entre les enclos, je me sens étrangement triste. Ces animaux ne me semblent pas très heureux. Je ne le remarquais pas quand j'étais enfant. Pourtant, maintenant, ça me saute aux yeux. Ils sont enfermés dans un endroit si petit. J'ai l'impression de savoir ce qu'ils ressentent. Moi-même, je me sens prisonnier d'un corps défaillant. Enfin, ce n'est sans doute pas la même chose, mais je ressens un élan de compassion en les regardant. J'aimerais qu'ils puissent être libres, libres comme...

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est l'image d'Izaya qui me vient en tête lorsque je pense à la liberté ? Je le revois nettement les bras tendus vers le ciel, le visage rayonnant, clamant son amour pour les humains. Il représentait à merveille la folie à ce sentiment-là. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait penser à la liberté ? Peut-être parce qu'Izaya est quelqu'un d'entièrement libre. Il ne s'encombre d'aucune contrainte, ne ressent pas la peur. Il ne s'impose aucune limite. Il fait juste ce qu'il veut quand il le veut...

« Tu es pâle, grand-frère. Tu veux qu'on s'asseye un moment ?

– Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

On s'installe alors sur le premier banc que l'on voit.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé, reprend-il.

– Ouais. Je pense trop.

– Quel est le souci ?

– C'est juste que... Depuis que j'ai annoncé ma maladie à quelqu'un, il a complètement changé d'attitude envers moi. Alors ça me fait douter... Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut sincèrement donner une seconde chance à une personne qu'on a toujours détesté ?

– Ça dépend... Je pense que oui, sauf si tu parles d'Orihara. »

Son ton se fait un peu plus dur en prononçant son nom, ce qui me surprend.

« Cet homme t'a fait souffrir pendant dix années complètes, m'explique-t-il. Je ne crois pas un seul instant qu'il veuille réellement se montrer gentil parce que tu vas mourir.

– Que voudrait-il alors ?

– Tu le connais mieux que moi... À ta place, je l'éviterais. C'est sans doute son plan pour te faire du mal une dernière fois. »

Je l'écoute silencieusement. Ce ne serait pas impossible, c'est que j'ai cru moi aussi... et c'est ce qu'une partie de moi continue de croire... Et pourtant, pour une fois, il a l'air foutrement sincère... Izaya me fait douter. À la base, je ne prévoyais pas de revoir mon jugement sur lui, je voulais juste me prouver que je pouvais cesser de le haïr aussi aveuglément. Mais il a une attitude tellement étrange... Il m'intrigue aussi. Il me donne presque envie d'aller vers lui...

« Il ne mérite pas ton indulgence, reprend Kasuka comme s'il se doutait de mon hésitation.

– Mais tu sais, j'aimerais passer au-dessus de ma haine et lui pardonner. C'est important pour moi.

– Tu peux le faire, sans pour autant lui donner une seconde chance. Ne lui donne pas l'occasion de te blesser.

– ... Je ne savais pas que tu le détestais à ce point.

– Je ne le déteste pas, me répond Kasuka sur son ton inexpressif habituel. Je ne ressens rien pour lui, mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

– Tu as raison. Je crois que les métastases me bousillent le cerveau pour penser que je pourrais lui donner une seconde chance. »

Je rigole légèrement, alors que Kasuka me lance un regard blasé. D'accord. Mauvais humour... Ceci dit, peut-être que ce n'est pas totalement faux... Kasuka a sans doute raison. Et puis, je connais bien Izaya. Il n'est pas net. Je suis moins sur mes gardes à cause de la maladie, je dois me ressaisir. Je décide donc de faire confiance à Kasuka et repousse Izaya au plus profond de mon esprit. Je change alors de sujet.

« Comment vont les parents ? »

Bien que je les vois régulièrement, j'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'ils tiennent le coup. Et ça, seul Kasuka peut me le dire.

« Il y a des hauts et des bas. Ils s'entraident. Ils font de leur mieux.

– ... Et toi ?

– Pareil, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Ruri m'aide beaucoup.

– Oh... alors vous êtes ensemble ?

– Oui. »

Je souris. Ça me rassure d'entendre ça. Je veux vraiment que tout se passe au mieux quand je ne serai plus là et que les gens que j'apprécie ne se retrouvent pas seuls. Mes parents sont ensemble, Kasuka a Ruri, Celty Shinra et Kadota sa bande. Même Simon est bien entouré. Ils souffriront probablement tous de ma mort, mais aucun d'eux n'aura à la surmonter dans la solitude.

« Et toi, grand-frère, comment vas-tu ?

– Plutôt bien... En fait, j'ai l'impression que le cancer m'a foutu la paix ce mois-ci. »

Enfin presque... Les évènements se sont enchainés tellement vite que j'en ai presque oublié ce... détail... Si seulement ça ne pouvait être qu'un détail... Même si je m'y étais préparé, j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

« Sauf que... même si je supporte mieux la chimiothérapie, j'ai commencé à perdre mes cheveux aujourd'hui... Je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure. »

Kasuka me fixe longuement, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Puis, après quelques secondes, il reprend la parole.

« ... Ça ne se voit pas.

– Ouais, mais ça ne durera pas. C'est vraiment ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'arrive.

– ... Peut-être que tu devrais te les raser.

– Ce serait horrible, non ?

– Ce serait bizarre, mais ça peut te donner un style à la Walter White.

– Qui ça ?

– Le personnage principal de Breaking Bad. »

Devant mon air perplexe, il précise :

« C'est une série américaine.

– Ah...

– Désolé, c'était probablement de mauvais goût de rigoler avec ça.

– Pas du tout. Je préfère ça. »

Je lui souris pour le rassurer. L'ambiance est détendue. On est en train de s'amuser en parlant du cancer... Peut-être que c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je me sens incroyablement léger. Ces derniers temps, je me surprends à apprécier l'humour noir. C'est peut-être une façon pour moi d'arriver à prendre de la distance par rapport à tout ce qu'il m'arrive.

D'un commun accord, nous reprenons notre marche. Je passe un bon moment avec mon frère. Juste sans prise de tête. J'ai presque l'impression de retourner en enfance. Après le zoo, il m'invite à manger. Une fois à table, je ne peux m'empêche de l'observer. Il est vraiment devenu un homme accompli, je suis fier de lui. Et même si on le reconnait dans la rue à présent, il reste aussi humble qu'autrefois. C'est quelqu'un de bien... Je suis persuadé qu'il s'en sortira très bien dans la vie, même sans moi...

* * *

Quand je rentre à la maison, la première chose que je fais, c'est de regarder mon horloge. Il est vingt-une heures. J'ai réussi à ne pas y penser de toute l'après-midi, mais dès que j'ai pénétré dans mon appartement, j'ai aussitôt songé à Izaya... M'a-t-il attendu ? Non, ça m'étonnerait. Je n'ai même pas répondu à son message. Bah, ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Je me pose sur le divan, voulant regarder la télévision avant de dormir. J'essaye de me sentir bien, alors que le sentiment persistant qui me dit que je devrais être ailleurs m'envahit de plus en plus.

Vingt-une heures trente, mon téléphone sonne. Numéro inconnu. Je fronce les sourcils. Et si c'était lui ? Je décroche rapidement.

« Ouais ?

– C'est un plaisir d'entendre ta voix, Shizu-chan. »

Son ton est mordant, méchant.

« Izaya...

– J'imagine qu'un protozoaire comme toi a du mal à se souvenir du chemin jusqu'à la plage, me coupe-t-il directement. Peut-être que j'aurais dû t'envoyer un plan détaillé.

– Arrête ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrais !

– Tu n'as pas dit non plus que tu ne viendrais pas. »

Je voudrais lui répondre, mais je ne sais pas quoi répliquer. C'est vrai, il a raison, peut-être que j'aurais dû le prévenir, mais depuis quand est-ce qu'on a ce genre de politesse entre nous ? Et puis, pourquoi m'appelle-t-il une heure trente après l'heure du rendez-vous ? Un doute s'empare de moi.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours à la plage ?!

– Shizu-chan est vraiment stupide s'il croit que je l'attendrais aussi longtemps !

– Je... »

Trop tard, il a déjà raccroché. Je n'en reviens pas. De quel droit s'énerve-t-il contre moi ?! Je ne lui ai rien promis, merde ! Il est vraiment cinglé !

Enervé, je me redresse et commence à marcher furieusement dans mon appartement. J'ai un trop plein d'énergie là, impossible de rester en place. Je déteste ça ! Ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il essaye de me faire ressentir ! J'ai mes raisons pour ne pas être venu ! Izaya est un enfoiré ! Et Kasuka a raison. Lui pardonner ne signifie pas que je doives me rapprocher de lui. Pas de deuxième chance pour les puces méprisantes !

Ouais, je devrais en être convaincu. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je doute ? Je soupire. C'est vraiment de la merde. Je me sens mal à l'aise. J'avais réussi à ne pas songer à tout ça avec Kasuka et même à me persuader que je faisais le bon choix... mais là, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de me tromper. J'ai toujours fait confiance en mes sentiments. Si je me sens mal, c'est que j'ai déconné. Je n'ai pas voulu y aller, j'ai préféré l'ignorer parce que je craignais la suite...

Et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je repense alors à la phrase qu'Izaya m'a dit au festival : « C'est quand on sait qu'on va mourir, qu'on peut vivre réellement. » Ces mots... Je n'y avais pas réfléchi jusqu'ici, mais je les comprends. Je pense savoir ce qu'il a voulu me dire par là. Les gens vivent toujours avec la sensation qu'ils sont immortels. Ils font attention aux règles, à leur comportement. Parce qu'il y aura des conséquences, parce qu'il y a un après... Moi, je n'ai pas d'après, il n'y aura pas de conséquence. Alors au diable la bienséance, l'avis des uns, l'avis des autres. Assez de ces réflexions ! Je vais faire comme d'habitude, je vais juste suivre mon instinct.

Sans attendre, j'enfile mes chaussures et me dirige vers le métro. Merde, j'en ai pour une heure. Est-ce qu'il va m'attendre ? Allez plus vite ! Je ne veux pas le rater... C'est étrange, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que si je le loupe aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai plus jamais à l'atteindre...

Enfin, j'arrive à la plage. Merde, faites qu'il soit toujours là ! Après quelques minutes, je l'aperçois enfin, assis sur le sable, près d'un feu de plage. Je m'approche alors à grandes enjambées. Lorsqu'il me voit, son visage n'affiche aucune expression. Il ne fait pas non plus de commentaire, se contentant de fixer la mer. Il me snobe, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, sans hésitation.

« Je suis là.

– J'ai vu, idiot. Sache que je ne t'attendais pas. J'aime bien observer la mer le soir, c'est tout.

– Et si on arrêtait de se raconter n'importe quoi, hein ? »

Il se tourne enfin vers moi, me toisant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– C'est toi qui veux quelque chose, non ?

– Je n'attends rien de toi, réplique-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

– Ecoute... Tu avais raison au festival. C'est vrai que j'ai changé. Le cancer me fait voir la vie autrement. La colère ne contrôle plus mon quotidien, la haine ne m'aveugle plus.

– Content de l'apprendre, me raille-t-il.

– Ferme-là et écoute-moi jusqu'au bout ! Je ne sais toujours pas si je serai réellement capable de te pardonner un jour, mais je veux essayer. Par contre, te donner une deuxième chance, passer du temps avec toi, ça, ça va beaucoup plus loin. Je ne compte pas t'accorder ça sur un coup de tête.

– Je ne t'ai rien demandé et encore moins une seconde chance. Je veux juste observer tes réactions face à la mort.

– Tu penses vraiment que je suis stupide, hein ? »

Il ne me répond pas. Evidemment.

« Izaya... Je pourrais être prêt à t'accorder une autre chance, mais avant de me décider, je veux avoir une vraie conversation avec toi. Pas de mensonge, pas de manipulation, pas de faux semblant. Il est temps qu'on mette tout à plat. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Il me regarde, l'expression indéchiffrable. Puis, un léger sourire apparait. Pas vraiment méprisant, pas vraiment joyeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il hésite, mais finalement il lâche du bout des lèvres :

« D'accord, je prends. »

* * *

Et voilà... Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plu. La conversation est pour le prochain chapitre! Que pensez-vous de ce rapprochement qui s'opère entre Shizuo et Izaya depuis plusieurs chapitres? La maladie est moins présente dans ce chapitre, Shizuo a bien droit à un peu de répit. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, ce sera peut-être un peu plus tard que d'habitude. J'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment. Mais je n'abandonnerai jamais cette histoire, sachez-le.

Sinon, en cette période de fêtes, vous savez ce quel est le meilleur cadeau pour une auteure de fanfiction? Une review bien-sûr. C'est gratuit et ça fait toujours très plaisir! ;) Plus sérieusement, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon réveillon et un joyeux Noël! J'en profite également pour souhaiter (avec un petit jour d'avance) un excellent anniversaire à Thea-San!


	6. Cinquième mois

Bonjour à tous. Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2017, que tout aille bien pour vous dans tous les domaines possibles!

Je remercie une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, notamment **Guest** sur le prologue. Ton message m'a bien amusée (dans le bon sens). Pour le reste, wait and see ;)

Même si le chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Cinquième mois**

Le temps est doux. Seul le bruit des vagues se fait entendre. Izaya a le regard perdu dans le vide. Cette scène a quelque chose d'irréel. Etre aussi près de lui sans vouloir m'énerver, ça me surprend toujours. Mais ça ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir. Parce que je ne suis pas calme pour les bonnes raisons. Je n'ai pas trouvé la paix intérieure. C'est juste de la lassitude, de l'indifférence. Parfois, la haine violente que je ressentais pour lui me manque. C'était un sentiment si fort. Maintenant, tout est happé par ma maladie. Même si... même si ce mois-ci était un peu différent des autres.

« Alors, Shizu-chan, tu ne voulais pas parler ? »

Un sourire malveillant se dessine sur son visage alors qu'il tourne la tête vers moi.

« Pourquoi tu m'as attendu sur cette plage ?

– Je ne t'ai pas attendu, répond-il aussitôt.

– Ne recommence pas comme ça ! Sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à te suivre ! Tu es sensé me haïr, alors pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?! »

Mon ton s'élève directement. Et voilà, c'est reparti. Même si je ne lui jette rien à la figure, je n'arrive vraiment pas à ne pas m'énerver bien longtemps face à lui.

« Mais je te hais, Shizu-chan. Je ne te permets pas de prétendre le contraire. Je te déteste et je suis bien content de savoir que tu vas bientôt mourir. Le monstre sera enfin vaincu ! Même si la partie se finit plus tôt que prévu, c'est moi qui gagne ! »

Il ricane méchamment, alors que mes poings se resserrent.

« I-za-ya ! »

Il me regarde avec mépris, se moquant clairement de moi. Son sourire devient de plus en plus sournois.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois tombé dans mon piège ! Ah ah ah, c'est tellement facile de te manipuler, tu n'as vraiment pas de cerveau. Mais je ne pensais quand même pas arriver à te faire culpabiliser. Ah tu devrais voir ta tête ! C'est tellement amusant ! »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je comprends qu'il s'est juste payé ma tête. Kasuka avait raison. Merde ! C'est vraiment un enfoiré ! Je le hais ! Je vais le buter !

« Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer. »

Je répète ces mots comme un mantra, tout en me relevant brutalement. Izaya a compris et s'éloigne avec rapidité. Son rire s'élève de façon désagréable tandis qu'il se met à courir sur le sable. Je le suis avec fureur. Merde, j'ai rien à portée de main pour le lui lancer. Tant pis. Je vais l'écraser à main nue. J'accélère le pas, le coeur battant à tout rompre et raisonnant dans mon cerveau. Je ne pense plus à rien. Je veux juste l'attraper et lui faire mal ! J'allonge alors le pas. J'y suis presque. Je vais y arriver. Je tends alors le bras vers l'avant et l'attrape par le capuchon. Je le ramène aussitôt avec violence vers l'arrière. Mon geste est tellement fort que je l'envoie s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Sans lui laisser le temps de se redresser, je m'accroupis sur lui et enserre son cou de mes doigts fébriles.

Je l'ai enfin attrapé. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à mettre la main sur lui. Je souris, victorieux. C'en est fini de lui.

Je croise alors son regard. Il n'a pas peur. Il me fixe avec intensité. Je le sens curieux de voir ce que je vais lui faire. Je ressers un peu ma prise. Je veux qu'il me craigne pour une putain de fois dans sa vie ! Il siffle légèrement, alors que je suis à deux doigts de l'étouffer pour de bon, mais ne semble toujours pas avoir peur. Il me nargue clairement !

« T'es stupide ou quoi ?! Tu veux que je te tue ?! »

Il affiche un léger sourire. Merde, jusqu'où je dois aller pour qu'il se rende compte que je suis réellement dangereux ?

« Non... Je voulais juste te voir t'énerver. C'est amusant. »

Amusant ?! On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de ce mot. Mais un doute s'empare de moi. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ou c'était juste pour me manipuler ? Je relâche un peu ma poigne, mais ne le laisse pas partir pour autant.

« Tu t'es moqué de moi en me disant ces horreurs, hein ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?!

– Parce que c'est comme ça que notre relation devrait être. »

Je le regarde un moment, avant de soupirer légèrement. Je le relâche alors et me redresse. Il m'énerve. Il a encore réussi à m'avoir. Je n'en reviens pas de me laisser toujours avoir par cet enfoiré.

Izaya se relève à son tour, en massant son cou. Je vois de légères ecchymoses qui s'esquissent déjà sur sa peau. Merde, je suis déçu. Moi qui pensais arriver à me dominer quelque peu, je me suis bien planté.

« Tu n'as aucun humour, Shizu-chan, sourit Izaya.

– J'suis venu ici pour des raisons sérieuses ! Pas pour faire joujou avec toi !

– ... Je sais. »

Il me lance un regard amusé qui me fait grogner. C'est toujours pareil avec lui. Il m'agace. Il a beau se plaindre de mon imprévisibilité, mais lui non plus ne fait jamais ce que je veux.

« Je répondrai à toutes tes questions, Shizu-chan, mais avant... Que dirais-tu de profiter de la vie, rien qu'un moment ?

– Quoi ?

– C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici en premier lieu. Allez, laisse-toi tenter... »

Il me sourit longuement, avant de retirer sa veste. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je le vois ensuite enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il me lance alors un regard de défi, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas presque sautillant. Il rigole. Son rire est léger, il me donne envie de m'envoler avec lui. Je comprends alors ce qu'il veut faire. Il est fou. Mais une folie tellement plaisante, si enivrante. Sans trop réfléchir, je retire moi aussi mes affaires et le suis. Il court vers la mer, sans aucune hésitation. Il rentre dans l'eau. Il s'immerge totalement, avant de se tourner vers moi. Il me sourit, tel un prédateur. Je rentre à mon tour. La vache, elle est bien plus froide que ce que je croyais ! Je frisonne légèrement et plonge entièrement dans la mer, pour bien m'habituer aux températures. Je m'approche alors d'Izaya. Il a l'air de s'amuser de la situation.

« Alors Shizu-chan, elle est bonne, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ouais, si on veut.

– Ah ah, tu n'as jamais pris de bain de minuit ? ricane-t-il.

– On est pas sensé être plus dénudé pour ça ?

– Sans doute, mais tu aurais sûrement été trop obnubilé par mon corps si je te l'avais montré. »

Je roule des yeux. Quel imbécile. Il est franchement gamin et immature.

« Il y a pas grand-chose à montrer de toute façon, t'es bien trop maigre. »

Izaya fait la moue, avant de retrouver son sourire. Il s'approche de moi et m'éclabousse sans hésitation. Putain ! L'enfoiré ! Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il éclate de rire. Ah, il veut la jouer comme ça ! Je tends le bras et l'attrape sans effort. D'un geste rapide, je l'envoie sous l'eau. Je pourrais le noyer si facilement... Il me sous-estime vraiment à cause de ma maladie. Je ne sais pas trop si ça doit m'agacer ou non. Je finis par le lâcher. Il remonte à la surface et me lance un long regard que je n'arrive pas à interpréter.

« Tu es plus joueur que ce que je n'aurais cru, me sourit-il. Shizu-chan cache bien son jeu.

– Oh ferme-là. »

Izaya ricane. Mais je le vois trembler légèrement. Il doit avoir froid. Quelle folie d'entrer dans la mer à cette heure-ci. Je décide alors de sortir de l'eau et de me diriger vers le feu de plage, exactement là où Izaya m'attendait quand je suis arrivé. Sans trop de surprise, il me suit. On s'installe alors tous les deux sur le sable, à une distance raisonnable. Nos vêtements sont trempés. On a été inconscient. Je souris, je comprends pourquoi Izaya voulait que je vienne ici. Je ne saisis toujours pas ses intentions, mais je vois où il veut me mener. L'inconscience, ça fait vraiment du bien.

Le feu me réchauffe en douceur. Je me sens bien. Je ferme les yeux un moment. Le crépitement des flammes est le seul bruit qui se fait entendre. Même les vagues sont silencieuses. J'ai l'impression d'être seul, loin de tout. Je pourrais rester comme ça pour l'éternité... mais je sens un mouvement à mes côtés. Je rouvre alors les yeux et les pose sur Izaya. Son regard croise le mien. Il a l'air calme, posé. Comme ça, il me fait une toute autre impression que d'habitude. Il me semble plus humain. Je ne vois d'ailleurs aucune trace de sournoiserie sur son visage...

Je repense alors aux mots de Shinra. Je me demande dans quelle mesure Izaya me montre une image difforme de lui-même. S'il n'avait pas affiché ce sourire détestable la première fois qu'on s'est parlé, est-ce que notre relation aurait été différente ? Quelle personnalité montre-t-il à Shinra pour que celui-ci soit convaincu que je ne le connais pas réellement ?

« Qui aurait cru ça, hein ? Nous deux ici, c'est assez insensé.

– C'est vrai, sourit Izaya. Mais c'est ça qui me plait dans la vie.

– Je croyais que tu aimais les choses prévisibles.

– C'est pas tout à fait ça. J'apprécie être surpris. C'est amusant de voir un humain sortir du cadre habituel qu'il s'était fixé. Tu savais que la plupart des gens ne réalisent pas leur plein potentiel ?

– Non, mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

– Evidemment, je ne peux pas trop en demander à un protozoaire. »

Il détourne son regard vers le feu. Ce qu'il peut être agaçant avec ses sales mots. S'il parlait autrement, je suis sûr que ça se passerait déjà mieux entre nous. Bien que ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus.

« Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème, Izaya ? C'est qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance.

– ... Quel est le rapport avec ce qu'on disait ?

– Il n'y en a pas. Je me disais juste que si tu te montrais plus sympa, t'aurais peut-être des amis et t'éviterais de me coller pour rien. »

Je pensais l'énerver, mais non. À croire que rien ne peut le mettre hors de lui. Il est vraiment différent de moi. Dans le fond, on est un peu comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Il m'intrigue. Au delà de toute haine, il a un côté mystérieux qui a toujours attiré ma curiosité. Sauf que je me suis sans cesse interdit de l'approcher. Parce que je sais comment il est. Si je lui laisse une ouverture, même minuscule, il en profitera pour s'y glisser, tel un serpent vicieux, et pour s'enrouler autour de moi. Je ne peux pas lui permettre ça. Izaya a l'âme noircie par la méchanceté, j'en suis persuadé. Si on lui en laisse l'occasion, il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour détruire les autres. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a changé d'attitude que j'oublie ça.

« Je croyais que 99% des méfaits qui se passent à Ikebukuro étaient de ma faute, reprend-il d'une voix tranquille faisant référence à une vieille conversation qu'on avait eue.

– Ouais. Et ?

– Et ce serait pas mal que tu arrives enfin à croire au 1% qui reste. Je ne suis pas aussi monstrueux que tu sembles le croire.

– Pareil pour moi. Si t'arrêtais de me traiter de monstre et de me faire chier, on s'entendrait peut-être mieux.

– C'est toi qui as commencé les hostilités, sourit Izaya en se tournant vers moi.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as essayé de me poignarder !

– Tu as voulu me frapper en premier.

– La ferme ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

Je grogne, mécontent. Il m'agace, comme toujours. C'est lui qui a commencé à me faire chier. Il m'a envoyé ces gars pour me mettre hors de moi. Bon, d'accord, ça, je l'ai découvert plus tard, mais dès le premier regard, j'ai su que j'avais affaire à une sombre merde. Et la suite ne m'a pas vraiment donné tort. Ouais j'ai voulu le blesser, mais est-ce que ça justifie de sortir un couteau ? Bien-sûr que non. C'est vraiment une fichue puce insolante.

« T'as pas arrêté d'essayer de me mettre hors de moi ! Tous ces gangs que t'as payés pour me faire chier, c'était utile ça ?!

– Utile, non. Amusant, oui.

– Bordel Izaya, il est là le problème ! Tu joues avec la vie des gens, tu les mets en pièce pour ton simple petit plaisir. Tu dis que tu aimes les humains, mais tu fais tout pour les faire souffrir. C'est clairement pas normal.

– Et détester la violence tout en frappant quotidiennement les gens, c'est normal ça ? se défend-il directement. »

Il garde son sourire, mais je le sens irrité malgré tout. Bien, au moins j'arrive à le bousculer un peu.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais normal.

– Moi non plus. » répond Izaya.

On se regarde un moment. J'essaye de sonder son regard profond, mais impossible d'y lire quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais là, en cet instant précis, j'ai l'impression d'être en symbiose avec lui. Comme si je le voyais réellement pour la première fois. Dans le fond, on est pareil lui et moi. Des âmes esseulées. Anormaux, mis à l'écart de la société. Peut-être que ses mauvais coups sont semblables à ma violence. J'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas impossible.

« ... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste en venant vers moi, Izaya ?

– Je te l'ai dit. Je suis intéressé de voir comme tu réagis face à la mort.

– C'est tout ?

– Le reste n'a pas d'importance...

– Dis-moi quand même. »

Izaya secoue légèrement la tête. Cependant, je ne compte pas le laisser se défiler. Pas aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi tu ne serais pas honnête avec moi pour une fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Je vais quand même crever, j'emporterai tout ça dans ma tombe.

– ... Ça ne change rien... Tu auras tout le temps de te moquer de moi avant ça. »

Il rigole, comme s'il disait une plaisanterie. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est exactement ça qu'il ressent. A-t-il réellement peur que je me moque de lui ? Non, Izaya n'a peur de rien. C'est bien la seule chose que je lui envie d'ailleurs... Malgré tout... je pense que je me rapproche de la vérité.

« Je ne vais pas rire. C'est pas vraiment mon genre d'être méchant avec les autres, contrairement à certains.

– Ah ah, comme si j'allais te croire... C'est juste que j'ai réfléchi à ma propre liste. Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il ne me restait plus que quelques mois à vivre ? Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser. Ce n'est pas si simple à faire. Je serais d'ailleurs curieux de voir la tienne.

– Va crever ! »

Il ricane, avant de reprendre.

« Disons qu'il y a quelque chose que je voudrais faire avant que tu ne meures.

– Quoi donc ?

– Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Fais-moi confiance pour une fois. Ça ne te nuira pas. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de blesser une bête déjà à terre. Je te demande juste de croire en ce 1%, ici et maintenant. »

Oh, il me demande "juste" ? Comme si c'était aussi simple que ça ! Il ne doute vraiment de rien. En plus, il ne me dit rien, rien de bien utile en tout cas.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

– ... Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que ça aurait donné si on avait réussi à mettre nos différends de côté ? me demande-t-il avec le regard le plus sérieux que je n'ai jamais vu sur son visage.

– Si... j'ai envie de savoir. Mais ce n'est pas si facile.

– Pourquoi pas ? Le Shizu-chan impulsif, irréfléchi, qui ne sait pas gérer sa colère déteste l'Izaya qui joue avec les gens, les manipule sans vergogne juste pour s'amuser. L'inverse est aussi vrai bien-entendu. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous oblige à tenir ces rôles en permanence ? Après tout, on ne se résume pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le regarde longuement. Son discours est ... étrange. Et pourtant, j'y retrouve une certaine cohérence. Je repense alors à son attitude depuis qu'il sait que je suis malade. À aucun moment il n'a essayé de me faire du mal. Jamais. Je pense qu'au contraire, il voulait me pousser à me dépasser. Même si ma famille et mes amis ont été géniaux avec moi, c'est bien lui qui me pousse encore et toujours à profiter à fond du temps qu'il me reste. Et il a raison. Je ne resterai pas enfermé dans une haine ridicule. Je vais foncer. Et tant pis si je me fais avoir, tant pis si c'est un piège. Je veux croire en cet 1%, alors je le ferai.

« D'accord Izaya... Donnons-nous une deuxième chance. Repartons à zéro. »

Il affiche un large sourire, ni manipulateur, ni sournois... juste... sincère. Je sais alors que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je n'aurai pas de regret.

* * *

 _Août_

Assis dans mon divan, face à Shinra, je passe une main sur mon visage, las. Je ne suis pas en forme aujourd'hui. À croire que mon mois de répis n'était que passager.

« Le fait que tu ne perdes tes cheveux que maintenant est un bon signe, s'extasie-t-il. Tu sais que d'habitude ça se passe deux ou trois semaines après le début de la chimiothérapie ? Et toi, tu as tenu plusieurs mois ! Ton métabolisme est incroyable. Comme toujours, tu ne cesses de m'impressionner. Peut-être que tu pourrais tenir plus longtemps et...

– Arrête avec ça ! »

Ma voix est sourde. Je ne supporte pas quand il me parle de ça. Oui, mon corps est différent et oui, je gère peut-être mieux mon cancer, mais je vais en mourir. Je ne tiens pas à me bercer d'illusion. Encore moins maintenant que j'ai pleinement accepté la vérité.

« D'accord, d'accord... Bon, laisse-moi regarder. »

Il s'approche de moi et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'en ai déjà parlé avec mon médecin, mais je sais que Shinra ne veut pas se sentir à l'écart. Et puis, même s'il est excentrique, j'ai confiance en son avis. Je l'entends alors soupirer légèrement lorsqu'il voit ses mains se remplirent de touffes de cheveux.

« C'est ce que je craignais. Tu perds tes cheveux en grosses quantités. Et ça commence à se voir. Je te conseille de te raser la tête.

– Ça diminuera la perte de cheveux ?

– Non, mais ça se verra moins et ce sera plus simple pour toi de te faire au changement.

– Ouais... T'as raison, mais ça va me faire bizarre, je n'ai jamais eu les cheveux courts.

– Je suis sûr que ça t'ira bien. Alors, on y va ?

– Hein ?

– Oui, je vais te le faire. T'as une tondeuse ?

– Euh oui, mais... quoi tu veux le faire maintenant ?

– Pourquoi attendre ?

– J'ai surtout peur du résultat.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je maitrise !

– Si tu me loupes, je te massacre !

– Ça marche. »

Il rigole avant de me suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je lui donne ma tondeuse, toujours aussi sceptique. Je jette alors un regard au miroir, ce qui me fait soupirer de dépit. Shinra a raison. Je commence à avoir des trous sur le crâne, c'est affreux. Mieux vaut couper tout ça. Je m'assieds et le laisse faire. Néanmoins, Shinra a l'air un peu trop enthousiasme à mon goût. Sifflotant, il met la machine en route et commence son travail. Je vois mes mèches tomber les unes après les autres. J'ai envie de vomir. Même si ça, c'est peut-être plus l'effet de la chimio qu'autre chose... Merde, je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

Une fois qu'il a fini, il me regarde avec un sourire satisfait. J'ai encore plus peur du résultat du coup. Je me redresse alors et me regarde dans la glace. Mon dieu... c'est vraiment bizarre. Mes cheveux fraichement rasés font ressortir mon visage anguleux et amaigri. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris cinq ans – au moins ! – dans la tronche.

« C'est pas mal, hein ? s'extasie Shinra.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Je ressemble à rien comme ça !

– Mais non, c'est juste une question d'habitude. »

Devant mon air plus que sceptique, il me lance un regard presque condescendant.

« Je t'assure, précise-t-il. Ça te donne peut-être un air plus sévère, mais ça te va bien quand même.

– Ouais, si tu le dis.

– Allez, finissons note café avant qu'il ne refroidisse ! »

J'acquiesce. On retourne ensemble au salon. Je me laisse alors littéralement tomber sur le divan et grogne, tout en passant une main dans – sur ? – ce qu'il me reste de cheveux. Non, je doute que j'arriverai à m'y faire.

« Ah et même si les températures sont bonnes, il faudra penser à te couvrir la tête pour la garder au chaud.

– Attends, tu parles de ces espèces de turbans que portent les femmes qui perdent leur cheveux ? Je pensais que c'était pour cacher leur crâne.

– Pas seulement. Ça sert surtout à réguler la température du corps. Quand tu es affaibli par la chimiothérapie, c'est important de toujours bien se couvrir partout.

– D'accord, j'y penserai. »

Shinra hoche légèrement la tête avant de me lancer un regard plus qu'étrange. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

« ... J'en avais parlé avec Celty... »

J'attends la suite de sa phrase, mais rien ne semble venir.

« ... D'accord.

– Et elle t'a tricoté un bonnet. »

Sa voix est bizarre. L'atmosphère semble de plus en plus tendue. Euh il me fait quoi là ?

« Ah... c'est sympa.

– Oui... Elle ne m'a jamais tricoté quoique ce soit à moi. »

Oh le malaise... Il est sérieux, là ? Je rêve ou il me fait une crise de jalousie ?

« ... T'as qu'à lui demander, elle le fera surement.

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil. »

Je ne réponds pas, refusant d'entrer dans son délire grotesque. Sauf que, même en restant silencieux, je suis sûr qu'il va continuer à me faire chier. Je décide alors de changer de sujet.

« T'as parlé à Izaya récemment ?

– Oui. Enfin, j'ai surtout vu les belles marques sur son cou, mais il n'a pas été très bavard. Il m'a juste dit que c'était toi qui lui avais fait ça. C'est vrai ?

– Ouais... Et avant que tu dises quelque chose, il l'avait bien mérité !

– Je n'en doute pas. Tu t'es quand même bien contrôlé. J'étais sûr que le jour où tu arriverais à lui mettre la main dessus, tu le massacrerais.

– J'avais pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie en prison... Non et puis, on a fait une trêve tous les deux.

– Vraiment ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, Shinra semble plus que surpris par mes paroles. Ça m'amuse.

« Ouais, on a discuté et...

– Attends, m'interrompt-il directement, vous avez réellement discuté ? Izaya et toi ?

– Oui. On est un minimum civilisé tu sais.

– Première nouvelle.

– Oh ferme-là !

– Et alors, c'est quoi la suite maintenant ?

– J'en sais trop rien. J'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux faire, de toute façon.

– Vous avez tellement grandi. Je suis fier de vous deux !

– Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

Il rigole, plus qu'amusé. Sa mauvaise humeur s'est totalement volatilisée à présent.

« Je suis content pour vous deux, c'est tout.

– Ouais 'fin n'exagère pas non plus... C'est rien d'extraordinaire. Et si ça tombe, il fait tout ça pour me piéger.

– Tu y crois vraiment ?

– Non, mais ça reste une possibilité.

– Je ne pense pas. »

Je le regarde un moment, avant de lui demander quelque chose qui me travaille depuis quelques semaines.

« Hé Shinra, tu crois qu'Izaya me détestait au début parce qu'on était ami toi et moi ?

– ... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si possessif que ça, me répond-il après un temps de réflexion.

– Non, mais à cause de moi, il a encore été plus mis à l'écart.

– Je ne sais pas... Tu sais, Izaya a toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Il n'a pas vraiment d'ami, il préfère mettre tous ses humains adorés sur le même pied d'égalité.

– Sauf toi.

– Et toi, réplique-t-il d'une voix amusée.

– Il me prend pour un monstre, normal qu'il me mette à l'écart.

– Ou alors il justifie cette mise à l'écart en te traitant de monstre.

– Ça revient au même.

– Pas du tout. »

Je roule les yeux. C'est ridicule. Je finis mon café dans un long silence. Shinra ne s'en formalise pas. Il semble s'amuser tout seul de la situation. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, son sourire glisse légèrement de son visage et il affiche un air plus sérieux.

« J'ai un problème Shizuo.

– Si t'en avais qu'un...

– Regarde ça. »

Il sort de sa poche une petite boite noire. Il l'ouvre et me montre une magnifique bague. J'hausse les sourcils, plus que surpris.

« ... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi... J'aimerais demander Celty en mariage.

– Oh... C'est... euh une bonne chose...

– Oui, sauf qu'elle n'est inscrite dans aucun registre, elle n'a pas d'identité certifiée. Alors ce sera pas un vrai mariage officiel.

– C'est ça qui te dérange ?

– Non... Tu vas te moquer de moi.

– Dis toujours, tu verras bien.

– Et si elle disait non ? »

Je le fixe du regard, abasourdi par sa phrase. Depuis quand a-t-il ce genre de crainte ? Lui qui semble toujours aussi sûr de lui, surtout en ce qui concerne Celty.

« T'es con ou quoi ? Evidemment qu'elle dira oui.

– J'espère. Ça fait des années que je rêve de l'épouser... »

Il ne continue pas sa phrase, mais je comprends où il veut en venir. Ma maladie doit être un déclencheur pour tous mes proches... On a tant l'habitude de vivre tranquillement, comme si on était éternel. Mais quand la vérité frappe, toujours de façon cruelle, on se remet inévitablement en question. Et on saisit enfin que ça ne sert à rien de reporter sans cesse au lendemain les choses qui nous tiennent réellement à coeur.

« Si elle dit oui, je ferai en sorte que la cérémonie se passe bientôt... »

Sa formulation est un peu maladroite, mais elle a le don de me faire sourire.

« Ouais, je raterais ça pour rien au monde. »

Oh ça non. J'espère vraiment pouvoir être là pour ça. Je continue de sourire, heureux pour eux deux.

* * *

Les jours suivants se passent de façon désagréable. J'ai l'impression de ne pas arrêter de vomir et de passer mes journées au lit. C'est génial... La chimiothérapie refait des siennes. Je m'en serais bien passé. C'est vraiment dans ces moments-là que je me sens le plus malade. J'ai pris mes médicaments, je dois juste attendre que ça passe à présent.

Allongé sur le lit, je grogne de mécontentement. Mon cuir chevelu me gratte, ça me démange de plus en plus. Je sais que c'est normal, mais ça n'en est pas moins pénible ! Je déteste mon apparence. Moi qui haïssais déjà mon corps avant, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être encore pire. Je ressemble à un squelette, les os ressortant de partout. C'en est presque dégoutant. Et maintenant, ces cheveux... Je ne ressemble plus à rien. Je me reconnais de moins en moins, mais j'imagine que c'est le fardeau de toutes les personnes qui passent par là. Je ne suis pas le seul à vivre ça. Je dois être fort, je veux être fort.

Je soupire fortement lorsque j'entends des coups brefs résonner sur ma porte. Merde, qui vient me faire chier maintenant ?! Je ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas quitter mon lit. La personne n'aura qu'à revenir. Mais les coups se font de plus en plus insistants. Putain, mais je peux jamais avoir la paix ou quoi ?! Je crie donc que la porte est ouverte. Je ne me déplacerai pas pour ça. Des pas se mettent alors à résonner dans le couloir. Ils s'approchent de ma chambre. Je sens alors que la personne vient d'entrer dans la pièce, mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Je suis crevé, j'ai pas envie de faire des efforts !

« Shizu-chan a un visage mignon quand il dort. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour alors que je me retourne brusquement. Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout-là ?!

« Bordel Izaya, qui t'a permis d'entrer chez moi ?!

– Toi, à l'instant. »

Putain, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pris la peine de me lever ?! Jamais je n'aurais invité la puce chez moi, sans raison.

« Jolie coupe de cheveux, commente-t-il avec un léger sourire.

– Te fous pas de ma gueule !

– Je n'oserais pas... mais tu devrais aérer un peu, ça sent le fauve. Remarque, c'est normal venant de toi.

– I-za-ya !

– Ça va, calme-toi, je rigole. Allez, lève-toi. Tu ne vas pas rester dans ton lit toute la journée quand même ? »

Je soupire et finis par me redresser. Pitié, je sens déjà que sa voix va me donner mal à la tête.

« Voilà, t'es content ?

– Pas encore. J'ai une proposition pour toi.

– J'ai l'impression que tu as toujours des propositions pour moi ces derniers temps...

– Ah ah, peut-être bien... Que dirais-tu d'aller au cinéma ?

– Bof, le film avec Kasuka n'est plus à l'affiche.

– ... Rassure-moi, tu sais quand même qu'il y a d'autres films que ceux de ton frère ? me nargue-t-il.

– Evidemment !

– Alors il n'y a pas de problème. »

Je lâche un nouveau soupir. Il ne me foutra jamais la paix. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pénible tout de même. Il me fait vraiment chier.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux aller voir ?

– Le dernier Harry Potter, me sourit-il longuement.

– C'est pas le dernier Harry Potter, ça se passe avant la saga idiot.

– Oh Shizu-chan est un connaisseur ! Magnifique ! On y va alors ?

– ... Laisse-moi deviner, la séance est maintenant et tu as déjà acheté deux tickets, c'est ça ?

– C'est exactement ça. Bravo ! »

Il applaudit, comme si je venais de résoudre une terrible équation mathématique. Il m'agace. Il m'amuse. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé vers quel côté j'allais pencher.

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Je ne le combats pas vraiment. A vrai dire, l'idée me plait bien. Ça me fera toujours une sortie, même avec Izaya. Et puis, il n'a pas tort. Je n'ai pas très envie de rester dans mon lit toute la journée. En plus, étrangement, le voir me redonne de l'énergie. Comme une montée d'adrénaline.

« Attends-moi dehors, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

Pour une fois, il acquiesce sans faire d'histoire. Bien, c'est toujours ça de pris. Je m'habille alors rapidement. Je m'apprête à me brosser les cheveux quand je me rappelle que ce n'est plus la peine. Foutu réflexe ! Une fois prêt, je sors rejoindre Izaya.

On se dirige alors vers le cinéma d'un pas tranquille. Ça me fait bizarre de marcher à ses côtés dans les rues d'Ikebukuro. C'est amusant comme la vie peut changer à ce point en quelques mois. D'ailleurs, les gens qu'on croise semble halluciner. Enfin, ceux qui me reconnaissent en tout cas. Je vois un peu plus loin le trio de lycéens dont j'oublie toujours le nom. Ils nous regardent avec effarement. C'en est presque marrant. Izaya, lui, semble le penser en tout cas. Il les salue avec de grands gestes exagérés. Le blond du groupe affiche une moue de dégout, la fille détourne le regard alors que le dernier garçon fixe Izaya d'une façon que je n'aime pas trop. Il y a presque une fascination dans ses yeux. C'est désagréable ! Ce gamin doit réellement être naïf pour le regarder comme ça. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'agace autant ?

« Tu veux aller leur parler ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, Shizu-chan ?

– Parce que le brun là-bas a l'air d'en avoir envie.

– Oh c'est Mikado. Ça peut attendre... Et puis, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous avec toi.

– Sale puce idiote, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! »

Izaya se contente de lâcher un petit rire et continue sa route d'un pas léger, donnant l'impression qu'il peut s'envoler à tout instant. J'aime le voir comme ça, si libre... Bah c'est ridicule comme pensée.

En arrivant au cinéma, on se dirige dans la salle et on s'installe tout au fond, sans vraiment se concerter. On s'assied l'un à côté de l'autre et, au final, ce n'est pas aussi étrange que ce que j'aurais cru. Etre proche de lui me parait de plus en plus naturel. Je me tourne alors vers lui, décidant de faire à nouveau un pas vers lui. Après tout, la dernière fois, ça m'a plutôt réussi.

« Tu aimes ce genre de film alors ?

– Je préfère les films plus psychologiques, mais pourquoi pas, de temps en temps. Et toi ?

– Ça se laisse regarder. Les effets spéciaux sont encore sympa.

– C'est vrai. »

Une conversation banale, amicale. Décidément, le monde ne tourne vraiment plus rond... Les lumières s'éteignent alors, le film commence. Les minutes passent, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je me laisse prendre au jeu. L'histoire n'est pas trop mal. Quand j'entends le rire d'Izaya à mes côtés, je me fige. Je me tourne alors vers lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... Il a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Bien-sûr, il affiche souvent un sourire, mais il n'est que rarement, voire jamais, sincère. C'est... ce n'est pas désagréable comme vision...

Il doit se rendre compte que je l'observe parce que ses yeux rencontrent rapidement les miens. Son sourire s'agrandit alors, mais, encore une fois, il n'a rien d'horripilant.

« Hé, tu sais quelle est la question que je me pose sans cesse quand je pense à cette saga ? me chuchote-t-il.

– Non, dis-moi.

– Tu crois que Dumbledore et Grindelwald ont couché ensemble ?

– ... Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est ça ta question ?

– Ben oui. C'est le plus important.

– Bien-sûr que non. On s'en fiche pas mal de ça. Ce qui compte, c'est leur dernier combat.

– Evidemment, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est la violence encore une fois...

– Pff non, mais c'est plus intéressant que tes histoires de coucheries. Et puis, ils sont ennemis.

– Oui, sauf que Dumbledore l'a aimé. Et puis, tu sais, la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments très proches.

– Donc tu penses sincèrement que des ennemis peuvent s'aimer ? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, mais s'arrête aussitôt. Il me regarde alors fixement, avant de reprendre, toujours à voix basse.

« Certains oui, mais pas tous.

– Mouais, de toute façon, je trouve ça bizarre de voir deux hommes ensemble.

– ... Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose contre les homosexuels ?

– Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

– Chut Shizu-chan, tu vas déranger les autres si tu parles trop fort.

– Ah ça va, me fais pas la morale. En plus, comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre de ça.

– ... Si ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire, exprime alors ton avis, me demande-t-il avec un regard curieux.

– C'est juste... j'ai pas l'habitude de voir deux hommes, ou deux femmes d'ailleurs, en couple. Je dis pas que je suis contre, franchement je me fous, je dis juste que ça a un côté bizarre. »

Izaya me regarde un moment. Il semble réfléchir avec intensité, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange. Il ressemble à un étudiant heureux de découvrir que le sujet de l'examen est celui qu'il maitrise le mieux. Ouais, drôle de comparaison...

« C'est normal que ça te fasse bizarre, Shizu-chan. Après tout, tu es formaté par la société, comme chacun de nous. Et puis, c'est un cercle vicieux. Les homosexuels sont mis de côté et ont tendance à se cacher parce qu'ils sont vus comme des gens anormaux, et on les considère comme anormaux parce qu'on a pas l'habitude d'en voir. Enfin, bien-sûr, tout ça, c'est simplifié pour que tu puisses comprendre. »

Je passe au-dessus de sa pique. Son avis est... intéressant. Oui, c'est sûr que si on voyait des relations homosexuels régulièrement, ça marquerait moins. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans les autres pays, mais au Japon, ce n'est vraiment pas fréquent de voir ce genre de relation, que ce soit dans la vie réelle, comme dans les fictions. Enfin, à part dans certains mangas douteux que je préfère éviter, tant ça ne me parait pas très réaliste.

« Enfin, de toute façon, tout ça est assez ridicule, reprend-il. Hétérosexuel, homosexuel, bisexuel, tout ça ne sont que des étiquettes imposées par une société désireuse de ranger tout le monde dans de jolies petites cases.

– Pourtant, ça a du sens... Comment tu vois les choses sinon ?

– Les Humains sont bien trop complexes pour être résumés simplement à leur sexe. Si on se libère de toute contrainte, on arrive à les aimer sans prendre en compte ce critère. Tout est une question de feeling, de ressentis. Peu importe que l'autre personne soit un homme ou une femme, ce n'est pas ça l'important.

– ... En gros, t'es en train de me dire que tu es bisexuel ?

– Tu n'as vraiment rien compris... »

Il soupire et me traite de protozoaire, avant de se reconcentrer sur le film. Pff, c'est lui qui est trop compliqué. Il peut pas parler plus clairement ? Ça l'amuse tant que ça de jouer au philosophe ?

Bah, peu importe. Je me retourne à mon tour vers l'écran. Mais, après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, je commence à me sentir mal. Ma poitrine est en feu... Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus eu une telle douleur. Je grimace. Et merde, j'ai pas pris mes médicaments avec moi. Quel idiot ! J'essaye de respirer avec calme, mais la crise à venir semble trop forte pour être stoppée de cette façon. Une toux s'échappe alors de ma gorge. Je voudrais être discret, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je tousse de plus en plus. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, me jetant des regards accusateurs. Mais bordel, moi aussi j'aimerais bien ne pas faire tout ce bruit !

« Hé... Ça va ? »

La voix d'Izaya me parvient à peine. Mes mains sont rougies... Je crache à nouveau du sang. Merde, merde, merde ! Sans attendre, je me lève et descends les marches pour quitter la salle. Je presse mes doigts contre ma bouche, essayant de ne rien salir. Mes pas sont précipités. Je suis en colère. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que ça doit se passer maintenant ?! Une fois dans le couloir extérieur, je m'adosse contre le mur et essaye de me calmer, mais rien n'y fait.

« Shizu-chan... ? »

Izaya arrive à mes côtés. Ses yeux sont grands et inexpressifs. Je suis toujours pris de quintes de toux violentes.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

– ... Je dois rentrer... prendre mes médicaments...

– D'accord. »

Izaya m'aide à me détacher du mur et commence à marcher, tout en me soutenant. Je n'aime pas ça, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je le repousse alors et continue seul. Je quitte le cinéma sans attendre et reprend le chemin de la maison. Izaya est sur mes pas, mais je fais à peine attention à lui. Mes poumons me brûlent. Je veux juste être chez moi. Heureusement, ce n'est pas trop loin et je ne croise pas grand monde. Une fois devant chez moi, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Ma gorge me fait mal. Je tousse, je tousse sans arrêt. J'ai du sang sur les poignets. Merde, je n'avais jamais craché autant de sang en une fois. Avec des gestes précipités, je retrouve mon médicament et le prend sans attendre. Je ne sais pas si c'est psychologique, mais je me sens déjà un peu mieux.

« Tiens... »

Je me retourne pour voir Izaya me tendre un verre d'eau. Son visage est toujours aussi inexpressif. Je prends le verre et bois longuement. Ma gorge se calme, ma respiration devient plus régulière. Enfin, la crise semble passer. Je me sens toujours mal, mais ça devient gérable. Izaya revient – je ne l'avais même vu repartir – avec un tissu mouillé. Il s'approche de moi et commence à me nettoyer le menton, qui doit être plein de sang. Je me fige. Il ne montre aucune émotion, il s'applique comme si c'était un geste tout à fait normal. Mais ça ne l'est pas, du moins pas entre nous... Ses gestes sont étrangement doux. J'aurais cru qu'il en profiterait pour essayer de me faire du mal plutôt... Je le regarde alors avec intensité. Non, cet Izaya-là, je ne le connais vraiment pas.

« ... Désolé, j'ai foutu en l'air notre rendez-vous.

– Je croyais que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous de toute façon, réplique-t-il avec un léger sourire.

– C'est vrai. »

Il finit par enlever toutes les traces de sang. Ses doigts frôlent ma joue dans un geste non-intentionnel. Je frisonne légèrement. Ce contact est plus qu'étrange.

« Merci de m'avoir invité. Même si j'aurais préféré que ma maladie ne foute pas tout en l'air.

– ... Je ne savais pas que tu crachais encore du sang.

– C'est devenu rare, mais ça arrive de temps en temps.

– Ça ne doit pas être agréable, suppose-t-il d'une voix calme.

– Pas vraiment...

– ... Comment se passe ton traitement ?

– Bof, c'est assez variable. Certaines semaines, ça se passe bien. J'ai même l'impression de ne pas être réellement malade. Mais d'autres semaines, c'est une torture. C'est pas seulement le cancer le problème, c'est surtout la chimiothérapie.

– Oui, il parait que c'est assez dur à supporter.

– Ouais... »

Je détourne le regard un moment. Je n'aime pas cette position de faiblesse. Heureusement, mon mal-être semble partir petit-à-petit. D'ailleurs, l'heure tourne, je commence à avoir faim. Et sans trop réfléchir, je me tourne à nouveau vers Izaya.

« Tu veux rester manger ?

– ... Pourquoi pas, me sourit-il. »

Je me redresse alors et me dirige à pas lent vers la cuisine. Il me suit et se pose à mes côtés. Sans vraiment se concerter, on commence à préparer le repas ensemble. Je ne dis rien, mais je suis content qu'il soit à mes côtés. S'il n'était pas là, je serais peut-être resté dans mon lit, sans énergie. Avec lui, je me sens obligé de me bouger et ce n'est pas plus mal. Mon corps n'est pas au mieux, ma récente crise, bien que passagère heureusement, est là pour me le rappeler, mais au moins je pense à autre chose avec lui et je me force à tenir le coup. Grâce à lui. C'est amusant. Lui qui a été une telle source de stress et d'énervement pendant près de dix ans, devient soudainement l'instigateur de mon réconfort. Comme quoi, la vie peut vraiment nous réserver des surprises jusqu'au bout. Il faut juste continuer à y croire...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue! Dans ce chapitre, même si Celty n'est pas présente, son couple avec Shinra est quand même un peu mis en avant. D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous d'eux? Et de la proposition de Shinra? Et sinon, avez-vous aimé les scènes entre Shizuo et Izaya? J'espère quoi oui en tout cas!

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!


	7. Sixième mois

Vraiment désolée pour le retard, ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Sixième mois**

 _Septembre_

Assis sur le fauteuil de l'hôpital, je laisse échapper mon regard à travers la petite fenêtre sur la droite. L'aiguille me brule le bras, alors que le traitement s'infiltre dans mes veines. Ça ne fait pas vraiment mal, mais ce n'est pas agréable pour autant. Je m'ennuie... Le temps passe toujours de façon atrocement lente dans cet endroit que je déteste un peu plus chaque jour. Je sais que c'est pour mon bien, mais je le supporte de moins en moins. Si j'ai tenu le coup tous ces mois, je ne le dois uniquement qu'à mon corps si particulier. Mais là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir atteint mes limites. Le médecin, lui, est plus qu'intrigué. Il est fasciné par le fait que les effets secondaires apparaissent beaucoup plus tard chez moi, alors que chez les autres patients, ils surviennent déjà au bout de quelques semaines. Moi, ça ne m'amuse pas. Je sais ce que ça signifie. Mon corps est en train de mourir... Il n'arrive plus à combattre la maladie... Je suis en train de devenir un être humain normal...

Les yeux fixant le peu de ciel que je peux apercevoir, je reste songeur. Mes dernières analyses de sang ne sont pas très bonnes. Mon taux de globules blancs a fortement chuté. Je me suis chopé une infection la semaine passée à cause de ça. Je suis vraiment très sensible aux microbes à présent. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune barrière immunitaire. Sans compter que je commence à avoir de l'anémie. Génial quoi, je me tape la totale. Mais ce n'est pas tout. D'horribles tâches rouges ont commencé à apparaitre ici et là sur mon corps. Ce sont des irritations. Normal, d'après le médecin, agaçant pour moi. Ceci dit, c'est sans doute mieux que mes douleurs musculaires et mes nausées. Surtout mes nausées. Elles me prennent de plus en plus aux tripes. Sans parler de la fatigue...

Tout mon corps me parait lourd, j'ai l'impression qu'il pèse une tonne. Je respire lentement, comme si chaque respiration était précieuse. Et pourtant, malgré ça, je me sens étrangement calme. Aujourd'hui, cela fait tout juste six mois que Shinra m'a diagnostiqué mon cancer. Le temps est passé si vite. Mais je suis satisfait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir avancé d'un pas de géant dans ma vie. Pendant des années, j'étais resté dans un état végétatif, suivant simplement le cours de la vie, me laissant porter par un quotidien plus qu'énervant. En six mois, je me suis rapproché plus que jamais de ma famille et de mes amis. Sans parler d'Izaya qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur tellement de choses... Tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble peut paraitre insignifiant aux yeux des autres, mais ça représente beaucoup pour un homme comme moi. Je n'ai sans doute pas fait de grands exploits, cependant ce n'était pas de ça dont j'avais besoin... Non, mes vraies envies, seul Izaya les as réellement comprises, même avant moi. C'est assez ironique d'ailleurs que la personne qui m'apporte le plus soit cette puce dégoutante... Bien que je le trouve de moins en moins dégoutant...

Pensif, je me caresse doucement le bras qui doit supporter cette horrible aiguille. Je n'en reviens pas que six mois se soient déjà déroulés. J'en serais à la moitié de mon pronostique de survie... Si ce pronostique s'avère exact bien évidemment. Après tout, ce n'est pas une science tout-à-fait exacte. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Parfois, je songe à la conversation que j'ai eue avec Izaya sur la mort. Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Pas vraiment... La peur de la mort n'est toujours pas présente. Mais j'ai peur, oui. Peur de mon état qui se dégrade de plus en plus, de ce corps qui devient lentement, mais surement, inutile. Je suis fatigué, si fatigué...

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Même si j'ai encore six autres mois devant moi, je sais maintenant que je n'arriverai pas à réaliser tous les points de ma liste de souhait. Enfin, je le savais déjà, mais ça devient de plus en plus limpide. Peu importe... J'en ferai le maximum, ce sera déjà pas mal. Et peut-être que le plus important n'est pas dans cette liste. Je veux surtout en profiter, même si ça parait insignifiant. Aller à un festival, plonger dans la mer en pleine nuit, aller voir un film sur un coup de tête. Je souris légèrement en repensant à tout ça. C'est ça que je veux vivre pendant chaque jour qu'il me reste. Seulement, je n'y arriverais pas avec la chimiothérapie. Cette saloperie de traitement me cloue au lit. Rien qu'une simple marche m'épuise... Ma seule distraction, ces derniers jours, se trouve ici. Passionnant. Celty m'accompagne tous les jours à l'hôpital. C'est plus simple, même si c'est un peu insultant d'avoir besoin d'aide à ce point. J'ai du mal à croire que mon corps se dégrade comme ça. C'en est presque répugnant... Heureusement que Celty est là. Celty...

Je souris légèrement en repensant à notre conversation de l'autre jour... Elle trépignait d'impatience, en venant chez moi, et m'avait annoncé de but en blanc que Shinra lui avait demandé de l'épouser et qu'elle avait dit oui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi contente. Même sans tête, j'imaginais sans peine un immense sourire accaparer tout son visage... Je me sens heureux pour eux. Ils se sont trouvés, ils ont bien de la chance. J'espère que tout ira bien, parce qu'ils le méritent. Je ne leur souhaite vraiment pas de vivre une situation similaire à la mienne.

Mais, alors que je suis toujours plongé dans mes pensées, le docteur Fushigari entre dans la pièce, accompagné d'une infirmière, et se dirige vers moi. Je relève alors les yeux. Tiens, bizarre, on avait pas prévu de rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

« Bonjour M. Heiwajima, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

– Bien... J'imagine. »

Je sourcille à peine lorsque l'infirmière retire l'aiguille. Ma séance est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Fushigari échange alors un regard avec l'infirmière. Cette dernière acquiesce et part de la pièce, nous laissant seuls. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe ou pas, mais au moins ça me permet de rester assis un moment. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je me sens nauséeux. Je pourrais presque me fondre avec le fauteuil, tant je ne veux pas bouger.

« J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous, reprend-il d'une voix horriblement enjouée. Vos résultats sont très bons. La chimiothérapie marche très bien sur vous. Evidemment, votre corps souffre, mais il tient le coup comme aucun autre patient ! Du coup, au vue de vos dernières analyses, je suis persuadé qu'on peut tenter un traitement plus intensif. Vous le supporterez. Et grâce à ça, s'il fonctionne, je pense qu'au lieu de six mois, vous pourriez avoir encore un an en plus, au minimum. »

Je le regarde, sans trop y croire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je gagnerais six mois supplémentaire grâce à une chimiothérapie plus intensive ? Je fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir proposé directement ce traitement dans ce cas ?

– Et bien, parce que c'est très intrusif et que votre corps sera mis à rude épreuve. Dans les traitements palliatifs, on ne sort pas directement l'artillerie lourde, le but étant avant tout de vous offrir une fin de vie convenable. Cependant, vu votre corps, je pense que ça vaut le coup. Six mois en plus, ce n'est pas rien.

– Mais dans tous les cas, la maladie va continuer à m'affaiblir, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Là-dessus, malheureusement, nous n'y pouvons pas grand-chose.

– D'accord je vois... »

Du temps en plus, hein ? Mais dans quel état ? Je ne suis pas très rassuré en entendant parler de traitement plus intensif. Déjà que celui-ci m'épuise énormément.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis déjà pas convaincu que je vais poursuivre la chimiothérapie jusqu'au bout...

– Je sais que c'est difficile, répond-il d'une voix douce, mais c'est la seule solution pour vous maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible.

– Mais ce sera plus intensif... Si je suis déjà dans cet état-là maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça donnera avec le nouveau traitement ?

– Cela demandera une hospitalisation, au moins partielle, mais j'ai bon espoir.

– Sauf que, dans tous les cas, ma maladie restera incurable.

– Oui, mais ça vous donnera du temps en plus. »

Je secoue la tête. Cette obsession de vivre le plus longtemps possible, c'est vraiment propre aux médecins. Enfin, c'est normal, c'est leur métier de tout faire pour garder leur patient en vie. Mais ce n'est pas le seul critère qui rentre en compte pour moi. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de vivre quelques mois de plus si c'est pour souffrir ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à faire face à un nouveau choix. Et celui-ci diffère pas mal avec la proposition de Shinra de m'inclure dans des essais cliniques. Franchement, ça ressemblait plus à un coup de poker qu'autre chose. C'était facile de dire non. Mais ici...

« Je ne sais pas... J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

– Je comprends. C'est à vous de prendre votre décision et de voir jusqu'à quel point vous souhaitez vous battre. Nous pourrons en reparler dès que vous le souhaitez. Je suis également à votre disposition si vous avez la moindre question. »

J'acquiesce et finis par me redresser. Je me sens si fatigué. En cet instant, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais en supporter davantage. J'ai mal... D'un mouvement brusque, je me courbe vers l'avant. Merde ! J'ai à peine le temps d'arriver au lavabo que je vomis violemment. Putain... Toute ma poitrine me brule... Je sens une main sur mon dos, alors que je respire fortement.

« Vous prenez bien vos médicaments ?

– ... Ouais... mais ça ne fait pas beaucoup d'effet... »

Fushigari ne répond pas. Que pourrait-il dire de toute façon ? Si ça ne marche pas, ça signifie que rien d'autre ne pourra calmer mes nausées.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, reprend-il au bout d'un moment, mais vous devez essayer de rester positif. Regardez, la radiothérapie a bien marché et vos métastases au cerveau ont disparu.

– Ouais, sauf qu'elles peuvent réapparaitre à n'importe quel moment.

– Vous ne devez pas penser comme ça. Le combat contre la maladie se joue surtout au mental.

– Je sais... »

Je rince ma bouche, avant de me redresser. Il m'énerve. J'ai pas envie d'entendre son discours plein d'espoir. Il n'y a pas d'espoir, je vais crever, point. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans un an. Alors non, j'ai pas forcément envie d'être tout le temps positif, surtout quand j'ai mal. Là, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de rentrer chez moi. Marre de l'hôpital. Je salue alors vaguement le médecin, avant de quitter la pièce. Mon coeur bat vite, comme si je demandais à mon corps trop d'effort. Tss je ressemble de plus en plus à une loque humaine ! Une loque monstrueuse, dirait Izaya. Et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette pensée m'arrache un sourire... D'un pas lent, je rejoins alors l'extérieur où Celty m'attend sur sa moto. Je m'approche d'elle, toujours songeur. Cette proposition me prend au dépourvu. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Elle me laisse étrangement de marbre. Ne devrais-je pas plutôt me réjouir au contraire? Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus...

« _Tout va bien_ ? écrit Celty sur son PDA.

– ... Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais ça va. Je suis juste fatigué. Rentrons, tu veux bien ? »

Ma question n'attend vraiment pas de réponse. Je m'installe sans attendre derrière elle. Elle démarre alors et me ramène jusqu'à mon appartement. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la conversation aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de me poser et de réfléchir à tout ça. Je remercie donc Celty et rentre, seul, chez moi. À peine à l'intérieur, je me dirige vers le fauteuil et me couche dessus. La fatigue est vraiment de pire en pire. Ce médecin est réellement idiot pour me proposer un traitement encore plus intensif ! Dieu que j'aimerais y croire. J'aimerais que mon corps soit plus fort – quelle ironie! – et je souhaiterais plus que tout au monde que la souffrance s'arrête ! Evidemment que je voudrais vivre le plus longtemps possible mais pas dans un état déplorable...

Mais alors que j'insulte mentalement le médecin, mon portable se met à vibrer. Je le sors de ma poche et regarde le nom qui s'affiche : Tom. Je me calme sans peine et décroche.

« Ouais ?

– Shizuo, c'est Tom. Je ne te dérange pas ?

– Non. Comment vas-tu ?

– Je vais bien. D'ailleurs, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, je crois. Vorona est revenue de Russie hier soir. Elle aimerait beaucoup te voir. Evidemment, je ne lui ai rien dit pour ta maladie...

– Elle n'est au courant de rien ?

– Non, mais elle se doute que quelque chose ne va pas.

– D'accord... Faudrait que je lui en parle. Merci de m'avoir prévenu en tout cas.

– C'est normal. Et sinon... comment ça se passe pour toi ? demande-t-il d'une voix faussement détachée.

– Ça va... Enfin disons que ça pourrait être pire. »

Je ne veux pas lui parler de la conversation que j'ai eue avec le médecin. Je dois encore y réfléchir et je tiens à le faire sans lui. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il me dirait de suivre ce nouveau traitement et ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. A vrai dire, j'aimerais juste en discuter avec quelqu'un qui me rassure dans mes pensées, sans me juger, sans se forcer...

« Et sinon, le boulot ?

– Oh, la routine, répond-il tranquillement. Tu devrais entendre les clients, ils ne manquent vraiment pas d'imagination dans leurs excuses pour ne pas avoir à payer. »

Je ricane. Je vois bien la scène. C'est marrant, en entendant Tom parler du travail, j'ai l'impression que tout ça est bien loin de moi, comme si ça appartenait à une autre vie. Dans le fond, c'est sans doute le cas. Cette pensée me rend nostalgique. Enfin, je n'ai tout de même aucun regret. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais reprendre ce job.

« Et sinon, pour Vorona, ce serait peut-être bien de ne pas trop trainer... Elle ne pose pas beaucoup de questions, mais je sens bien qu'elle s'en fait. »

Il a raison. Je ne dois pas trop attendre. Je me redresse alors légèrement. Pourquoi repousser dans le fond ? Au moins, ça me forcera à faire quelque chose de ma journée.

« Et si on se donnait rendez-vous au café du coin, près du Sunshine 60 ?

– Bonne idée. Maintenant ?

– Oui. Je serai là dans dix minutes.

– Parfait ! À tout de suite alors !

– À tout de suite. »

Je raccroche avec un léger sourire. Vorona est revenue. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Alors tant pis si je ne me sens pas bien, c'est pas le moment de me laisser aller. Comme toujours, je saurai être plus fort. Plus fort que la chimiothérapie, plus fort que la maladie. Je n'ai jamais perdu de combat jusqu'ici et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui. C'est ça mon quotidien à présent et je ne peux que l'accepter.

Je m'apprête et sors de l'appartement sans attendre. Je me dirige alors d'un pas lent vers le café. Heureusement, il est plus près que l'hôpital. Je peux faire ce trajet à pied. Enfin, je pense que je veux surtout me prouver que je peux le faire. Ça va, je m'en sors, même si j'ai l'impression de faire un effort presque colossal. Alors que j'arrive près de l'avenue, je suis déjà à bout de souffle. Je m'arrête une minute. Putain, je déteste ça ! Comment aie-je pu tomber aussi bas ?! Je redresse alors la tête et mes yeux rencontrent mon reflet dans la vitre d'un magasin quelconque. Je ne me reconnais vraiment pas. C'est comme ça depuis que j'ai rasé mes cheveux. Je pense que je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Je détourne le regard. Comment pourrais-je accepter un traitement plus intensif alors que j'hésite déjà à continuer la chimiothérapie ? C'est ça qui m'épuise, plus que la maladie elle-même. J'aimerais pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un qui me connait et qui pourrait réellement me conseiller, mais personne dans mon entourage n'est capable de faire ça, à part lui... Je voudrais lui en parler. Cependant, pour une fois que je voudrais le voir, il ne se montre pas... Je secoue la tête, je réfléchirai à ça plus tard. Je reprends alors ma marche et atteint enfin le café. J'entre dans le bâtiment et repère rapidement Tom et Vorona. Je m'avance et m'assieds en face d'eux, tout en les saluant. Vorona écarquille légèrement les yeux en me voyant.

« Shizuo... Qu'est-ce que... Que vous est-il arrivé ?

– Désolé Vorona, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant. »

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et, sans préambule, je commence à lui raconter toute la vérité. Et, comme à chaque fois que je parle de mon cancer et de ma mort imminente, je ressens des émotions contradictoires. Je trouve ça désagréable et, en même temps, libérateur... Le visage de Vorona ne change pas beaucoup, je le vois surtout en pleine réflexion. Elle est vraiment égale à elle-même. Elle doit probablement être en train d'analyser ses données sur le cancer pour voir comment réagir.

« Toutes mes excuses Shizuo. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

– En étant moins formelle déjà. »

Je lui souris, essayant de la mettre à l'aise. Tom nous fixe un moment, d'un étrange regard. Je sais exactement à quoi il pense et je ne suis donc nullement étonné lorsqu'il déclare qu'il a du boulot et qu'il ne peut pas rester. Sans attendre, il nous laisse seuls. Il a clairement une idée derrière la tête. Ça m'aurait agacé avant. Maintenant, j'avoue que ça m'amuse. Il n'est pas du tout discret, en plus. Et puis, comme si son absence pouvait suffire à me mettre en couple avec Vorona.

« Je suis sérieuse Shizuo, reprend-elle après le départ de Tom. Je m'en veux de ne pas être revenue plus tôt.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue ? Est-ce que c'était parce que j'étais en Russie ? Ou parce que vous vouliez me mettre à l'écart ? me demande-t-elle, son grand regard presque naïf tourné vers moi.

– Non, ce n'est pas contre toi, Vorona. Je t'assure. Je ne voulais en parler à personne.

– Mais si je n'étais pas revenue, on ne se serait pas revu avant... avant votre mort. »

Elle baisse les yeux, l'air perdu. Je tique. Merde, je l'ai blessée. Elle ne dit rien, ne montre rien, mais je le sais. J'aurais dû l'appeler, j'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt au lieu d'attendre que ce soit elle qui revienne. Je comprendrais qu'elle se fâche, même si je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas. Elle est bien mieux que moi à ce niveau-là.

« Désolé...

– Ce n'est rien Shizuo, c'est compréhensif. Les patients atteints d'une maladie incurable ont tendance à se replier sur eux-mêmes, c'est une attitude fréquente. »

Je souris. Encore un peu et je jurerais entendre un vrai médecin. Cette façon de parler, presque comme un robot, fait parti de son charme. J'aime sa froideur et son regard candide sur le monde. Mais ce que j'aime plus que tout, c'est que c'est la première personne que j'ai prise sous mon aile. Je me sens spécial avec elle, c'est la seule personne qui me donne l'impression que je peux réellement lui apporter quelque chose. Et ça, c'est une sensation très forte. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas prévenue ? Je mentirais si je disais que je n'y avais même pas pensé. En fait, ça m'arrangeait bien qu'elle soit loin, parce que je ne voulais pas la blesser, comme pour mes parents. Et tant qu'elle ne revenait pas, rien ne m'obligeait à le lui dire. Mais, maintenant qu'elle est face à moi, je me sens mal. Je n'ai pas agi comme il le fallait. Encore.

« Vous allez réellement mourir ?

– Ouais. Dans quelques mois...

– Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? me demande-t-elle à nouveau.

– C'est sympa Vorona, mais il n'y a rien à faire.

– Juste attendre que la fin arrive, alors ?

– Pas tout à fait. »

Je n'aime pas trop sa façon de présenter les choses, ça me donne l'impression de ne rien faire de mes journées, à part attendre la mort. Je lui parle alors de mon quotidien, de ma façon d'appréhender les choses et de profiter du temps qu'il me reste, tout en prenant soin de ne pas mentionner Izaya. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Vorona l'a toujours détesté. Elle m'a même déjà proposé de le tuer à ma place. Et comme elle prend les choses trop à coeur dès qu'il est question de l'informateur, il vaut mieux laisser le sujet de côté.

« Ma décision est prise. Je ne vais pas rentrer en Russie. Je resterai auprès de vous, déclare-t-elle une fois que j'ai fini de parler.

– ... Tu n'es pas obligée, Vorona. Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie entre parenthèse à cause de moi.

– Ce ne sera pas le cas. Je demanderai à Tom si je peux à nouveau travailler avec lui. Ce ne sera pas un problème. »

Elle affiche un sourire un peu timide et me fixe de son regard presqu'enfantin. Elle est vraiment gentille. C'est une femme extraordinaire que j'aurais aimé pouvoir connaitre davantage. Ses mains viennent alors serrer les miennes sur la table, dans un geste qui me surprend.

« Je vous aime beaucoup Shizuo. Vraiment beaucoup. Si je pouvais, je donnerais ma vie pour vous. »

Je la regarde longuement, plus qu'étonné par ses paroles. Elle est si directe, ses mots sont si forts. Je me demande vraiment comment elle peut sortir ça sans sourciller.

« Vorona... merci... »

Je ne vois pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Elle me prend au dépourvu. Elle a réellement une façon trop franche de dire ce qu'elle pense, mais malgré tout, j'apprécie ça... Et en toute honnêteté, je suis bien content qu'elle reste au Japon, même si c'est égoïste... Elle m'avait manqué...

* * *

Cela fait maintenant presque deux semaines que j'ai vu Vorona dans ce café. Depuis, elle a effectivement repris son travail avec Tom et elle vient me voir régulièrement. C'est amusant, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. Elle m'apporte un vrai bol d'air frais. Mais, même si je passe des bons moments avec elle et malgré ma grosse fatigue, je n'en oublie pas pour autant le reste.

Cela fait quinze jours que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles... Et ce n'est pas normal. D'habitude, il faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer à un moment ou à un autre. Alors pourquoi reste-il silencieux à présent ? Est-ce qu'il attend que ce soit moi qui prenne les devants ? Je grogne. Merde, il me fait vraiment chier. Je prends alors mon téléphone et fais défiler les messages – comme si je pouvais en avoir loupé un par erreur – tout en ne prêtant pas attention à celui du médecin qui me demande si j'ai pris ma décision. Mais non, rien. Plus aucun message de la puce depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. C'est officiel, il m'évite. Et ça m'agace. Et ce qui m'agace encore plus, c'est que ça ne devrait pas m'atteindre normalement. Mais faut croire qu'on s'habitue à tout, même aux visites fréquentes d'Izaya. Pourquoi ne vient-il pas bordel ? Et pourquoi accapare-t-il sans cesse toutes mes pensées ?! Avant, c'était normal. Je le haïssais et je devais surveiller ses faits et gestes pour empêcher ses sales coups fourrés. Mais à présent qu'on s'est plus ou moins réconcilié, pourquoi m'obsède-t-il encore à ce point ? C'est insensé... Je bouillonne de colère. Il n'a pas le droit de m'ignorer, encore moins quand j'ai besoin de lui parler ! C'est franchement énervant. D'habitude, je n'ai rien à faire pour qu'il vienne vers moi. J'ai envie de lui tordre le cou! Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès! Merde, j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir là!

J'en ai marre d'attendre. Il ne veut pas revenir ? Très bien, je vais le faire revenir dans ce cas. Je décide alors de lui envoyer un message. De toute façon, j'ai pas grand-chose d'autres à faire aujourd'hui. Cette foutue fatigue ne me quitte plus désormais, alors les activités s'en retrouvent forcément diminuées.

« Ramène-toi et arrête de faire chier. »

Simple et direct. Non mais sérieux, je sais pas ce qui lui prend, mais faut qu'il arrête. J'ai pas envie de jouer à cache-cache avec lui. Même si je suis quasi sûr qu'il va me répondre quelque chose du genre "Oh je manque à Shizu-chan ?" – ce qui va me gonfler – au moins, il sortira de son silence énervant !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens enfin mon téléphone vibrer.

« Je travaille, Shizu-chan. Et puis, si tu te sens seul, tu as ta chère Vorona, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je reste interdit face à cette réponse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ?! Il se moque de moi ? Et puis, comment sait-il que... non, ça, c'est ridicule. Evidemment qu'il est au courant. Il sait toujours tout avant tout le monde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être gamin dans ses réactions !

« Je dois te parler d'un truc. C'est important. »

J'essaye d'attiser sa curiosité. C'est la meilleure façon de l'amener là où je veux. Mais les minutes passent et toujours aucune réponse. Evidemment. Je repose mon téléphone sur la table basse et me laisse aller dans le fauteuil. Très vite, je me mets à somnoler, malgré mon énervement.

Je suis épuisé. Epuisé par ma maladie, par le traitement, mais aussi par les choix qui s'imposent à moi. Je n'en peux plus. J'aimerais tant pouvoir avoir une vie tranquille. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours faire face à mes problèmes ? Je voudrais arriver à m'éloigner de tous mes maux, mais c'est impossible... Las, je finis par m'endormir.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je suis réveillé par le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse aussitôt. Face à moi, Izaya s'avance et affiche rapidement un sourire un peu crispé.

« Sérieusement, Shizu-chan, je ne savais pas que je t'avais manqué à ce point. »

Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas échapper à cette phrase. Peu importe, il est là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Tu devrais apprendre à frapper avant d'entrer, sale puce !

– Tu n'as qu'à pas laisser ta porte ouverte. »

Il sourit de plus en plus, avant de s'assoir sur le divan. Je reprends place à ses côtés. Bien, il en a mis du temps, mais, pour une fois, il a agi comme je le voulais... Je l'observe alors un moment. Ses cernes sont toujours aussi grandes, mais il ne montre aucun signe de fatigue... Je me surprends alors à apprécier sa présence, sa proximité. Oh bien-sûr, c'est toujours bizarre d'être avec lui, mais j'ai clairement franchi un cap le mois passé. Je découvre de plus en plus le vrai Izaya – du moins, c'est ce que je crois – et j'en viens à rechercher sa présence. Cette pensée me perturbe. C'est tellement éloigné de ma vie passée. Le changement n'est pas désagréable, mais il est difficile à assimiler. Cependant, depuis que je suis malade, c'est avec lui que je me sens le plus connecté, comme s'il savait exactement quoi dire, quoi faire, en toute circonstance...

« Alors, tu bossais vraiment ?

– Evidemment, réplique-t-il d'une voix piquante. Shiki est sur les dents, il y a un nouveau groupe de yakuzas dans le coin.

– Tss, pourquoi est-ce que tu traines toujours avec ce sale type ?

– Ça fait parti de mon travail d'informateur.

– Ouais enfin, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'étais enfermé dans ce job de merde. Sérieusement, t'as de bonnes capacités. Je t'aurais bien vu aller à l'université pour étudier la psychologie ou une connerie du genre.

– Ah ah, tu as de drôles d'idées Shizu-chan, se moque-t-il avec un large sourire. Mon travail me rapporte énormément d'argent, tout en me permettant d'observer mes chers humains. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais espérer de mieux que ça ?

– Une vie moins stressante.

– Mais beaucoup moins palpitante ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il ne changera jamais.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Ton message avait l'air si urgent, Shizu-chan ! »

Il fait monter sa voix dans les aigües, il se fout clairement de ma gueule. Je serre les poings. Bordel, il ne changera effectivement jamais ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me cherche ? J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'il arrive à s'amuser.

« Ferme-là !

– D'accord, d'accord..., sourit-il. »

Il reste silencieux. Je le sens curieux et j'ai presque envie de le faire encore attendre, juste pour l'agacer. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui, même si je devrais sérieusement y réfléchir quelques fois.

« Le médecin est venu me parler, il y a deux semaines... »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est aussi simple pour moi de partager ça avec lui, alors que je n'arrive pas à le faire avec mes amis proches ou ma famille. Mais peut-être que c'est justement parce que ce n'est pas mon ami...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? me demande-t-il d'une voix enfin sérieuse.

– Il veut que je suive un traitement plus intensif. Il pense que ça me donnera du temps en plus. Non, en fait, il est persuadé que ça marchera, même si ce n'est pas garanti.

– Oh... C'est plutôt une bonne chose... non ?

– T'as vu mon état ? T'imagines ce que ça donnera avec une chimiothérapie plus intrusive ? Et puis, la maladie va s'aggraver, tu me vois être une vraie loque encore un an ?

– Mais le traitement va retarder ce moment-là, non ? me questionne-t-il.

– Je vais pas devenir grabataire plus tard, je vais surtout être grabataire plus longtemps. »

Izaya me fixe longuement. Il fronce les sourcils, avant de reprendre sur un ton faussement léger.

« Je ne savais pas que Shizu-chan connaissait ce mot.

– I-za-ya... !

– Oh un peu d'humour ! Ecoute... je ne vois pas comment tu peux être sûr de ça. Le traitement sert quand même à repousser les symptômes, non ?

– C'est pas aussi simple, malheureusement.

– Explique-moi alors.

– Il y a un moment où les métastases que j'avais au cerveau reviendront. Ce sera le signe que la maladie est plus forte que le traitement. Et vu l'avancée de mon cancer, ça arrivera forcément tôt au tard. Ces métastases vont me rendre confus, différent, ... Ce ne sera plus moi. Je serai dans un état que je ne souhaite à personne. Et ça, ça arrivera peu importe le traitement. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi devrais-je souffrir plus longtemps que nécessaire ?

– ... Tu as l'air déjà bien décidé, remarque Izaya. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes mon avis dans ce cas ?

– C'est juste que... je n'ai pas envie de me tromper. Et je me dis que je devrais sans doute penser à ma famille également. Ils voudraient surement que je suive ce traitement, sans parler de Shinra et Celty. Quand je pense à eux, je ne suis plus aussi sûr de moi. Alors, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses toi.

– Pourquoi ? Tu devrais demander à Vorona, je suis sûr qu'elle a un avis très tranché sur la question. »

Je me pince l'arrêt du nez, essayant de me calmer. Il est vraiment incroyable. Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de toujours tout ramener à Vorona ? C'est quoi son problème à la fin ?! Soupirant fortement, j'arrive à garder mon sang froid. Je ne dois pas rentrer dans son jeu.

« Sauf que c'est à toi que j'en parle, pas à elle. »

Il reste silencieux un moment, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Il a l'air en pleine réflexion. Puis, après quelques secondes, il redresse la tête dans ma direction.

« Tu veux réellement savoir ce que j'en pense ?

– Putain, oui !

– "Il ne faut pas chercher à vivre longtemps, mais vivre pleinement. Vivre longtemps, c'est le destin qui décide. Vivre pleinement, c'est ton âme. La vie est longue si elle est pleine."

– Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

– C'est une citation de Sénèque. J'ai fait une thèse de 879 pages dessus.

– ... Tu as fait une thèse ? Sérieusement ?

– Oui. Enfin, dans ma tête.

– Dans ta tête ? Alors comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle fait 879 pages ?

– Parce que je l'ai visualisée dans tous ses détails. »

D'accord... C'est bien ce que je croyais, Izaya est cinglé...

« Et donc ? Où veux-tu en venir au juste ?

– Que ta façon de penser peut se tenir... Même si moi, je ferais tout pour vivre le plus longtemps possible...

– Pourquoi ? Franchement, Izaya, la mort te fait peur à ce point ? Tu préfères finir alité, totalement dépendant et perdant l'esprit ?

– ... Je n'en sais rien... »

Je le regarde longuement. C'est bien la discussion la plus intime qu'on ait eue depuis qu'on se connait. Enfin, je comprends son point de vue, même si pour moi, rester en vie à tout prix n'est pas le plus important...

« Ecoute Shizuo, le mieux c'est que tu sois en accord avec toi-même. Si tu veux une fin de vie la plus digne possible, n'accepte pas le traitement intensif. Des mois de souffrance en plus, ça n'en vaut pas toujours le coup. Fais déjà en sorte de profiter du temps qu'il te reste, malgré ton état. »

Ses mots me figent. Aie-je réellement bien entendu ? Au-delà du fait qu'ils me rassurent, je n'en reviens pas qu'Izaya l'ait enfin dit...

« ... Tu m'as appelé Shizuo...

– Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shizu-chan ? Jamais je ne ferais ça. »

Je n'insiste pas, sentant la mauvaise foi pointer le bout de son nez, mais je souris. Shizuo... Ce prénom sonne d'une façon étrange dans la bouche d'Izaya. Cela me fait un drôle d'effet.

« Et donc, que vas-tu faire ? reprend-il d'une voix plus qu'agacée.

– ... Tu as raison, je vais suivre mon instinct et contrôler la fin de ma vie comme je le souhaite. Je vais refuser ce traitement. »

À peine ces mots ont-ils franchi ma bouche que je me sens rassuré. Dieu, j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre cette décision. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ce choix pesait autant sur mes épaules. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je voulais tant en parler à Izaya. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais il choisit toujours les phrases qui me font du bien. Même si un doute persiste toujours dans mon esprit...

« ... Tu penses que je suis lâche ?

– Bien-sûr que non, réplique-t-il directement. Crois-moi, il faut bien plus de courage pour prendre cette décision que l'inverse. »

On se regarde un moment. Je me sens étrange. Ses yeux me fixent avec une telle intensité que cela me perturbe... Ma relation avec Izaya n'a jamais été normale. Maintenant que j'ai mis ma haine de côté, je ne sais pas trop quoi ressentir pour lui. Les codes ont changé. Je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné, mais je ne suis plus envahi par la colère lorsque je pense à lui. Et même si je n'étais pas convaincu à cent pour-cent au début, je suis arrivé à lui donner cette deuxième chance. Mais à présent que les compteurs sont remis à zéro, je me sens un peu perdu. Qu'est Izaya pour moi au juste ? Un ami ? Non, je ne le vois pas comme un ami. Une connaissance ? Surement pas, notre relation est bien plus forte que ça. Ennemi ? Pas vraiment puisqu'on a dépassé ce stade. Alors quoi ? Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour définir notre relation si spéciale... Il n'empêche que c'est avec lui que je voulais parler de mon traitement, alors que ma décision était quasiment prise. C'est de son aval dont j'avais besoin... Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais toujours rien... Mais au fond, la réponse est-elle si important que ça ?

Izaya me regarde, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il est si proche de moi. Tiens, c'est bizarre... son odeur n'est plus tout-à-fait la même. Avant, il sentait la merde, il me donnait envie de vomir. Maintenant... c'est plutôt... agréable... Non, franchement, c'est n'importe quoi. Je secoue la tête. Ce changement de relation entre nous me perturbe réellement.

« Tes pensées sont-elles douces, mon cher Shizu-chan ?

– Hein ? Non... Enfin, ça te regarde pas ! Tais-toi un peu ! »

Je grogne alors qu'il éclate de rire. Son visage est rayonnant, sincère. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas l'avoir vu comme ça avant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu attendre que je sois mourant pour qu'on arrive enfin à s'entendre ? Quel gâchis... Je soupire, avant de me laisser totalement aller contre le fauteuil. La fatigue reprend le dessus. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Merde, cette somnolence est vraiment persistante et énervante. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir réveillé. Je sens que si je ferme les yeux, je pourrai dormir pendant des heures.

« Je vais te laisser, Shizu-chan...

– Non, attends. Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

– Encore ? Tu es bien bavard aujourd'hui, ricane-t-il.

– Pourquoi es-tu à ce point remonté contre Vorona ? »

Il cligne des yeux, surpris, avant de rire. Ce fameux rire désagréable, faux, qui pourrait le faire passer sans problème pour un fou. Et, comme toujours, il s'arrête d'un coup.

« Je me fiche d'elle.

– C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

– ... C'est rien. Je vous ai juste vu au café. Vous aviez l'air assez proche, surtout quand elle t'a caressé le bras. Alors je m'étonnais juste que tu fasses appel à moi et non pas à ta petite-amie.

– Ma quoi... ?

– Ne joue pas les innocents. Tant mieux pour toi si tu as trouvé le moyen de ne pas mourir puceau. »

Il ricane méchamment. Putain, il fait encore tout pour m'énerver !

« Ferme-là, sale puce stupide ! Je ne sors pas avec elle, c'est seulement une amie.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, vraiment. Et encore une fois, c'est avec toi que je voulais parler, alors arrête ta crise de jalousie.

– Pff ah ah ah, moi jaloux ? Allez, il est temps que tu dormes un peu, Shizu-chan. On se verra ce weekend.

– On doit se voir ce weekend ?

– Shinra et Celty nous ont invité pour parler de leur mariage ridicule. »

J'hausse les sourcils. Je ne savais pas que la puce devait venir également. Tss, Shinra prend vraiment trop ses aises depuis qu'il sait que j'ai plus ou moins fait une trêve avec Izaya. Ce dernier se relève alors et s'éloigne, en me faisant un vague signe de la main. Il est pénible, mais je n'essaye pas de le retenir. Je l'entends à peine claquer la porte que mes paupières se ferment déjà...

* * *

Les prochains jours se passent dans un flou total. Je savais qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas dans mes soins palliatifs, mais ça fait un moment que ça reste dans le bas. J'ai d'ailleurs repris un médicament juste avant de partir chez Shinra et Celty, pour être sûr de tenir le coup. C'est vraiment dans ces cas-là que je ne regrette pas ma décision. Un traitement plus intensif et puis quoi encore ? Si c'est pour dormir pendant six mois de plus, je n'en vois clairement pas l'intérêt !

Assis à table, je bois un milkshake, un peu perdu dans mes pensées, sous le regard amusé d'Izaya qui ne cesse de se moquer de mes gouts soit-disant enfantins. Lui, évidemment, boit du thé japonais avec son habituel air supérieur.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous voir tous les deux ici, sans vous entretuer, c'est vraiment un miracle, s'écrit Shinra, limite prêt à dégainer son appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant.

– N'exagère rien, c'est pas si exceptionnel.

– Oh Shizu-chan, tu es si froid !

– Tais-toi ! »

Il me sourit, complice, ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel. Cette attitude franchement... Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Je n'aime pas ça... Ça me perturbe trop.

« _Merci d'être venu tous les deux_ , écrit Celty sur son PDA. _Et merci d'avoir accepté d'être nos témoins._

– Oh, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde, sourit longuement Izaya. J'ai hâte d'être au fameux moment où cette phrase retentira : "Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée." Ah ah ah !

– Idiot ! »

Je grogne, tout en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table. Izaya grimace légèrement, ce qui me fait enfin sourire.

« Très drôle, soupire Shinra plus que blasé. Bon, plus sérieusement, on a commencé les préparatifs. Alors... »

Il commence à déballer beaucoup d'information que j'écoute à peine. Comme toujours, Shinra se perd dans un tas d'anecdotes sur son amour pour Celty qui ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. Mais alors que je fais semblant de suivre la conversation, je sens un mouvement étrange sous la table. Quelque chose effleure ma jambe. Je baisse alors les yeux pour tomber sur le pied d'Izaya. Hein ?! Il se fiche de moi ou quoi ? Je redresse brusquement la tête pour le regarder. Il sourit de façon innocente et ne fixe que Shinra. Non mais je rêve ? À quoi est-ce qu'il joue au juste ?!

Izaya remonte alors lentement son pied le long de ma jambe, me figeant complètement. Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Ça n'a strictement aucun sens ! Je devrais l'envoyer bouler, et pourtant je ne bouge pas. Parce que c'est ce qu'il voudrait. Je suis sûr qu'il essaye juste de me mettre hors de moi ! Bordel, c'est bien pour ça que je ne peux pas le supporter la plupart du temps ! Visiblement, il tient là son nouveau jeu pour m'énerver ! Moi qui croyais qu'il pouvait se montrer plus mature, grave erreur !

« Et donc, la cérémonie se déroulera le dix octobre. Elle commencera à treize heures. Comme ça, tu auras le temps de faire ta séance de chimiothérapie, Shizuo. »

Cette phrase me fait sortir de ma torpeur. Je me tourne alors vers Shinra et acquiesce. J'essaye de rester sérieux, alors que cette sale puce joue du pied avec moi, inlassablement. Cette scène est tellement irréaliste qu'elle me donne envie de rire. C'est fou, Izaya est fou.

« _Tout va bien, Shizuo ? Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs_ , écrit Celty.

– Il doit sûrement être fatigué, répond aussitôt Izaya. Il devrait aller se reposer. »

Il m'envoie un regard narquois. Il se fiche vraiment de moi !

« Désolé Celty. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je pensais à la meilleure façon de tuer Izaya pendant le mariage.

– Très spirituel Shizu-chan. »

Shinra et Celty s'échangent un regard, perplexes. Amusé, je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler notre conversation vu de l'extérieur. C'est drôle, je devrais être furieux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que les gestes d'Izaya me plaisent plus qu'autre chose ?

La soirée se poursuit alors, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me concentrer. Izaya a fini par arrêter son jeu stupide, cependant je reste perplexe. Je le fixe discrètement. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre derrière son comportement. Comme toujours, c'est juste sa façon d'essayer de foutre la merde. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce contact me perturbe à ce point ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est comme ça pourtant. Parfois, il me fait vraiment penser à un gamin de maternelle qui s'amuse à pousser les autres gosses pour qu'on fasse attention à lui. Je me demande s'il agit comme ça à cause de Vorona. Alors comment ça il nous a vu au café, hein ? Comme par hasard... Est-ce qu'il m'espionne ? N'empêche, il ne doute vraiment de rien pour se promener tranquillement à Ikebukuro alors que je lui ai jamais permis de revenir ! Enfin bref, est-ce qu'il fait ça pour attirer mon attention ? Ouais, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui.

Quelques fois, je me demande quel genre d'enfance il a eu pour être à ce point instable et désireux de la moindre attention possible. C'est étrange, mais plus le temps passe, plus je vois Izaya de façon très claire. À présent, je suis persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas supporter que notre relation passe de la haine à l'indifférence. Alors que moi, rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir. Enfin, avant. Maintenant, ce ne serait plus vraiment le cas... Non, sans aucun doute, je ne le connaissais pas du tout. Pire que ça, je m'en fichais. Il n'y avait que ma haine qui comptait. J'ai été égoïste avec lui. Bon, il a été une vraie merde, mais s'il cherchait réellement à s'approcher de moi, alors je n'ai pas été mieux que lui.

Tandis que la conversation s'éternise, je me surprends à ne penser qu'à lui, ne regarder que lui. Quelque chose cloche. Il semble écouter Shinra, il est comme d'habitude et pourtant, son visage n'est qu'un masque. Masque qu'il aborde en permanence, maintenant que j'y pense. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi je le remarque avec une telle facilité, mais c'est criant. Ça me surprend d'ailleurs que personne d'autre ne semble le voir. Je n'aime pas ce visage chez lui. Je préfère celui que j'ai vu à la plage ou chez moi, il n'y a que quelques jours de ça. Est-ce qu'il cache sa vraie nature tout le temps ? Et pourquoi fait-il ça ? Décidément, Izaya restera toujours un mystère pour moi.

« Alors, est-ce que tout vous semble correct ? demande Shinra avec enthousiasme.

– C'est parfait, répond Izaya d'une voix sarcastique. Mais ça aurait été encore mieux si tu avais abrégé.

– Mais enfin, il fallait tout vous expliquer. Vous êtes quand même les témoins !

– Tu aurais pu envoyer un mail.

– _Ne l'écoute pas Shinra_ , tape Celty avec une rapidité effroyable. _Il essaye juste de t'énerver_.

– Ah ah, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends Celty ? Ça nous aurait juste évité ce moment ennuyeux. Allez, là-dessus, j'y vais. »

D'un geste souple, il se redresse et s'éloigne. Merde, j'ai rien suivi de la conversation. Comment aie-je pu me laisser distraire à ce point ? Est-ce à cause de la fatigue entrainée par la maladie ? J'espère que non, parce que c'est une sensation très désagréable que de se sentir totalement ailleurs... mais c'est sans doute une meilleure explication que le fait d'avoir été obnubilé par Izaya. N'empêche, le temps est passé extrêmement vite, comme si j'avais eu une absence... Non, je m'en serais rendu compte si ça avait été le cas. Chassant ces idées de ma tête, je me lève à mon tour.

« C'était sympa, mais je dois rentrer aussi. On se voit plus tard. »

Alors que je les salue, j'aperçois du coin de l'oeil le regard étrange que Shinra et Celty s'échangent, mais je n'y fais pas plus attention que ça. C'est sûr que je ne dois pas avoir fait bonne impression ce soir, j'ai à peine parlé, mais qu'importe. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant. Je veux rentrer et ne plus entendre cette conversation. Franchement, même si je suis content pour eux-deux, je ne tiens pas à participer aux préparatifs. C'est ennuyeux... Bien que tout m'ennuie en ce moment, alors je ne suis peut-être pas très objectif.

Alors que je sors de l'appartement, j'aperçois Izaya qui m'attend, adossé contre le mur de l'immeuble.

« C'était chiant, hein ? sourit-il.

– Ouais.

– Le bonheur des autres, c'est toujours pénible. Heureusement qu'on s'est un peu amusé entre temps.

– Tu ferais mieux de faire attention. La prochaine fois, je te briserai la jambe !

– Oh je demande à voir... »

Il ricane longuement, alors que je reprends ma marche. Sans surprise, il me suit.

« Tu sais Shizu-chan, en tant que témoins, on devra danser ensemble à la cérémonie.

– Arrête d'inventer des règles stupides ! Et je te rappelle que Shinjuku est dans l'autre sens !

– Ah mais il est si tard... Je n'ose pas prendre les transports en commun à cette heure si avancée...

– Mais ferme-là ! »

Je grogne, tout en accélérant le pas. Je transpire un peu, mais je tiens le coup. Après de longues minutes de marche, j'arrive enfin chez moi. Sans attendre, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Je soupire alors, avant d'attendre qu'Izaya ne rentre à son tour. Je devrais le renvoyer chez lui, je suis bien trop sympa.

« Pourquoi tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé entrer ? » rétorque-t-il avec un large sourire.

Bonne question... Parfois je me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée cette trêve. Depuis, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Tout devient bizarre entre nous. Izaya, lui-même, agit de façon encore plus étrange que d'habitude.

« Tu sais quel est ton problème depuis que tu es malade, Shizu-chan ? Tu te prends trop la tête. Ce qui est très étonnant vu ton pauvre petit cerveau. Arrête de penser autant. Respire et laisse-toi aller. Vis des expériences, sans te soucier des conséquences. »

Pourquoi dit-il ça ? C'est pourtant ce que je fais depuis un petit temps maintenant, grâce à lui d'ailleurs... Mais alors que je réfléchis à ses paroles, il s'approche de moi à pas lents. Son visage est enfin dénudé de tous masques. Bien, je préfère. Cependant, je ne compte pas lui laisser le dernier mot. J'ai encore le souvenir en tête de notre dernière conversation que j'estime inachevée.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Qui se prend la tête au sujet de Vorona, hein ? Et puis, même si je sortais avec elle, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon ? »

Izaya ne répond pas, mais continue de s'approcher. Il est tellement proche de moi à présent que je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je devrais lui demander de s'éloigner, mais de nouveau, je suis comme subjugué. Mon cerveau tourne au ralenti, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement.

« Ça ne m'aurait pas plu.

– ... Ça n'a pas de sens, Izaya.

– Pourquoi faudrait-il que tout ait un sens ? »

Son regard, aux reflets rouges, plonge profondément dans le mien. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. Jamais je n'ai été regardé de la sorte. Alors je comprends... Je comprends ses propos tenus au cinéma. Cette attirance étrange que l'on peut ressentir pour quelqu'un que l'on n'aurait jamais cru possible... Entre nous, ça a toujours tourné à l'obsession. Aujourd'hui encore. Je le regarde et je me perds dans ses yeux, rarement aussi sincères.

Et soudain, c'est comme si plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Il n'y a plus que lui... Lentement, mon bras vient effleurer sa joue. Je le touche du bout des doigts, comme si j'avais peur de lui faire mal. Le contact m'électrise. Alors, sans hésiter, comme si j'avais toujours su que ça se finirait comme ça, je me penche vers lui et capture ses lèvres. C'est un peu maladroit, mais étrangement plaisant. Mes pensées se bloquent complètement lorsqu'Izaya répond à mon baiser. C'est vraiment réel alors... Ses lèvres sont plus douces que ce que j'aurais cru... Il ouvre légèrement la bouche, m'invitant clairement à aller plus loin. Je n'hésite pas. Ma langue rencontre alors la sienne. Je l'entends gémir faiblement, ce qui me donne des frissons. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux. Dieu ce contact... Maintenant que j'y ai gouté, je ne veux plus m'en passer.

Lorsque je mets fin au baiser, à bout de souffle, je me laisse directement entrainer par la profondeur de son regard. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Aucun de nous ne veut que cette soirée ne s'arrête là...

Alors que je l'amène dans ma chambre d'un geste sûr, tout semble s'éclairer dans mon esprit. C'est comme si toutes ces années de haine intense prenaient enfin un sens. Mes doigts sur son corps, son souffle dans mon cou... peut-être que c'était ça qui nous manquait depuis tout ce temps...

* * *

Merci de votre lecture :) C'est plus un chapitre de transition, mais qui était nécessaire pour entamer la suite de l'histoire. Autre chose, je sais que Vorona n'est pas fort appréciée, mais elle a une relation importante avec Shizuo, alors je trouvais ça normal qu'elle soit présente dans cette histoire. Sinon, le Shizaya est enfin arrivé! J'espère que ça vous plait! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions! C'est une réelle motivation pour moi que d'avoir vos retours!

A bientôt!


	8. Septième mois

Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Septième mois**

 _Octobre_

 _Sa peau contre la mienne me rend fou. Nos corps s'unissent, s'entre-mêlent, s'apprivoisent dans des mouvements saccadés, maladroits. Il n'y a plus aucun jeu de domination entre nous. C'est la première fois que je me sens à ce point sur la même longueur d'onde avec quelqu'un d'autre. On est égaux. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Juste lui et moi. Et je me perds dans des émotions que je n'avais jamais connues. Tout me semble plus intense, plus fort..._

Je rouvre les yeux. Merde, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je n'arrive pas à me passer de la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Dès que j'ai les paupières closes, je revois sans cesse la scène. En toute franchise, je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus : le fait que j'ai couché avec un autre homme ou que cet homme soit Izaya ? C'est étrange. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un homosexuel ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je veux dire, je suis toujours attiré par les femmes, les femmes un peu plus âgées d'ailleurs. Les hommes ne m'ont jamais intéressé. Il n'y a qu'Izaya. Sans doute que c'est lui qui avait raison l'autre fois quand il disait qu'on pouvait être attiré par l'âme d'une personne, en dépit de son identité sexuelle. Même si l'idée d'être attiré par l'âme d'Izaya est une pensée que j'ai du mal à assimiler... Mais maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?

Izaya n'est pas resté l'autre soir. Il s'est rhabillé sans dire un mot et a quitté la pièce, toujours aussi silencieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. Après tout, on est pas ensemble, ça aurait été plus qu'étrange s'il était resté dans mon lit toute la nuit. Mais je ne sais pas comment me comporter face à lui maintenant. Sans doute que je réfléchis trop. Izaya a raison, je me prenais moins la tête avant ma maladie. Je dois arrêter d'y penser autant. C'était juste une expérience. Pas désagréable, d'ailleurs...

Depuis, nous n'avons plus eu l'occasion de nous voir parce que je ne suis plus chez moi pour l'instant. Sous l'insistance de ma mère et profitant d'une session sans chimiothérapie, je suis allé passer quelques jours chez mes parents. C'était un peu à contre coeur au début, mais je dois bien reconnaitre maintenant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mes parents vivent à la campagne, bien loin de l'agitation de Tokyo. Et même si je suis content de rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas cette petite mise à l'écart. Ça m'a fait du bien.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Ma mère entre dans la chambre. J'acquiesce alors qu'elle s'approche de moi pour vérifier que tout est bien rangé. Son côté maniaque m'énervait quand j'étais petit, mais je dois avouer qu'il m'amuse à présent.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes... Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ?

– Je dois reprendre mon traitement demain.

– Je pourrais te conduire. Ça ne me dérange pas. Quarante minutes, ce n'est pas insurmontable.

– Maman... Ne complique pas les choses, s'il te plait. »

Je ne veux pas rester ici. Ce n'est pas contre mes parents, seulement j'aurais l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun indépendance. Et ma liberté étant tout ce qu'il me reste, je ne compte pas la laisser tomber aussi facilement.

« Je sais, j'exagère, reprend-elle à voix basse. Je comprends, tu sais, que tu préfères vivre dans ton appartement. C'est juste que... c'est dur en tant que maman de te laisser partir... J'ai toujours eu du mal à lâcher la bride avec toi. Déménager de Tokyo a d'ailleurs été une décision difficile à prendre.

– Pourtant, je ne risquais pas grand-chose avec ma force.

– Mais justement, tu ne faisais pas attention. Tu as toujours été du genre à foncer tête baissée dans les problèmes.

– Ce sont les autres qui me provoquaient !

– Oui, mais tu rentrais trop vite dans leur jeux.

– ... Ouais, mais c'est fini maintenant... Enfin, plus ou moins... »

Elle me sourit légèrement, les yeux dégageant une aura mélancolique. Je fronce les sourcils, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.

« Je sais, reprend-elle. Ces derniers jours, je t'ai senti apaisé, comme si tu étais enfin en paix avec toi-même. Et j'espère sincèrement que c'est le cas. Mais je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– ... Euh... pas vraiment. »

Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Je ne vais quand même pas dire à ma mère que j'ai couché avec mon ancien pire ennemi, que j'ai pris mon pied et que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à ce moment-là. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle penserait de me voir avec un autre homme. C'est un sujet qu'on a jamais abordé en famille. À vrai dire, je n'y avais pas réfléchi moi-même avant ma nuit avec Izaya.

« Tu es sûr ? sourit-elle, comme si elle savait que je lui cachais quelque chose.

– Ouais. Enfin, pas grand-chose. »

Elle me regarde fixement. Je sens qu'elle déborde de curiosité. De toute façon, avec son intuition, je n'arriverai pas à éviter la conversation. Mais rien ne m'oblige à tout lui dire.

« C'est juste qu'il y avait un gars qui n'arrêtait pas de m'énerver, comme un sale insecte qu'on n'arrive pas à écraser. Mais ces derniers temps, ... disons que les choses se sont calmées. Il est moins agaçant. Et comme il était responsable de la plupart de mes débordements, forcément, je suis plus calme du coup.

– Tu parles d'Izaya Orihara ? »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Quoi ? Comment peut-elle le savoir ? Ma mère rigole alors en voyant mon expression stupéfaite.

« Tu te plaignais toujours de lui à la maison. C'est marrant, au début, j'étais persuadée qu'il avait le béguin pour toi, vu sa façon d'essayer d'attirer tout le temps ton attention. Mais quand il t'a fait mettre en prison, j'ai compris que cet homme était juste la méchanceté incarnée. Je suis bien contente s'il a enfin cessé de t'ennuyer. Au moins, il n'a pas l'âme totalement pourrie. Mais je suis tout de même rassurée que tu ne fréquentes pas ce genre de personne. »

Etrangement, mon coeur se serre en entendant ces mots... C'est bizarre, je suis pourtant habitué à ce qu'on dise du mal d'Izaya – et c'est justifié après tout – mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'aime pas ça ici ?

« Tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup, hein ? demandais-je.

– Oh ça non. C'est une personne détestable. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnait pas quand tu disais que personne ne l'appréciait. Sincèrement, qui pourrait s'entendre avec quelqu'un d'aussi vil ? Mais bon, j'imagine qu'il est surtout à plaindre. Un esprit si détraqué ne peut pas être heureux.

– ... Ouais, c'est sûr... Enfin, le plus important, c'est qu'il me fiche la paix...

– Tout à fait ! Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus dans ton état. »

Elle sourit, contente de cette nouvelle, alors que je me sens de plus en plus mal. Ce portrait qu'elle dresse d'Izaya ne me plait pas vraiment... pas du tout même. C'est vrai que c'est un connard, mais il n'est pas vil. Malgré moi, je revois son visage juste avant que je ne l'embrasse pour la première fois. Il était si sincère... Ça me fait un peu mal d'entendre qu'il a un esprit détraqué et qu'il n'est sans doute pas heureux. Je me demande si c'est vrai. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Est-ce qu'Izaya est heureux ? Il a l'air... Enfin, il ne me semble pas malheureux en tout cas, mais je me suis rendu compte, ces derniers temps, qu'il était doué pour bien cacher son jeu.

Mais alors qu'on finit par quitter la maison pour se diriger vers la voiture, je me perds dans mes pensées. J'ai envie de revoir Izaya. J'espère franchement qu'il ne va m'éviter après ce qui s'est passé entre nous. De toute façon, il n'aura pas le choix. S'il le faut, j'irai le chercher par la peau du cou. Je souris à cette pensée. Non, je suis vraiment curieux de voir quelle sera sa réaction après tout ça...

Le trajet jusqu'à Tokyo se fait dans une bonne ambiance. Ma mère me parle de son quotidien avec mon père, des soucis qu'elle a avec les voisins qui font trop de bruits selon elle, ... De part ses paroles, elle m'encre dans un quotidien banal, mais réconfortant.

« Et toi, que vas-tu faire cette semaine ? me demande-t-elle, après avoir déblatéré sur tous ces gens qui ne respectent pas les règles de savoir-vivre.

– J'ai le mariage d'une amie samedi. Elle se marie avec Shinra. Tu te souviens de lui ?

– Ah oui, le petit qui voulait devenir médecin. Il venait toujours te voir à l'hôpital. Il était bizarre quand même. Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore en contact avec lui.

– Ouais. Et il n'a pas changé d'ailleurs. »

On rigole tous les deux. Je me sens bien. Ce simple moment entre nous me plait. Et puis, mon corps me laisse tranquille ces derniers jours. Enfin, c'est pas la joie, mais ça passe. Ceci dit, je suis tout de même content de retrouver mon appartement. Arrivé sur place, je prends mon temps pour dire au revoir à ma mère, avant de rentrer chez moi. Lorsque la porte se referme, je soupire légèrement. Enfin à la maison...

Directement, je me dirige vers ma chambre pour y ranger mes affaires. Mon regard s'attarde alors sur le lit. Avec lenteur, j'amène les draps sur mon visage et les renifle longuement. L'odeur d'Izaya est toujours présente. Merde, je n'arrive vraiment pas à le chasser de ma tête. Mon obsession pour lui a pris une nouvelle forme qui me surprend. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste ?

Deux coups brefs sur la porte m'obligent à relâcher les draps. Je viens à peine de rentrer, qui ça peut bien être ? Sans attendre, je vais ouvrir. Je suis alors immédiatement attiré par la vision de ses yeux. Ses grands yeux, presque rouges, qui me fixent avec une intensité déconcertante. Je souris légèrement. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Je suis persuadé qu'il m'espionne, ce qui expliquerait bien des choses d'ailleurs. Je remarque ensuite qu'il porte deux grands sacs. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Bonjour Shizu-chan, sourit-il longuement.

– Franchement, Izaya, je vais finir par croire que tu t'es installé en face de chez moi. Je viens à peine de rentrer que tu apparais déjà. Avoue que c'est bizarre.

– Bizarre ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Shizu-chan. Je passais par là par hasard quand je t'ai vu. C'était ta mère ? »

Je tique. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il se rapproche de ma famille. Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance, même s'il ne s'en est jamais pris à mon frère. Tiens, c'est vrai ça. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Dans sa perfidie, Izaya n'a jamais fait chier mes proches pour m'atteindre. Sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas tomber dans cette facilité.

« Ouais. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– J'ai des présents pour toi. »

Ah oui, les fameux sacs... Ils attisent de plus en plus ma curiosité. Je m'efface alors pour le laisser entrer. Lorsque je referme la porte derrière lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer plus longuement. Je ne sais pas comment je suis sensé réagir. Je n'arrive pas à savoir non plus ce qu'Izaya attend. Sans doute que je me pose trop de questions... Lui n'a pas l'air de se préoccuper plus que ça de la situation. Il pose les sacs sur la table et se tourne vers moi.

« J'ai fait des achats pour toi pour le mariage de Shinra et Celty. Regarde. »

Il sort alors un tas de tissus de l'un des sacs. Alors qu'il le déplie, je me rends compte que c'est un beau kimono bleu. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi m'a-t-il acheté ça ? J'aurais pu le faire moi-même.

« C'est la taille parfaite pour toi. Assez large pour masquer ta maigreur, mais pas assez que pour donner l'impression que tu nages dedans. Tu feras bonne impression avec ça.

– Oh... Je vois... merci.

– Attends, ce n'est pas fini. J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. »

Il plonge la main dans l'autre sac et en ressort une perruque blonde, étrangement semblable à mon ancienne coupe de cheveux.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas avoir le crâne rasé, alors voilà... Elle est d'excellente qualité.

– ... Je n'en doute pas. »

Je suis surpris. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? L'intention est bonne, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de piège derrière ça, alors je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas son genre de faire quelque chose sans aucune arrière-pensée. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je pensais avant, mais visiblement, je me suis bien gouré sur lui, alors ouais... Dans le fond, peut-être qu'il essaye juste d'être sympa.

Il s'approche de moi d'un pas tranquille, avant de lever les bras pour positionner correctement la perruque. Je le laisse faire, presque hypnotisé. Il est si proche de moi. Merde, comment peut-il dégager une telle odeur ?

« Voilà Shizu-chan, ça te va très bien. On ne dirait pas du tout que ce ne sont pas tes vrais cheveux. »

Malgré moi, je me détourne de lui pour aller regarder le résultat dans un miroir. Je reste stupéfait. Izaya a raison, le résultat est incroyable. Même moi, je pourrais y croire. Je caresse mes nouvelles mèches, elles sont douces... Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du reflet. Comme ça, j'ai presque l'air normal. L'émotion me gagne, me trouble. Pourquoi suis-je aussi touché par ce que je vois ? Ce n'est qu'une perruque... Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me rend une part de mon humanité...

« Shizu-chan ? »

Je me retourne pour faire face à Izaya qui me fixe étrangement. Lui non plus ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je sois aussi touché. J'ai les mains qui tremblent un peu. Comment de telles émotions peuvent-elles me submerger à ce point ? Je me sens incroyablement soulagé. Au fond de moi, je redoutais ce mariage, je n'avais pas envie de m'afficher devant tout le monde avec mon corps de cancéreux. Et là... avec un simple cadeau, Izaya m'a offert la possibilité d'être normal à nouveau, d'être juste Shizuo Heiwajima et non le Shizuo-qui-va-bientôt-crever.

En quelques enjambées, je me retrouve à sa hauteur et, sans attendre, j'entoure mes bras autour de lui. Il se fige quelque peu, sans doute surpris, avant de se détendre. L'une de mes mains vient ensuite se perdre dans ses cheveux, alors que je me loge au creux de son cou, respirant longuement son odeur... Il me rend dingue. Il m'a toujours rendu dingue, mais là c'est de pire en pire. J'ai besoin de plus, de tellement plus. Et c'est de sa faute, comme toujours ! C'est lui qui a instauré ce jeu étrange entre nous, c'est lui qui a commencé à me faire entrevoir une autre facette de notre relation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche mais, dans le fond, j'en ai rien à foutre.

D'un geste plus assuré que la dernière fois, je m'empare de ses lèvres. J'en ai eu envie dès que je l'ai vu sur le seuil de ma porte et, enfin, je peux assouvir ce désir. Je sens rapidement ses dents mordiller ma bouche. Il est joueur, taquin. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aimerais ça à ce point et, pourtant, je me surprends à gémir légèrement. Ses mains se perdent alors sous ma chemise, me faisant clairement comprendre ses intentions. Je frissonne. Enfin, je vais enfin pouvoir me replonger dans ces sensations qui me plaisent tant. Sans attendre, on se dirige vers la chambre. Le matelas s'affaissent légèrement sous notre poids. Nos lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau. J'ai chaud, mon coeur bourdonne dans mes oreilles. Je n'avais jamais connu ça avant. Avec Izaya, tout est tellement plus intense. Est-ce parce qu'il est particulièrement doué ? Ou parce qu'il est un homme ? Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça... Tout en lui m'électrise. Sa langue, ses mains, j'ai l'impression de tout ressentir comme si c'était la première fois. Mes doigts sur lui ne sont d'ailleurs pas aussi assurés qu'Izaya. J'ai tellement peur de lui faire mal...

Mais alors que, progressivement, nos corps en viennent à se fondre l'un en l'autre, je comprends. Je comprends pourquoi tout me parait tellement plus fort avec lui. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de sentiments pour mes autres partenaires. Bien que mes expériences sexuelles soient assez limitées, je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle connexion. J'ai toujours eu de forts sentiments pour Izaya : une haine sans nom qui me consumait. Il ne m'a jamais laissé indifférent. Et c'en est de même aujourd'hui... C'est notre relation étrange, presque malsaine, qui s'est construite pendant toutes ces années qui rend les choses bien plus intenses... Au milieu des mouvements saccadés, je me perds alors dans son regard magnifique et, à cet instant précis, j'ai réellement l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui...

* * *

Ma respiration est sifflante. J'ai un peu mal à la poitrine, mais qu'importe. Ça en valait le coup. Prélassé dans le lit, je regarde Izaya distraitement alors qu'il se redresse et commence à ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Il va partir. Je le sais. Il va faire comme la dernière fois. Mais si j'étais trop perdu pour savoir quoi en penser cette fois-là, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Peu importe pourquoi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me prendre la tête avec ça. Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est d'écouter mes envies. Et là, je veux qu'il reste.

« Tu n'as pas envie de prendre une douche ? »

C'est la seule phrase qui me vient en tête pour le retenir encore un peu. Izaya se tourne alors vers moi et semble un moment songeur. Merde, c'est pas une question d'examen quand même !

« Bonne idée Shizu-chan, finit-il par dire. Je n'aime pas prendre le métro en me sentant sale. Cependant, j'ignorais que tu avais un tel sens de l'hospitalité !

– Mais ferme-là ! »

Putain, ce qu'il peut être énervant ! Il devrait quand même sérieusement apprendre à se taire ! D'un geste large, je repousse les couvertures et me redresse à mon tour. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de bain pour lui préparer de quoi se laver et se sécher. Je m'apprête ensuite à le laisser lorsqu'il m'arrête en attrapant mon bras. Je le regarde, curieux.

« Et si tu m'accompagnais ? Ta douche est assez grande pour deux. »

Je le fixe un moment. En toute franchise, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais s'il s'attend à un deuxième tour, il risque d'être déçu. Je ne me sens absolument pas capable de le refaire directement. À vrai dire, je suis déjà content d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout avec lui sans problème. Le médecin m'avait bien spécifié que... hmm comment avait-il encore formulé ça ? Ah oui, il avait dit : "Vos envies sexuelles risquent d'être amoindries avec la chimiothérapie. Une perte de libido est tout-à-fait normale et il se peut que vous ayez du mal à avoir des rapports." Du baratin de médecin très agréable à entendre en somme.

« Juste pour se laver. » rajoute Izaya, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

J'acquiesce alors et entre avec lui sous la douche. L'eau chaude nous réchauffe rapidement. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de bien-être. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Lorsque je rouvre les paupières, je vois qu'Izaya me fixe, le visage indéchiffrable. Il est beau. Bien-sûr, il a toujours été beau, mais il l'est encore plus depuis qu'on couche ensemble.

« Je me demande à quoi tu peux bien penser, me chuchote-t-il alors d'une voix douce que je ne lui connais pas, mais qui n'est pas désagréable.

– Je pense à toi. »

Je lui réponds sans mentir. Je vois le trouble vriller dans son regard, avant de disparaitre avec une rapidité étonnante.

« Quel baratineur tu fais, Shizu-chan.

– Et toi, tu n'es qu'un petit manipulateur. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant chez moi aujourd'hui, hein ? Tu attendais à ce point mon retour ?

– Je voulais juste m'assurer de quelque chose.

– Et de quoi ?

– ... Je tenais à savoir si tu regrettais ou non. »

Sa voix n'est pas très forte, mais elle résonne de façon détachée. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, comme s'il essayait de me faire croire que le réponse n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Je passe alors une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Un geste tendre, étrange, mais oh combien agréable !

« Sache que je ne regrette rien, puce. »

Son regard est traversé d'émotions que je n'arrive pas à lire mais qui font accélérer les battements de mon coeur... Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'on est en train de vivre tous les deux, mais je sais une chose : ça me plait. Je l'amène alors contre moi, avec douceur. J'aimerais l'étreindre de toutes mes forces, mais j'ai bien trop peur de le blesser. Cette pensée est amusante. Dire qu'il y a sept mois de ça, j'aurais tout donner pour pouvoir lui faire du mal. Cependant, je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir changé d'avis. Tenir Izaya dans mes bras est bien plus plaisant que de lui courir après avec un panneau de signalisation. J'aurais dû m'y mettre plus tôt...

Izaya est quelqu'un de fort, que rien ne semble pouvoir atteindre. Et pourtant, il ne m'a jamais semblé aussi fragile qu'à cet instant précis. Sans doute est-ce la même chose pour moi. Aucun de nous deux n'a jamais connu cette tendresse étrange qui se dégage de notre étreinte. Ce simple contact humain... il nous manquait cruellement. Mais, alors que mon visage retrouve naturellement le chemin jusqu'à sa nuque, l'égoïsme de la situation me frappe de plein fouet. Je profite de sa présence, de tout ce qu'il peut me donner parce que je n'ai rien à perdre. Mais lui ? Cette pensée me glace. Je n'y avais jamais songé avant...

A regret, je me détache de lui. Il m'interroge alors du regard, sans rien dire.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée tout ça.

– ... Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de regret, me répond-il d'une voix froide.

– Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... il est encore temps qu'on s'arrête tous les deux. Et je pense que ce serait mieux pour toi.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu le sais bien. Si on continue comme ça, tu auras peut-être plus de mal à passer au-dessus de ma mort. Est-ce que ça en vaut le coup ? Non. Je pense que c'est mieux que tu ne t'impliques pas pour ne pas souffrir. »

Je soutiens son regard pendant toute la conversation. Merde, je suis vraiment stupide de ne pas y avoir réfléchi avant ! Ou peut-être que j'ai bêtement cru qu'Izaya n'aurait jamais ce genre de problème. Mais il est humain, tout comme moi. Et même s'il a fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui, je n'ai pas envie de lui infliger ça. Il y a déjà suffisamment de personnes qui souffriront, pas la peine d'en rajouter une.

« Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, hmm ? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Shizu-chan. Et puis, tu oublies la règle la plus importante.

– Quelle règle ?

– Tu dois juste vivre l'instant présent. Laisse donc ces préoccupations loin de toi.

– Mais...

– Pas de mais, Shizu-chan ! Ne t'occupes que de toi. Je sais ce que je fais. D'accord ?

– ... Ouais... »

Je grogne. Je déteste ça, j'ai l'impression de le laisser gagner. Je devrais argumenter, ne pas le laisser faire, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Sans doute parce que, dans le fond, sa réponse m'arrange bien...

Izaya reprend alors sa position, tout contre moi tandis que je l'entoure à nouveau de mes bras. L'eau commence à me rougir la peau, mais qu'importe. Je ne m'étais jamais senti autant à ma place qu'à ce moment-ci et je me demande sincèrement où tout cela va nous mener...

* * *

Le dix octobre est finalement arrivé. Ma séance de chimiothérapie a été lourde, mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne rien montrer. J'ai pris mes médicaments, j'ai enfilé le kimono bleu et j'ai mis la perruque. Le reflet que me renvoie le miroir me convient parfaitement. Je n'ai pas l'air malade, juste un peu trop mince, mais rien d'alarmant. Je souris. Je vais pouvoir profiter de la journée comme si de rien n'était. Je suis toujours très fatigué, mais la pensée de devoir tenir pour le mariage de Shinra et Celty me motive plus que de raison.

« Tu es prêt ? me demande Tom, derrière moi.

– Oui. On peut y aller. »

Je sors de l'appartement avec lui et rejoins Vorona dans la voiture. La cérémonie n'est pas si loin que ça. En temps normal, j'y aurais surement été à pied, mais je ne tiens pas à me fatiguer inutilement. La voiture se met rapidement en route et nous conduit à travers Tokyo jusqu'au lieu du mariage. C'est une ancienne ferme entièrement rénovée qui ressemble à une villa à présent. L'endroit est entouré de verdures qui rendent le tout très agréable à regarder. Je descends alors du véhicule, tout en m'étonnant du nombre de personnes déjà présentes. À la base d'ailleurs, je m'attendais à une cérémonie intime avant que Shinra ne me surprenne en invitant presque tout le quartier – et j'exagère à peine ! Tout ce monde pour un mariage qui n'aura rien d'officiel, ça n'a pas de sens et, en même temps, ça en a bien plus que tout le reste.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Tom et Vorona se dirigent vers les autres invités alors que je pars à la recherche de Celty, que je finis par retrouver au bout de quelques minutes. Elle est dans une pièce à l'écart, seule et paniquant. Je l'observe alors une seconde. Elle porte une jolie robe blanche. Elle ressemble à n'importe quelle mariée en fait, à un détail près ceci dit...

« _Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que je ne mette pas le casque_ , tape-t-elle dès que je franchis la porte.

– Pourquoi ? C'est comme ça que Shinra t'aime, non ? »

Bon, c'est sûr que c'est plus qu'étrange de voir une mariée défiler sans tête, mais depuis le temps, tout le monde a accepté la vraie apparence de Celty.

« _... Tu as sans doute raison... Est-ce qu'il y a déjà des gens ? J'ai peur que personne ne vienne_!

– Pourquoi personne ne viendrait ? Le stress te fait dire des choses stupides. Et ouais, il y a déjà pas mal de monde. J'ai même vu le père de Shinra. Franchement, je pensais pas que vous l'inviteriez.

– _J'aurais préféré éviter, mais bon... Ah, désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais tu es très élégant Shizuo !_

– Merci...

– _C'est dommage que les hommes ne portent plus trop de kimono de nos jours, j'aimais beaucoup cette coutume. Alors je suis contente que vous ayez tous fait l'effort pour aujourd'hui. Même Izaya en porte un !_

– Izaya est là ?

– _Oui_ , répond-elle rapidement. _Il est avec Shinra_. »

J'acquiesce, l'air de rien. Je me demande de quelle couleur est son kimono. Je suis sûr qu'il est très beau dedans. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que je m'imagine déjà en train de le lui retirer ? Ça ne va vraiment pas. Depuis que j'ai embrassé Izaya, je me découvre un étrange côté pervers...

« _Ça a l'air d'aller mieux entre vous deux d'ailleurs. Shinra en est ravi. Je suis contente aussi. C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez passé à autre chose_.

– Ouais... Je ne le comprends toujours pas, mais au moins, il ne me fait plus chier.

– _Tu le hais encore_ ?

– ... Non. La haine que j'avais pour lui était futile. Quand on fait face à des choses graves, on se rend compte de ce qui est réellement important.

– _C'est bien pour toi. Je t'avoue que j'avais peur qu'il ne profite de la situation, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il réagirait comme ça._

– Faut croire qu'il n'est pas aussi monstrueux que ce que je croyais. Et je pense qu'il en est venu à la même conclusion me concernant.

– _J'espère_! »

J'hoche la tête, sans rien ajouter. De toute façon, c'est le mariage de Celty, je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Je regarde ma montre, il est presque l'heure. Je dois avouer que ça me fait bizarre d'assister au mariage de mes amis. Moi-même, je n'y ai jamais songé. Evidemment, je ne vivrai jamais ça, tout comme je n'aurai jamais d'enfant. Mais ça va, je le vis bien. Je n'ai jamais rêvé de tout ça, alors ce n'est pas si grave. Ceci dit, je me demande quel genre de père j'aurais été. Non, franchement, je ne me vois pas du tout dans ce rôle.

Lorsque le moment est venu, je quitte Celty pour aller rejoindre avant elle le lieu de cérémonie. La pièce est joliment décorée de fleurs blanches et roses. C'est trop féminin à mon goût, mais ça reste beau. Je m'avance au milieu de toutes ces chaises qui sont parfaitement alignées. Je vois plusieurs visages connus dont Simon, Kadota et le trio de lycéens dont j'oublie toujours le nom. Sans attendre, je vais à l'avant où je retrouve Shinra et Izaya. Mes yeux trainent un moment sur sa silhouette. Son kimono est d'un rouge profond. J'aime beaucoup, même si je fais semblant de rien. Je m'assieds alors, tâchant de contrôler ma respiration. Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas au mieux, mais tout va bien. Pas de crise, je n'aurai pas de crise... Puis, la musique débute et Celty apparait au début de l'allée...

* * *

La cérémonie est passée rapidement, sans accro. Jamais je n'avais vu Shinra aussi ému. Je ne suis pas vite touché en général, mais j'ai trouvé ça quelque peu émouvant. Ils sont si heureux... que ça m'arrache, malgré tout, un pincement au coeur. Je ne suis pas du genre envieux, pourtant, et je n'ai jamais désiré me marier. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux en les voyant tous les deux comme ça ? Je déteste ressentir ça, je me sens sale. Ils méritent d'être heureux, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça...

Alors que l'apéritif commence, je prétexte un léger malaise pour m'isoler sans attirer l'attention. Je m'éloigne alors dans les couloirs vides, avant de m'assoir à même le sol, m'adossant contre le mur. Je sens une colère sourde s'emparer de moi. Je suis content pour eux, mais merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas droit à ce bonheur moi aussi ?! Le bonheur de pouvoir planifier sa vie, de rêver à son avenir, de mettre en place des projets ?! Je voudrais tant... Putain, je voudrais tant pouvoir le faire moi aussi. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans ! Je ne veux pas mourir... je ne veux plus souffrir... Je n'en peux plus...

J'enfouie mon visage dans mes bras. Je dois me ressaisir. Flancher comme ça, surtout au mariage de Shinra et Celty, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Ce n'est pas digne de moi... Mais, alors que je me tourmente, j'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Merde, il ne faut pas que les mariés me voient comme ça. Je redresse alors la tête, tentant de faire bonne figure, lorsque je croise le regard d'Izaya. Je soupire légèrement, je préfère ça. Ce dernier vient alors s'assoir à mes côtés, sans me demander mon avis.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as besoin de médicament ?

– Non, ça va. J'avais juste envie de prendre un peu l'air.

– Ils étaient vachement niais, hein ? ricane-t-il. Je comprends que tu aies eu besoin de t'éloigner de cette vision d'horreur. »

J'ai l'impression qu'Izaya exagère ses propos pour me soulager. Et, étrangement, ça semble marcher. Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas m'empêcher de sourire.

« Ce que tu peux être méchant.

– Ah mais c'est vrai Shizu-chan, me répond-il sur un ton enfantin.

– ... Dis, Izaya, tu as déjà pensé au mariage toi ? »

Il me fixe étrangement, comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose de beaucoup trop amer, avant de laisser échapper un rire franc.

« Moi, me marier ? Ah ah, la bonne blague. Oh non, jamais. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Et puis, tu sais bien que j'aime tous les humains de la même façon. Je ne peux donc pas en privilégier un de la sorte... Pourquoi, tu voulais te marier ?

– Non, pas vraiment. Mais je me sens quand même bizarre.

– C'est normal... Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça.

– Ouais, j'imagine... »

Je sais qu'il a raison, mais je n'arrive quand même pas à faire passer cette horrible sensation. Je sens alors la main d'Izaya prendre la mienne et la serrer légèrement. Surpris, je me tourne vers lui, mais il évite mon regard.

« On devrait y retourner, finit-il par me dire après un moment. Sinon, ils vont croire qu'on se bat dans un coin.

– Ouais, faisons ça. »

On se redresse d'un même mouvement, mais, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, je l'attrape par le bras et l'amène vers moi. Sans hésitation, je l'embrasse longuement, puisant mon énergie dans ce contact doux et électrifiant. Malheureusement, ça ne peut pas durer. Je m'éloigne alors, à regret. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me passer de ses lèvres délicieuses. Izaya me sourit, narquois, comme s'il savait exactement ce à quoi je pense. Puis, après un dernier regard, on retourne dans la salle principale. Ce bref échange m'a remonté le moral. Au diable mes idées noires ! Hors de question que je ne profite pas de ce moment si important pour mes amis ! Prenant sur moi, je retourne dans la salle principale.

Le reste de la soirée se passe plutôt bien. Je traine avec Tom, Vorona, Kadota et Simon. Je passe un bon moment, rigolant avec eux, oubliant mes problèmes. Je prends plusieurs fois mes médicaments pour prévenir toutes crises. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'ambiance ou les traitements, mais mon corps tient le coup. Cependant, vers vingt-trois heures, je n'y tiens plus. J'ai dépassé mes limites, je sens qu'il est plus que temps que je rentre chez moi. Alors que Tom me propose de me raccompagner, mes yeux ballaient rapidement la pièce sans voir la moindre trace d'Izaya. Tant pis. J'accepte la proposition de Tom.

Moins d'une demie-heure plus tard, je suis chez moi et, sans attendre, je me glisse dans le lit après m'être rapidement déshabillé. Epuisé, je plonge sans peine dans un sommeil profond...

* * *

Les semaines qui suivent se composent de haut et de bas. Dès que je le peux, je passe du temps avec mes amis ou ma famille, mais parfois je me sens trop mal et je suis obligé de rester chez moi. Je ne peux que l'accepter. Heureusement, Izaya vient souvent. De plus en plus d'ailleurs. Je n'arrive toujours pas à saisir ce qui se passe entre nous, mais je ne me pose plus de question. J'accepte ce qui se présente à moi parce que tout peut disparaitre demain. Et c'est dans cet esprit-là que je m'assieds à table ce matin. Cela fait maintenant sept mois que j'ai appris que j'étais malade. Je sais que mon état finira par se dégrader inexorablement alors, tant que je suis encore complètement lucide, j'aimerais faire mon testament et mettre mes affaires en ordre. J'aurais dû le faire avant, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tant tarder. Enfin si, j'imagine que c'est parce que je ne tenais pas à faire face à tout ça. Entamer ce genre de démarche rend les choses bien plus réelles. La plupart du temps, j'arrive à refouler mes émotions négatives même quand c'est dur, comme au mariage de Shinra et Celty. Mais je ne sais pas très bien comment je vais réagir ici... Je dois être fort, mais ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple de faire face à la vérité.

Soupirant, je commence alors à écrire ce que je souhaite pour mes funérailles. Rien d'extravagant, je veux juste quelque chose de sobre en petit comité. Je tiens à être incinéré, bien entendu, et à reposer dans le cimetière du village de mon enfance. C'était un lieu paisible, si calme. Oui, j'y serai bien. J'ai quelques économies que j'ai gardé de côté, je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant pour tout payer... Je ne sais même pas combien c'est censé coûter...

Mes doigts tremblent légèrement. Tout est si concret... J'avale péniblement ma salive. Je vais mourir. Cette pensée s'insinue au plus profond de mon esprit. D'ici quelques mois, je ne serai plus que poussière. Je me demande comment sera la vie après mon départ. C'est si dur de s'imaginer qu'elle continuera malgré mon absence. Quelle sensation ça fait de disparaitre complètement ? Je pense que le pire dans la mort, c'est de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe après. Sans doute qu'il n'y a rien. Mais le néant... c'est vrai que c'est terrifiant. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ne plus penser. Ça, plus que le reste. Ne plus voir, ne plus entendre, ne plus toucher, ne plus bouger, je peux le concevoir. Mais ne plus penser ?

Je soupire, je ne dois pas me laisser aller de la sorte, sinon je n'arriverai à rien. Péniblement, je finis d'écrire mes volontés, avant de m'attaquer à mes papiers importants. Je trie bien tout, afin que mes proches n'aient aucun mal avec toutes les démarches administratives auxquelles ils seront confrontés après mon départ. Ça me prend toute la journée. La vache, je n'avais vraiment aucun ordre ! Puis, alors que le soir arrive déjà, je finis par tomber sur ma liste. J'avais presque oublié que je l'avais rangée là. Je la déplie alors avec lenteur et relis attentivement chaque point. Je me demande si je devais mourir demain, ce que je pourrais bien barrer. Je pense que je peux estimer que j'ai passé du temps avec ma famille. Bien-sûr, je vais continuer de partager des moments avec eux, mais si ma vie devait bientôt se finir, je n'aurais pas de regret à ce niveau-là. Je le barre donc et souris légèrement. Et bien, je pourrai au moins dire que j'ai réalisé un point de ma liste. Même si j'étais sûr que je le ferai celui-là, ça me fait quand même du bien de voir que j'avance dans mes souhaits. Mais un autre point attire mon attention...

Pardonner à Izaya

Je reste songeur un instant. Ma relation avec lui a pris un tel tournant que je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens exactement. Je n'ai pas l'impression que je lui en veux encore, mais est-ce que pour autant ça signifie que je lui ai pardonné ? C'est compliqué... Quand je repense à ce qu'il m'a fait, je ressens toujours de la colère. Et pourtant, chaque fois que je le vois, je ne veux que l'étreindre. Après avoir déversé ma haine sur lui, je partage maintenant une rare tendresse avec lui. Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. Mais comme Izaya le disait lui-même, faut-il réellement que tout ait toujours un sens ? Enfin, ça ne répond pas à ma question... Je ne sais pas. Je soupire. Il est peut-être trop tôt pour y voir clair... ou peut-être qu'une fois encore, je n'arrive pas à voir la vérité en face.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre alors, me faisant presque sursauter. D'un geste précipité, je range la liste dans le tiroir et me retourne, fâché de cette intrusion. Evidemment, il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour pénétrer chez moi sans autorisation. Il tombe vraiment au bon moment celui-là.

« Shizu-chan, ne fais pas la tête ! Je t'ai apporté une surprise.

– Et ça te dispense de frapper ?

– La dernière fois, tu as mis trop de temps à m'ouvrir. Il fait froid dehors, tu sais ? »

Je grogne, il m'énerve, comme toujours. Il a vraiment le don de me mettre hors de moi, peu importe que nos relations soient au beau fixe ou non. Mais lorsqu'il me tend une boite contenant un petit gâteau à l'air très appétissant, j'oublie assez vite mes griefs.

« D'après le pâtissier, il est horriblement sucré, tu l'aimeras bien.

– Je doute qu'il ait parlé comme ça, mais merci. »

Je l'amène dans la cuisine pour le mettre au frigo, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il est tard. Je commence alors à préparer le repas. Pour deux, bien-sûr. Si Izaya vient avec un dessert, c'est clairement pour s'inviter. Ça ne me dérange pas.

« Tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui, me fait-il remarquer tout en s'adossant de façon négligente contre la porte de l'armoire.

– Ouais, ça va mieux que la dernière fois. Ça m'a permis de m'occuper de certaines choses importantes.

– Comme quoi ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas, puce. »

C'est puéril mais j'adore faire ça. Il n'y a rien de plus énervant pour Izaya que le manque d'information. Et ça n'y coupe pas cette fois-ci non plus. Il fait mine de râler, sans provoquer aucune réaction de ma part. Cette attitude enfantine venant de lui m'étonne toujours, tout autant qu'elle m'amuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on s'installe pour manger. Izaya prend son temps, utilisant ses baguettes avec grâce. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, moi j'avale toujours de grandes bouchées sans beaucoup d'élégance. Je secoue légèrement la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je m'attarde sur ce genre de futilités...

Le temps passe, de façon agréable. Comme quoi, quand il arrête d'être une merde, Izaya peut être assez sympa. Mais cette situation me dérange toujours et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber cette fameuse conversation. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour en reparler et je sens que c'est maintenant.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu devrais venir aussi souvent.

– Tu ne vas pas revenir avec ça, soupire-t-il. On en a déjà parlé.

– Dis plutôt que tu as écourté la conversation. Mais ce serait sans doute mieux que tu continues à me haïr jusqu'au bout.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne te haïs plus, Shizu-chan ? » ricane-t-il.

Je lève les yeux en l'air, bien décidé à ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Maintenant que j'ai compris son fonctionnement, je sais comment éviter de m'énerver. Si j'avais pigé avant, ça m'aurait évité bien des emmerdes mais bon.

« Ce serait quand même mieux.

– Ne pas s'investir pour ne pas souffrir, c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Mais je me demande ce qui est le pire : souffrir d'avoir perdu un être à qui on tient ou regretter de ne pas avoir osé et se demander toute sa vie ce que ça aurait pu donner... ? Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que je pourrais tenir à toi pour autant, bien-sûr. C'est plus un questionnement philosophique. »

Je le fixe longuement. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse. Décidément, il ne change vraiment pas d'avis, mais est-ce forcément un tort ? Ce qu'il dit a du sens. Je me mets alors à douter. Est-ce que je peux vraiment choisir à sa place ? Est-ce réellement égoïste de ma part de le laisser faire ?

« Shizu-chan, arrête de te tourmenter. Ça ne te va pas. Attention à la surchauffe ! Pauvre petit cerveau de protozoaire.

– La ferme ! »

Izaya me sourit. Je décide alors de laisser tomber mes craintes. Après tout, il est adulte, il sait ce qu'il fait. Il peut bien prendre ses propres décisions, non ?

Le repas se finit. Je pose les affaires dans le lave-vaisselle avant de prendre le gâteau offert par Izaya.

« Tu veux une part ?

– Certainement pas, répond-il directement. Je n'aime pas les aliments trop sucrés.

– Tu rates quelque chose.

– Je ne pense pas. »

Il ricane, tout en me regardant manger mon dessert. Son regard ressemble de plus en plus à un prédateur. Je devine sans peine ce qu'il a en tête, seulement je suis fatigué. J'aimerais pourtant lui donner ce qu'il veut... foutue maladie !

Une fois mon gâteau terminé, je me relève et nettoie correctement la cuisine.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi maniaque.

– Ça n'a rien avoir, je ne veux pas que ça traine, c'est tout.

– Et si on passait à des choses plus intéressantes ? me demande-t-il d'une voix un peu trop charmeuse.

– Izaya... pas ce soir. »

Mon corps est épuisé. Je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir. La soirée est déjà bien avancée. S'il n'était pas là, je serai déjà parti au lit.

« ... D'accord, je comprends. Je vais te laisser alors.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas ? Tu ne devrais pas prendre le métro à cette heure-ci.

– Je l'ai déjà fait et puis, je peux appeler un taxi aussi.

– ... Bien, fais ce que tu veux. »

Je ne tiens pas à le forcer. S'il veut partir, tant pis. Je n'ai franchement pas la force de débattre là-dessus avec lui aujourd'hui. Je m'éloigne alors, sans faire attention à lui, et vais me préparer pour la nuit. Ce n'est pas vraiment que je veux l'ignorer, c'est surtout que je suis crevé. Et dieu sait qu'Izaya peut être prise de tête quand il le veut. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, je n'entends aucun bruit, mais qu'importe. S'il est capable d'entrer sans frapper, il pourra sortir sans demander son reste.

Je ne me sens pas très bien. La fatigue m'écrase, les nausées me prennent au bide. Sans attendre, je me dirige alors vers le lit et me glisse sous les draps. Merde, tous mes muscles me font mal. Je ferme les yeux, le visage crispé. Je voudrais m'endormir vite pour que la douleur cesse enfin ! Couché en chien de fusil, j'entends vaguement des pas se rapprocher. Je tourne à peine la tête lorsque le matelas s'affaisse légèrement. Les mains d'Izaya se posent alors sur mon dos.

« Je t'ai dit pas ce soir.

– Je sais, mais tu as mal non ? Laisse-moi te soulager un peu. »

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir jusqu'à ce qu'il commence un massage. Il s'y prend bien. Ses doigts dénouent tous les noeuds qui se sont logés près de ma colonne vertébrale. Mes muscles en feu semblent se calmer peu-à-peu. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci je me sens détendu. Ses gestes, bien contrôlés, me font un bien fou. Je ne vois plus le temps passer et, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me laisse aller dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve...

Je me réveille d'un coup plusieurs heures plus tard. Je regarde le réveil : trois heures du matin. Je soupire légèrement, espérant me rendormir rapidement. Je me retourne alors, pour changer de position, avant de me figer. Mon coeur rate quelques battements lorsque je me rends compte qu'Izaya est là, sous les couvertures, endormi... Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il serait resté... Cette vision me fait tout drôle. Il est... beau. Et il a vraiment l'air différent comme ça. Plus aucun masque sur le visage, plus aucun rictus désagréable. Il ressemble simplement à un jeune adulte. Je souris légèrement. Le savoir endormi dans mon lit, c'est pour moi encore plus intime que le fait de coucher ensemble... Je sens que je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures.

Mais, alors que mes yeux contemplent son corps serein, je sais que j'ai enfin la réponse à ma question. Je me lève alors sans faire de bruit, ne voulant surtout pas le réveiller, et me dirige vers le salon. Rapidement, je ressors ma liste et d'un geste fluide je barre un nouveau point. Puis, je retourne me coucher. Je m'approche ensuite de lui et pose lentement un bras autour de son corps et niche mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je souris grandement, plus que soulagé. Je te pardonne, Izaya. Je te pardonne pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, mais aussi pour toutes les ennuis que tu as causé aux autres. Plus que tout, je veux aller de l'avant avec toi. Plus de haine, plus de rancoeur. Je te pardonne entièrement et ça me fait un bien fou...

* * *

Et voilà... une jolie avancée dans leur relation...

A bientôt pour la suite!


	9. Huitième mois première partie

Bonsoir, il se passe tellement de choses dans ce huitième mois que j'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux parties. Mais malgré tout, il reste très long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Huitième mois ~ première partie**

 _Début novembre_

La pluie tombe sans s'arrêter, dressant un rideau d'eau qui parsème toute la ville. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant plu. Assis près de la fenêtre, je laisse mon regard se perdre au travers la vitre. Il est parti... Il doit être là quelque part, sous toute cette pluie. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser s'en aller avec un temps pareil, mais de quel droit aurais-je pu le retenir ?

J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct, au lieu de me laisser tenter par ses douces paroles. Rien n'est jamais sans conséquence, j'aurais dû le savoir. Et mon rapprochement avec lui n'était pas une bonne idée, je le savais, alors pourquoi me suis-je laissé aller à croire le contraire ? Quelle stupidité ! Tout ça aurait pu être évité si j'avais suivi mon intuition.

Mes mains se resserrent sur mes bras croisés. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, disons plutôt que j'ai peur de comprendre... Le salon est dans un triste état. Le fauteuil est retourné, la table a basculé, le grand miroir accroché sur le mur est maintenant en morceaux sur le sol. Et il y a le sang... Pas beaucoup, mais tout de même là. Ces tâches me narguent depuis tout à l'heure. Je devrais me lever, je devrais nettoyer. Et pourtant, je reste là, assis près de la fenêtre, incapable de bouger. Depuis quand est-il parti ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai perdu toutes notions du temps. Mes doigts sont froids. J'ai merdé...

Ma tête me fait mal, mes souvenirs sont flous, mais je sais que j'ai merdé. Comment aies-je pu en arriver là ? J'ai peur... La peur n'est pas un sentiment que je ressens souvent et, pourtant, elle m'étreint de toutes ses forces en ce moment même. Putain, j'espère vraiment qu'il va bien !

Des coups résonnent alors fortement sur la porte. Je redresse vivement la tête. Et si c'était lui ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il serait revenu, mais c'est forcément lui. Je me lève d'un bond et vais ouvrir sans attendre.

« Izaya ! »

Mais ma voix se meurt rapidement. Ce n'est pas lui. À la place de ses yeux presque rouges, je croise le regard désolé de Shinra. Malgré ma déception, je le fais entrer rapidement, pour ne pas le laisser sous la pluie.

À peine à l'intérieur, il jette un regard au salon, toujours dans un état si déplorable, avant de se tourner vers moi. Il n'a pas l'air bien. Mon coeur fait alors un bond dans ma poitrine. Merde, et s'il venait m'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles au sujet d'Izaya ? Y suis-je allé si fort que ça ?

« Asseyons-nous un moment, d'accord ? commence-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

– ... Tu as vu Izaya ? Comment va-t-il ?

– Shizuo... Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu veux bien. Quelques points de suture ont fait l'affaire. »

Je soupire alors de soulagement. Il va s'en sortir, comme toujours. Je souris légèrement. Tout va bien.

« Il faut que l'on parle, reprend Shinra.

– Ouais... Tu as raison... »

Je me dirige vers le divan et le redresse avec l'aide de Shinra, puis nous nous asseyons tous les deux dessus. Je le regarde, me demandant ce que la puce lui a raconté au juste. La peur est toujours présente. Maintenant que je suis rassuré à son sujet, c'est autre chose qui m'inquiète...

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Shizuo ? Izaya dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, il m'a presque menacé pour que je vienne directement te voir, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, je comptais venir de toute façon après ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Je ferme les yeux un moment. Izaya... Tu es vraiment stupide. Tu devrais t'en faire pour toi, au lieu de t'inquiéter inutilement de mon sort... Les battements de mon coeur ne cessent d'augmenter. Merde, je n'avais pas prévu de faire face à Shinra aussi vite. Bien sûr, je lui en aurais parlé, mais là je me sens encore complètement ailleurs.

« ... J'ai oublié... »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Shinra me fixe, mais ne dit rien. Je me force alors à poursuivre, me confrontant douloureusement à la réalité.

« Je me suis réveillé ce matin et... Izaya était là, il préparait le petit déjeuner... »

Je m'arrête à nouveau. Shinra n'est pas vraiment au courant de notre nouvelle relation. Je lui lance alors un regard en biais, mais il reste toujours si inexpressif.

« C'est très flou dans ma tête. Quand j'y repense, c'est comme si je voyais les scènes d'un film et non mes propres souvenirs... Mais lorsque je l'ai regardé, j'ai oublié que notre relation s'était améliorée... »

Je soupire légèrement, mal à l'aise, avant de lui raconter la suite...

 _Je rentre dans la cuisine, de mauvaise humeur. Une horrible migraine me barre le front. Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça franchement ?!_

 _« Shizu-chan n'a pas l'air en forme. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite retrouver le sourire quand tu vas goûter mes plats. »_

 _En entendant sa voix, je me fige complètement. C'est impossible. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que la sale puce de merde fout là ?! J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche, qu'une pièce du puzzle manque. Au fond de moi, je ne suis pas surpris de le voir là, comme si c'était normal, et pourtant ça ne l'est pas ! Que fait mon pire ennemi chez moi ?! De quel droit ose-t-il entrer dans mon appartement et faire comme si de rien n'était ?!_

 _La colère monte en moi d'un coup. Je n'en reviens pas. Mes veines se mettent à palpiter fortement sur mon front. Mes mains se referment en poings. Je vais le massacrer, le tuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là, ni à quel point son cerveau est détraqué pour croire qu'il peut s'en sortir, mais là, il vient de signer son arrêt de mort !_

 _D'un geste brusque, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je l'attrape violemment par le bras et l'envoie voler à travers le salon. Il retombe fortement sur le haut du divan, qui bascule sur le coup. Izaya se redresse assez vite, me lançant un drôle de regard. Je peux lire dans ses yeux une grande incompréhension, ce qui me surprend. Merde, il se fout de moi ou quoi ?! Putain, je n'aime pas sa façon de me fixer ! Je suis sûr que c'est un nouveau jeu de sa part ! Sans lui laisser beaucoup de temps, je m'avance à nouveau vers lui pour le frapper. Je ne vais pas le louper ! Ça va être un vrai massacre ! Jamais je n'avais eu autant ma chance d'en finir avec lui et je ne compte pas la laisser passer. Je ne pige vraiment pas pourquoi il est venu de lui-même dans la gueule du loup, mais je ne le laisserai pas partir aussi facilement !_

 _Il tente de s'enfuir, mais je l'attrape par le bras. Dans un espace si petit, malgré sa vitesse, j'ai clairement l'avantage. Il se met alors à se débattre, ce qui m'agace fortement. Son attitude n'est pas comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas le supporter ! Il n'arrête pas de bouger, m'entraînant avec lui. Nos gestes brusques finissent par renverser la petite table, mais je n'y prête pas la moindre attention._

 _« Shizu-chan, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? siffle-t-il en essayant de cacher sa douleur tandis que ma prise sur son bras se ressert._

– _Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Pourquoi t'es-là ?! À quoi tu pensais merde ?! Je t'interdis de rentrer chez moi ! Cette fois, tu vas le payer !_

– _... C'est toi qui m'as invité... tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »_

 _Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Mes mains tremblent légèrement alors que le doute m'assaillît. Izaya n'aurait aucun intérêt à raconter ça. Mais c'est impossible... Merde, et ce mal de tête qui ne veut pas partir !_

 _Non, il essaye de me piéger, c'est la seule possibilité. Il me prend pour un idiot ! Enervé, je grogne fortement alors qu'il essaye à nouveau d'échapper à ma poigne. Je le pousse alors fortement contre le mur où le miroir est accroché. Celui-ci explose en mille morceaux alors que le corps d'Izaya le frappe de plein fouet. Un sourire satisfait s'affiche sur mon visage lorsque j'entends un léger cri de douleur sortir de sa sale bouche._

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de se redresser, je me penche vers lui et l'attrape violemment par les cheveux. Il saigne de la tête. Ça a l'air profond. Tant mieux !_

 _« Shizu... »_

 _Je plaque fortement ma main sur sa bouche, je ne veux plus l'entendre... Je respire fortement. Le moment est venu. Depuis le temps que je dis que je le tuerai... Ça y est, je vais enfin pouvoir le faire. Comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Je devrais lui briser le cou, ce serait rapide... Je déglutis. Merde, ce n'est pas si simple..._

 _Izaya a cessé de se débattre, comme s'il avait enfin compris que ça me mettait plus en colère qu'autre chose. Immobile, il me fixe de ses grands yeux. Je déteste le regard qu'il me lance. Il a compris que j'étais sérieux, je me demande s'il a peur. Je pense que oui. Sa respiration est saccadée. Je n'aime pas ça... Ce n'est pas normal, mais je ne supporte pas de lui faire du mal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi..._

 _Lentement, je retire alors ma main de sa bouche. Des ecchymoses apparaissent déjà sur sa peau pâle. Un élan de culpabilité s'empare de moi. Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis complètement perdu..._

 _« ... Shizuo... »_

 _Sa voix est basse. Il utilise mon prénom complet, ce qui me surprend. Ma colère s'atténue petit à petit. J'ai l'impression que le brouillard s'éloigne de plus en plus._

 _« Shizuo, tu es malade, tu te souviens ? »_

 _Oui, maintenant qu'il m'en parle, évidemment que je m'en rappelle. J'ai un cancer en phase terminale..._

 _« On a passé pas mal du temps ensemble depuis, reprend-il. Je viens souvent chez toi... »_

 _C'est vrai. Des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent alors. On fait bien plus que passer du temps ensemble. Merde... Comment aies-je pu oublier ça ? Horrifié, je m'éloigne d'un bond. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_

 _« Izaya... je... je suis désolé... »_

 _Il se redresse lentement, sans me regarder. Il saigne beaucoup de la tête et il se tient le bras gauche, qui doit sûrement être douloureux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi mal. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ça a pu arriver... Il n'a pas l'air bien. Il est si pâle._

 _« Laisse-moi t'aider, je vais te soigner. »_

 _Je m'approche alors de lui, mais il s'éloigne directement._

 _« ... Ce n'est pas nécessaire, me répond-il tout en évitant toujours mon regard. Je vais voir Shinra._

– _D'accord... Je vais t'accompagner._

– _Non. Tu devrais te reposer. On se voit plus tard. »_

 _Il s'éloigne sans rien ajouter, me laissant seul et complètement perdu..._

« La suite, tu la connais.

– Je vois, acquiesce Shinra.

– Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? Je ne voulais pas le blesser, je te jure !

– Je sais, ne t'en fais pas pour lui... Je suis désolé Shizuo, mais ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe tout ça... »

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne suis pas stupide, je me doute bien de ce que ça signifie.

« Tu as subi un épisode de confusion, reprend-il. Dans ton cas, et au vu de ta relation désastreuse avec Izaya, ça a mal tourné.

– Un épisode de confusion... C'est ce que je pense, hein ?

– Oui... Les métastases au cerveau peuvent en être la cause. Ce qui signifierait...

– Qu'elles sont revenues. »

Je laisse échapper un léger soupir. J'ai toujours su qu'elles reviendraient, mais je n'étais tout de même pas prêt à ce que ce soit maintenant.

« Je vais réserver une IRM le plus vite possible pour que l'on puisse en avoir le coeur net.

– ... Je vois... C'est la fin alors...

– Non, tu as encore du temps devant toi. Mais ce sera plus compliqué... »

Shinra baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise. Ma gorge est sèche. Mon coeur bat vite. Ça y est. J'ai tout fait pour repousser ce moment, pour ne pas y penser, mais je ne peux plus y échapper à présent. Je vais commencer par perdre le contrôle. Les métastases vont me bousiller le cerveau. J'ai peur, tellement peur... Je ne veux pas faire face à ça. Je ne pense pas en avoir la force.

« Shizuo... écoute, on va tout faire pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre le plus normalement possible.

– Et si je me remets à délirer comme ça ? Je ne veux pas faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre...

– On trouvera une solution. »

Une solution ? Il en a des bonnes, Shinra, mais je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut y faire. Je suis blême. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a bien pu se passer...

« ... Je pensais que le changement serait venu plus lentement, que j'aurais eu le temps de m'en rendre compte...

– Les moments de confusion viennent sans prévenir et ça reste impressionnant quoi qu'il arrive... Mais il y avait déjà quelques signes avant-coureurs.

– Quoi ?

– Je suis désolé, Shizuo, j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais j'espérais tant me tromper... Quand tu es venu à la maison pour que l'on discute des préparatifs du mariage, je t'ai trouvé étrange, comme si tu n'étais pas vraiment avec nous. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit significatif, tu comprends ? »

Je reste silencieux. Je m'en souviens. C'est vrai que j'avais trouvé que le temps était passé très vite et moi-même j'ai douté d'avoir eu un moment d'absence. Mais... je ne sais pas... je pensais que ce serait plus flagrant que ça. Alors c'est ce qui m'attend désormais ? Avoir des crises sans même m'en rendre compte ? Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mes doigts tremblent toujours un peu. Je ne me sens pas bien... Je ne veux pas... Merde, je ne veux plus jamais qu'une chose pareille se produise !

« Shizuo... est-ce que tu veux venir passer la nuit à la maison ? Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Je le regarde un moment. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre. Et si je commençais à devenir dangereux ? Est-ce que je vais encore pouvoir vivre seul dans ces conditions ?

« Hé, c'est juste pour ce soir d'accord ? affirme-t-il pour me rassurer. Ne t'en fais pas trop, ce genre de confusion n'est pas dangereux pour toi. Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas te blesser...

– Je me fiche pas mal de me blesser, je ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres. Et si je me remettais à délirer chez toi ? Et si je m'en prenais à toi hein ?

– Tu ne le feras pas.

– Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?!

– Ecoute, ce qui s'est passé avec Izaya était bien particulier, réplique-t-il. Tu t'es cru des mois ou des années en arrière et tu t'en es pris à lui comme tu l'aurais fait avant. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, alors je ne risque rien. Tu comprends ?

– Je ne suis pas stupide ! Mais la confusion n'est pas la seule conséquence des métastases au cerveau ! Je pourrais ne plus te reconnaître, avoir des sautes d'humeur et ne plus savoir ce que je fais !

– Shizuo... »

Shinra me regarde d'un air désolé, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Je baisse alors les yeux. Merde, je ne suis pas prêt. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas prêt.

« Désolé Shinra... mais je préfère rester seul. Tiens-moi au courant pour le rendez-vous, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesce, avant de me regarder fixement. Ses yeux semblent me passer au laser pour une raison que j'ignore. Pourquoi ne part-il pas ? Il n'a pas compris que je voulais être seul ?

« J'ai une dernière question avant de m'en aller.

– Quoi ?

– ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste entre Izaya et toi ? »

Je redresse la tête, surpris. Il me prend un peu de court. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à lui donner parce que moi-même je ne la connais pas.

« C'est une bonne question... Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête.

– Ecoute, quoique tu ressentes, ne le rejette pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

– ... Tu te fiches de moi ? J'étais bien décidé à le tuer Shinra ! Ce serait dans son intérêt que l'on s'éloigne.

– Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Après tout, tu t'es arrêté avant de retrouver tes esprits, non ? »

Je reste silencieux. Non, je ne l'aurais pas réellement tué, mais ça n'empêche que je suis dangereux et que n'importe qui de sensé resterait loin de moi.

« Essaye d'y penser, c'est tout ce que je te demande, reprend-il d'une voix basse.

– D'accord... »

Il acquiesce alors, avant de s'éloigner. Je vois bien qu'il hésite, qu'il n'a pas envie de me laisser seul, mais il suit tout de même mes volontés et je l'en remercie pour ça. Une fois seul, je commence à ranger le salon. Je ne veux plus voir les dégâts que j'ai causés. Je nettoie tout, jetant les morceaux de verre, faisant disparaître les taches de sang. Au bout d'un moment, tout est de nouveau normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Oh comme j'aimerais que ce soit réellement le cas.

J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Je ne supporte pas cette perte de contrôle. Et pourtant, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas savoir me retenir, mais là c'est encore pire. Je ne m'en rends même pas compte... J'ai fait du mal à Izaya alors que c'était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais... Non, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui se passe entre nous, mais ça me fait du bien. Depuis que j'ai enfin réussi à lui pardonner, je me sens comme délesté d'un lourd fardeau. Bien sûr, je n'oublie rien et je continue de penser qu'il a fait des choses horribles et que dans le fond, c'est un merdeux, mais je lui ai pardonné, avant tout pour moi-même, pour passer au-dessus de cette haine qui me bouffait. Et puis, malgré tout, j'ai envie de croire que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, même lui, d'autant plus que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment laissé de première chance.

Pour toutes ces raisons, je voulais réellement avoir une autre relation avec lui, mais finalement je suis rattrapé par mes humeurs. Je l'ai blessé, peut-être même qu'il ne voudra plus me voir après ça. Je pense que je lui ai fait peur. Et ce serait normal après tout... Je soupire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il décidera, ni quelle sera ma réaction en le revoyant, mais hors de question de laisser ça se reproduire. Je prends alors le bloc note que je laisse toujours près du téléphone et je commence à mettre des post-it à différents endroits de l'appartement. Chaque porte y a droit, le montant de mon lit aussi. Après tout, je ne sais pas où je serai si j'ai une nouvelle crise. Et sur chaque papier, je note : "Si Izaya est là, c'est normal. Ne te mets pas en colère." Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant, mais je reconnaitrai ma propre écriture, ce qui devrait me faire douter assez que pour ne pas m'en prendre à lui.

Une fois fini, je me laisse aller dans le lit. Je ne me sens pas vraiment mieux. J'ai toujours mal de tête malgré les médicaments que j'ai pris. J'aimerais juste dormir et tout oublier, mais ce n'est pas si simple malheureusement. Tiraillé, je finis par prendre mon portable et à envoyer un message à Izaya : "Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. C'est toi qui avais raison, je ne suis qu'un monstre."

Les mots glissent sous mes doigts sans problème. C'est vrai, seul un monstre aurait un tel comportement. Dans le fond, c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours détesté quand Izaya me traitait de monstre. Je savais qu'il disait la vérité, ça me blessait parce que je ne voulais pas le reconnaître. Un humain normal ne se mettrait pas dans un tel état de colère. Un homme normal n'essayerait pas d'en tuer un autre juste parce qu'il l'énerve... Mon téléphone vibre alors. Je l'amène face à moi pour lire la réponse d'Izaya : "Idiot de protozoaire. Va dormir au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. On se verra demain."

Je reste un moment immobile, avant d'afficher un léger sourire. Merde, il est vraiment cinglé. Il veut encore me voir après ça ? C'est qu'il doit être encore plus atteint que ce que je croyais alors. Mais son message diffuse une étrange chaleur dans mon corps, sans que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Ceci dit, il a raison sur un point : je ferais mieux d'aller me reposer. J'espère sincèrement qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil saura, malgré tout, arranger les choses...

* * *

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par le coup de téléphone du Dr Fushigari. Shinra l'a prévenu de mon état et il souhaite m'examiner le plus vite possible. Il a réservé l'IRM en urgence et j'ai déjà un rendez-vous dans deux jours, bien que je doive passer chez lui aujourd'hui même, à onze heures, juste après ma chimiothérapie. J'acquiesce, dans un état second, puis raccroche avant de commencer à me préparer. Bien entendu, les événements de la veille viennent me frapper de plein fouet dès que je pose mes yeux sur les post-it. Evidemment, je ne peux pas y échapper... Je suis content de pouvoir voir le médecin aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair...

Je m'assieds ensuite à table et me force à déjeuner. Ce n'est pas évident parce que je n'ai vraiment pas faim, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas encore perdre davantage de poids. Mais, alors que je finis de manger, on frappe à la porte. Je me fige un instant. Serait-ce Izaya ? Je me lève d'un geste précipité et me dépêche d'aller ouvrir. Et, en effet, je tombe nez à nez avec lui. Je suis si soulagé de le voir... avant d'être envahi par la culpabilité en voyant ses contusions sur le visage. Il est toujours un peu pâle et affiche un drôle de sourire, pas vraiment sincère.

« Alors Shizu-chan, tu ne me fais pas rentrer ? »

Sa voix résonne de façon un peu forcée. Je sens un poids désagréable se loger dans ma poitrine. Est-ce qu'il a peur de moi à présent ? Non... Tout mais pas ça. Izaya a toujours été l'un des seuls à n'avoir jamais eu peur de moi. Je ne veux pas que ça change... Je fais alors un pas de côté pour le laisser passer. Izaya fait quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de s'arrêter devant un post-it. Il le lit, c'est obligé, et, pourtant, il ne fait aucun commentaire. La porte se referme et nous plonge alors dans un silence pesant.

« ... Tu ne devais pas venir si tu n'en avais pas envie.

– Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas venir ? me demande-t-il tout en se tournant vers moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te montres agressif envers moi, ça ne m'a jamais empêché de revenir.

– C'est différent cette fois. C'est comme si... comme si j'étais devenu un conjoint violent. »

Izaya hausse les sourcils. Il reste silencieux un moment, avant de s'approcher de moi.

« Tu n'es pas un conjoint violent. Violent oui, sans aucun doute, mais pas un conjoint. »

Il ricane tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas envie de rire. Pas aujourd'hui, pas sur ça.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je haïs ces personnes qui font du mal aux autres. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas la violence ! Depuis que je suis petit, je me déteste à chaque fois que j'utilise ma force pour blesser quelqu'un, même quand c'était toi ! Alors maintenant, tu penses bien que c'est encore pire. Tu ne me considères pas comme ton conjoint, ça, je le comprends bien, mais pour moi, c'est du pareil au même. On est ensemble, je n'ai pas à te blesser ! Je refuse d'être ce genre d'homme ! »

Izaya me fixe un long moment, avant que son regard ne se perde dans le vide. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter son silence et je ne supporte pas ça.

« On est ensemble ? finit-il par demander d'une voix étrange.

– C'est tout ce que tu retiens de ce que je viens de te dire ?!

– ... C'est la seule chose qui a de l'importance. »

Je grogne, il m'énerve ! Non, le plus important, c'est que je l'ai agressé ! Merde, pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre quelque chose de si simple ?!

« Je suis dangereux, putain ! Tu piges ça ?!

– Tu as toujours été dangereux, réplique-t-il. Je te mentirais si je te disais que ton attaque ne m'a pas surpris hier, mais ça va. Je ne vais pas me mettre à avoir peur de toi pour ça.

– T'es cinglé ou quoi ?! Tu veux vivre avec un mec qui pourrait te frapper n'importe quand ?! La violence conjugale n'a rien d'un jeu !

– Je le sais bien. Mais tu ne me feras plus de mal... du moins physiquement. »

Sa précision me trouble un instant. Comment pourrais-je lui faire du mal autrement que physiquement ?

« ... Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

– A cause des post-it... C'est une bonne idée. Alors, on va faire de notre mieux tous les deux pour que ça n'arrive plus et ça ira. »

Sur le coup, je le trouve un peu trop optimiste. Je ne suis pas du tout persuadé que de simples papiers puissent arranger quoi que ce soit.

« La bonne idée serait qu'on ne se voit plus...

– C'est ce que tu veux, Shizu-chan ? »

Il plonge ses yeux droit dans les miens, me déstabilisant quelque peu. Je sais alors que je ne pourrais pas lui mentir.

« Non. J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi jusqu'au bout, mais c'est égoïste. Ça devient trop dangereux. Et même toi, tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça. Je l'ai bien vu dans ton attitude d'hier ou même encore quand tu es arrivé ! Pourquoi te forcer si tu crains que je ne perde à nouveau les pédales ?

– ... Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne redoute pas ta violence, c'est autre chose qui m'a fait p... »

Il s'arrête brusquement. Il est évident qu'il allait dire le mot peur, alors pourquoi ne continue-t-il pas ? Il évite à nouveau mon regard. Merde, je n'aime pas ça ! Je franchis alors le dernier mètre qui me sépare de lui et pose lentement une main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste tendre tranche tellement avec mon attitude de la veille que ça me remue l'estomac. Je me sens si mal de l'avoir blessé...

Izaya semble se détendre légèrement. Ses yeux ne quittent pas le sol, mais il reprend enfin la parole.

« J'ai peur que tu ne m'oublies. Totalement. Je ne crains pas ta haine, seulement ton indifférence...

– ... Mais... qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ? Jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier ! »

Ses mots n'ont franchement aucun sens pour moi ! Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Même si je n'étais pas tombé malade et même si Izaya avait fini par quitter la ville, jamais je n'aurais pu me sortir de la tête cette sale puce qui ne cessait de m'énerver. Il a trop encré son empreinte en moi pour ça. Pas nécessairement dans le sens positif d'ailleurs, mais qu'importe. Cependant, le rire sarcastique d'Izaya me tire de mes pensées.

« Tu te trompes, Shizu-chan. Depuis le début, je te manipule pour que tu penses à moi, mais si j'arrêtais tout ça, si je te fichais enfin la paix, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que tu m'effaces de ton esprit. Bien sûr, les premiers jours, tu penserais encore à moi, te demandant pourquoi je ne suis pas là, si je prépare un mauvais coup ou non ? Mais plus le temps passerait, plus tu te détendrais et moins tu ne t'attendrais à me voir débarquer d'un coin de rue. Et, enfin, au bout de quelques mois, tu m'oublierais. Evidemment, mon souvenir s'imposerait encore dans ton esprit à certaines occasions, mais ce serait fugace. La vérité, c'est que tu es bien plus proche de l'indifférence que de la haine que tu ne le penses, mais tu ne le vois toujours pas. »

Je fronce les sourcils. J'aimerais lui répliquer que c'est faux, mais, au fond de moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il n'a pas tort, j'ai toujours rêvé qu'il s'en aille et je suis persuadé que si j'avais la certitude qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, oui je cesserai probablement de penser à lui. Enfin, ça, c'était avant. Maintenant que l'on est devenu intime à ce point, je ne pourrai plus l'oublier. J'en suis sûr. Du moins, j'aime le croire.

« ... Tu ne me manipules pas sur tout. Ce qui se passe entre nous actuellement, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

– Et c'est là que tu te trompes, me répond-il avec un sourire las. Je t'ai juste donné ce que tu voulais : du réconfort, de l'affection, de la chaleur humaine, du sexe. Quand une personne va bientôt mourir, en général, c'est ce qu'elle recherche le plus. Que ça vienne de moi ou de quelqu'un d'autre n'a pas d'importance. Je me suis juste bien positionné pour en tirer profit. Tu étais tellement désespéré de ne pas avoir ce que tu voulais que tu étais même prêt à le recevoir de ton pire ennemi. »

Je le regarde, sans comprendre. C'est faux... Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé.

« Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu crois avoir oublié ta haine pour moi, peut-être même que tu es prêt à tomber amoureux de moi. Mais c'est superficiel. Tu veux aimer, tu as tellement besoin d'amour que tu te fiches bien de la personne à qui tu pourrais le donner. Tu aimerais que l'on joue au petit couple, pour te donner l'illusion d'un bonheur que tu mérites tant avant de mourir. Mais tout ça, c'est du vent. Tu aimeras l'idée de m'aimer, cependant jamais tu ne seras capable de m'aimer réellement.

– ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

– ... Je n'en sais rien... Peut-être juste pour t'ouvrir les yeux... Parce que je pourrais vivre ça, tu sais. Je pourrais accepter tes mots d'amour, je pourrais te répondre. Mais quand tu mourras, je saurai que tout ça était faux. Et que, jamais, tu ne m'aurais regardé autrement si tu n'étais pas tombé malade... »

Tout tourne dans ma tête, je ne saisis plus rien. Je n'arrive même plus à parler.

« Je pourrais vivre ça, répète-t-il. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître maintenant et je doute qu'un mensonge soit ce que tu souhaites pour finir ta vie. »

Je fronce de plus en plus les sourcils. Merde, je n'arrive pas à le suivre. Comment le sujet a-t-il pu dévier à ce point ?

« A quoi tu joues Izaya ?! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! »

Ma voix est sifflante. Je suis énervé. On parlait de toute autre chose, pourquoi faut-il qu'il complique toujours tout ?! Je soupire fortement. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Qu'il me prenne la tête parce que je l'ai agressé, pas de problème, mais pas pour ça ! Je passe une main sur ma tête, essayant de me calmer. Ça ne sert à rien que j'entre dans ses délires psychotiques. En plus, j'ai des choses bien plus importantes sur lesquelles je dois me concentrer.

« Ecoute... je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. J'ai bientôt rendez-vous chez le médecin. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

Izaya me regarde, avant d'afficher un sourire que je n'arrive pas à interpréter.

« Bien sûr. Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec tout ça, Shizu-chan. C'était des théories. Après tout, personne n'a parlé d'amour. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Des coups sur la porte interrompent alors le silence oppressant qui avait envahi la pièce. Vu l'heure, c'est Celty qui vient me chercher pour aller à l'hôpital. Je dois partir, mais je ne peux détacher mon regard d'Izaya. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste entre nous là ?

« Il faut que j'y aille...

– Moi aussi. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu auras un moment, me dit-il lentement.

– Bien sûr. »

A regret, je me détourne de lui et vais ouvrir la porte. Celty semble surprise de voir Izaya, du moins c'est comme ça que j'interprète ses mouvements hésitants.

« ... _Tout va bien_ ? finit-elle par me demander.

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

– _Tu as l'air fatigué._

– Ouais. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit...

– _Je comprends. Ça tient toujours pour ce soir d'ailleurs ?_

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ? intervient Izaya, lisant ses mots derrière moi.

– _... On a reçu les photos du mariage, on voulait les montrer à Shizuo..._ »

Les doigts de Celty sont hésitants. Je comprends alors qu'Izaya n'est pas convié à cette soirée.

« _... Tu peux venir si tu veux..._

– Ah ah, non merci, ricane-t-il. Je préfère vous laisser entre amis. À bientôt. »

Après un vague geste de la main, il sort de l'appartement et s'éloigne d'un pas tranquille, presque sautillant.

Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure. La scène qui vient de se passer me semble complètement surréaliste. C'est bizarre. Bien sûr, Izaya a toujours été bizarre, mais pas à ce point. Il aurait dû m'en vouloir pour ma crise de confusion. Pourquoi a-t-il commencé à parler de sentiments amoureux... ? Parce que je lui ai dit que l'on était ensemble ?

« _Shizuo, tu es sûr que tout va bien_ ?

– Eh bien, Izaya a fait son Izaya... Peu importe. Allons-y. »

Celty acquiesce. Je sors alors à mon tour et me dirige vers sa moto. Pendant le trajet, je me perds à nouveau dans mes pensées. Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit tout ça ? Est-ce que je lui donne l'impression de l'aimer ? Cette réflexion me remue l'estomac. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Izaya ne croit pas que je l'aime. Izaya est même persuadé que je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer, que je veux juste l'utiliser pour combler mon manque affectif. Et si c'était vrai ? Est-ce que vraiment n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu faire l'affaire ? Est-ce que je me suis jeté sur lui parce qu'il était le seul disponible ? Me serais-je laissé tenter par Vorona, par exemple, si elle était rentrée plus tôt ? Je n'en sais rien... Et ce manque de réponse me glace le sang. Les paroles d'Izaya tournent sans cesse dans ma tête.

Mais, lorsque je me retrouve dans la salle de chimiothérapie, toutes ces pensées deviennent insignifiantes. À vrai dire, ma conversation avec la puce est le moindre de mes soucis à présent. Pendant toute la séance, je ne cesse de réfléchir au rendez-vous que je vais avoir avec le médecin. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Merde, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter tout ça. J'ai assez donné, non ? J'aimerais tant que tout s'arrête. Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces épreuves qui s'imposent à moi à chaque fois que je pense que j'ai enfin un peu de répis.

À la fin de ma séance, Fushigari vient me voir. Il me salue et me demande de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Je suis nerveux. Si je pouvais, j'éviterais cette conversation. Mais la fuite n'effacera pas la réalité, alors je ne peux que le suivre.

Une fois installé, il me demande de lui décrire mes symptômes. Je lui explique ma soirée, sans entrer trop dans les détails, je n'ai pas envie de raconter ce que j'ai fait à Izaya.

« Je vois... Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous ferai passer une IRM dans deux jours. On aura les résultats assez vite, mais il ne faut pas trop se faire d'illusions. Les métastases sont revenues. Ce qui sera important de voir, c'est leur nombre et leur position dans le cerveau.

– ... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose contre ça ?

– Malheureusement, si elles sont revenues, c'est que le traitement n'est plus efficace contre elles. Refaire des séances de radiothérapie ne servirait à rien.

– Et pour la chimiothérapie ?

– On pourra en reparler en voyant les résultats, me répond-il. Cependant, elle est toujours efficace pour soulager vos symptômes principaux de la maladie.

– Ouais enfin si elle n'a pas empêché le cancer de se propager, je vois pas en quoi elle est utile. »

Ma voix est acerbe. J'en ai marre, je suis énervé. Quelle conversation de merde ! Je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de discuter de tout ça, tant qu'on n'a pas les résultats. Il me pose alors tout un tas de questions auxquelles je réponds de façon lasse. J'ai la désagréable impression de revenir en arrière, quand je suis venu pour la première fois dans ce bureau. Toute cette attente, tout ce stress, je ne le supporte pas.

Enfin, après un long entretient, je peux m'en aller. Je retrouve Celty et on rentre à la maison. Une fois sur place, elle tape un message rapidement.

« _Tu veux en parler_?

– Pas vraiment... Désolé Celty, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

– _Je comprends. Je viens te chercher ce soir ?_

– Ouais. À tout à l'heure. »

Je m'éloigne sans attendre et m'enferme chez moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas hyper sympa avec elle, mais je suis agacé, énervé. Je veux juste que l'on me fiche la paix. Fatigué, je me dirige directement sur le lit et me glisse dedans, sans même me changer.

Je somnole toute la journée, sans vraiment parvenir à m'endormir. Je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Je ne cesse de penser à ces saloperies qui se propagent dans mon cerveau et qui me pourrissent la vie. Merde, merde, merde ! C'est injuste. Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais encore du mal avec ces foutus traitements alors que de toute façon, ça n'a plus vraiment d'effet maintenant ? Je soupire. Alors le moment est venu... Je vais arrêter les traitements intensifs. De toute façon, j'y songeais depuis quelque temps. La chimiothérapie me bouffe ce qu'il me reste de vie. Et puisque le cancer semble plus fort que le traitement, autant arrêter et profiter au maximum du temps qu'il me reste. Au moins, je ne serai plus autant fatigué et je n'aurai plus toutes ces nausées.

Je me tourne sur le dos et fixe le plafond, sans vraiment le voir. Tout ça, c'est sur un coup de tête. Je sais que je devrais y réfléchir quand je serai calmé, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Merde, rien ne va aujourd'hui. Et je suis toujours aussi surpris de voir à quel point ça a dégringolé d'un coup. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais, mais pas à ça en tout cas. Tout allait bien, même très bien, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie ma relation avec Izaya.

Izaya. Un autre de mes problèmes. Il est aussi nocif que le cancer celui-là ! Je me fige aussitôt. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de penser une telle horreur. Il est ce qu'il est, je l'ai parfaitement accepté quand j'ai décidé de lui pardonner. Me montrer méchant avec lui juste parce qu'il me met face à une vérité qui ne me plaît pas serait franchement ridicule.

Je souris alors de façon ironique. Pas étonnant que mon cerveau soit malade avec toutes ces prises de têtes inutiles. Il faut que j'arrête. Que j'apprenne à lâcher prise. Je respire profondément. Tout va bien se passer. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Je dois juste l'accepter. Et c'est plutôt mon fort ça d'ailleurs... Ouais, je ne peux que me dire ça...

* * *

Le soir venu, je retrouve Shinra et Celty chez eux. Je ne suis pas au mieux d'un point de vue mental, mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de m'en faire tant que je n'ai pas eu les résultats. Et quand je décide quelque chose, je m'y tiens. Donc, je mets tous mes soucis dans un petit coin de ma tête et me concentre uniquement sur mes amis. Visiblement, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde que moi car ils ne me parlent pas une seule fois de ma maladie.

« On est très content des photos, s'extasie Shinra. Ah franchement, quelle journée ! C'était magique ! »

Il semble être complètement sur son petit nuage. Je souris, c'est amusant de le voir comme ça. Il s'approche alors de Celty et la serre dans ses bras, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

« Alors, tu es prêt à voir les photos ?

– Ouais. »

Je suis curieux de voir ce que ça donnera. Et puis, ce sera un bon moment. On s'assied alors tous les trois dans le divan. Shinra, qui a branché le pc à la télé, commence à faire défiler les photos. Je revois alors le fil de la journée débuter face à moi. Les invités qui attendent, la cérémonie non officielle menée par un type que je ne connais pas...

« Au fait, Shinra, c'était qui le mec qui vous a uni ?

– Hmm ? Oh un homme de la mairie que j'ai soudoyé. Je voulais que ça se rapproche le plus possible d'un vrai mariage. »

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui ? Les photos reprennent. Je vois Shinra prendre les mains de Celty, qui est habillée avec une belle robe blanche japonaise traditionnelle. Il est très ému lorsqu'il lui dit oui. Ils s'étreignent ensuite pour sceller leur union. Puis, Shinra lui prend la main et la lève bien haut, comme un signe de victoire après tout le temps qu'il a dû attendre avant d'en arriver là. Les images passent ensuite au repas. Tout le monde a l'air de s'amuser. C'est vraiment agréable de revoir tout ça. Mais une photo en particulier retient mon attention. Elle a été prise lorsque je revenais dans la pièce principale avec Izaya. En soi, cette photo n'a rien de particulier. On n'est pas spécialement proche, cela se voit d'ailleurs que l'on s'apprête à partir chacun de notre côté. Ça n'a pas tellement d'intérêt... si l'on fait abstraction de deux choses. C'est la première et la seule photo qui nous réunit (et ça me fait étrange de nous voir tous les deux ensemble d'ailleurs), mais ce n'est pas ça qui me marque le plus. Non, c'est qui me saute aux yeux, c'est le regard d'Izaya. Alors que je lui tourne presque le dos pour rejoindre Tom et Vorona, Izaya, lui, me regarde avec une intensité déconcertante. La photo a vraiment capté le bon moment. C'est... bizarre... Il n'y a pas le mépris habituel, ni même le désir que j'ai pu y lire ces derniers jours. Non, c'est encore plus puissant. Ce regard me déstabilise totalement. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'y voir... non, ce n'est pas possible... de l'affection ? Enfin, je préfère toujours ce terme, plutôt que de parler d'amour...

« Belle photo, déclare Shinra tout en se raclant la gorge. C'est la préférée de Celty...

– _Idiot_ !

– Ah ah mais c'est vrai... Non mais je rigole mon amour ! Bref, je te passerai une copie si tu veux. Je peux même te la faire développer.

– Arrête..., soupirais-je.

– C'est chaud entre vous en tout cas, ricane-t-il. Je n'avais jamais Izaya avec une telle passion dans le regard, d'habitude il cache bien mieux que ça ses émotions. Tu lui as fait une gâterie ?

– _Shinra ! Laisse-le tranquille_ ! »

Je me sens étrangement rougir. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Une fureur s'empare de moi alors que j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il se fiche de moi.

« Ah mais je rigole ! Désolé désolé ! s'écrie-t-il alors que Celty le frappe dans le ventre.

– ... Ce n'est rien. Continue, il y a d'autres photos non ? »

Shinra acquiesce et reprend le visionnage alors que je m'enferme dans un mutisme persistant. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma relation avec Izaya, même avec eux... La suite se concentre sur la soirée, on me voit plusieurs fois avec Tom, Vorona, Simon ou encore Kadota. Shinra et Celty semblent être dans leur petit cocon. Sur la plupart des photos, ils ne sont qu'à deux, débordant d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Même moi ça me touche. Ils forment vraiment un beau couple. Mais une autre photo sort du lot. Il s'agit de Shinra et d'Izaya qui posent devant l'objectif, souriant légèrement. Je l'aime beaucoup cette photo. Elle représente bien leur amitié et Izaya semble joyeux, il montre là une tout autre facette de lui-même.

Merde, tout tourne autour de lui dans ma tête. Faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse. Mais il est tellement attirant sur ces deux images... Non pas sexuellement, c'est bien au-dessus de ça. Cependant, je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de tout ça. Les paroles d'Izaya me font douter de plus en plus. Tout est allé tellement vite entre nous... C'est sûr que tout est chamboulé quand on apprend que l'on va bientôt mourir, mais de là à passer de la haine à ... à quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? C'est vrai que je me suis laissé aller dans cette relation. Pour moi, d'ailleurs, on est plus ou moins en couple. Tout allait de soi... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Izaya me parle clairement de notre relation et ne me remette les idées en place. Je pense qu'il a raison. J'aime l'idée de l'aimer, d'être avec lui, mais ça s'arrête là... je crois... Je me sers de lui dans tous les cas. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ?

Je comprends alors pourquoi Izaya a fait cette fameuse précision. Je vais lui faire du mal. Pas physiquement, mais ce sera encore pire... Alors pourquoi reste-t-il ? Décidément, je n'arriverai jamais à le comprendre.

« Et voilà la dernière photo ! »

Shinra est tout heureux en désignant l'écran qui le montre lui et Celty en train de danser un slow, collé serré. Leur amour crève les yeux. Je souris légèrement.

« C'est pas mal. C'était vraiment une belle journée.

– _Merci Shizuo. C'est gentil_. »

Celty semble réellement contente. La conversation continue et tous deux reparlent du mariage comme si c'était hier. Ils sont vraiment heureux. Ça me fait plaisir de voir ça...

Je passe une excellente soirée avec eux. Comme toujours, ils arrivent à me changer les idées. Je rigole avec eux, sans me prendre une seule fois la tête. Et dieu que ça fait du bien ! L'ambiance est tellement agréable que, même lorsque je rentre chez moi, je me sens encore de bonne humeur. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur mes problèmes – que ce soit de santé ou lié à Izaya. Alors c'est sur ces pensées positives que je m'endors.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants me paraissent à la fois interminables et très rapides. Je déteste cette attente. Mais quand le moment est enfin arrivé, j'en viens presque à regretter qu'il soit déjà là. J'ai passé l'IRM, j'attends maintenant le résultat dans le bureau du médecin. J'essaye de rester calme, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Je sais que ce que je vais entendre ne va pas me plaire...

Après ce qui me semble être des heures, Fushigari revient dans la pièce, le visage sombre. Mon estomac se fige aussitôt, mon coeur bat plus fort. Ça y est. Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour maintenant. Cette impression de déjà-vu ne me quitte pas, je repense sans cesse au moment où il m'a annoncé mon cancer. Mais ici, c'est pire. Parce que je sais ce qu'il va me dire et ça me donne d'avance la nausée.

« Bon, autant y aller directement, commence-t-il d'une voix grave. Les résultats ne sont pas bons. L'IRM a dévoilé la présence de trois métastases, toutes très mal placées. Elles sont inopérables. Déjà parce qu'elles finiront de toute façon par réapparaître, mais surtout parce qu'elles sont très mal situées. On ne peut pas les atteindre sans endommager sérieusement le cerveau.

– ... Je vois... Alors... on ne fait rien ?

– Malheureusement, le moment dont je vous avais parlé est arrivé... On a fait de notre mieux, mais on ne peut plus rien tenter. Je suis désolé...

– Alors, on arrête tous les traitements ?

– Je vous conseille de continuer à prendre vos médicaments malgré tout. Mais concernant le reste... Ecoutez, en toute franchise, les effets bénéfiques de la chimiothérapie ne seront plus suffisants pour compenser les négatifs. Le cancer est arrivé trop loin que pour ça en vaille réellement la peine, soupire-t-il. Je pensais que les métastases mettraient plus de temps à revenir au vu des bons résultats que l'on avait obtenus jusque-là.

– Combien de mois me reste-t-il ?

– Le pronostique ne change pas. Seulement, votre état va commencer à se dégrader. La confusion n'est pas le seul symptôme qui va apparaître. »

Je le regarde à peine. Je me tords les mains, n'aimant vraiment pas ce que j'entends. Mais je sais que le pire est à venir...

« Dans les prochaines semaines, voire mois, difficile d'être précis à ce niveau-là, vous devez vous attendre à subir d'autres inconvénients. Les métastases appuient sur des parties du cerveau et ne lui donnent plus la possibilité de contrôler correctement votre corps. Il se peut donc que, bientôt, vous éprouviez des difficultés à marcher. Les troubles d'équilibre et de coordination sont fréquents. On peut également craindre des troubles de la parole, des changements d'humeur ou encore une faiblesse musculaire qui peut vous empêcher de bouger comme vous le souhaiteriez.

– ... En gros, l'indépendance, c'est bientôt fini quoi...

– Ecoutez, je comprends que ce sujet soit délicat et difficile à accepter, mais oui, ce serait mieux que vous ne viviez plus seul. Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide pour les gestes du quotidien. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre, que ça arrive de façon brusque, mais ce cancer est comme ça. Il peut très vite dégénérer. Alors, je vous conseille juste d'essayer de rendre votre vie la plus agréable possible, même si ça signifie devoir renoncer à votre indépendance. »

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Merde, ce n'est pas possible. Pas si vite, pas d'un coup...

« Cela ne signifie pas que vous allez avoir tous ces symptômes dès demain, ni qu'ils seront persistants. Mais en cas de crise, il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec vous pour vous aider.

– Oui, j'ai compris.

– Je tiens à vous voir encore chaque semaine. On va suivre avec attention l'évolution de votre état. Je vais également vous prescrire d'autres médicaments.

– Ouais... Autre chose ? »

Je ne suis pas très engageant. J'ai pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation encore longtemps. Je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi et réfléchir à tout ça.

« ... Sauf si vous avez des questions ?

– Non. Pas vraiment...

– Bien, alors je vous verrai mercredi prochain à quinze heures ? Cela vous conviendrait-il ?

– Oui, parfait. »

Le rendez-vous se termine alors. Le retour jusque chez moi se fait dans un flou total. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté mon corps, de ne plus être connecté à la réalité. Pendant tous ces mois, j'ai réussi à profiter tout en faisant comme si ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Mais on y est maintenant. Je ne peux plus reculer. Il faut que je réfléchisse aux dispositions que je dois prendre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de remettre ça à plus tard. Tout peut aller si vite dans cette foutue maladie...

Même si je déteste cette pensée, je sais que le médecin a raison. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre seul. Tous les symptômes qu'il m'a décrits me font peur. Si je reste seul dans mon appartement, qu'est-ce que je ferai si je n'arrive brusquement plus à me lever ? Sans parler de tout ce qui pourrait m'arriver d'autres... L'inquiétude me noue l'estomac. J'aurais tant voulu que ce moment n'arrive jamais...

Alors que j'entre dans mon appartement, je sais que je n'ai qu'une seule option qui s'offre à moi. Je dois retourner vivre chez mes parents. Mes mains tremblent légèrement à l'idée de ce que je vais devenir prochainement. Je respire un peu plus fort. Non, je ne dois pas me laisser aller, j'ai encore du temps devant moi. Même si je vais devenir un fardeau pour tous ceux qui m'entourent, cet état ne sera pas permanent... Du moins, pas encore... Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ?! Je dois me calmer... Ça ne sert à rien de m'énerver...

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rencontre qu'il me manque... Putain, je voudrais tant qu'Izaya soit là. Sa présence me rassurerait. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour lui, mais je sais que j'ai besoin de lui. Seulement... qu'est-ce que je peux lui offrir moi ? Dans tous les cas, je me sers de lui parce que, quoi qu'il arrive, je n'en tirerai que du bien de cette relation alors que lui va souffrir. Il est clairement prêt à s'investir. Il est là à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin, il est resté quand je voulais prendre mes distances, il a accepté ma crise de l'autre jour sans faire d'histoires et puis, il m'a dit très clairement qu'il pouvait vivre une relation avec moi, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Sans parler de sa façon de me regarder sur cette photo... Merde, je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot ! Tout ce temps perdu à me demander ce que je ressentais pour lui ! Mais on s'en fiche de moi, ce qui compte, c'est lui, ce sont ses sentiments à lui. Si je continue à me montrer égoïste, je vais lui faire du mal...

Je soupire. Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça. Les prochains mois seront difficiles, mon état va empirer, je ne peux pas l'obliger à rester avec moi. Je ne veux pas le plonger dans cette horreur, j'aimerais le protéger de ça. Toutes les discussions que j'ai eues avec le médecin à ce sujet me reviennent en tête. Je risque d'avoir un comportement horrible, je ne tiens pas à le blesser avec mes paroles. Et s'il reste jusqu'au bout, il va devoir s'occuper de moi, m'aider à me lever, à me nourrir, à me laver, et bien pire encore. Il ne mérite pas ça. Si notre relation continue, s'il s'attache à moi, non seulement il souffrira de ma mort, mais en plus il vivra un enfer à mes côtés avant que la fin n'arrive... J'ai envie qu'il reste pourtant. Parce que avec lui à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais remplir chaque point de ma liste. Mais si je fais ça, je lui fais du mal. Après ma mort, que lui restera-t-il ? Le souvenir de ces horribles mois et le doute persistant quant à notre relation et à mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive avec ça. Alors, si je dois sacrifier mes propres envies pour ça, je le ferai.

Lentement, je cherche alors son numéro dans mes contacts. Désolé Izaya pour ce que je vais faire, mais crois-moi, c'est mieux pour toi. Et cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai pas le choix. Je refuse de te blesser à nouveau, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. J'ai appris à te connaître et je ne veux plus jamais te faire le moindre mal.

Alors que j'attends qu'il décroche, mon coeur se met à battre légèrement plus vite.

« Shizu-chan ! Tu en as mis du temps, à croire que tu m'avais oublié, me raille-t-il.

– Salut Izaya... Ouais, désolé pour ça. J'ai été pas mal occupé.

– Alors, tu as des nouvelles du médecin ?

– Oui... Ecoute, finalement, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Il n'y a qu'une seule métastase. On va refaire de la radiothérapie et elle partira. Rien de bien inquiétant. »

Je mens, je déteste ça, mais c'est mieux pour lui. Il ne doit surtout pas comprendre ce que je fais, il doit croire chacune de mes paroles, sinon mon plan tombera à l'eau.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Je passerai après mon boulot pour fêter ça.

– Non. Je préfère que tu ne viennes pas, Izaya. »

Silence. Ma nervosité ne cesse d'augmenter, mais je parviens tout de même à prendre une voix la plus détachée possible.

« Tu sais, j'ai pas mal réfléchi à notre dernière conversation et tu avais raison. Bien sûr, je passe de bons moments avec toi, mais ça ne peut pas durer. Toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, c'est du pareil au même pour moi. »

C'est faux. Tu es le seul qui m'apporte toutes ces émotions, personne ne pourrait te remplacer.

« J'aurais pu continuer, mais ça ne m'amuse plus trop, depuis que tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je ne t'aimerai jamais, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à faire semblant plus longtemps. »

J'aime peut-être juste l'idée de t'aimer, mais merde Izaya, je suis persuadé que je pourrais t'aimer toi si seulement la vie nous en donnait l'occasion.

« Mais je tenais quand même à te remercier. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé et, même si j'ai du mal à passer au-dessus du mépris que tu m'inspires, t'es moins merdique que ce que je croyais. »

Ça, c'est le moins que je puisse te dire. Tu es très différent de ce que je pensais et je te demande pardon pour avoir mis autant de temps à m'en rendre compte.

« Ah et une dernière chose. Ne cherche pas à venir me voir. J'ai décidé d'aller passer les derniers mois qu'il me reste dans ma famille. Comme ça, je pourrai profiter d'eux. »

Heureusement que je ne lui ai jamais dit que je ne supporterais pas de vivre à nouveau chez mes parents...

Un petit silence s'installe alors que je finis mon monologue. Mon coeur bat rapidement. Je ne sais pas du tout comment il va réagir. Merde, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop blessé... Promis Izaya, c'est la dernière fois que je te fais du mal et c'est pour ton bien !

« ... Je vois, finit-il par dire lentement sur un ton que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Je comprends...

– ... Je suis désolée, Izaya. Crois-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça pour te nuire. Je me suis laissé prendre au jeu. Seulement, voilà, je veux vivre de façon authentique jusqu'au bout. »

Je veux vivre avec toi jusqu'au bout...

« Alors... ce coup de téléphone, c'est un adieu ? me demande-t-il.

– Eh bien, oui, on peut dire ça. »

Mon estomac se noue à cette pensée. Jamais plus je ne te verrai, jamais plus je ne te parlerai. C'est fini.

« Shizu-chan... Si c'est la dernière fois que l'on se parle, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

– ... Je t'écoute.

– Je sais que je t'ai bien pourri la vie pendant toutes ces années. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ça. »

Mon coeur rate un battement. Il est sérieux ? Jamais je n'aurais cru recevoir des excuses de sa part. Ne sois pas sympa avec moi, Izaya... Je t'en prie... Ça rend les choses bien plus difficiles.

« ... Merci.

– J'espère sincèrement que tu auras une bonne fin de vie, Shizu-chan. »

Sa voix est étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour que je ne m'en rende pas compte, mais merde, c'est clair qu'il ne va pas bien... Je me déteste pour ça et pourtant, je continue, parce que je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut pour lui.

« ... Prends soin de toi, Izaya, d'accord ? Et si tu pouvais arrêter de foutre la merde partout, ce serait pas plus mal. Pour toi.

– Oui, j'y penserai, répond-il avec un léger sourire que je devine dans sa voix.

– Bien. Alors... adieu...

– Attends, une dernière chose... Je... Malgré tout, sache que je ne t'oublierai jamais, Shizuo Heiwajima. »

Ma voix reste bloquée un moment dans ma gorge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser alors échapper un petit rire.

« T'en as mis du temps pour dire mon nom en entier.

– Je t'ai déjà appelé Shizuo pourtant.

– Ouais mais pas avec mon nom de famille.

– C'était plus amusant de te voir t'énerver.

– Alors là, je te reconnais bien ! »

Mais mon amusement est de courte durée. Je ne peux pas continuer cette conversation parce que au plus je lui parle, au plus j'ai envie de revenir sur ma décision.

« Bon, je vais devoir te laisser.

– ... Peut-être que l'on se reverra dans une autre vie, me dit-il d'une voix basse. Si ça arrive... soyons amis cette fois-là, d'accord ?

– Je... Oui. »

Merde, merde, merde ! Arrête Izaya !

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille... Adieu Izaya...

– ... Au revoir Shizuo. »

Sans attendre, je raccroche et me prends la tête dans les mains. Je sais que j'ai pris la meilleure décision, mais pourquoi est-ce que cela fait aussi mal ?! Je respire fortement et pour la première fois depuis des années, je sens les larmes couler une à une le long de mon visage...

* * *

Ah, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce chapitre... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Izaya a raison de croire que Shizuo ne pourra jamais réellement l'aimer lui ? Comprenez-vous la réaction de Shizuo à la fin ? Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré tout.

A bientôt pour la suite!


	10. Huitième mois deuxième partie

Bonsoir! Je pensais poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais finalement j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le terminer. Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Huitième mois ~ deuxième partie**

 _Mi-novembre_

La chambre d'amis est confortable et agréable. Je m'y installe à mon aise, essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à tout ça. Je suis de retour chez mes parents. Je n'ai pas encore tout déménagé, j'ai juste ramené quelques affaires pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas content d'être là, mais je tâche de ne pas trop le montrer. Après tout, mes parents font de leur mieux, ce n'est pas évident non plus pour eux de m'accueillir ici. Je dois prendre sur moi.

Je finis de ranger mes habits dans l'armoire. Je prends le kimono bleu en dernier, le touchant presque du bout des doigts. J'aurais pu le laisser chez moi, ce n'était pas la priorité. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je tenais tant à le prendre. Je suis ridicule... Je le pends rapidement avant de m'éloigner. Je ne devrais pas m'attacher à du matériel comme ça.

« Shizuo... Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

La voix de mon père résonne dans mon dos. Je me tourne vers lui et le fixe un moment. Il a l'air fatigué et bien plus vieux que son âge. Je me sens mal. Tout ça, c'est ma faute. À croire que je ne sais faire que blesser les autres. Je me demande si mes parents seront vraiment capables de contrôler mes crises. Ils ont un certain âge maintenant. Mon père arrivera-t-il à soulever mon poids si je n'arrive plus marcher ? Je sais que ma décision de revenir chez eux est égoïste, mais devoir être hospitalisé... je crois que j'en mourrais...

« Non, ça va. Merci. »

Il acquiesce, avant de s'approcher de moi.

« Tu sais, Shizuo, je ne suis pas du genre à faire de grands discours, mais je vois bien que tu n'es pas au mieux. Tu n'as pas à cacher tes émotions. Pas avec nous. Et si tu veux nous parler de quoi que ce soit, on est là.

– ... Ce n'est pas toujours si simple. C'est juste que je déteste être un fardeau.

– Tu n'es pas un fardeau, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, soupire-t-il. Nous sommes tes parents, c'est normal pour nous de t'aider. Ne pense jamais le contraire. »

Je souris légèrement. Ses paroles sont réconfortantes, même si cette culpabilité n'est pas près de me quitter. Parce que au plus je me rapproche d'eux, au plus je m'en veux de m'être éloigné. Toutes ces crises de colère ont vraiment foutu ma vie en l'air. Et même si je haïs cette maladie de tout mon coeur, je dois au moins lui reconnaître ça : elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, me permettant même d'en rectifier certaines.

« D'accord... »

Que pourrais-je lui répondre d'autres ? Mieux vaut que je lui dise ce qu'il veut entendre, comme ça il n'insistera plus. Ouais, c'est pas des plus sympa, mais c'est préférable à la vérité. Mon père a déjà suffisamment de choses à gérer : son travail, mon état, ma futur dépendance. Il ne mérite pas que je lui mette du poids supplémentaire sur les épaules. Alors à quoi ça servirait que je m'épanche sur mes émotions auprès de lui ? Je préfère tout garder en moi, c'est plus simple et moins emmerdant pour les autres.

Il hoche alors la tête, avant de me dire que le repas sera prêt dans quelques minutes. Il me regarde un moment, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais il reste silencieux, puis finit par s'éloigner. Je soupire légèrement. Ça ne me plait pas trop de lui cacher des choses. Merde, cette putain de maladie me met dans des situations vraiment détestables !

Grognant, je termine de tout ranger, avant de descendre à mon tour, agacé par ma propre attitude. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas dans une situation facile, mais je dois voir le positif. Au moins, j'ai des personnes sur lesquelles je peux réellement compter. Je ne serai pas seul jusqu'à la fin. Et ça, c'est sans doute le plus important...

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

Je marche sur les routes campagnardes, accompagné de Celty qui est venue me rendre visite. Je me sens bien. J'ai arrêté la chimiothérapie depuis plus d'une semaine et j'ai déjà l'impression que mon corps est libéré d'un poids imposant. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas fait de nouvelles crises. Et bien que je ressente toujours une certaine fatigue, je me force à sortir tous les jours. Même si je n'ai plus autant de conditions physiques qu'avant, ça me fait du bien de prendre l'air. Et puis, j'ai surtout besoin d'en profiter tant que je peux encore le faire.

« C'est vraiment un endroit perdu. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais dû vivre ici. J'aurais peut-être eu moins d'accès de colère.

– _Peut-être, mais tu ne m'aurais pas rencontré_ , tape avec humour Celty.

– C'est vrai. »

Je rigole, amusé. Je suis bien avec elle. Aujourd'hui, je me sens même apaisé. Quand on comprend que l'on a aucune emprise sur sa vie et que l'on décide tout simplement de lâcher prise, ça fait un bien fou. C'est ce qui me manquait depuis tout ce temps.

« _Tu as l'air en forme. J'avais peur que tu ailles mal après tout ça_... »

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui est compris dans le "tout ça", mais qu'importe.

« Pour être honnête, je ne vais pas bien Celty... Je ne veux pas devenir une simple loque humaine. J'aimerais continuer à vivre à Tokyo. Et plus que tout, je souhaiterais revoir Izaya. Mais pour le premier cas, je n'y peux rien alors à quoi ça sert de lutter contre ça ? Et pour le reste... je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

– _Shinra n'est pas content. Il dit que tu ne l'as pas écouté, même si je ne sais pas de quoi il parle au juste._

– Ah... Il m'avait demandé de ne pas m'éloigner de la puce, mais il ne comprend pas la situation. Il ne peut pas juger comme ça.

– _À vrai dire, moi non plus je ne saisis pas tout. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Izaya ?_ »

J'arrête ma marche lorsque je vois enfin un banc. Je m'assieds alors dessus, suivi de près par Celty. Je me tourne ensuite vers elle.

« On est sorti ensemble. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses en tout cas.

– _... C'est plutôt inattendu... Je peux comprendre que tu ne le haïsses plus, mais... Enfin, je ne te juge pas. C'est juste que ça me surprend._

– Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Cependant, je ne regrette rien. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais il me fait toujours ressentir des émotions très fortes. Après avoir fait sortir le pire en moi pendant des années, j'ai l'impression qu'il a su me faire voir le meilleur.

– _Pourquoi ne pas continuer votre relation dans ce cas ?_

– Il mérite mieux. Ouais je sais, c'est bizarre de dire ça quand on parle de la puce, mais je le pense vraiment.

– _Tu es sûr de faire le bon choix ?_

– Désolé Celty, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

– _D'accord._ »

Elle respecte alors mon silence, restant simplement à mes côtés tandis que mon regard se perd dans le paysage composé uniquement de champs. Je n'aime pas parler de ça. Dès que je pense à lui, mon coeur se resserre douloureusement. Mais il y a tout de même une question qui me brûle la gorge. Je soupire légèrement, avant de me lancer.

« Au fait Celty... Comment va Izaya ? Tu l'as vu récemment ?

– _Non. Ça fait d'ailleurs un moment qu'il ne m'a plus donné de travail. Il n'est pas revenu à Ikebukuro depuis ton départ._ »

J'acquiesce de façon raide. J'espère qu'il ne fait pas n'importe quoi, qu'il est juste occupé par son job de merde. Mais j'ai surtout l'impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule. Des années à lui ordonner de ne plus venir à Ikebukuro et il m'écoute seulement quand je n'y suis plus ? Tss, quel chieur.

« _Shizuo, si tu veux, je peux lui transmettre un message de ta part._

– Non, ne lui parle pas de moi, c'est mieux. »

Je me redresse alors pour reprendre la promenade. Celty me suit, tout en respectant mon envie de calme. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez elle, on peut être ensemble sans avoir besoin de combler le silence. D'un pas lent, on reprend le chemin de la maison.

« _Tu vas venir au festival de Tokyo, la semaine prochaine_ ? tape-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

– Ouais, pourquoi pas. Ça peut être sympa. »

J'ai toujours bien aimé ce festival alors oui, si mon état me le permet, j'irai sans aucun doute. En plus, ce sera probablement la dernière occasion pour moi de partager un moment avec tous mes amis. À cette pensée, mon coeur se ferme un peu plus. C'est ma stratégie pour affronter la fin qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Je dois bloquer mes émotions, quitte à devenir froid. C'est le prix à payer. Je n'ai pas le choix de prendre de la distance avec tout ça, sinon je n'arriverai jamais à faire face à la réalité.

De retour à la maison, Celty me tend une enveloppe de la part de Shinra, avant de partir sans plus d'explication pour rentrer à Ikebukuro. De mon côté, je monte dans ma chambre et m'assieds sur le lit, avant d'étirer mon cou. J'ai mal. Toutes les tensions que je ressens se bloquent dans mon dos. Je respire fortement. Mon regard se pose alors sur l'enveloppe. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien y avoir à l'intérieur. Sans attendre, j'arrache le papier et sors alors une photo. C'est celle du mariage, d'Izaya et de moi. Evidemment... Je grogne et la pose sur la table de nuit, avant de me coucher sur le matelas.

Shinra est lourd. Mais il arrive bien à lire en moi. Ce qui m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. Merde, pourquoi insiste-t-il ? Ne peut-il pas comprendre que j'ai de bonnes raisons de faire ça ? Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il veut juste protéger Izaya d'une certaine manière. Je sais pourquoi il agit comme ça. Ces derniers mois, j'ai complètement ouvert les yeux sur la puce. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de le laisser seul, je sais qu'il a un comportement auto-destructeur. Mais je fais confiance à Shinra pour l'aider. Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire d'autre...

Merde, si je n'étais pas malade, j'aimerais passer ma vie avec Izaya, apprendre à le connaître par coeur et essayer de réparer tout ce qui est cassé en lui. Mais c'est impossible... Cependant, je n'arrive toujours pas à le comprendre. Pourquoi agit-il comme une sombre merde ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait chier tout ce temps ? Je n'aurais probablement jamais de réponse à ces questions...

Parfois, j'aimerais changer d'avis et l'appeler. Mais je me retiens à chaque fois. Et je bloque d'autant plus mon coeur. Je vais y arriver. Je peux finir ma vie en ne faisant aucun mal autour de moi. Et en me protégeant moi-même... Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est quand même curieux la relation que j'ai avec lui. Il n'y a aucun sens dans tout ça, aucune logique. C'est bizarre, mais ça me plaît. Avec le recul, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas qu'Izaya qui est obsédé par moi, je le suis également. Peut-être même bien plus que lui. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il reste hors d'Ikebukuro, mais, chaque fois qu'il restait éloigné trop longtemps, je devenais nerveux. Aujourd'hui encore, je me sens mal d'être loin de lui.

Je sais maintenant qu'Izaya avait tort. Jamais je n'aurais pu l'oublier s'il m'avait laissé tranquille. Je ne l'aurais pas poursuivi, mais son souvenir serait resté encré à jamais dans mon esprit. Quand je dresse un bilan de ma vie, je vois bien qu'il y est très présent. Il est une part de moi, de mon existence. Il est la personne qui m'a le plus marqué. Et ça, rien ne pourrait le changer. Je pourrais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que ça n'y changerait rien. C'est pour lui que j'ai le plus de sentiment, ça a toujours été lui. Cette haine intense entre nous a rendu notre relation spéciale... Je soupire, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à ne plus penser à lui...

* * *

La semaine passe, le festival arrive. Celty vient me chercher à moto. Je ne suis pas mécontent d'y aller. Je me sens assez bien. Mon corps continue d'aller de mieux en mieux depuis la fin de cette foutue chimiothérapie, j'imagine que je peux m'estimer heureux parce que je doute que ça continue bien longtemps. Mais je ne compte pas laisser mon esprit être parasité par ces pensées. Et, d'ailleurs, dès que je retrouve ma ville préférée, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Des attractions et des stands envahissent les rues de Tokyo. J'aime bien cette ambiance, malgré le nombre impressionnant de gens qu'il y a déjà. Très vite, Celty et moi nous mettons à la recherche de Shinra, Tom et Vorona. Heureusement que l'on s'est donné un point de rendez-vous. Une fois ensembles, je les salue chaleureusement. Je suis content de les revoir.

« Alors, que voulez-vous faire ? demande Shinra, très enthousiaste. Moi, j'ai bien envie d'aller sur la grande roue avec ma Celty d'amour !

– Je voudrais bien aller manger des croustillons, répondis-je.

– Ha ha, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, sourit Tom. Toujours à aimer les sucreries. »

J'acquiesce, c'est vrai que c'est mon point faible. On décide alors de chercher un stand de nourriture, avant d'aller à la grande roue.

Le temps est clément pour un mois de novembre. Une légère brise secoue en douceur mes mèches artificielles. Je me demande si mes cheveux auront le temps de repousser avant la fin. Ce serait étrange d'être brun à nouveau... Je souris à cette idée. Ce serait comme un retour aux sources. Peut-être que ça me plairait dans le fond.

L'après-midi file doucement. Je m'amuse bien, je suis content d'être avec eux. Et pourtant, je reste un peu à l'écart, ne m'impliquant pas trop dans les conversations. J'aimerais dire que je me contente d'écouter parce que je suis fatigué, mais ce serait un mensonge. En vérité, j'ai l'impression qu'un mur invisible commence à se dresser entre moi et les autres. C'est comme si je n'étais pas réellement là, avec eux. Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça vient. Sans doute de moi... Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. Si je me détache d'eux en douceur, ils auront sans doute plus facile à accepter ma mort...

Mais tandis que je me perds dans mes pensées, je sens le regard pesant de Vorona sur moi. Je redresse alors la tête et croise ses yeux interrogateurs.

« Shizuo, puis-je vous parler un moment ? »

Toujours aussi formelle à ce que je vois.

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

Que répondre d'autres de toute façon ? Je m'éloigne alors avec Vorona, sans que quiconque fasse le moindre commentaire. Dès que l'on est suffisamment loin, elle me regarde longuement, l'air songeur.

« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, Shizuo ?

– ... Oui. Pourquoi ?

– Vous semblez ailleurs... »

Je soupire fortement, je ne savais pas que ça se voyait tant que ça. Ça m'emmerde. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mes humeurs transparaissent autant sur mon visage.

« C'est vrai, je le suis un peu. Mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter de mes problèmes... Tu trouves ça ridicule ?

– Négatif. Mais ce n'est pas la meilleure solution.

– Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

– Vous ne voulez parler de rien, réplique Vorona sur le ton de la constatation. Pourquoi toujours tenir les gens loin de vos soucis ?

– ... Je ne veux pas les ennuyer avec ça. C'est à moi de porter ça, pas à eux.

– Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. »

Je détourne le regard. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle comprenne, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aime l'entendre à haute voix. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire appel aux autres quand j'ai des problèmes... Merde, c'est vraiment dans ces moments-là que le tabac me manque le plus.

« Quel est intérêt de me reposer sur eux ? Ça servirait à quoi, hein ? Si je sais gérer seul, autant le faire.

– Shizuo... Désolée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon choix. Au final, vous vous éloignez de tout le monde. Je le sens, moi aussi. Ce n'est pas juste.

– ... En quoi ce n'est pas juste ?

– Vous ne nous donnez pas l'occasion de passer du temps avec vous, de vous soutenir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensent les autres, mais moi, je me sens fort impuissante. Je ne peux pas vous sauver de la mort. Mais je vous apprécie tellement... vous êtes comme un frère pour moi... j'aimerais faire tant de choses pour vous. Seulement, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de vous soutenir dans vos derniers mois. Mais vous m'empêchez de le faire avec votre attitude. C'est blessant, vraiment »

Ses mots me percutent de plein fouet. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça de cette manière. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour protéger les gens que j'aime, pour ne pas leur faire de mal. Alors même là-dessus, je me plante ?

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, Vorona. C'est pour ça que je te mets à l'écart, comme les autres. Et plus que tout, je ne souhaite être un fardeau pour personne.

– Il n'y a que vous qui vous voyez comme un fardeau. »

À nouveau, ces mots viennent déjouer ma logique. Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre. Pourquoi réagit-elle comme mon père ? C'est pourtant évident que je vais vite être un poids pour tout le monde.

« Shizuo, je vous en prie, arrêtez de penser comme ça. Vous vous faites du mal pour rien. Je n'aime pas cette situation. J'aimerais tant que vous me laissiez vous aider...

– Ce n'est pas si simple.

– Affirmatif, mais ça ne devrait pas vous empêcher d'essayer. »

Je retiens un soupir, avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ce qu'elle dit a du sens, bien plus que ce que je voudrais. Merde, peut-être que c'est moi qui suis dans le faux depuis le début...

« ... Je vais mal Vorona. Et j'ai de plus en plus peur... Je déteste cette situation.

– C'est normal d'avoir peur.

– Ouais, j'imagine. Cette perte d'indépendance... Je n'arriverai pas à le supporter. J'ai peur de mourir tout autant que j'ai peur de continuer à vivre. Je dois te paraître bien pitoyable.

– Jamais vous ne me ferez cette impression, me répond-elle d'un ton sûr.

– ... Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Quand je regarde en arrière... Putain, je ne me reconnais plus. Tous les matins en me regardant dans la glace, j'ai l'impression de faire face à un étranger.

– Votre corps a beaucoup changé à cause de la maladie, c'est quelque chose de normal.

– Il n'y a pas que le corps. Ma personnalité, ma façon de me comporter... Ce n'est plus moi. Quelques fois, je me dis que Shizuo Heiwajima est déjà mort. »

La phrase sort de ma bouche sans que je m'y attends réellement. C'est en la prononçant que je me rends compte à quel point je le pensais sans jamais oser le formuler.

« L'être humain est en constante évolution. Dès qu'il sort de sa routine, il dévoile une autre facette de sa personnalité que, parfois, même lui ne soupçonnait pas. »

Je souris légèrement en entendant ses mots. C'est marrant, c'est quelque chose qu'Izaya aurait pu dire. Dans le fond, je suis convaincu que la puce et Vorona pourraient s'entendre. Ils sont certains points en commun.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est plus vous, continue-t-elle. Vous avez changé à cause de la maladie, mais je vous reconnais toujours. Vous resterez Shizuo jusqu'au bout, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça.

– ... Merci Vorona. »

Je sens un poids se retirer de ma poitrine. Je n'aurais pas cru que me confier à elle me ferait cet effet. Les paroles de Vorona tournent dans ma tête. Elle a raison. J'ai trop pris la décision de m'isoler, mais ce n'est pas l'idéal. Je sais que j'ai besoin des autres, de pouvoir me reposer sur eux. Demander de l'aide n'est pas si honteux, j'imagine...

« ... Merci encore de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

– C'est normal, c'est mon rôle après tout. »

Je lui lance un sourire franc. Je l'apprécie réellement. C'est une fille bien. Et je sais qu'elle a pas mal souffert déjà dans sa vie, alors j'espère sincèrement qu'elle aura, elle aussi, droit au bonheur...

D'un commun accord, nous retournons ensuite près des autres. Sous les conseils de Vorona, je commence à beaucoup plus m'investir, à parler avec chacun d'eux de tout, de rien. J'arrive alors à enfin profiter pleinement de cette belle après-midi.

Lorsque le soir arrive, on finit par quitter le festival. Alors que je m'éloigne avec Celty et Shinra, Tom et Vorona vivant à l'opposé de la ville, je me tourne vers le médecin. Je suis étonné qu'il ne m'ait encore rien reproché et je préfère crever l'abcès maintenant.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu me fasses la morale.

– Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, soupire Shinra en comprenant tout de suite de quoi je veux parler, même si je suis déçu.

– Je sais... Mais je compte sur toi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour prendre soin d'Izaya quand je ne serai plus là. »

Shinra me regarde un moment, avant d'afficher un léger sourire.

« Ha ha, il n'aimerait pas que tu parles de lui comme ça, reprend-il. Mais oui, évidemment que je serai là pour lui.

– Bien. Merci. »

Shinra se contente d'acquiescer. Je monte alors à l'arrière de la moto, avant que Celty ne démarre. Je rentre chez mes parents, la tête pleine de réflexions à leur sujet. Je sais que je ne suis pas super sympa avec eux, je devrais leur parler. J'ai toujours tendance à garder mes émotions en moi, non seulement pour ne pas les déranger, mais surtout parce que je déteste faire part de mes états âmes. Cependant, je leur dois bien ça. Merde, je ne sais pas comment Vorona s'y est prise, mais elle a dit exactement les mots qu'il fallait pour me foutre une bonne claque dans la gueule et me remettre en question. Je ne tiens pas à blesser les gens ou à les faire se sentir inutile à cause de mon attitude...

Une fois arrivé, je remercie chaleureusement Celty, avant d'entrer. Mes parents sont déjà couchés. Bon, au moins, ça m'évite de trop me poser des questions pour voir si je dois leur parler maintenant ou non. Je monte rapidement dans ma chambre. Je suis fatigué de ma journée. Alors, sans attendre, je me déshabille et me glisse sous les draps.

Je me sens soulagé. Je pense que la conversation que j'ai eue avec Vorona était ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. C'est vrai que j'ai trop tendance à voir les choses avec ma propre vision, sans me mettre à la place des autres. Je prends toujours des décisions pour eux, mais ma famille mérite mieux que ça... Je vais changer ça... Je ne serai plus égoïste... J'affiche alors un léger sourire. Oui, si j'arrive à faire ça, je pense que je pourrais arriver à vivre ces derniers mois avec mes parents sans trop me détester...

* * *

Le lendemain, je me lève de bonne heure. En descendant dans la cuisine, j'y retrouve ma mère qui prépare le petit déjeuner. Mon père est déjà parti travailler visiblement.

« Bonjour maman. Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien et toi ? Tu as passé un bon moment au festival ?

– Oui, c'était très sympa. »

Je lui souris tout en m'asseyant à table. Elle finit le petit déjeuner et nous sert tous les deux.

« Merci...

– Tu as l'air fatigué mon chéri.

– Ouais, sortir toute l'après-midi m'a bien épuisé... Eh maman... J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Ma voix n'est pas aussi certaine que je ne le voudrais. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que Vorona m'a dit, au fait que je fais du mal aux autres avec mon comportement alors qu'ils ne demandent qu'à m'aider. Je ne veux pas que ma mère se sente également impuissante. J'ai envie de me confier à elle pour tout mettre à plat et lui donner l'importance qu'elle mérite dans ma vie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je sais que je ne suis pas d'humeur très agréable ces temps-ci. Papa et toi, vous faites de votre mieux et je ne vous le rends pas. Je sais que j'ai trop tendance à me replier sur moi-même. Je suis désolé pour ça.

– Ne t'excuse pas. Personne ne t'en veut.

– Je ne veux pas être un boulet, mais je m'y prends n'importe comment.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise pareille ! s'insurge-t-elle. Aucune mère normale ne peut considérer son propre enfant comme un boulet ! Je te connais, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux. »

Elle me lance un regard désolé, avant de s'approcher de moi. Sans attendre, elle me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse alors aller dans une étreinte maternelle agréable. Merde, ils sont tous trop gentils avec moi. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de ce rare moment de calme complet...

« Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça, c'est compris ? »

J'entends dans sa voix un sanglot étouffé qui me fait me sentir encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Pardon maman... Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

– Ça va, ce n'est rien... Ce qui me fait vraiment du mal, c'est de te voir comme ça. Je sens que tu n'es pas complètement heureux en ce moment. Je voudrais tant pouvoir t'aider. »

Encore cette phrase. Comment aies-je fait jusqu'ici pour ne pas me rendre compte que mon entourage souffrait de mon attitude ? Dans le fond, je ne suis peut-être qu'un idiot de protozoaire, comme Izaya aime me le rappeler à chaque fois.

« Tu m'aides déjà... Je sais que j'ai été trop distant, mais ça va changer à partir de maintenant, je te le promets. »

Ma mère me regarde alors droit dans les yeux, avant d'afficher un léger sourire. Cette vision me fait un bien fou. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour que je rattrape mon attitude. Je vais y arriver... Fort de cette résolution, je lui souris alors à mon tour...

* * *

Les prochains jours se passent alors plutôt bien. Je me réconcilie avec moi-même en adoptant une autre attitude avec mes parents, mon frère et mes amis. Ma fatigue est de plus en plus présente, mes muscles sont raides, j'ai parfois du mal à marcher. Mais ça va. Tant que je peux poser une jambe devant l'autre, je ne compte pas me laisser démoraliser.

Le soir venu, je me repose sur le lit lorsque mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je l'attrape du bout des doigts et regarde l'écran. Numéro inconnu. Etrange... Je décroche rapidement.

« Ouais ? »

Ma voix grogne un peu. J'aime pas ne pas savoir à qui je parle. Mais seul le silence me répond. Surpris, je fixe à nouveau mon téléphone, non la conversation a bien été lancée.

« Oh, il y a quelqu'un ?!

– ...

– Putain, je sais pas qui vous êtes, mais ce jeu de pervers ne m'amuse pas ! »

Sans attendre, je raccroche. Une colère sourde monte en moi. Je déteste ce genre de comportement. Non, mais sérieux, faut être sacrément atteint pour appeler et ne rien dire. Enfin, je ne reste pas longtemps fâché. Ce coup de fil me sort vite de la tête. Ça n'a strictement aucune importance.

Seulement, au cours de la semaine qui suit, tous les soirs, mon téléphone sonne. Toujours ce foutu numéro inconnu. Je décroche à chaque fois, m'énervant, mais à aucun moment l'autre personne au bout du fil ne prononce un putain de mot ! Tout ça commence fortement à me mettre sur les nerfs. Alors, lorsque la sonnerie retentit à nouveau ce soir, je dois me retenir pour ne pas écraser mon téléphone. Merde, qui peut bien s'amuser à faire ça ?! Et là, une réponse s'impose à moi. C'est tellement évident que je ne comprends pas comment je n'ai pas pu y penser avant.

Du coup, quand je décroche, je reste également silencieux un instant. J'entends sa respiration, légère et profonde. C'est lui... c'est forcément lui.

« ... Izaya ? »

Aucune réponse. Evidemment, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose... Merde, je savais qu'il avait des tendances de harceleur, mais là il fait fort... Le silence s'installe alors. Il n'est ni pesant, ni dérangeant. En réalité, c'est presque réconfortant.

Je me laisse aller contre les coussins de mon lit et écoute juste sa respiration... Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure, cependant il finit par raccrocher au bout d'un moment. Je sors alors d'une sorte de transe. Je me sens presque déçu. Je sais que je ne devrais pas agir comme ça... Mais rapidement, mon téléphone vibre à nouveau. J'ai reçu un message, toujours numéro inconnu.

"Je sais que tu m'as menti."

Merde. Je pensais pas qu'il s'en rendrait compte si vite. Mes doigts hésitent, prêts à répondre, avant de retomber mollement sur le matelas. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je sais pas à quoi Izaya joue, mais je ne souhaite pas reprendre contact avec lui... Il faut que j'arrête. Même s'il sait que j'ai menti, ça ne change rien. Je ne dois pas l'encourager dans son comportement étrange. Alors, lorsque le lendemain soir, il m'appelle à nouveau, je ne lui réponds pas.

Mais cette histoire me préoccupe. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Izaya était juste censé accepter ma décision. Il ne devrait pas s'accrocher à moi, il mérite mieux.

« Tout va bien, Shizuo ? »

Assis dans l'un des divans du salon, je regarde la télévision avec ma mère, mon père travaillant encore. Je n'aime pas trop ça. Son métier lui a toujours pris beaucoup de temps. Déjà quand j'étais petit, j'étais fâché sur lui à cause de ça. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait passer son job avant moi. Bien sûr, depuis, j'ai grandi et j'ai compris. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'aime quand même pas ça.

« Ouais, ça va... »

Merde, je recommence comme avant. C'est comme un réflexe à présent de mentir sur ce que je ressens. C'est vraiment plus fort que moi. Je soupire alors, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas très en forme, c'est vrai.

– Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? me demande-t-elle.

– Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi... Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de la réaction bizarre d'Izaya quand je lui ai annoncé ma maladie ?

– Oui, bien sûr...

– En fait, on a vécu une sorte d'histoire tous les deux. Disons que l'on a été plus ou moins ensemble. »

Ma mère ouvre de grands yeux, très surprise. Je déglutis, mal à l'aise. Mais comme elle ne dit rien, je me force à continuer.

« Je sais que c'est bizarre...

– C'est arrivé avant ou après l'annonce de ta maladie ? me demande-t-elle alors d'une voix blanche.

– Après. On s'est rapproché naturellement.

– Et pourquoi parles-tu au passé ?

– ... Je l'ai quitté. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça, mais on ne se voit plus.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne voulais pas le mêler à ma déchéance... »

Le silence s'installe quelques minutes. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense là-dessus. Je sais qu'elle n'apprécie pas Izaya, mais au-delà de ça, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte facilement le fait que j'ai fréquenté un autre homme.

« ... Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la question.

– Moi je trouve que si. »

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas très envie de m'enfoncer sur ce terrain plus que glissant.

« C'est compliqué... »

Passant une main sur mon visage, je commence à lui raconter toute l'histoire, sans toutefois aller trop dans les détails. Ma mère ne m'interrompt pas une seule fois alors que je me replonge dans mes souvenirs. Je me rends compte assez vite que je n'aime pas trop parler des moments que j'ai passés avec Izaya, ça me rappelle d'autant plus qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Et ça, c'est quelque chose de très dur à accepter, même si c'est à cause de moi.

« ... Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, commence ma mère lorsque je finis de parler. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais ces coups de téléphone ne me rassurent pas, tu devrais peut-être changer de numéro. »

J'évite de lui répondre que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose – Izaya arriverait facilement à le trouver – pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

« Je sais pas, Izaya est... un peu malade. Mais il ne me fera pas de mal. »

Ma phrase est assez ironique. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour je défendrais Izaya, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Ma mère acquiesce alors, un peu raide. Elle est sonnée. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident d'apprendre que son fils a eu une relation homosexuelle sans qu'on s'y attende. Au moins, elle n'a pas l'air dégoûté, c'est déjà ça...

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, tu me prends un peu au dépourvu.

– C'est pas grave. Il y a rien à dire de toute façon... »

L'ambiance est pesante, presque dérangeante. Je décide alors de tourner court à la conversation.

« Bon, je vais dormir, je suis crevé.

– D'accord. Bonne nuit Shizuo.

– Bonne nuit maman. »

Je me redresse alors et monte dans ma chambre. C'est plus une fuite qu'autre chose, cependant je ne tiens pas à rester près d'elle en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de lui en parler, mais au moins, je n'ai plus de secret pour elle...

* * *

Le lendemain, après ma promenade quotidienne, je croise ma mère sur le chemin du retour. Je suis un peu nerveux, cependant elle m'aborde de façon très naturelle, comme si la conversation d'hier n'avait pas eu lieu.

« Ah Shizuo, je propose que l'on parte à Tokyo pour aller chercher tes dernières affaires.

– Maintenant ?

– Oui. Ça te va ?

– Euh ouais... on peut faire ça. »

Je ne suis pas emballé par l'idée de rendre mon déménagement officiel, mais il faut bien passer par là. On monte alors dans la voiture. Le trajet se fait en silence. D'un côté, ça m'arrange parce que je n'ai pas envie de reprendre notre discussion de la veille, mais d'un autre côté, je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle se taise aussi longtemps. Ça me met un peu mal à l'aise.

Arrivé devant mon appartement, je décide de rentrer en premier. Revenir ici me fait beaucoup de bien. Une fois à l'intérieur, je jette un regard rapide au salon. Je remarque alors directement que quelque chose ne va pas. Je fronce les sourcils et m'avance vers la table. Mes doigts attrapent le papier qui est posé dessus. Mon sang ne fait alors qu'un tour lorsque je le reconnais. Putain, que fait ma liste là, en évidence, sur la table ?! Je sais que je l'avais bien rangée avant de partir.

Je la regarde donc fixement, essayant de comprendre. Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, mais je ne vois pas tout de suite le problème. Je reprends alors ma lecture avec le plus de calme possible. Et là, je le vois... Mon coeur rate un battement. Un autre point de ma liste de souhait est barré... Etre aimé... Quoi ? Comment ?

« Shizuo, tout va bien ? » me demande ma mère derrière moi.

Mes doigts tremblent légèrement. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Bien sûr, ça pourrait être n'importe qui, mais c'est forcément lui. Qui d'autre entrerait chez moi sans autorisation ? Qui d'autre fouillerait dans mes affaires ? Je devrais être furieux pour ça. Mais je ne vois que ce trait délicat qui barre l'un de mes plus grands souhaits.

Soupirant fortement, je me force alors à me tourner vers ma mère. Mais là, à nouveau, je suis surpris. Elle est sur le seuil de la porte, avec ma valise... celle que j'avais déjà amenée chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

– J'ai rapporté tes affaires. Tu vas revenir vivre ici, m'explique-t-elle.

– Hein ?!

– ... Ça n'a pas été une décision facile, mais je sais que tu seras mieux ici. C'est ce tu veux en plus, non ?

– Oui, mais... je ne peux pas vivre seul et puis, je suis bien chez vous, malgré tout.

– Tu n'as pas à être seul. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Là, je ne comprends absolument plus rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

« Tu sais, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit, reprend-elle. Je suis inquiète pour toi pour tellement de choses... Et cet homme, Izaya, je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Mais, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il tient à toi et toi aussi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

– Je t'ai expliqué que c'était plus raisonnable de...

– Raisonnable ? me coupe-t-elle d'un ton plus dur. Shizuo, tu vas mourir. Être raisonnable devrait être ta dernière préoccupation. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Il ne cesse de venir vers toi et toi, tu le repousses toujours. Il est temps de faire un pas vers lui.

– ... Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Je croyais que ça te plaisait que je vive avec papa et toi.

– Bien sûr. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'être avec toi pour le temps qu'il te reste, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites toi... Shizuo... Sois enfin heureux. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Je reste silencieux en entendant ses mots. Être heureux ? Je regarde alors à nouveau la liste. Est-ce vraiment possible ? M'aime-t-il réellement ? J'ai un peu du mal à le croire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le retrouver ?

– ... Maman, je...

– Non, pas d'excuse. Ça va sans doute te paraître niais, mais tu sais, le plus important dans la vie, c'est bien les liens que l'on a avec les autres. Toi aussi, tu as mérité de connaître ce bonheur d'être avec quelqu'un qui te soutient et qui t'aime. Alors, fonce. Vis ta vie, Shizuo. »

Je la regarde un moment, avant de lui sourire et de la remercier. Sans attendre, je sors ensuite de l'appartement et me dirige droit vers Shinjuku, le coeur battant. Merde, merde, merde, c'était les autres qui avaient raison depuis le départ. Les paroles de Vorona se mêlent à celles de ma mère. J'ai été con, putain ! J'ai cru bien faire, mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne.

Mille-et-une pensées se bousculent dans ma tête tout le long du trajet. Quand enfin je suis devant la porte de son appartement, je reprends mon souffle et essaye de me calmer, avant de frapper. Je ne dois attendre que quelques secondes avant qu'on ne vienne m'ouvrir. Je croise alors directement le regard surpris d'Izaya. Rien que le fait de le revoir me remplit de joie. Je sais alors que j'ai bien fait de venir.

« Shizu-chan... qu'est-ce que... ?

– Laisse-moi entrer, puce. Faut qu'on parle. »

Il me fixe un moment, toujours aussi étonné, avant de s'effacer pour me laisser passer. Mes yeux trainent un moment dans l'appartement, tout en me rendant compte que c'est la première fois que je pénètre à l'intérieur. Il est vraiment très grand, plus du triple du mien, et bien rangé. Seulement, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver vide, impersonnel. Il n'y a que le bureau qui attire le regard. Merde, combien d'ordinateur il a au juste ?

« Alors que veux-tu ? Tu ne connais plus la définition du mot adieu ? »

La voix d'Izaya est parfaitement maîtrisée, mais je sens malgré tout que tout ça le perturbe. Sa gestuelle ne ment pas, il est mal à l'aise.

« Je voudrais que tu m'expliques ça. »

Je lui montre alors ma liste. Izaya reste de marbre et ne répond pas. D'accord, je m'en doutais. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre méthode que celle d'être direct pour que ça marche avec lui.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu as barré, Izaya ? J'ai besoin de le savoir.

– Pourquoi ? Ça changerait quelque chose ?

– Au moins, ça me permettrait de comprendre tes actions depuis le début. Si tu m'aimes depuis le lycée, je trouverais ça bizarre, mais ça expliquerait pourtant bien des choses. »

Izaya me lance alors un regard glacial et méprisant avant de laisser échapper un rire désagréable. Je déteste quand il est comme ça, je retrouve la sale puce de merde que je peux pas encadrer.

« Ne va pas fantasmer sur des théories ridicules, Shizu-chan. Je t'ai sincèrement haï et je te haïs toujours.

– Alors pourquoi t'être rapproché de moi de cette façon ?!

– Parce que tu es stupide !

– Tu voulais m'humilier ? Me faire croire que je pouvais être aimé, avant de fanfaronner devant tout le monde en te moquant de moi ?!

– Bien sûr que non ! siffle-t-il.

– Alors, explique-toi ! J'ai le droit de savoir, merde Izaya ! »

Il ricane méchamment, me toisant du regard. Ma colère monte de plus en plus, j'ai envie de le claquer contre le mur, mais je ne céderai pas. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il veut, sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne le laisserai pas se défiler. Pas comme à la plage. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a exactement en tête, avant de pouvoir poursuivre avec lui.

« Que veux-tu savoir Shizu-chan ? Que j'étais tellement impatient que Shinra me présente à toi que j'ai répété la scène un nombre incalculable de fois ? Que ton rejet m'a fait mal ? Que je t'ai considéré comme un monstre parce que je n'aurais jamais pu t'aimer de la même manière que mes autres humains ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? »

Je reste silencieux, stupéfait par ses paroles. Mais lorsque j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, il reprend directement.

« C'est toi qui fiches toujours tout par terre, Shizuo ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de mes plans tu as foutu en l'air ? Je t'ai haï dès l'instant où tu as essayé de me frapper pour la première fois. Et c'était fort. Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de te voir te faire renverser par un camion ! J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'éliminer, mais non, évidemment, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu avec toi ! Il a fallu que tu tombes malade et que tu m'exposes en pleine figure ton humanité. Ce n'est pas juste, Shizu-chan. Tant que tu me détestais, c'était tellement facile de te voir comme un monstre. Pourquoi as-tu cessé de me lancer tes regards meurtriers ? Je ne pouvais pas... »

Il détourne les yeux, la voix tremblant un peu. Je voudrais m'avancer vers lui, le prendre dans mes bras, mais si je fais ça, je sais qu'il me repoussera, pensant que je le trouve faible. Ce n'est pas le cas. Izaya est bien la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Mais ça n'empêche qu'en ce moment même, je sens qu'il souffre et je ne supporte pas ça.

« Tu es un monstre Shizu-chan, chuchote-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire entrer dans mon coeur parce que je savais que dès l'instant où je le ferais, tu y prendrais toute la place. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça... J'aime l'humanité tout entière...

– Alors pourquoi... ? »

Ma voix se meurt avant même que je ne finisse ma phrase. Je ne comprends pas. Si ça lui fait mal à ce point, pourquoi s'est-il approché de moi ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

« Parce que tu vas mourir. »

Les mots d'Izaya me glacent le sang. Je le regarde longuement, essayant de comprendre.

« La crainte de regretter a pris le dessus sur le reste... Tout ce que je te disais sur le fait de profiter de la vie, tous les moments que l'on a passés ensemble... c'était avant tout pour moi. Mais... ça a été plus loin que ce que je croyais... J'ai eu peur. Peur des sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Alors, je t'ai fait douter pour te tester, mais aussi pour me protéger... Je sais, je suis lâche, mais je ne m'en suis jamais caché.

– ... Alors pourquoi avoir barré ce souhait de ma liste ? Tu aurais pu garder ça pour toi.

– C'est vrai, sourit-il légèrement. C'était mon intention au départ. Je suis allé chez toi pour récupérer des affaires, c'est tout. Mais oui, la curiosité a pris le dessus. Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais noté sur ta liste. Quand je l'ai trouvée, j'ai été surpris de voir que tu souhaitais autant me pardonner... mais encore plus de voir que tu avais réussi à le faire... Alors... oui, j'ai voulu te faire savoir que tu avais accompli un autre point. C'est ridicule. Tu peux te moquer de moi. »

Je reste un moment abasourdi. C'est la première fois que je le sens entièrement honnête. Je m'approche alors de lui. D'un geste lent, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne me moquerai jamais de tes sentiments. Je suis désolé Izaya... Je t'ai menti, je t'ai mis à l'écart, mais ce n'était pas pour me débarrasser de toi. Les métastases sont revenues. Je vais perdre peu à peu mon indépendance. Ça va être horrible. Je voulais t'éviter ça. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Et je me fiche pas mal de savoir ce qui se serait passé ou non si je n'avais pas été malade. Merde, je pense tout le temps à toi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'obsèdes !

– Ça m'étonne de ton cerveau de protozoaire que tu arrives à penser autant, ricane-t-il.

– Idiot. »

Mais je ne suis pas fâché. Je préfère même ça. Je souris alors avant de poser mon front contre le sien.

« J'ai fait une connerie puce. Je veux pas me passer de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Mais si on s'engage sur ce terrain, tu devras me seconder, supporter ma déchéance... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

– La question ne se pose même pas, Shizu-chan.

– Tu es prêt à vivre un enfer tous les jours ?

– L'enfer, ce n'est pas si terrible, sourit-il. Pas avec toi en tout cas. »

Il pose ses doigts glaciaux sur ma joue. Son regard est presque doux. Je sais dès lors que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de cette vision.

« Et toi, Shizu-chan, est-ce que tu es prêt à me supporter tous les jours ?

– Ce ne sera pas facile avec tes attitudes bizarres, mais je ferai de mon mieux. »

Je me moque gentiment. Izaya me lance alors un sourire franc. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Nos lèvres se touchent avec douceur, me rendant presque fou de joie. Je le regarde ensuite avec tendresse.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi long à la détente, puce. Ça fait longtemps que t'attends que je vienne vers toi, hein ?

– ... Si tu savais, Shizu-chan... Au moins une éternité. »

* * *

Et voilà... Enfin, le Shizaya s'installe réellement. Il en a fallu du temps. Si je m'étais écoutée, ça ferait bien 5 chapitres qu'ils seraient en couple, mais bon, j'ai essayé d'être la plus réaliste possible. Et c'est pas évident avec ces deux-là!

J'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire! Ça me motive vraiment! :)


	11. Neuvième mois

Bonsoir, vraiment désolée pour le retard. Le rythme hebdomadaire n'est plus trop respecté ces derniers temps. Je vais essayer de faire au mieux pour faire des parutions plus régulières ;).

Avant le chapitre, un petit mot pour **Volgane**. Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews! J'ai répondu à celle de mon OS sur mon profil pour ne pas tout mélanger ;). Je suis contente d'avoir ton avis sur cette histoire. Tes compliments me touchent vraiment. J'essaye de faire au mieux pour retranscrire les émotions qui peuvent nous traverser dans ce genre de situation. Je crains toujours d'en faire trop ou pas assez, donc ce que tu me dis me rassure! Une discussion entre Vorona et Izaya serait assez drôle en effet. Non, non, tu n'es pas bizarre. Moi aussi, ça m'amuse les tendances harceleuses d'Izaya (bon, c'est sûr qu'en vrai, ça doit être flippant. Mais la relation toute entière entre Shizuo et Izaya est flippante si on transpose ça dans notre monde :p). Izaya n'était pas sûr que Shizuo reviendrait dans son appartement et donc verrait la liste. C'est cette incertitude aussi qui le pousse à le faire, il dévoile ses sentiments, sans trop se mouiller. Lâche oui, un peu ;). En tout cas, encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton ressenti! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Neuvième mois**

 _Décembre_

Izaya a emménagé chez moi. C'est bizarre et, pourtant, ça me semble si naturel en même temps. Je suis un peu confus face à ces sentiments contradictoires. Je vis mes derniers mois, je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon corps, mais, malgré tout ça, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment même. Rien que le fait qu'il soit à mes côtés, ça me rassure et ça me permet de goûter à un rare bonheur que je ne connaissais pas avant. Bien sûr, Izaya est toujours une merde et il ne peut s'empêcher de me faire chier en ouvrant sa sale bouche pour me lancer des piques, mais ce n'est plus comme avant.

Vivre à deux est une nouvelle expérience pour moi. Je pensais que j'aurais peut-être du mal à m'adapter, mais, au final, j'aime toutes les petites manies d'Izaya. Même si certaines sont vraiment très étranges. Par exemple, a-t-il réellement besoin de se peser tous les matins ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il devait faire attention à son poids. Et puis, pourquoi fait-il ça alors qu'il néglige ses repas ? C'est moi qui dois le rappeler à l'ordre et l'obliger à manger, mais surtout à s'éloigner de son foutu ordinateur. Izaya dit qu'il en a besoin pour travailler. D'accord, cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour y rester dessus toute la journée. Il a vraiment une mauvaise hygiène de vie. Enfin, ses habitudes m'amusent plus qu'autre chose, je dois bien l'avouer.

Mais la vie n'est quand même pas tous les jours facile. La maladie gagne de plus en plus du terrain. J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser, je veux juste profiter avec Izaya. Cependant, je n'ai pas toujours le contrôle de moi-même. La plupart du temps, j'arrive à le gérer... La plupart du temps seulement...

Aujourd'hui est un jour sans. Je suis assis dans le divan aux côtés d'Izaya. On discutait de façon normale jusqu'à ce que mon esprit me lâche. Je sais que j'ai eu un moment d'absence. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, mais je suis dans le flou, je sens que mon cerveau a encore déraillé. Je déteste cette sensation, ce noir qui remplit ma tête. Ne pas savoir est pire que tout, je ne supporte pas de ressentir ce vide à l'intérieur de mon esprit. C'est effrayant. Mais pire que tout, en ce moment même, c'est bien le regard d'Izaya qui m'inquiète le plus. Il est absent, fixant un point derrière moi. Son teint est pâle. Je sens qu'il ne va pas bien. Cette vision me tord l'estomac. Merde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

« ... Izaya ? »

Il cligne des yeux et me regarde. Le voile dans son regard est encore bien présent. Il affiche malgré tout un léger sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shizu-chan ?

– J'ai eu une absence, hein ?

– Ha ha, oui. Mais rien de grave, c'était juste comme si ton cerveau était déconnecté. T'as complètement bugé, c'était très drôle à voir. En même temps, avec tes deux seuls neurones, j'imagine que c'est normal.

– Ferme là ! »

Il rigole, mais je sens qu'il se force à le faire. Je fronce les sourcils. Putain, je ne supporte pas ça ! Je le vois alors se redresser.

« Bon, je vais aller faire quelques courses pour ce soir, déclare-t-il alors d'une voix faussement légère.

– Ça peut attendre, non ?

– Tu rigoles, Shizu-chan ? Il n'y a plus de lait. Je doute que tu puisses t'en passer une journée de plus.

– Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

– Là, tu m'en demandes trop.

– Izaya... Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

– Ce n'est pas important.

– Ça l'est pour moi. »

Izaya soupire, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as dit que c'était de ma faute si tu avais le cancer, que tu n'aurais jamais autant fumé si je t'avais foutu la paix. » finit-il par me dire.

Je me gèle à ses paroles. Quoi ? Non... Pourquoi aurais-je lâché une telle absurdité ? Merde...

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça.

– Je sais, Shizu-chan. Ne t'en fais pas.

– Ce sont les métastases qui me font dire des choses méchantes et ridicules.

– Je sais, répète-t-il. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Si, évidemment que c'est grave. Et je doute que ce genre de déclaration lui fasse très plaisir. Mais, alors que j'essaye de croiser son regard, il détourne rapidement la tête.

« Je vais aller faire les courses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– ... Je viens avec toi.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, Shizu-chan. J'aime avoir mes moments de solitude, tu sais ? »

Il affiche un sourire taquin. Il est très convaincant, mais il n'arrivera pas à me tromper là-dessus. Cependant, je n'insiste pas. Il a besoin de souffler, je ne dois pas le retenir. Il s'en va alors, sans un regard en arrière.

Dès que la porte se referme, je me laisse aller sur le divan, soupirant. Je passe une main sur mon visage. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : devoir gérer ce genre de situation ou savoir que ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois que ça se passera...

Mon regard se perd dans le vide alors que je repense aux recommandations de Shinra. C'était assez désagréable de subir ses piques jubilatoires lorsqu'il a appris qu'Izaya venait s'installer chez moi, mais, au final, sa venue nous a rassurés tous les deux. Izaya et moi, on a beau faire semblant que tout se passe au mieux, on ne sait pas vraiment où on se dirige. Shinra a pris son temps pour nous donner des conseils, sur la façon dont nous devrions réagir en cas de nouvelles crises. Izaya a été très attentif à chacune de ses paroles. Son assiduité aurait pu me faire rire si le sujet avait été différent.

Rien n'est vraiment évident entre nous, mais je sais qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts. Moi aussi, je fais de mon mieux pour que notre cohabitation se passe de la meilleure façon possible. Ce qui m'oblige parfois à prendre sur moi, comme aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'il me ment, que mes paroles l'ont blessé. Je voudrais le suivre, le rassurer, mais il n'apprécierait pas. Je ne peux alors que l'attendre et lui laisser de l'espace pour digérer tout ça...

Heureusement, il ne prend pas trop de temps. Moins d'une demie-heure plus tard, il est de retour. Je me lève alors pour l'aider à ranger les petites courses. Je ne dis rien et ne tente aucune approche. Je commence à comprendre comment fonctionne Izaya et je sais que dans ce cas-ci, il vaut mieux le laisser faire le premier pas, sinon il se braquera.

« J'ai pris des ramens instantanés pour ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner, finit-il par me dire en rangeant les bouteilles de lait dans le frigo.

– Ok. »

Je m'en fiche pas mal de ce que l'on va manger à vrai dire. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que cette tension entre nous disparaisse.

« Ha ha, tu devrais voir ta tête Shizu-chan. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, hmm ?

– Rien. Je suis juste fatigué.

– Vraiment ? »

Il affiche un léger sourire, avant de s'approcher de moi. Le trouble dans ses yeux a complètement disparu à présent. Son regard est chaud alors que ses doigts caressent du bout des doigts mon torse.

« Tu es aussi fatigué pour ça ?

– ... Tu n'es qu'un pervers.

– Ose me faire croire que ça ne te tente pas. »

Il me défit clairement. Je ricane et me penche pour l'embrasser. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste doux. Je veux être tendre avec lui, mais, comme toujours, Izaya se montre impatient. Il se met à mordiller mes lèvres, à taquiner ma langue. Il joue avec moi, comme il l'a toujours fait depuis notre rencontre, mais je dois bien avouer que je préfère sa façon de faire maintenant.

Sans attendre, il me ramène au salon et me pousse sur le divan. Je le regarde se déshabiller avec convoitise. Merde, il est vraiment chaud. Je me redresse un peu pour lui attraper le bras et l'amène rapidement contre moi. Il me regarde, les yeux rieurs, avant de caresser mon visage avec une rare douceur. Je me sens électriser par son toucher. Très vite, c'est comme si la scène qui s'est déroulée un peu plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu. Tout est si naturel entre nous... Nos problèmes n'existent plus. Tout ce qui compte en ce moment précis, c'est son corps contre le mien...

* * *

Les jours passent, le quotidien s'installe. S'il n'y avait pas ce compte à rebours planant au-dessus de ma tête, je pense que ce sera là ma vision parfaite du bonheur. Tous les matins, en me réveillant, je le vois à mes côtés et je suis rassuré – comme si je craignais inconsciemment qu'il ne s'en aille pendant la nuit. D'habitude, il est réveillé avant moi, mais pas ce matin.

Je souris alors légèrement en le regardant dormir. Il est beau comme ça, sans artifice, sans masque ridicule. Si seulement, son visage pouvait être toujours aussi sincère. Je pourrais rester des heures comme ça, à le fixer longuement... Mais, comme s'il sentait que je l'observe, Izaya finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux.

« Hey... bonjour, murmure-t-il.

– Bonjour. »

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse doucement, avant de nicher ma tête dans son cou. Je respire fortement son odeur. J'aime ces moments de tendresse entre nous. C'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait, que le monde entier disparaissait en nous laissant juste tous les deux. Je me sens toujours étrange dans ses bras. Et je suis persuadé qu'il ressent la même chose. Tous les deux, on n'a pas mal manqué d'affection et d'amour. Ce genre de relation, c'est une première pour nous... Il me rend dingue. Et j'adore ça. Mes bras l'entourent alors, le calant contre moi dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Hmm Shizu-chan, tu sais que je suis censé travailler, non ?

– On s'en fout, puce. Tu as besoin de repos. Je ne te laisserai pas quitter le lit si vite.

– Ah, méchante bête. »

Il rigole avec douceur, me faisant sourire encore plus. J'aime ce son. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Izaya se laisse alors aller contre moi, ses doigts caressant doucement mon torse.

« Tu sais quel jour on est ? finit-il par me demander.

– Evidemment, je n'ai pas perdu la tête à ce point... Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

– Ce sont bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année. Je me disais qu'on pourrait se faire un repas spécial.

– Ouais, style otoro ?

– Ce serait une bonne idée, sourit-il largement.

– Pour Noël si tu veux. Mais pour le Nouvel An, je suis invité chez mes parents. »

Izaya reste un moment silencieux, avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

« J'imagine que tu ne veux pas annuler.

– Non, surtout que c'était prévu déjà bien avant que je ne tombe malade...

– Je vois. »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, essayant de lire en lui. Mais force est de constater qu'il est doué pour cacher ses émotions. À croire que je n'arriverai jamais à le comprendre réellement. Bien que j'aime ce mystère, quelques fois, je voudrais qu'il soit plus lisible. En tout cas, ça a l'air de le déranger toute cette histoire, mais je ne vois pas trop pourquoi.

« Et toi, tu n'avais rien de prévu ?

– Moi ? rigole-t-il. Je ne me rappelle même plus de quand date la dernière fois que j'ai fêté le Nouvel An avec quelqu'un.

– ... Vraiment ? Même pas avec tes parents ? »

Je suis surpris par ses paroles. Je savais qu'il était solitaire, mais je ne croyais pas que c'était à ce point.

« Mes parents ? grimace Izaya. Ça doit bien faire huit ans que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux. »

Mes yeux s'élargissent en entendant sa dernière phrase. Il est sérieux ?! C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ses parents, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'Izaya soit aussi éloigné d'eux.

« ... Pourquoi ?

– Ah, tu sais Shizu-chan, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents affectueux et compréhensifs.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Tu es bien curieux. »

Il se force à sourire. Je ressers alors légèrement mes bras autour de lui, sentant que c'est un sujet sensible.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas.

– Ce n'est pas un secret..., soupire-t-il. Disons que certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour avoir des enfants. Peut-on réellement leur en vouloir pour ça ?

– ... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait plutôt, raille-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. Ils n'étaient jamais là. Leur travail était toujours plus important. Ils promettaient sans cesse que ce serait différent la prochaine fois, mais c'était toujours pareil. Je ne me souviens même pas d'un anniversaire avec eux. Ils n'ont jamais été là pour les moments importants. J'ai été élevé par mes grands-parents et quand mes parents ont jugé que j'étais assez grand, j'ai dû m'occuper de mes soeurs tout seul. »

Je le regarde longuement. Je n'imaginais pas son passé comme ça. Je passe alors une main dans ses cheveux, comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer toute la douleur qu'il a ressentie dans son enfance. Il a dû se sentir terriblement seul...

« Je suis désolé pour toi. Mais tu n'as jamais essayé d'en parler avec eux ?

– Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? rigole-t-il. Non, je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça... Pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Ils trouveront toujours les meilleures excuses au monde. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas assez que pour vouloir s'occuper de moi.

– ... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, putain ? Ils t'aiment forcément ! »

Izaya éclate alors de rire. Je grogne. Je déteste ce putain de rire ! À chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de revoir l'ancien Izaya, celui qui se moquait ouvertement de moi et qui s'amusait de chacune de mes colères.

« Je ne te savais pas si naïf, Shizu-chan. Tous les parents n'aiment pas leurs enfants. Ça, c'est une jolie légende. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, j'ai l'habitude. J'aime tous les humains, mais aucun ne m'aime en retour. C'est comme ça. »

Mes doigts tremblent légèrement en entendant ses mots. Je ne supporte pas d'entendre ces phrases, surtout venant de lui... Je connais cette sensation de solitude, cette certitude de n'être aimé par personne et j'en ai tellement souffert... sauf que moi, mes parents se sont quand même occupés de moi et j'ai réussi à me faire des amis. Mais lui n'a pas eu cette chance... Enfin, s'il n'était pas une puce aussi ennuyeuse aussi !

« Tu ne laisses pas les gens t'aimer non plus, Izaya. Avec ce comportement de merde, comment tu veux que l'on s'approche de toi ? Tu ne devrais pas cacher ce que tu es vraiment derrière tous tes masques de méchanceté.

– C'est plus simple comme ça, pourtant. Ne pas m'impliquer pour ne pas souffrir, je t'ai déjà dit que c'est ce que je faisais de mieux, non ?

– Alors tu vas continuer d'être une merde avec les autres après mon départ ?

– Ha ha, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais changer d'attitude ? »

Je soupire. Pourquoi doit-il toujours être aussi entêté ? Je ne comprends pas sa façon d'agir. Il est évident qu'il souffre de sa solitude, alors pourquoi se l'impose-t-il sans cesse ?

« Tu ne serais pas un peu masochiste, Izaya ?

– Ça te plairait ? sourit-il longuement.

– Idiot... »

Il ricane, visiblement amusé par la situation, mais c'est loin d'être mon cas. Je le regarde alors un moment, avant de me décider.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ?

– ... Où ça ? me demande-t-il, un peu perdu.

– Chez mes parents.

– Tu m'invites chez tes parents pour le Nouvel An ? Sérieusement ?

– Pourquoi pas ? »

Izaya grimace, peu emballé par l'idée.

« Ce serait une idée géniale, je vois d'ici la scène, se moque-t-il. Je suis sûr que ta chère famille sera heureuse de m'accueillir pour les fêtes. Ils doivent m'adorer.

– La faute à qui aussi ?

– Méchant Shizu-chan. Tu es aussi responsable que moi.

– Ouais, je sais. »

Je passe à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux – je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est un geste qui me rassure toujours – tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Si je pouvais, je reviendrais en arrière, le jour où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, pour tout changer. J'ai déconné. Mais, à ma décharge, Izaya n'a jamais essayé d'arranger les choses non plus. Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de penser au passé. Ce genre de regret est juste inutile.

« Alors, tu veux venir ou pas ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– ... Je ne préfère pas, c'est tout, répond-il après quelques secondes. Ne t'en fais pas, je passerai une très bonne soirée quand même. »

Je suis sceptique, mais il ne me laisse pas l'occasion de répliquer. Il m'embrasse légèrement, avant de se dégager de mon étreinte et de quitter le lit. Je le regarde alors s'éloigner, songeur. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul, encore moins ce soir-là.

Je soupire légèrement. Peut-être que je lui en demande trop. Après tout, il s'est dévoilé à moi, il m'a ouvert son coeur. Et moi, j'ai accepté ses sentiments, sans pour autant y répondre. Je ne veux pas lui mentir ou extrapoler, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Cependant, lui demander de m'accompagner chez mes parents alors qu'il ne sait toujours rien de mes sentiments serait particulièrement égoïste. Pourquoi ferait-il l'effort de venir pour un type qui ne sait même pas ce qu'il ressent ? Mais cette confusion est finie à présent. Ça fait quelques jours que tout s'est éclairci dans mon esprit. Non, je pense même que ça doit faire bien plus longtemps que ça...

Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas tombé malade. Peut-être que j'aurais continué à le haïr, peut-être qu'il aurait fini par me pousser trop loin et que je l'aurais blessé sérieusement pour de bon. Je frissonne à cette pensée. Mais je ne peux pas réfléchir à ça. Tout ce qui compte, c'est la réalité. Et cette foutue réalité, c'est que je vais bientôt crever et qu'il est là.

Bien sûr, il est toujours aussi espiègle et pénible, mais il est là. Depuis le début. J'ai appris à le connaitre, à comprendre un peu plus son fonctionnement. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de fort entre nous. Quand j'ai pris la décision de ne plus le revoir, ça m'a tellement blessé... Et quand j'ai découvert qu'il m'aimait, j'ai eu l'impression que j'allais exploser de plaisir. J'ai eu également eu mal quand il m'a dit que personne ne l'aimerait jamais, mais que ça lui convenait... Je pense que je me prends trop la tête parce que je sais très bien ce que je ressens pour lui, je crois juste que je me voilais la face pour moins souffrir. Mais il est là. Il ne partira plus, je ne l'éloignerai plus.

Je quitte alors le lit à mon tour et rejoins Izaya à la salle de bain. Il me regarde à travers le miroir. Il sourit avec légèreté, tout en continuant ses gestes matinaux. Je sens une tendresse étreinte mon coeur à cette vision. Chaque fois que je le vois se comporter de façon si naturelle, j'ai l'impression d'arriver à voir le vrai Izaya, celui qui se cache sans cesse derrière tous ses masques. Et cet Izaya-là, je sais exactement quels sont mes sentiments pour lui. Je m'approche alors dans son dos et l'entoure de mes bras en douceur.

« Tu es bien tactile ce matin, Shizu-chan.

– ... Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais j'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi chez mes parents pour le Nouvel An.

– Pourquoi ? soupire-t-il. Ils me détestent.

– Ils ne te connaissent pas. Je vais leur parler. Et puis, si tu ne fais pas ton merdeux, je pense qu'ils pourraient t'apprécier.

– Ça fait très rencontre avec les beaux-parents, rigole-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je supporterais ça.

– Parce que je te le demande... »

Il reste silencieux un moment, posant sa tête contre mon torse. Nos regards se croisent à nouveau à travers le miroir. Je le sens hésitant. Mon étreinte se resserre légèrement. Mon coeur bat un peu plus vite lorsque, enfin, je lui dis ce que je désirais lui avouer depuis un bon moment.

« Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés... parce que je t'aime, Izaya. »

Il se tend, le regard fuyant. Il est surpris.

« ... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, murmure-t-il.

– Je ne mens pas. »

D'un geste le plus doux possible, je le retourne pour lui faire face. Il n'est pas à l'aise. Je me penche et pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Izaya. »

Je l'embrasse encore et encore, tout en lui disant les mêmes mots entre chaque baiser.

« Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... »

C'est mon nouveau mantra. Izaya finit par rigoler doucement, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Protozoaire stupide... Tu seras imprévisible jusqu'au bout, hein ?

– Evidemment.

– ... Bon, d'accord. Je veux bien venir.

– Super ! Et ne t'en fais pas, ça se passera bien.

– Pff, je ne suis pas inquiet pour une simple soirée, ment-il ouvertement. »

Je souris face à cette mauvaise foi évidente. Je suis content qu'il ait changé d'avis. Dans le fond, je ne me voyais pas fêter le Nouvel An sans lui. Il fait partie intégrante de ma vie à présent.

« ... Tu ne joues pas avec moi, Shizu-chan, n'est-ce pas ?

– Jamais. Crois-moi Izaya, je suis totalement sincère avec toi. »

Il joue distraitement avec mes doigts, comme s'il réfléchissait à mes paroles. Je me demande combien de fois il a dû être blessé pour être à ce point sur la défensive. Il hésite à me faire confiance. Mon coeur se serre à cette pensée. Comment peut-il douter à ce point des sentiments qu'on lui porte ? Bien sûr que tu peux être aimé, Izaya !

« D'accord... »

J'affiche alors un large sourire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulager en entendant ce simple mot. Je le sens s'ouvrir totalement à moi et j'aime ça. Il me reste peu de temps, mais j'y pense à peine. Tout ce qui a de l'importance, c'est que je profite de chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde avec lui et que je lui fasse comprendre que lui aussi a le droit d'être heureux, même après mon départ... Mais ça, je sens que ça va être compliqué...

* * *

Au plus le temps passe, au plus je sens que mon corps se détériore. Mes douleurs à la poitrine sont revenues. Je tousse souvent. Les médicaments atténuent un peu ces symptômes, mais ne les font pas disparaitre pour autant. Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression de cracher carrément mes poumons. Je suis essoufflé, je suis fatigué. Je continue à perdre un peu de poids, malgré mes efforts pour manger correctement. Mais, malgré tout ça, je sens que mon corps peut encore tenir un peu. Il le faut... Je ne suis pas encore prêt à partir. Même si la douleur est insupportable par moment, je suis plus fort que la maladie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que ce soit le plus longtemps possible.

Lorsque j'ai des moments de confusion, il m'arrive souvent de ne plus me souvenir de ma relation avec Izaya. Mais, heureusement, je n'ai plus jamais cédé à la colère et la haine comme la dernière fois. Comme si une part de moi n'oubliait pas le lien qui nous unit, malgré mes crises. Mes mots envers lui sont violents cependant, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur mes post-it. En les lisant, je me sens toujours confus, ne comprenant pas comment j'ai pu écrire ça. Izaya, lui, reste toujours calme et m'explique en douceur la situation. Par chance, jusqu'à présent, je retrouve, à chaque fois, très vite mes esprits.

Cependant, quand les fêtes de fin d'année arrivent, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux. Je me confie à ce sujet pour la première fois à Izaya le soir du réveillon de Noël. Nous sommes tous les deux couchés dans le divan – Izaya posé tranquillement contre ma poitrine – buvant un peu d'alcool. Nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose de la soirée, désirant juste profiter de cette fête à nous deux. Mon coeur se serre toujours à la pensée que c'est notre premier, mais surtout notre dernier Noël ensemble. Mais je ne m'attarde pas là-dessus.

« J'ai un peu peur pour la semaine prochaine... »

Je lui avoue ça du bout des lèvres, tout en caressant distraitement ses bras. Je n'aime pas parler de mes faiblesses comme ça et, pourtant, j'ai besoin que ça sorte.

« Pourquoi donc Shizu-chan ? Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Je me comporterai bien, promis, rigole-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas ça... Et si j'avais une crise de confusion en plein repas ? Et si je foutais tout en l'air ?

– Tu avais les mêmes craintes pour le mariage de Shinra et Celty non ? Pourtant, ça s'est bien passé.

– Ma maladie n'était pas aussi avancée à ce moment-là.

– Tu seras en famille, répond Izaya d'un ton calme. Même si tu fais une crise, on sera là pour t'aider.

– Mais ça gâcherait la soirée.

– Shizu-chan... »

Il soupire, visiblement exaspéré par mon attitude.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. On s'en fiche pas mal que ça casse l'ambiance ou non. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sois au mieux de toute façon. Tout ce que ta famille veut, c'est de passer ce moment avec toi. Peu importe que ça se passe bien ou non. D'accord ?

– ... Ouais, je sais. Tu as raison.

– J'ai toujours raison, Shizu-chan. »

Je ricane légèrement, avant de porter mon verre à mes lèvres. C'est tout de même étonnant cette faculté qu'Izaya a. Il trouve toujours les mots qui me feront réagir. En bien ou en mal, d'ailleurs. À croire qu'il me connait mieux que je ne me connais moi-même...

« Il est minuit passé, me fait-il alors remarquer. Joyeux Noël, Shizuo.

– Joyeux Noël, Izaya... Attends, je dois aller chercher quelque chose... »

Il se redresse, me permettant de me lever. Je me dirige vers la chambre, prends un petit paquet emballé et reviens m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il me regarde fixement, curieux.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je pense que tu apprécieras. »

Je lui tends le cadeau et attends. Je suis un peu nerveux, je ne sais pas du tout comment il va réagir. C'est la première fois que je lui offre un cadeau. Je me sens un peu niais, d'autant plus que c'est un homme également. Peut-être qu'il va me trouver ridiculement romantique.

Izaya arrache presque l'emballage d'un geste empressé. Il me fait penser à un gamin impatient. Ça me fait rire. Il y a plusieurs mois de ça, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être comme ça. C'est vraiment amusant... Izaya sort son cadeau et regarde le livre, surpris.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la littérature étrangère. Je suis impressionné, Shizu-chan !

– Ferme là ! C'est Kasuka qui m'en avait parlé il y a longtemps. J'étais curieux, c'est tout. »

Evidemment, il ne peut s'empêcher de se foutre de ma gueule. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il va lire le mot que je lui ai laissé à l'intérieur ? Je lui ai offert Le Petit Prince, en édition française. Parce que oui, ce bâtard comprend le français, sans pour autant être parfait bilingue. Le nombre de langues qu'il comprend est juste hallucinant. Il est trop intelligent et doué pour son prendre bien, je l'ai toujours dit...

Enfin, je me sens ridicule de lui donner ce livre. Je suis pas trop porté sur la littérature d'habitude, mais cette histoire a été un vrai coup de coeur pour moi. J'étais plus que sceptique quand Kasuka m'en avait parlé et, pourtant, j'ai été complètement pris par l'histoire simple et complexe en même temps. Je n'ai surement pas su déceler tous les messages, mais j'ai apprécié malgré tout. Je suis sûr qu'Izaya va se moquer de moi, cependant, maintenant que notre relation a changé, ce livre me fait penser à lui. C'est ce que je lui dis d'ailleurs dans les mots que je lui ai écrits. Mais je suis sûr qu'Izaya va se foutre de ma gueule parce que j'ose le comparer à une rose.

Cependant, le rire désagréable auquel je m'attendais ne vient pas. Izaya a un regard étrange que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Il affiche alors un sourire sincère et me fixe un moment.

« Tu es étonnant, Shizu-chan. Vraiment.

– Tais-toi... Je ne veux pas entendre tes réflexions sur mon cerveau stupide.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est merci. Ce cadeau me fait plaisir. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas. On avait dit qu'on ne s'offrait rien.

– Je ne voulais pas de cadeau de ta part, ça m'aurait mis mal à l'aise vu tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi. Mais je tenais à t'en faire un. C'est... c'est aussi pour que tu aies quelque chose pour te souvenir de moi.

– ... Shizuo... »

Son regard se ferme. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas parler de ça, mais je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de lui dire tout ce que je pense à ce sujet.

« Je veux que tu saches quelque chose d'important, Izaya. »

Je lui prends alors la main et la serre. Mes émotions sont fortes, il faut que je les lui transmette.

« Izaya... Quand je te dis que je t'aime, je ne te mens pas. Tu es très important pour moi. Tu l'as toujours été, même quand je te détestais. Même si notre histoire ne durera que quelques mois, elle est aussi forte que si on vivait ensemble depuis des années. Je vais partir... je vais mourir... mais cet amour sera toujours bien réel. Je ne veux pas que tu oublies ça. Jamais. Alors quand tu seras seul, que tu douteras, quand tu penseras que personne ne peut t'aimer, tu reliras ces mots et tu te rappelleras. Tu te rappelleras que tu as été unique pour moi, que je t'ai aimé et que je ne veux pas que tu sois triste ou que tu te laisses aller. D'accord ? »

Izaya fait la moue, n'aimant vraiment pas la tournure que prend la conversation. Il secoue légèrement la tête.

« Tu ne devrais pas penser à tout ça, Shizu-chan. Bon, allez, que dirais-tu de manger le gâteau ? Je suis sûr que tu n'attends que ça depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Il se redresse, fuyant la conversation. Je m'y attendais. Peu importe, au moins le message est passé. Même si je sais qu'il faudra que j'approfondisse encore certaines choses avec lui, je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Alors, je le laisse tranquille pour l'instant et le suis dans la cuisine...

* * *

Le Nouvel An arrive rapidement. Nous sommes donc invités à fêter le réveillon chez mes parents. Je les ai prévenus de la présence d'Izaya. Heureusement, ça n'a pas semblé poser de problèmes. J'espère quand même que tout se passera bien. Dans le taxi pour aller chez eux, Izaya est étrangement silencieux. Ce n'est pas son genre, lui qui piaille sans cesse d'habitude.

« Tout va bien ?

– Pourquoi ça n'irait-il pas Shizu-chan ? »

Il a beau faire semblant, je sens qu'il est mal à l'aise.

« Relax, ce ne sont pas des monstres.

– Qui sait ? C'est ta famille après tout, me raille-t-il.

– Ferme ta putain de bouche ! »

Je m'énerve. Il arrive toujours à me sortir de mes gonds avec ses phrases de merde. Izaya ricane, mais n'ajoute rien. Le reste du trajet reste donc aussi silencieux jusqu'au bout. Arrivés sur place, nous sortons du véhicule et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée. Je frappe. Le silence devient pesant. Je caresse alors du bout des doigts la main d'Izaya, pour le détendre un peu. Tout va bien se passer.

C'est mon père qui nous ouvre. Il nous salue avant de laisser traîner son regard sur Izaya. Je ne sais pas ce que mon père pense, son visage étant totalement impassible.

« Bonsoir. Je suis Kichiro Heiwajima.

– Enchanté M. Heiwajima. Je suis Izaya Orihara. »

Mon père hoche la tête et nous laisse entrer. Bon, premier contact plutôt réussi. On avance dans le couloir, après avoir retiré nos vestes et chaussures. En entrant dans le salon, je croise directement le regard de Kasuka. Je souris. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je ne l'ai plus vu, comme il devait finir un film. Je m'avance alors vers lui.

« Bonsoir Kasuka. Comment vas-tu ?

– Je vais bien et toi ?

– Ça va... Ruri n'est pas là ?

– Non, elle avait d'autres engagements, répond-il d'un ton tranquille avant que son regard ne se pose derrière moi. Orihara... »

Il salue Izaya d'un geste raide de la tête. Je sens qu'il n'est pas content de le voir là, malgré le fait qu'il ne montre rien du tout. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, vu la conversation que j'ai eue avec lui il y a quelques mois maintenant. Kasuka a toujours détesté Izaya. Ce qui est plutôt normal au vu de mon passé avec lui.

« Kasuka, ça faisait longtemps, sourit Izaya.

– Pas assez...

– Ha ha, j'adore quand tu dis ça avec un visage aussi neutre. Tu es à ce point impassible pour compenser l'impulsivité de ton cher frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son ton est clairement moqueur. Merde, ça va déjà mal tourner si ça continue comme ça. Je regarde alors fixement Izaya pour le calmer. Il capte mon regard et lâche un léger soupir, avant de se désintéresser de mon frère. C'est à ce moment-là que ma mère sort de la cuisine pour venir nous voir.

« Ah, il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu du bruit. Bonsoir Shizuo. Comment vas-tu ? Ça a été le trajet ?

– Oui, très bien. Et toi, ça va ? Ne me dis pas que tu fais encore tout le repas toute seule ?

– Oh c'est mieux comme ça. Ton père serait capable de mettre le feu à la cuisine, rigole-t-elle.

– Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, réplique mon père d'une voix calme. La vérité, c'est que tu veux tout contrôler toi-même.

– Ha ha, peut-être, c'est vrai... »

Elle sourit, avant de se tourner vers Izaya. Elle le regarde un moment de haut en bas, comme pour le jauger.

« Bonsoir Izaya... je peux t'appeler Izaya ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Ah parfait. Je suis Namiko. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, j'avais hâte de te voir.

– Moi de même. »

Izaya affiche un sourire doux et innocent. Non, mais je rêve ? Il fait du charme à ma mère maintenant... Quel manipulateur... Même moi je pourrais me faire avoir par son petit numéro si je ne le connaissais pas autant.

« Bien, asseyons-nous, propose mon père. Je vais servir l'apéritif. »

Je m'installe près d'Izaya. Je me doute que la situation ne doit pas être facile pour lui malgré tout. Kasuka se met à ma gauche alors que ma mère prend place de l'autre côté d'Izaya. Mon père nous sert de l'alcool. Nous trinquons tous, avant de boire.

« Alors, reprend ensuite ma mère en regardant Izaya, Shizuo m'a dit que tu travaillais pour des yakuzas, c'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ? »

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux, ébahi par sa question. C'est une blague ? Elle est sérieuse ? Elle lui demande vraiment ça ? Izaya, lui, semble plutôt amusé. Il rigole doucement avant de lui répondre.

« C'est vrai, mais ça va. Je m'entends assez bien avec l'un des chefs.

– Oui, mais dans ce genre de milieu, tout peut arriver, non ?

– Bien sûr, acquiesce Izaya. Il faut savoir se montrer prudent. »

Je lui lance un regard moqueur. Comme s'il était capable d'être prudent.

« On ne va peut-être pas parler de yakuza Namiko, intervient mon père. Vous avez sûrement d'autres centres d'intérêt, non ? »

Sa question est dirigée vers Izaya. Merde, c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Pitié, faites qu'Izaya ne se mette pas à parler de son amour insensé pour ses humains...

« Bien sûr, répond Izaya avec calme. J'aime la littérature et la psychologie.

– Et quoi exactement dans la psychologie ? » demande mon père.

Là, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi veut-il approfondir le sujet ? Ce n'est même pas comme s'il était passionné de psychologie. J'espère que c'est juste de la politesse et qu'il n'y a pas de piège derrière. Enfin, ce n'est pas le genre de mon père, mais vu qu'il s'agit de mon ancien pire ennemi, rien n'est impossible.

« J'aime particulièrement les maladies mentales, répond Izaya. Je trouve que c'est un sujet fascinant.

– Pourquoi ne va pas vous être dirigé vers des études de psychiatres dans ce cas ?

– J'avais d'autres aspirations.

– Oui, les yakuzas, belle aspiration, intervient mon frère d'une voix glaciale.

– Kasuka, le réprimande ma mère. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– Rien, désolé. »

Sa voix est vide de toute émotion, mais elle me fait tiquer. Je sais qu'il déteste Izaya, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi piquant.

« Je vais aller voir où en est le repas. » reprend-il avant de se lever et de quitter le salon.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis étonné, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Quel est le problème au juste ? Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon bras. Je me retourne et croise le regard d'Izaya.

« Tu peux aller lui parler si tu veux. »

J'hésite. Bien sûr que je voudrais discuter avec mon frère, mais je m'étais promis de ne pas laisser Izaya seul avec mes parents. Cependant, ce dernier me lance un regard moqueur, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Bon, si c'est lui qui le propose...

« D'accord, je reviens. »

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Dans mon dos, j'entends la voix de ma mère demander à Izaya s'il a des frères et soeurs. Ah là, c'est tout un sujet. Je ricane légèrement en pensant aux soeurs jumelles d'Izaya.

J'entre alors dans la cuisine et retrouve mon frère près de l'évier. Il me regarde à peine quand j'arrive, mais j'entends clairement un soupir.

« Désolé Shizuo. Je sais que ce n'était pas sympa.

– Ce n'est rien. Mais ce n'est pas facile pour lui d'être ici, alors peut-être que tu pourrais faire un effort...

– Je ne comprends pas, m'interrompt-il. La dernière fois qu'on a parlé de lui, tu hésitais à passer du temps avec lui pour lui pardonner. Comment les choses ont-elles pu tourner à ce point entre vous ?

– Je ne sais pas moi-même. Ça s'est fait naturellement. Mais c'est sincère.

– Tu as oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? me demande-t-il. Tu as oublié à quel point tu étais mal à cause de lui, que tous les jours, tu revenais dans un état pas possible ? Parce que moi, je n'ai rien oublié. »

Je le regarde, sans rien dire. Ouais, je peux le comprendre. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de dire le contraire. J'ai haï Izaya au point de vouloir le tuer une bonne partie de ma vie. Alors ouais, c'est normal que Kasuka réagisse comme ça.

« Crois-moi ou non, mais je n'ai pas oublié non plus. L'homme qui m'a fait ça est détestable. Mais ce n'est pas Izaya... Rah, c'est compliqué à expliquer. Tout ça, c'est un masque. Bien sûr, c'est un merdeux la plupart du temps, mais il vaut mieux que ça.

– Tu en es sûr ? Peut-être qu'il te manipule.

– Non, je suis sûr qu'il est sincère.

– J'aimerais te croire, soupire-t-il. Mais il a fait tellement de mal autour de lui que j'ai du mal à lui faire confiance.

– Je comprends. Je ne te demande pas ça de toute façon. Mais s'il te plait, laisse lui une chance.

– ... D'accord. Mais je fais ça pour toi.

– Merci Kasuka.

– Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose avant qu'on retourne dans le salon.

– Dis-moi.  
– Est-ce que tu es heureux avec lui ?

– Oui. Je l'aime, Kasuka. Et il m'aime aussi. On essaye juste de profiter du temps qu'il nous reste.

– Bien... Je ferai alors un effort pour toi... Désolé.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Je lui souris doucement. Je suis content d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec lui. On décide alors de retrouver les autres. Ma mère est en train de parler chaleureusement avec Izaya, le mettant à l'aise. Je la remercie silencieusement pour ça. Je sais ce qu'elle pense de lui et pourtant, elle tente vraiment de faire sa connaissance.

« Alors, comment est le repas ? demande mon père, histoire ne nous réintroduire dans la conversation sans malaise.

– Il est presque prêt, répond Kasuka.

– Parfait, je commence à avoir faim. »

On finit alors tranquillement l'apéro. L'ambiance se réchauffe de plus en plus. Kasuka se détend également et commence à parler de façon plus sympa avec Izaya. Tout le monde fait de son mieux pour l'intégrer. Je suis soulagé. Je sens que cette soirée va bien se passer.

Alors qu'on passe au repas, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer la façon dont Izaya agit avec ma famille. C'est presque naturel. Il discute avec eux tranquillement, tout à fait décontracté. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est un masque... Alors, peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un refuge ici après ma mort. Il ne voit plus ses propres parents, mais il pourrait peut-être avoir une seconde famille malgré tout. Je ne sais pas, c'est sans doute irréaliste comme pensée. Mais ça me plairait. Au moins je serai sûr qu'il ne sera jamais seul après mon départ.

J'y pense de plus en plus. À ma mort qui se rapproche de plus en plus, à la réaction d'Izaya. Il a été tellement seul tout ce temps, que va-t-il lui arriver quand je ne serai plus là ? Va-t-il être encore plus méchant et vicieux avec les autres qu'avant ? J'ai peur qu'il ne retombe dans ses travers et même qu'il ne les aggrave. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour éviter ça ? Si je ne suis pas là pour l'empêcher, je suis sûr qu'il se mettra encore dans des situations pas possibles. À croire qu'il aime se mettre en danger et souffrir. Je déteste cette partie-là de sa personnalité. Il faut que je trouve une solution avant mon départ.

Je ne sais pas si c'est normal de plus penser aux autres qu'à moi-même dans ce genre de situation. Mais je me soucie réellement de lui. Eh oui, je préfère me consacrer à mes proches plutôt que de penser à mon propre avenir... qui est inexistant. Et mieux vaut éviter de trop m'attarder sur la mort...

Le repas se finit tranquillement, tout se passe bien. Izaya fait un peu son charmeur, on dirait que ça marche bien sur mes parents. Mais je commence à fatiguer. Merde, minuit est encore loin. Il faut que je tienne. On doit aller au temple, c'est une tradition.

« Tout va bien ? me demande alors Izaya, toujours aussi bon observateur.

– Ouais, je suis juste crevé. C'est rien.

– Tu veux te reposer un peu ? propose mon père.

– Non, ça ira...

– Tu es sûr ? Insiste-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. On viendra te réveiller quand on partira au temple.

– ... Vous êtes sûr que ça ne posera pas de problème ?

– Bien sûr que non, assure ma mère. Allez, vas-y. »

Je lance un regard à Izaya qui acquiesce également. Je me sens un peu coupable de le laisser seul à nouveau, mais je n'en peux plus. Je me lève alors et monte pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je me laisse aller dans le lit et m'endors directement sans même m'en rendre compte.

J'ai l'impression que j'ai à peine fermé les paupières que, déjà, une main douce me secoue légèrement pour me réveiller. Je fronce les sourcils. Merde, je ne me sens pas reposé.

« Shizu-chan ? Il est l'heure d'y aller.

– ... Hmm kay... »

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et regarde Izaya, qui est assis sur le matelas. Il me sourit, il a l'air paisible. Bien, alors j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème en mon absence.

« Désolé de t'avoir laissé avec ma famille... Ça s'est bien passé ?

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ils ont été gentils avec moi. Même ton frère. Tu as beaucoup de chances de les avoir.

– Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Je souris et finis par me lever péniblement. On descend alors pour rejoindre les autres. Ensemble, on se dirige vers le temple. Il n'est qu'à dix minutes à pied, mais je sens directement que ça va être compliqué. J'ai des douleurs musculaires, mes jambes sont raides et j'ai du mal à marcher. Merde ! Putain, pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive maintenant ?!

« Appuie-toi sur moi. »

La voix d'Izaya me sort de mes pensées. Je me tourne vers lui, étonné qu'il ait compris aussi vite mon problème. Tss, il comprend trop vite les choses, c'en est presque agaçant. J'aimerais pouvoir me passer de son aide, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le moment d'être trop orgueilleux. Sans répondre, je passe alors un bras sur ses épaules. Il me soutient et m'aide à avancer. Personne ne dit rien. Et je leur en remercie. On avance lentement. Minuit résonne alors qu'on arrive au temple. On se souhaite tous une bonne année. Ce qui est assez ironique en soi, puisque chacun de nous sait pertinemment que l'année à venir sera la pire de notre vie.

Je m'éloigne ensuite pour suivre la tradition et faire un voeux. Je souhaite que tout le monde puisse arriver à surmonter ma mort. Je souhaite également qu'Izaya retrouve le bonheur après mon départ. C'est réellement mon voeu le plus cher...

Mon coeur se met alors à battre un peu plus vite. Une nouvelle année commence... Ma dernière année... Cette pensée me glace le sang. Je ne connaitrai pas l'année prochaine. Cette constatation m'effraye et rend les choses bien plus concrètes que ce que je voudrais. Je sens la fin approcher à grands pas. Je déglutis. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas mourir... Merde... N'y a-t-il réellement aucune façon d'échapper à ça ? Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour changer ma situation... Je ne veux pas... Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit mon dernier Nouvel An... non...

« Shizu-chan... ça va ? »

Je me tourne vers Izaya et me force à sourire. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Je repousse alors avec force mes pensées au plus profond de mon cerveau.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

Rien ne va... Mais ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. A bientôt pour la suite! Et promis, je vais essayer de mettre moins de deux semaines cette fois-ci ;).


	12. Dixième mois

Hello, ah cette histoire vient de dépasser les 100 000 mots, c'est assez incroyable! En tout cas, un grand merci à vous de continuer à me lire!

Je vous souhaite, comme toujours, une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Dixième mois**

 _Janvier_

Assis sur l'appui de fenêtre, je regarde le ciel noir éclairé par quelques étoiles. Il est trois heures du matin. Izaya dort derrière moi. Son souffle est léger et régulier. C'est un son qui m'apaise, un peu. Ce mois-ci, je vais fêter mes vingt-six ans. Si je tiens jusque-là, j'aurai atteint presque tous les points de ma liste. Ce qui me paraissait irréalisable il y a quelques mois est sur le point d'arriver. Je devrais en être content, mais, en toute honnêteté, j'ai du mal à m'en réjouir. Je débute mon dixième mois, je ne me sens pas bien... et pas que sur le plan physique...

Je n'irai pas plus loin que cette année, je n'aurai jamais plus de vingt-six ans. C'est une réalité que je connais depuis longtemps, mais j'ai toujours su la mettre de côté, dans un petit coin de ma tête. Seulement, ça devient difficile de continuer à faire ça. Si le pronostic des médecins se confirment – et il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne se fasse pas – il ne me reste que trois mois. Trois mois... Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout. Trois mois, c'est quoi ? Presque le temps des grandes vacances. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de mourir, de disparaitre. Ces craintes sont de plus en plus difficiles à renier. Je dors très mal ces derniers temps. Malgré ma fatigue, le sommeil ne vient pas facilement. La mort ne cesse de me hanter. Je n'ose plus fermer les yeux de perdre de ne plus jamais les rouvrir. À chaque fois que je m'allonge dans le lit, mon coeur se met à battre plus fort et une étrange sensation envahit ma poitrine. J'ai réellement l'impression que je vais partir, que ma respiration va s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre. Je ne veux pas mourir. Merde, ce n'est pas possible. Trois mois ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est tellement insensé. Comment le temps a-t-il pu passer aussi vite ?

« Shizu-chan... ? »

La voix ensommeillée d'Izaya s'élève dans mon dos. Je me retourne alors pour croiser son regard paresseux.

« Rendors-toi, puce... Il est tard...

– Hmm seulement si tu reviens dans le lit.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué.

– Il y a un problème ? me demande-t-il tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

– Non... J'avais juste envie de regarder le ciel... »

Il me regarde, sceptique. Il me scrute alors avec plus d'attention, comme pour voir si j'ai un problème que j'essaye de lui cacher.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil, c'est tout.

– Pourquoi ? questionne-t-il. Tu étais plutôt fatigué avant d'aller dormir.

– Ça ne s'explique pas, c'est comme ça. »

Mes yeux se détournent de lui et fixent à nouveau le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

« Il a neigé. Les gamins vont être fous demain.

– Pourquoi seulement les gamins ? me demande Izaya d'une voix espiègle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

Izaya ricane, tout en se redressant. Il vient se placer près de moi et regarde la neige.

« Ne sommes-nous pas tous de grands gamins ? Allez, Shizu-chan ! Arrête de faire la tête et habille-toi !

– Pour quoi faire ?

– À ton avis ? »

Il me sourit longuement, avant de s'éloigner. Sans attendre, il retire ses vêtements de nuit pour en mettre des plus chauds.

« Tu es sérieux ?

– Evidemment. Je ne rigole jamais avec la neige. Allez, dépêche-toi un peu ! »

J'hallucine. Il veut vraiment sortir dehors à cette heure-ci ? Il est cinglé... Je souris alors légèrement. Oui, bien sûr qu'il est cinglé. Mais j'adore son côté enfantin. Je me change alors à mon tour, avant d'enfiler une écharpe, des gants et un bonnet. Une fois mon manteau mis, je sors avec Izaya de l'appartement.

Dès qu'il est dehors, Izaya se met à courir sur la neige, rigolant avec douceur. Je ne comprends pas cet attrait pour de la simple neige. Franchement, ce n'est qu'un phénomène plus que banal. Mais un coup en pleine tête me fait sortir de mes pensées. Non, mais je rêve ?! Face à moi, Izaya est hilare, les mains formant déjà une nouvelle boule de neige.

« Ha ha, tu devrais te voir, Shizu-chan ! Tu as l'air ridicule !

– I-za-ya ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit fortement alors que je m'énerve comme autrefois. Enfin, je ne suis pas réellement en colère, mais je me replonge dans cette dynamique sans trop de problèmes. Izaya se met à courir alors que mes doigts attrapent de la neige dans un geste rapide. Son rire me revigore le coeur. Je me lance à sa poursuite avec joie. J'ai presque l'impression de me retrouver dans le passé. Ouais, c'est si semblable et si différent en même temps. Mon corps ne proteste même pas, mais je sais qu'Izaya a ralenti le rythme exprès. Lorsque je finis par l'attraper, une part de moi est parfaitement consciente qu'il m'a laissé faire, mais qu'importe. Sans attendre, je glisse la boule de neige dans son cou.

« Ah, Shizu-chan est méchant ! se plaint-il en gigotant dans tous les sens.

– Tu l'as mérité, puce. »

Je rigole, avant qu'Izaya ne me pousse sans hésitation. D'un geste rapide, je lui attrape le bras et l'emmène dans ma chute. Nous tombons tous les deux dans la neige. Izaya éclate alors de rire, avant de se coucher sur le dos. Je l'observe un moment, souriant avec douceur.

« Ça me rappelle la plage, commence-t-il. Quand on a plongé dans la mer à minuit passé. Tu t'en souviens ?

– Evidemment. C'était la première fois que tu t'ouvrais un peu à moi... C'était agréable.

– Oui, c'est un bon souvenir, sourit-il. On devrait peut-être y retourner.

– Ouais... »

Je le fixe un moment, incertain. Je ne pense pas pouvoir y retourner. Je ne me vois pas faire une heure de trajet. Pas dans mon état actuel où mon corps me fait souffrir pour un oui ou un non. Le silence s'installe entre nous, alors qu'Izaya observe les étoiles dans le ciel sombre.

« Parle-moi.

– De quoi ? demande-t-il.

– Raconte-moi ta vie dans cinq ans.

– Quoi ? »

Il se tourne vers moi, confus, ne voyant pas trop où je veux en venir.

« Projette-toi. Dis-moi comment tu vivras dans cinq ans.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'ai envie de savoir.

– ... D'accord, finit-il par répondre. Eh bien, déjà, je serai en dépression parce que j'aurai trente ans.

– Je suis sérieux, Izaya.

– Mais moi aussi ! Tu imagines, je ne pourrai plus prétendre avoir vingt et un ans, ce sera trop flagrant. Peut-être même que j'aurai des cheveux blancs...

– Et à part ça ?

– Oh et bien, je serai toujours informateur bien sûr. Je trainerai ici et là dans la ville pour mettre un peu le chaos et observer les réactions de mes chers humains.

– C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

– Parce que tu vois un autre avenir toi ? rigole-t-il.

– Oui. »

Il pouffe, se moquant clairement de moi, mais peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux qu'il vive.

« Comment tu vois les choses alors ? me demande-t-il, curieux.

– Peut-être que tu pourrais reprendre une vie plus normale et avoir un vrai métier.

– Être informateur est un vrai métier. Et ça me permet de bien gagner ma vie.

– Mais c'est dangereux.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, réplique-t-il. Je sais ce que je fais.

– Ouais, mais je vois pas comment tu pourrais être heureux comme ça.

– Être heureux ? Ce n'est pas ça qui compte, se moque Izaya. Je veux juste m'amuser, sans penser aux conséquences.

– Tu es inconscient surtout. J'aimerais que tu sois plus réfléchi parfois.

– Quelle importance ? Tu ne seras pas là pour voir ce que je deviens de toute façon. »

Je fronce les sourcils, sentant le charme se rompre complètement. Je me redresse alors et enlève la neige sur mes vêtements avec des gestes amples. Sans rien dire, je m'éloigne vers l'appartement. Izaya me rejoint rapidement et m'arrête en attrapant l'une de mes manches du bout des doigts.

« Shizu-chan... Désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

– Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité pourtant. Tu pourras continuer à te foutre en l'air autant que tu veux, je ne serai pas là pour le voir effectivement. »

Je suis énervé, agacé. Non, pire que ça, je suis déçu. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait, qu'il finirait par changer et enlever enfin ses foutues barrières. Mais, visiblement, il compte bien continuer comme avant, après ma mort.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, Shizu-chan.

– Dis-moi, à quoi ça sert tout ça ? J'aurais au moins voulu que ma putain de maladie serve à quelque chose ! Que tu ouvres les yeux.

– À quoi tu t'attendais au juste ? Que je me range sagement, que je devienne un homme banal ? Ou pire que j'ai une femme et un enfant ? »

Je sens l'agacement monter dans sa voix.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Quel mal aurait-il à ça ?

– Ce n'est pas la vie que je veux, réplique-t-il froidement. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu vas bientôt mourir que tu dois m'imposer tes choix ! »

Je le regarde, furieux de ses paroles. Comment peut-il à ce point se méprendre sur mes intentions ?! Je le repousse alors, plus qu'énervé.

« Comme si je t'imposais quoi que ce soit, Izaya ! Arrête de raconter de la merde !

– Pourtant, c'est l'impression que tu me donnes. Tu es toujours à la limite du chantage ! Tu veux que je culpabilise après de ne pas faire ce que tu souhaites ?

– Franchement Izaya, tu ferais mieux de la fermer !

– Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Le fait d'être mourant ne te donne pas tous les droits sur ma propre vie !

– Putain, mais ferme là si tu veux pas que je te frappe comme l'autre fois ! »

Izaya sursaute et me lance un regard hésitant, j'ai l'impression d'y lire une crainte fugace, ce qui me fait culpabiliser aussitôt. Merde, comment est-ce que je peux lui dire de telles absurdités ? Jamais je ne le frapperai volontairement. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Même si je m'énerve sur lui, il n'est pas question que je lui fasse du mal physiquement. Cette agressivité en moi, c'est vraiment ce que je haïs le plus. Je pensais qu'elle avait fini par disparaitre. Mais non, elle est toujours là, me recouvrant comme une seconde peau. Et cette fois-ci, je n'ai même pas l'excuse des métastases. Je suis parfaitement conscient.

« ... Désolé, je ne voulais pas m'énerver sur toi.

– Ce n'est rien, Shizu-chan. Ce n'est pas une conversation facile après tout... »

Il me sourit légèrement, mais je m'aperçois vite qu'il tremble un peu. Merde, ce n'est pas étonnant avec cette neige qu'il a partout sur lui. Je lui en ai même mis dans les vêtements. Il doit être gelé. Je lui prends alors la main et le ramène à l'intérieur, sans lui demander son avis. Une fois dans l'appartement, je l'emmène directement dans la salle de bain.

« Déshabille-toi. Tu vas attraper froid.

– Tout de suite, Shizu-chan. Tu sais que j'aime ce côté dominateur chez toi ?

– Je savais que tu étais maso. »

Il rigole doucement, avant de retirer ses vêtements. Il entre ensuite dans la douche, réchauffant son corps à l'eau chaude. Je le rejoins assez vite. J'aime prendre ma douche avec lui. Ce sont des moments tendres entre nous qui sont toujours agréables. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime autant être tactile avec lui et le caresser avec tendresse. Peut-être que c'est pour compenser toutes les fois où je me suis montré agressif envers lui.

Je l'entoure alors de mes bras, caressant doucement son dos, avant de soupirer.

« Tu sais, Izaya, pour tout à l'heure... Ne crois pas que je veux t'imposer quoi que ce soit, encore moins te faire culpabiliser. Si tu t'en foutais d'être seul, je n'insisterais pas. Mais je sais que tu ne vis pas ça aussi bien que tu ne le prétends. Ce que tu me montres, le vrai Izaya, j'aimerais que tu sois capable de le montrer à tout le monde. Tu mérites mieux qu'une vie de solitaire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Shizuo, me répond-il tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je m'en sortirai, comme toujours.

– Je sais que tu t'en sortiras... Mais promets-moi de tout faire pour avoir une vie qui te plait. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne te réveille pas quand il est déjà trop tard...

– Tu ne t'es pas réveillé trop tard, proteste-t-il. Tu as eu des moments heureux quand même... non ? »

Il hésite un peu, me questionnant du regard. Je lui souris alors doucement, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai eu. Et j'en ai toujours. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux juste que tu n'aies pas de regret. »

Je soupire, avant de couper l'eau et de quitter la douche. Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de continuer cette conversation ou non. Je me sèche rapidement, alors qu'Izaya me rejoint. On se rhabille en silence, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Après tout ça, je doute qu'on retrouve le sommeil facilement. Malgré tout, on se couche à nouveau dans le lit. Izaya éteint alors la lumière. Et cette pénombre me donne tout à coup l'assurance qui me manquait pour me confier un peu plus.

« ... J'ai peur, Izaya... »

J'entends son souffle dans mon dos, mais il ne dit rien, attendant simplement que je continue.

« J'ai peur de mourir... Quelque part, j'ai eu de la chance. J'ai eu un an pour m'y préparer, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que j'en ai bien profité. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de tout ce temps ? Peut-être que j'aurais dû faire des choses plus impressionnantes, comme partir en voyage ou agir de façon plus folle que ça.

– ... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Shizuo. On s'en fiche pas mal que tu aies fait ou non des choses extraordinaires. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu aies réalisé tes propres rêves et, là-dessus, tu t'en es bien sorti.

– Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr... »

Izaya soupire. Je l'entends alors se lever. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, mais il revient rapidement dans la chambre et rallume la lampe de chevet. A ce moment-là, je vois qu'il tient ma liste entre ses mains.

« Et ça, c'est quoi Shizu-chan ? Tu n'as vraiment rien réalisé ? Regarde : aimer et être aimé, là-dessus, c'est pas trop mal, non ? Passer du temps avec ma famille, pareil. Tu les vois plusieurs fois par mois et tu t'es bien rapproché d'eux. Me pardonner, tu l'as fait aussi. Avoir vingt-six ans, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Tu pensais ne jamais y arriver, et, pourtant, tu as presque réalisé tous les souhaits de ta liste. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas encore barré ce point : t'accepter.

– Ce n'est pas si simple. »

Izaya me lance un regard agacé.

« Tu ne veux pas voir le côté positif, hein ?

– ... Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir réaliser plusieurs points de ma liste...

– Alors tu vois bien que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, me coupe-t-il. Si tu n'avais pas su que tu étais malade, jamais tu n'aurais fait tout ça.

– Je sais, mais... tu crois vraiment que c'est assez ? »

Une sombre angoisse me prend aux tripes. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais je ne sais pas si j'y suis arrivé. Maintenant qu'il me reste peu de temps, j'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir assez profité. Il m'en faut plus.

« Shizuo..., commence Izaya d'une voix hésitante. Je pense que ce ne sera jamais assez...

– ... Ouais.. J'imagine... »

Je me redresse et soupire. Tous mes muscles me font mal. Courir sur la neige est visiblement un effort trop dur à faire pour mon corps désormais. Avec ces douleurs persistantes, je sais déjà que je n'arriverai pas à dormir avant un bon moment. J'aimerais continuer à parler avec Izaya, mais les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux me font vite renoncer à cette idée. Il passe bien trop de temps à veiller sur moi. Lui aussi a besoin de repos. Déjà qu'il ne fait pas fort attention à lui en temps normal, mais là c'est encore pire.

« Je vais aller un peu au salon. »

Je me lève alors, sous le regard intense d'Izaya.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? me demande-t-il.

– Non. Repose-toi. Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je n'ai juste pas envie de dormir.

– ... D'accord. Mais tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème.

– Bien sûr. »

Je lui souris et pose un léger baiser sur son front, avant de sortir de la chambre. Je vais alors m'asseoir sur le divan et allume la télévision. Je tombe sur une rediffusion d'un vieil anime, mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention à l'histoire, j'ai trop de choses en tête pour ça. J'essaye de détendre mon corps, mais rien à faire, la douleur ne part pas. Une colère sourde s'empare alors de moi. Je me sens dépérir. Mon corps me lâche complètement, comme un sale traite.

Je n'en peux plus, je me sens perdu. En plus, je ressens des sentiments plutôt paradoxaux. Ces derniers mois sont passés à une vitesse folle, mais, en même temps, j'ai l'impression que ça a duré une éternité. Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où Shinra m'a annoncé que j'avais probablement un cancer et, pourtant, ça me semble être une autre vie. Tout ce qui s'est enchainé par la suite a complètement changé mon existence. Les rendez-vous hebdomadaires chez le médecin, la radiothérapie, mais surtout cette foutue chimiothérapie... La souffrance a vite fait partie de mon quotidien. La fatigue, les douleurs persistantes à la poitrine, les nausées, ... Toutes ces nuisances physiques sont encore bien présentes dans mon esprit. Et, pourtant, ce qui m'arrive en ce moment même me parait encore pire que tout ça.

Cette perte d'indépendance est terrible. Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt du yoyo. Un jour ça va, l'autre jour ça ne va pas. Je m'accroche aux moments où je peux encore faire ce que je veux. Mais, je sens bien qu'il y en a de moins en moins. Les crises sont de plus en plus rapprochées. J'essaye de passer au-dessus de tout ça, cependant, ça devient difficile. Je suis épuisé, et pas seulement sur le plan physique. Cette maladie me bouffe littéralement de l'intérieur. Je pense que c'est le fait de ne pas savoir qui est le pire. Si je savais avec certitude quand ma vie se finirait, peut-être que ce serait plus simple. L'angoisse de me demander si c'est aujourd'hui que je vais mourir ou non est insupportable. Si j'avais été seul, peut-être que j'aurais mis fin à tout ça depuis longtemps...

Je soupire légèrement, tout en massant mes jambes pour essayer de faire partir la raideur qui s'y est installée. Mes mains tremblent un peu. C'est bientôt la fin, je le sens. Peut-être que je vais vivre encore quelques mois, mais mon corps, lui, est à bout. Il va me lâcher. Ça me fait peur... Tout me fait peur ces derniers temps.

J'ai réussi à repousser toutes ces pensées depuis l'annonce de ma maladie. Mais, maintenant, je sens que je ne peux plus me défiler. Tout ce que je vis actuellement devient une dernière. Mon dernier Nouvel An, mon dernier anniversaire, ... Et bientôt, ce sera ma dernière conversation avec mes parents, la dernière fois que je verrai mon frère, la dernière fois que je passerai un moment avec Izaya... J'essaye de m'y préparer du mieux possible, mais comment se préparer à quelque chose dont on ne connait rien ?

Cette ignorance me terrifie. Que se passe-t-il après la mort ? Cette question me hante de plus en plus. La pensée de ne plus exister me terrifie. Même si je ne suis pas croyant, je me surprends moi-même à espérer qu'il y aura quelque chose après. Ça pourrait même être plaisant de veiller sur mes proches de là-haut. Je souris faiblement. Je me raccroche vraiment aux dernières branches possibles. C'est pitoyable...

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Merde, pourquoi cette putain de douleur ne veut pas partir pour de bon ? Mes mains sont toujours sur mes jambes. Je grimace lorsque je sens tous les os sous mes doigts. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus osé me peser. Depuis le début de ma maladie, j'ai dû perdre plus de dix kilos. C'est effarant. Je ne m'attarde jamais trop longtemps sur mon reflet dans le miroir, mais je sais très bien quelle image je renvoie : celle de la mort. C'est visible, tout le monde peut le voir. Heureusement, ils se montrent tous respectueux, même si je sens parfois certains regards pesants. C'est pour ça aussi que je n'aime plus trop sortir. Tous ces inconnus qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de me dévisager, c'est désagréable. Mais est-ce que je peux vraiment leur en vouloir ? Je comprends leur peur. La mort fait fuir. Moi-même, j'aimerais prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir le plus loin possible d'elle...

Je soupire, avant de secouer la tête. Je cherche encore la moindre faille, la moindre brèche où je pourrais me faufiler, mais c'est ridicule. C'est fini maintenant. Je n'ai plus aucun endroit où je peux me cacher. Je ne peux que faire face à la réalité. Je vais mourir... Bien sûr, on passera tous par là, mais c'est tellement abstrait. On le sait, sans vraiment le savoir. Cependant, pour moi, ce n'est plus un fait que je peux repousser, que je peux me permettre de nier. Je ne peux parler de cette crainte à personne. Ce n'est pas que je veuille leur cacher mes sentiments, c'est surtout qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Et puis, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir peur. Tout mon entourage vit dans cette angoisse que ma vie s'achève brusquement. Ils ont tous mis leur propre vie entre parenthèses pour moi. Ça me touche. Mais c'est terriblement frustrant, en même temps, de me dire que je ne pourrai pas les aider pour le plus important. C'est pour ça aussi que j'aimerais qu'il y ait une vie après la mort, pour m'assurer qu'ils arrivent tous à surpasser ça.

L'idée de l'au-delà m'obsède de plus en plus. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi sérieusement avant, mais ça me semble difficile de ne pas y penser à présent. Il y a beaucoup de croyances à ce sujet, mais je me demande qui a raison et ce qui m'attend : le paradis ? L'enfer ? Le néant ? La réincarnation ? Cette dernière possibilité ne me plairait pas du tout. Je sais que c'est une théorie que beaucoup apprécient, mais moi, ce n'est clairement pas ce que je veux. J'estime que je n'ai eu qu'une seule vie : celle-ci. Et, malgré tout, elle m'a plu, elle me correspond. Je suis Shizuo Heiwajima et personne d'autre. Mais, plus que tout, je ne veux pas oublier les gens qui me sont proches, je ne veux pas oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu avec eux.

Mais le néant est-il mieux ? Ne plus exister du tout... Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y pense, mais aujourd'hui, cette perspective s'incruste insidieusement dans mon esprit et refuse de partir. Si réellement il n'y avait juste rien du tout après la mort, à quoi ça aurait servi tout ça ? La vie a-t-elle un foutu sens ? Il n'y a rien de logique au fait de se taper un cancer du poumon avec métastases à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans ! Mais, dans le fond, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de cohérent dans ce monde ?

Ces pensées sombres me donnent la nausée. Merde, je ne peux vraiment plus me voiler la face, mais j'aimerais juste un peu de répis... Dépité, je finis par éteindre la télévision – que je n'ai même pas regardée au finalement – et me redresse dans l'idée d'aller rejoindre Izaya. Mais j'ai à peine fait un pas que mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. Avant même de pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve allongé sur le sol. Putain ! Je n'ai plus aucune sensation dans toute la partie inférieure de mon corps. Ce n'est pas possible. J'essaye de bouger, mais mes bras n'ont plus la force de me soulever. Merde, merde, merde ! C'est la première fois que mon corps me lâche à ce point. Je me sens prisonnier à l'intérieur de moi-même. C'est horrible, je déteste ça ! Je tente à nouveau de bouger, mais rien à faire. J'ai l'impression que tous mes membres se sont transformés en pierre. Mon coeur commence à s'emballer. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit que provisoire... Mais les paroles du docteur Fushigari me reviennent de plein fouet. Il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que tout pouvait aller très vite avec cette maladie, que mon état pouvait basculer définitivement en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement. Non... Je ne veux pas de ça... Des larmes de rage se forment au coin de mes yeux alors que j'essaye encore une fois de me redresser, sans aucun résultat. Merde, j'aurais préféré le laisser se reposer, mais je n'ai pas le choix de l'appeler.

« Izaya... »

Ma voix n'est pas très forte, mais j'entends directement la porte s'ouvrir, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne dormait pas de toute façon. Il s'avance très vite vers moi lorsqu'il me voit à terre.

« Shizuo, appuie-toi sur moi. »

Il place ses mains sur mon torse, me redressant en position assise. J'essaye de m'adosser contre lui, mais je n'ai plus aucune force, que ce soit dans mes jambes ou dans mes bras. Jamais je n'avais été aussi faible. C'est tellement ironique ! Moi qui n'ai cessé de me plaindre de ma force surhumaine, me voilà réduit à un simple pantin, incapable de me déplacer par moi-même.

« Désolé Izaya, je n'arrive pas à bouger.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Je ne sais pas... Je pense que mon corps n'a pas supporté notre sortie nocturne.

– ... Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, soupire-t-il.

– Ne dis pas ça. C'était amusant. »

Je lui souris faiblement. Je ne veux pas qu'il culpabilise pour une connerie pareille. Après tout, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre parce qu'il y a un risque que mon corps me lâche par après.

« ... Bon, je vais te remettre debout, d'accord ? reprend-il.

– D'accord. »

Il m'entoure de ses bras et met toute sa force pour soulever mon corps. Mes jambes tremblent, je sens que je n'arriverai pas à me déplacer tout seul. Izaya commence alors à marcher, me trainant presque. J'essaye de bouger mes pieds, mais mes muscles ne me répondent plus. C'est pire qu'angoissant. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même.

Izaya avance lentement. Il a du mal à porter tout mon poids. Malgré tout, il continue sans se plaindre. Arrivé dans la chambre, il me fait coucher sur le lit, avant de déplacer ses mèches de cheveux qui lui collent au front.

« Détends-toi, Shizu-chan. Je suis sûr qu'un peu de sommeil te fera du bien.

– Et si je n'arrive toujours pas à marcher demain ?

– ... Si c'est le cas, je t'apporterai le petit déjeuner au lit. »

Il plaisante avec légèreté, mais je sens qu'il est autant préoccupé que moi. Son sourire finit d'ailleurs par glisser de son visage et il lâche un soupir.

« Je passerai à l'hôpital demain, commence-t-il à voix basse. Je vais louer un fauteuil roulant. Ce sera plus simple. »

Je le regarde un moment, avant d'acquiescer. Il a raison. Je déteste cette idée, évidemment, mais Izaya ne peut pas me porter à chaque fois. Autant nous faciliter la vie.

« Ne t'en fais pas trop avec ça, reprend-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Rappelle-toi du Nouvel An. Et pourtant, tu t'en es bien remis après.

– ... Ce n'est pas pareil, Izaya... J'arrivais quand même à bouger à ce moment-là.

– C'est vrai... Mais ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter. On verra bien comment ça se passera demain.

– ... Ouais.

– Allez, essaye de dormir un peu. Ça te fera du bien. »

Sur ces mots, il remonte la couverture sur moi, avant de se coucher à mes côtés. Je suis tellement épuisé par cette nuit interminable que, cette fois-ci, la fatigue prend le pas sur mes peurs. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je m'endors immédiatement, sans même pouvoir lutter...

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, l'après-midi est déjà bien entamé. Directement, je repense à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et, sans attendre, j'essaye de bouger mes jambes. Je suis soulagé de voir qu'elles me répondent à nouveau. Je me lève alors et avance avec lenteur. Je sens que, malgré tout, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'énergie. J'ai des difficultés à marcher. Mes muscles sont faibles, mais ce n'est pas le seul problème. J'ai également des vertiges. Merde, je n'arriverai pas à faire de longues distances, ça c'est clair.

J'entre alors dans le salon et vois Izaya qui est en train de travailler sur la table à manger. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui attire le plus mon regard. Non, mes yeux se posent assez vite sur le fauteuil roulant qui est posé près du divan. Cette simple vue me fige. Merde, c'est vraiment un grand changement. Même si c'est la meilleure solution, ce n'est pas pour autant que ça m'enchante.

« Bonjour Shizu-chan, chantonne presque Izaya. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu te sens mieux ?

– Ouais... Merci pour cette nuit d'ailleurs... Je vois que t'as eu le temps de passer à l'hôpital.

– Oui, j'y suis allé très tôt ce matin, avoue-t-il. Je voulais avoir le fauteuil avant ton réveil, si jamais tu en avais besoin directement.

– Merci... »

Je m'avance à pas lents et l'embrasse avant de m'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui.

« Ton repas de midi est déjà prêt, je l'ai laissé dans le frigo. Je te le réchaufferai dès que j'aurai fini mon dossier, m'explique-t-il.

– Ça va, je peux le faire moi-même. Mais c'est sympa d'avoir préparé le repas.

– De rien Shizu-chan. »

Il me sourit, mais il n'y a que ses yeux qui m'interpellent. Ils sont encore plus cernés que la veille.

« Dis-moi Izaya, tu as dormi hier au moins ?

– Bien sûr. Pas tellement, c'est vrai, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est largement suffisant pour moi. Je ne dors jamais beaucoup. J'ai régulièrement des insomnies.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ah c'est comme ça, me répond-il en haussant les épaules. Ça n'a pas d'importance, je le vis assez bien. »

Je n'insiste pas. C'est vrai que j'ai déjà remarqué qu'il ne dort que quelques heures par nuit, mais quand même. Je sais que cette nuit, c'était différent. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il sacrifie sa santé pour prendre soin de moi.

« Izaya... Si tout ça devient trop dur pour toi, dis-le-moi. Je préfère être hospitalisé plutôt que de te causer trop de problèmes.

– Stupide protozoaire, comme si tu pouvais m'épuiser, se moque-t-il ouvertement. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, tu veux ? »

Je soupire face à son ton désinvolte. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien d'insister, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il saura faire les bons choix en cas de soucis. Cependant, je laisse tomber ce sujet, n'ayant moi-même pas envie de continue à parler de ça et le regarde un moment travailler, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Un job pour Shiki. Il veut des informations sur un type qui menace le groupe.

– Faut être cinglé pour menacer des yakuzas.

– Il ne les menace pas réellement, explique-t-il, mais il vend de la drogue sur leur territoire. Ce qui ne leur plait pas du tout.

– Et ils ne savent pas le coincer sans toi ?

– Eh bien si, mais il semblerait que ce type ait tout un réseau derrière lui. Shiki veut tous les détails avant de se lancer. C'est quelqu'un de très prudent, il ne prendra jamais de risque inutile.

– Shiki, c'est le chef du groupe ?

– Non, rigole-t-il. Il est bien placé, mais ce n'est pas le grand boss. Cependant, c'est avec lui que je travaille. C'est lui qui me donne les instructions du groupe.

– Hmm, j'espère qu'il te traite bien. »

Ma phrase sonne de façon plus protectrice et dominatrice que ce que je ne voudrais, ce qui a le don d'amuser Izaya.

« Il est plutôt respectueux, répond-il après quelques secondes. On peut dire que je l'apprécie.

– Ah oui, à quel point ?

– Shizu-chan... Serais-tu en train d'insinuer des choses peu catholiques ?

– Pourquoi pas ? »

Je souris, me divertissant de la réaction d'Izaya qui semble clairement incrédule.

« Shiki et moi ? Serais-tu tombé sur la tête, Shizu-chan ?

– À moins que tu ne préfères ton petit lycéen ? Comment il s'appelle encore ?

– Mikado ? ricane Izaya. Il est un peu jeune.

– Dans quelques années, ce sera réglé. Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime bien.

– Il aime ce que je représente, réplique-t-il. Rien de plus. Et puis, tu sais, moi je préfère les blonds décolorés qui ont des problèmes pour contrôler leurs humeurs. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit en entendant ses paroles. J'attrape alors sa main posée sur la table et joue distraitement avec ses doigts.

« Ça tombe bien. Ce genre de blond aime bien les bruns lunatiques, un peu dérangés.

– Tant mieux alors. »

On s'échange un regard tendre, avant qu'Izaya ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors, tu sais ce que tu voudrais faire pour ton anniversaire ? me demande-t-il tout en caressant ma main.

– Oui, j'aimerais le fêter avec ma famille et mes amis proches, afin de passer un dernier moment tous ensemble.

– Bonne idée, acquiesce-t-il. Et puis, on pourrait le faire au Russia Sushi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y a plus été.

– C'est vrai. Ça nous rappellera de bons souvenirs en plus. »

Je rigole de façon sarcastique, tout en repensant à mes années au lycée. Quand je me battais avec Izaya et que Simon nous séparait avant de nous obliger à manger ensemble dans son établissement. Avec le recul, c'était amusant. Dire que je n'arrêtais pas de m'énerver alors qu'Izaya me narguait, tout en mangeant ses foutus otoro...

« Bien, je vais tout organiser, répond Izaya tout en fermant son ordinateur. Mais en attendant, il est grand tant que tu manges. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

– Ouais ouais. Depuis quand tu es infirmier, hein ?

– Ha ha. Qui sait, ça pourrait être une bonne reconversion. »

Il rigole, de bonne humeur, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour réchauffer mon repas. Je me lève à mon tour, ne voulant pas le laisser s'occuper de tout, tout seul. Mes jambes protestent, mais je n'y prête pas attention et le rejoins sans attendre. Je puise dans mes dernières sources d'énergie. Cependant, ça en vaut le coup. Jusqu'au bout, je me battrai pour ne pas être totalement dépendant...

* * *

Mais, malgré ma bonne volonté, mon état ne fait qu'empirer au cours des semaines qui suivent, m'obligeant à me servir de plus en plus souvent du fauteuil roulant. Ça me déstabilise à chaque fois. J'ai vraiment l'impression de voir le monde de façon différente à cette hauteur... Ce qui n'arrange pas mon humeur. Je ne cesse de pester contre cette ville qui n'offre aucun confort pour les personnes à mobilité réduite. C'est dingue, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant, mais même les putains de trottoirs sont une horreur ! Impossible de se déplacer de façon confortable. Rien que le fait de traverser serait une épreuve difficile si Izaya n'était pas là pour m'aider, à cause du dénivelé entre la route et le trottoir.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que mes jambes qui me lâchent. Ma poitrine me brûle de plus en plus. Ça a déjà commencé le mois passé, mais là, c'est bien pire. Je me suis remis à cracher du sang, ce qui me donne la désagréable impression de faire marche arrière. C'est le premier symptôme qui m'a fait comprendre que j'avais un problème. Finalement, la boucle est bouclée. Je grimace à cette pensée. Je devrais arrêter d'être aussi cynique. Ça ne me réussit pas.

Cependant, malgré ma souffrance, je tente tout de même de profiter de la vie, même si c'est difficile. Je suis vite épuisé. Izaya m'a proposé plusieurs sorties. Certaines ont été menées à bien, mais la plupart ont dû être écourtées. Je suis tout le temps fatigué. Au-delà de la douleur, c'est bien ce sentiment qui s'impose à moi chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde.

Ce matin, d'ailleurs, je traine encore au lit malgré l'heure avancée, fatigué d'avance à l'idée même de me lever. Mon corps est engourdi. J'ai tant donné ces derniers mois. Je n'en peux juste plus. Tout en moi me hurle un grand « stop ! ». Je tremble légèrement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je ne cherche même plus à comprendre. Mais je ne me laisse toujours pas abattre. Et encore moins aujourd'hui. Après tout, on est le vingt-huit janvier...

« Shizu-chan ! »

La voix d'Izaya me vrille les oreilles alors qu'il entre dans la pièce. Il s'assit très vite près de moi et me sourit largement.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Vingt-six ans ! La vache, tu deviens vieux quand même !

– Merci...

– Allez, vas-y ! »

Il me tend une feuille et un bic. Je reconnais rapidement ma liste. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement tandis que je la prends et que je barre l'un des derniers points qu'il y a dessus.

« Tu y es arrivé, Shizuo. Il ne te reste plus qu'un seul souhait à atteindre. Bravo.

– Je dois dire que tu m'as bien aidé à en réaliser certains. »

Il me sourit, avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser avec douceur. Il me regarde ensuite avec un regard intense que j'apprécie particulièrement.

« ... Je t'aime, Shizuo. »

Mon coeur s'emballe en entendant ces mots. Bien sûr, je le savais déjà, mais c'est la première fois qu'il les prononce à voix haute. Un large sourire s'affiche alors sur mon visage.

« Je t'aime aussi, Izaya. »

Je caresse lentement son visage. C'est bien pour ça que je me bats. Pour tous ces petits moments d'amour et de tendresse auxquels j'ai encore droit.

« Allez, viens. Il faut se préparer. Ils nous attendent tous à midi trente. »

Je soupire en constatant qu'il est déjà onze heures passées. Je ne dormais jamais autant avant. Maintenant, c'est devenu monnaie courante. Mes nuits sont saccadées, ce qui m'oblige toujours à récupérer le matin... Izaya prend alors mes mains et m'aide à me remettre debout.

« Ça va aller ou tu veux que j'aille chercher le fauteuil roulant ?

– Ça ira. »

Je m'appuie malgré tout un peu sur lui, mais mes jambes arrivent quand même à bouger, même si c'est avec une lenteur exaspérante. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me déshabille péniblement, avant d'aller sous la douche. Izaya y a installé un tabouret, ce qui me permet de pouvoir encore me laver tout seul. Il est vraiment ingénieux. Il a mis en place un tas de choses pour que je puisse être le plus indépendant possible. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant pour ça...

« Tu sais ce que Shinra m'a dit l'autre jour ? commence alors Izaya, qui est resté dans la pièce afin de s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

– Quoi donc ?

– Il a dit qu'il pensait de plus en plus aux enfants et qu'il trouverait ça amusant d'en avoir.

– Vraiment ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être intéressé par ça.

– C'est clair, je me demande ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis, rigole Izaya.

– Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

– Je lui ai demandé s'il était sûr au moins que Celty avait un vagin !

– Izaya !

– Eh, c'est une question légitime... Plus sérieusement, je doute qu'elle sache se reproduire. Et même si c'était le cas, t'imagines l'accouchement ? Continuez à pousser, je vois la tête... euh non, en fait, il n'y a pas de tête ! »

Izaya rigole tout seul, alors que je soupire. Ça n'a rien de drôle. Et imaginer un enfant sans tête, c'est plutôt glauque en fait... Non, ce qui est encore plus glauque, c'est que je suis sûr que Shinra adorerait ça.

« Oh, allez Shizu-chan ! Un peu d'humour !

– Je n'ai pas envie de rire avec ça. »

Je finis de me laver et coupe l'eau. Izaya s'approche alors de moi pour m'aider à me redresser et à sortir de la douche. Je commence à me sécher, tout en le regardant.

« Mais peut-être que toi tu auras un enfant un jour.

– On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, réplique-t-il en secouant la tête.

– Non... C'est juste qu'un mini-Izaya, ce serait adorable.

– Ah oui, et je l'aurai avec Shiki ou Mikado ? rigole-t-il longuement.

– Idiot...

– Ou avec Nami, remarque. Quand elle aura réglé son problème d'inceste, qui sait ? Et puis, elle est plutôt canon.

– Tais-toi. »

Je grogne face à son attitude enfantine. Il ne prend jamais aucune conversation sur son futur au sérieux. C'est agaçant à la fin. Je préfère m'arrêter là pour ne pas m'énerver, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je finis alors de m'apprêter, avant de quitter la pièce avec Izaya. Arrivé au salon, je m'assieds directement sur le divan, déjà épuisé, avant de soupirer légèrement. J'ai vraiment l'impression que mon corps devient de plus en plus inutile.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? me demande alors Izaya, tout en s'installant à mes côtés.

– Ça pourrait être pire. Je suis surtout content que ce soit mon anniversaire. Je ne pensais pas arriver jusque-là. Du moins, pas dans cet état-là. C'est pas la joie, mais, honnêtement, je m'attendais à pire. Au moins, je suis conscient et lucide. C'est ce qui compte.

– Tout à fait ! L'âme est plus importante que le corps. Bien que tous les penseurs ne s'accordent pas là-dessus.

– Stop, pitié. Ne me parle pas de philosophie...

– Ha ha, d'accord. Je vais éviter de trop faire souffrir ton cerveau de protozoaire. Bon, et sinon, tu veux que j'appelle un taxi pour aller au Russia Sushi ?

– Non, ce serait con. Autant y aller à pied, ce n'est qu'à dix minutes, un quart d'heure.

– Tu y arriveras ? me demande-t-il, un peu hésitant.

– ... En fauteuil roulant, oui. Et puis, ce sera l'occasion de prendre l'air.

– D'accord. »

Il sourit, avant de se redresser. Il commence à se préparer, tout en me passant mes propres affaires. Une fois prêt, il m'aide à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Puis, on sort enfin tous les deux. Heureusement, les portes sont assez larges que pour me permettre de passer, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas partout.

« Ce pays ne pense vraiment pas aux personnes handicapées.

– Oh, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessairement meilleur ailleurs, réplique Izaya. Le monde est souvent pensé par ceux qui sont dans la norme.

– Ouais ben ça devrait changer !

– Aurais-tu l'âme d'un révolutionnaire ? rigole-t-il avec douceur.

– Pourquoi pas. »

Izaya se contente de sourire et continue de pousser mon fauteuil, sans rien dire. Je pourrais sans doute le faire moi-même, mais il semble vouloir économiser mes forces. Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise idée en soi.

Le silence s'installe alors entre nous, sans pour autant être dérangeant. Je regarde droit devant moi, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux gens qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de tourner les yeux dans ma direction. J'ai hâte d'être au restaurant et de retrouver tout le monde. J'ai expressément demandé qu'on ne m'offre rien – franchement quel serait l'intérêt ? – et j'espère bien que ce sera respecté. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de passer un moment avec eux et de me changer les idées. C'est le plus important.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, on arrive au Russia Sushi. On rentre sans attendre et on est directement accueilli par Simon.

« Shizuo, Izaya, commence-t-il avec son accent trainant. Comment allez-vous ? Les sushis sont délicieux aujourd'hui, vous allez vous régaler.

– Je n'en doute pas, Simon, sourit Izaya. Les autres sont-ils déjà là ?

– Oui. Je vous ai installé dans la dernière pièce au fond, vous y serez tranquille. »

J'acquiesce alors qu'Izaya me pousse déjà dans cette direction. Dès que j'ouvre la porte coulissante, j'entends un « Joyeux anniversaire, Shizuo ! » retentir dans toute la petite pièce. Je souris en voyant ma famille et mes amis se lever pour me saluer. On m'aide ensuite à m'installer à table et le repas commence dans la bonne humeur.

Je dois tout de même avouer que ça me fait bizarre de les voir tous ici. Mon père, ma mère, mon frère, Izaya, Shinra, Celty, Tom et Vorona... Quel étrange mélange.

« C'est un restaurant très agréable, commence mon père. Vous avez eu une bonne idée de venir ici.

– C'est un incontournable du quartier, assure Izaya.

– Et sinon, intervient alors ma mère tout en regardant ce dernier, comment vas-tu depuis le Nouvel An ? »

C'est vrai qu'ils ne se sont plus vus depuis, contrairement à moi.

« Je vais bien. En tout cas, vous auriez dû voir la tête de mes soeurs lorsqu'elles ont appris que j'avais passé le Nouvel An avec vous ! Elles étaient vertes de jalousie !

– Vraiment ? s'étonne mon père. Pourquoi ?

– Elles sont amoureuses de Kasuka et rêve de le rencontrer, se moque Izaya. J'aurais pu m'arranger pour que ça arrive, mais je ne tiens pas à infliger ça à ce cher Kasuka. »

Mon frère le regarde, impassible, avant de hocher la tête. Lui non plus ne tient pas à rencontrer des groupies surexcitées, encore moins si ce sont les soeurs d'Izaya. Les conversations commencent alors à s'éparpiller et tout le monde parle avec tout le monde, tandis que les premiers plats arrivent.

« Je t'assure Shizuo, Celty a renoncé à retrouver sa tête pour moi, s'enthousiasme Shinra.

– _Ce n'est pas ça_ , dément directement Celty. _J'ai juste dit que ce n'était plus la priorité._

– C'est une bonne chose, acquiesçais-je. Et puis, vous avez sûrement des projets tous les deux, non ? Vous n'êtes même pas partis en voyage après votre mariage.

– Ça se fera, répond Shinra. On aimerait d'ailleurs partir en Irlande. »

Je me retiens de justesse de leur demander ce qu'ils attendent pour le faire. Idiot, c'est évident... Ils ne veulent pas partir tant que je suis encore en vie... Mais alors que je m'apprête à reprendre la conversation, j'entends la voix de Tom s'élever un peu plus loin.

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu plus difficile de ramasser l'argent maintenant que Shizuo ne travaille plus avec nous. Les gens pensent qu'ils peuvent se moquer de nous sans crainte, mais ils déchantent vite quand Vorona les remet à leur place. Elle est vraiment efficace.

– Je n'en doute pas, sourit Izaya avant de tourner son regard vers elle. Un assassin russe, ça dissuade toujours.

– Presque autant qu'un informateur véreux, réplique-t-elle de sa voix froide habituelle.

– Ha ha, je ne pense pas faire autant d'effets aux autres.

– Négatif, vous avez une sacrée réputation. Vous faites presque aussi peur que Shizuo.

– M'en voilà flatté, ricane Izaya. Et sinon, vous comptez retourner un jour en Russie ? »

Le changement brusque de sujet ne semble pas décontenancer Vorona plus que ça.

« Oui. C'est mon pays d'origine après tout.

– Ah je comprends. J'aime bien la Russie, avoue Izaya.

– Vraiment ? Vous y êtes déjà allé ?

– Plusieurs fois quand j'étais enfant, oui. Et puis, en voyant mes facilités en langues, mes parents ont tenu à ce que j'apprenne le russe. Je dois bien avouer que c'est pratique. Ça m'a servi plusieurs fois depuis. »

Je les regarde un moment, surpris. Je trouve ça presque surréaliste de les voir parler ensemble de façon correcte. Vorona a toujours détesté Izaya – elle m'a même proposé de le tuer à ma place un jour – et Izaya... et bien, je crois qu'il est jaloux d'elle, ou plutôt du lien que j'ai avec elle, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Alors, je m'attendais presque à ce que ça tourne au vinaigre, mais, contre toute attente, ça se passe bien. Tout se passe très bien, même.

L'après-midi se déroule alors de façon très agréable. Je parle avec chacun d'eux, je rigole, je m'amuse. En cet instant, je ne me sens plus malade. Je pense même que c'est un de mes meilleurs anniversaires. Parce qu'ils sont tous là, parce que je me sens en paix avec moi-même. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tous les regarder avec attention, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je les voyais. Mon père me semble moins fatigué que d'habitude et son visage est souriant, ma mère est pétillante et n'arrête pas de rire pour un oui ou pour un non, mon frère sort de sa coquille et parle sereinement avec tout le monde, Tom est encore plus relax que les autres jours, Vorona est beaucoup moins froide et s'ouvre aux autres, Shinra a l'air moins obnubilé par Celty et s'intéresse à d'autres personnes, Celty n'a plus peur de cacher ce qu'elle est et agit de façon tout à fait naturelle et Izaya n'est plus seul. Il parvient enfin à parler avec d'autres gens, sans qu'il y ait aucune manigance derrière.

Je souris face à cette vision. Et, soudain, tout me semble d'une clarté déconcertante. Même si ce sera dur pour tout le monde, je suis maintenant persuadé qu'ils arriveront tous à vivre sans moi. Et cette pensée me rassure à un point inimaginable. Bien sûr, ça ne se fera probablement pas du jour au lendemain, mais ils sont forts. Mieux que ça, ils sont ensemble. Aucun d'eux ne sera seul pour faire face à ma mort. Alors, je sais avec certitude qu'ils y arriveront...

Et, maintenant que je suis sûr que ça ira pour eux malgré tout, il est peut-être temps que je pense un peu plus à moi et que je me penche sur le dernier point de ma liste : arriver enfin à m'accepter comme je suis. J'ai fait beaucoup de chemins depuis que j'ai exprimé ce souhait qui me paraissait impossible à l'époque. Mais, aujourd'hui, rien ne me parait plus impossible. Et je compte bien barrer tous les points de cette foutue liste avant de partir pour de bon...

* * *

Et voilà le dixième mois qui se termine déjà. Cette histoire avance vite, mais je fais de mon mieux pour retranscrire les émotions diverses qui traversent Shizuo dans ces moments difficiles. J'espère que j'y arrive. Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	13. Onzième mois

Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Onzième mois**

 _Février_

« Izaya n'est pas là ? »

La voix monotone de mon frère s'élève face de moi. Assis au salon, il nous sert le thé d'un geste souple, tout en me questionnant.

« Non, il est retourné dans son appartement pour la journée. Il avait une réunion importante.

– Une réunion avec les yakuza ?

– Probablement… »

Bon, c'est bien plus que probable puisque Izaya me l'a dit, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet avec Kasuka. À vrai dire, Izaya ne voulait pas partir, j'ai presque dû le forcer en lui assurant que tout irait bien et que je ne serai pas seul. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour me débarrasser de lui, mais plutôt pour lui permettre de souffler un peu. Ces derniers temps, il dépense beaucoup d'énergie pour prendre soin de moi et j'avais envie de lui donner un peu de liberté, au moins le temps d'une journée. Et du coup, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec mon frère.

« Je vois, reprend-il sans pour autant donner son opinion. Et sinon, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

– Ça va. Je suis toujours très fatigué et je ne te garantis pas que j'arriverais à me lever de ce divan sans aide, mais ça va. »

Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Si je me lamente, ce sera vraiment la fin. Le mental, c'est ma dernière force, la seule qui me maintient encore en vie.

« Je suis content de te voir, Kasuka… »

Je lui souris légèrement. Je ne l'ai appelé que ce matin – quand Izaya m'a parlé de sa réunion à laquelle il hésitait à aller – pour lui demander de passer, le prenant du coup au dépourvu. Pourtant, il s'est directement arrangé pour pouvoir venir. Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir bousculé les plans qu'il avait avec Ruri, mais j'avais réellement besoin de le voir. Même si je ne compte pas lui dire pourquoi… Ce n'est pas par lâcheté, mais toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui avouer que je sens que ma fin est très proche, qu'il me reste peu de temps de lucidité et que je veux en profiter pour voir une dernière fois tout le monde, en étant parfaitement conscient de ce que je fais…

« Moi aussi Shizuo, me répondit-il sur un ton tranquille et détaché.

– Alors, raconte-moi un peu, comment ça se passe pour toi ces derniers temps?

– Ça peut aller. Sur le plan professionnel, j'ai eu plusieurs propositions. Je commencerai un nouveau film dans quelques mois d'ailleurs.

– Super! Et de quoi ça va parler?

– De vampires, soupire-t-il. Ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle, mais c'est fait par un grand réalisateur. Si le tournage se passe bien, ça pourra m'ouvrir quelques portes.

– Ce serait une bonne chose. Je suis sûr que d'ici quelques années, tu seras l'un des meilleurs acteurs du Japon.

– J'aimerais bien…

– Et avec Ruri, comment ça se passe?

– Je suis content de l'avoir rencontrée. Elle me comprend sans que je ai besoin de lui parler. Et elle me soutient beaucoup.

– C'est bien, tu le mérites. »

Je le regarde un moment, satisfait des paroles que j'entends. J'ai l'impression que leur couple est solide. Je suis persuadé que Kasuka sera heureux avec elle, même après ma mort.

« Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Izaya? finit-il par me questionner.

– Bien, même si j'aimerais qu'il prenne plus soin de lui-même. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il fait beaucoup de choses pour moi. Trop même. Je le sens de plus en plus épuisé.

– Il a changé… Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.

– Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait changé. Je crois qu'il avait toujours ce côté-là en lui, seulement il ne le montrait pas ou je ne le voyais pas.

– C'est sans doute un peu des deux, consent à avouer Kasuka. Tu sais, toutes mes mises en garde contre lui n'étaient pas méchantes. Je voulais juste te protéger.

– Je sais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Izaya n'a rien fait non plus pour qu'on lui fasse confiance. »

Je suis touché par la sollicitude de mon frère, mais je ne tiens pas à parler d'Izaya plus longtemps. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux me consacrer que sur Kasuka et moi. Je décide alors de changer de conversation.

« Je suis nostalgique quand je repense à notre enfance. »

Je lui souris avec une certaine tendresse, avant de reprendre sur un ton presque gêné.

« Même si j'ai toujours honte en pensant au jour où j'ai voulu te balancer le frigo dessus.

– Je me souviens surtout que j'ai dû appeler une ambulance. Tout ça pour un dessert que je t'avais volé. Avec le recul, je trouve ça amusant, m'avoue-t-il avec un léger sourire.

– Tu es bien trop conciliant avec moi. Tu sais, si je pouvais, je retournerais en arrière et j'effacerais cet événement. Tu as dû vivre un enfer avec moi. Tu devais avoir peur de mes crises de colère.

– On a déjà parlé de ça, soupire-t-il. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas peur de toi.

– Oui, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. J'aurais pu te faire du mal en m'énervant.

– J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, Shizuo. Tu ne m'aurais jamais blessé.

– Et pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'on est frère ? Parce que je tiens à toi ? J'aurais aimé que ce soit suffisant, mais j'ai bien blessé cette femme... »

Kasuka me regarde un moment, sans rien dire. Je me demande s'il sait de quoi je parle. Probablement qu'il ne s'en rappelle plus. Tout ça remonte à tellement d'années que ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas.

« Tu parles de la femme qui nous donnait des bouteilles de lait? me surprend alors mon frère. Elle était gentille. J'ai toujours pensé qu'à l'époque, tu étais sous son charme. »

Je rigole doucement, tout en passant une main sur mes cheveux, qui recommencent à pousser petit à petit, gêné. C'est vrai, je l'aimais bien, malgré la grande différence d'âge. C'était un peu comme quand un enfant tombe amoureux de sa maîtresse. Un jour, elle s'est fait agresser. J'ai voulu l'aider et lui faire bénéficier de ma force. J'y croyais, je pensais que, pour une fois, j'arriverais à faire quelque chose de bien. Mais non… J'ai merdé. Je n'ai pas blessé que les agresseurs. Ça m'a détruit. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à ressentir un profond dégoût pour moi-même. Et c'est ce jour-là également que j'ai décidé de ne plus m'attacher à personne, pour ne plus jamais revivre ça.

Je souris en repensant à tout ça. J'étais si stupide à l'époque. Si je n'avais pas mis de barrière entre les autres et moi, j'aurais peut-être eu une meilleure vie. Mais cette peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime était trop forte – elle l'est encore à vrai dire. Alors, même avec le recul, je pense que si c'était à refaire, je reprendrais la même décision. Sauf en ce qui concerne ma famille.

« Ouais, elle me plaisait bien. Je peux te l'avouer à présent.

– Tu t'en veux encore pour cette histoire? me demande-t-il.

– Pas vraiment. C'est juste que ça résume parfaitement ce que je suis. Un chien enragé qui veut bien faire, mais qui finit toujours par tout foirer.

– Tu ne peux pas penser ça, pas aujourd'hui, Shizuo. Bien sûr, tu n'as pas toujours fait ce qu'il fallait, mais tu t'en es bien sorti malgré tout.

– Ouais, en m'isolant des autres, des parents, de toi… J'ai mis tellement de distances entre nous. Je m'en veux pour ça.

– Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, réplique-t-il aussitôt.

– … Tu veux dire que tu as réussi à me pardonner pour mes comportements exécrables?

– Non, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner, répond-il d'une voix assurée. Je me fiche des erreurs que tu as commises, tu resteras toujours un bon frère pour moi. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Je le regarde, sans rien dire, embarrassé, sans pour autant être étonné. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir, d'être aussi bien entouré, mais je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter. Depuis que je suis petit, j'entends ce genre de discours. Des mots rassurants, disant de ne pas m'en faire, que ce n'est pas si grave, que ce n'est pas ma faute. Les gens ont toujours été trop conciliants avec moi. Et, en toute honnêteté, ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais besoin. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un m'engueule, me mette face à mes responsabilités. Même quand j'ai essayé de lancer le frigo sur Kasuka, personne ne s'est fâché sur moi. Mes parents étaient trop inquiets que pour se mettre en colère. Au final, personne n'a jamais désapprouvé ma conduite, du moins pas face à moi. Et pourtant, j'aurais aimé…

« Tu n'as jamais été fâché sur moi ? Pas même une fois ?

– Non, répond-il sûr de lui. Je sais que tu souffrais de la situation, je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'en aurais rajouté. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Shizuo, même si tu fais des mauvaises choses. Je n'ai donc pas de raison d'être fâché contre toi. J'étais juste inquiet que tu ne puisses jamais avoir la vie que tu voulais, que tu méritais.

– Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi sur ma bonté. Si notre relation n'avait pas changé, je pense que j'aurais pu tuer Izaya sur un coup de colère. Je le voulais, Kasuka. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Dès que je le voyais, une rage meurtrière s'emparait de moi. Ça n'avait rien d'un jeu. Est-ce qu'une bonne personne peut vraiment avoir ce genre d'envie ?

– … Pourquoi es-tu comme ça? Je ne te comprends plus… On dirait que tu veux t'auto-flageller.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… j'aurais aimé qu'une personne me mette, au moins une fois, face au mal que j'ai causé au lieu de toujours tout m'excuser.

– Désolé Shizuo, mais je ne t'ai jamais tout excusé. C'est juste que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te faire des reproches. Tu le savais déjà que ta façon d'agir n'était pas correcte. Pourquoi aurais-je dû insister?

– Ouais, je sais… Et puis, ce n'était pas ton rôle. »

Je soupire légèrement. Je pense que je cherche trop la petite bête. Mais j'ai besoin de m'épancher là-dessus, d'en discuter avec mes proches, pour arriver enfin à passer au-dessus de tout ça et réaliser le dernier point de ma liste.

« Désolé Kasuka, ce n'est pas contre toi. J'essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi j'ai passé ma vie à faire n'importe quoi. Et je me suis dit que si quelqu'un m'avait mis face à mes responsabilités, peut-être que ça aurait changé un peu les choses. Mais tu vois, je recommence. Comme toujours, je remets la faute sur les autres au lieu d'assumer pleinement mes actes. Je ne suis qu'un lâche.

– Ne dis pas ça. Tu as fait de ton mieux malgré tout. Et puis, si personne ne t'en veut, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, non? On est plusieurs à t'aimer et à croire en toi, alors peut-être que tu devrais un peu plus nous écouter, tu ne crois pas? À moins que tu penses qu'on est tous à côté de la plaque?

– Bien sûr que non. Mais je n'arrive quand même pas à vous comprendre.

– On t'aime parce qu'on voit au-delà de tes crises de colère. Et on souhaiterait tous que tu arrives à en faire de même.

– J'essaye. Je voudrais tant y arriver aussi, je t'assure. Mais ce n'est pas qu'une question de volonté malheureusement. »

Kasuka me fixe intensément, avant de poser une main sur mon bras dans un geste de soutien.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de notre pardon. C'est toi qui dois arriver à te pardonner. La seule personne qui t'en veut, c'est toi-même. »

Ses paroles me vont droit au coeur. Il a raison. Ça ne sert à rien que je cherche l'approbation des autres sur mon comportement. L'acceptation de ce que je suis ne doit pas passer par leur jugement. Je ne peux pas leur demander de me réparer. Ils n'y arriveraient pas de toute façon, puisqu'ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus que ce qu'ils font déjà. Non, ça doit venir de moi. Malgré ma solitude, je me rends compte que je me repose trop sur les autres, j'attends d'eux qu'ils m'apportent toutes les réponses, mais ils ne peuvent désormais plus rien faire. Le reste du chemin, c'est à moi seul de le faire.

« Shizuo… Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. J'ai envie que tu sois heureux.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je le suis malgré tout. C'est juste que j'ai vraiment besoin de réaliser un dernier souhait avant de partir et que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

– Et c'est quoi ?

– Arriver à m'accepter.

– … Tu y arriveras. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Je hausse les sourcils, surpris par sa réponse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi direct.

« Tous ceux qui te connaissent se souviendront de toi de la meilleure façon possible. Alors, oui, ce serait une bonne chose que tu passes enfin à autre chose, toi aussi. »

Je croise son regard, avant de baisser les yeux. Je sens qu'il n'est pas content. Je soupire alors et secoue la tête, me ressaisissant.

« Merci Kasuka d'être toujours là pour moi, malgré tous les soucis que je te cause.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

– Ouais… »

Je souris faiblement. Ça, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

« T'es quelqu'un de super, Kasuka. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère vraiment que tu auras une belle vie…

– Je ferai tout pour… Mais Shizuo, je… »

Il se montre alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, hésitant.

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi… Je sais que tu crois toujours que tu n'as pas bien fait ton rôle de grand frère, mais en réalité, si je suis si fort, c'est grâce à toi. J'ai pu avancer la tête haute tout au long de ma vie parce que je savais que tu étais derrière moi. »

Je le regarde, ébahi. Je ne savais pas qu'il pensait tout ça. Un étrange sentiment envahit alors mon coeur. De la fierté. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je suis fier de moi-même, fier d'être ce frère dont il parle.

« … Tu vas me manquer, souffle-t-il à voix basse. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Shizuo. J'ai encore tellement besoin de toi… Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça… »

Je suis surpris par son honnêteté. Lui qui est d'habitude si froid et impassible fait lentement tomber le masque. Mon coeur se serre à cette vision. Mes émotions se mélangent, me submergent. Je n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que mon frère est triste et que, cette fois-ci, je ne peux rien faire pour le consoler. Je me sens totalement impuissant…

« Si, bien sûr que tu as le droit de dire tout ce que tu veux. Ne te retiens pas pour moi. Et c'est moi qui suis désolé de te laisser tomber.

– Tu n'y peux rien, tu n'as pas choisi d'être malade. »

Ses mains tremblent légèrement. C'est la première fois que je le vois avec autant d'émotions visibles sur le visage. Sans réfléchir, je l'attire alors vers moi et l'entoure de mes bras. Mais, tandis qu'il me rend mon étreinte, je sens qu'il s'effondre de plus en plus.

« Ne meurs pas grand frère… Sans toi, je ne suis plus qu'un gamin apeuré… Et c'est ma faute si tu te sens aussi mal. Tu t'es toujours mis trop de pression pour ne pas me décevoir, mais j'aurais dû te dire que c'était inutile, que tu ne me décevrais jamais… J'aurais dû te dire plus souvent que je t'aimais comme tu étais… Si je l'avais fait… peut-être que tu t'accepterais déjà maintenant… »

Mes bras se resserrent autour de lui, alors que la tristesse me prend aux tripes. Je prends quelques secondes pour me calmer un peu, avant de lui répondre.

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Je suis trop têtu, je ne t'aurais pas écouté malgré tout. »

J'affiche un sourire tremblant, essayent de le rassurer.

« Et tu n'as plus besoin de moi, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Tu es incroyablement fort, tu es devenu un homme d'exception. Tu arriveras à vivre sans moi. Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu n'aies pas seul. Même si tu vas me perdre, tu auras toujours Ruri, sans parler de nos parents. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas indispensable à ton bonheur. Tu verras. Ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais la douleur finira par s'atténuer et tu pourras vivre avec. »

Kasuka ne répond pas, mais reste accroché à moi. Je caresse doucement son dos, essayant de le calmer. J'ai du mal à le voir comme ça, ça me touche, ça me fait souffrir. J'espère sincèrement que mes mots sauront l'atteindre… parce que, malheureusement, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour lui. Je ne peux plus faire semblant de chasser les monstres qui le hantent, comme je le faisais quand on était petit. Je ne peux plus le protéger de ses frayeurs…

Je laisse alors le silence s'imposer entre nous, tandis que je me perds dans mes pensées. Parler de la vie qu'il mènera après ma mort est bizarre. Un horrible goût de bile s'incruste dans ma bouche. Je n'arrive pas à dompter ma peur, malgré tous mes efforts. Dire que quand j'ai appris que j'étais malade, je ne craignais pas la mort, seulement ma perte d'indépendance. Je voulais juste ne pas me prendre la tête avec tout ça, comme si le simple fait de ne pas y penser permettait de faire fuir la mort. Ce que je pouvais être naïf. Maintenant que l'échéance se rapproche et que mon corps me lâche, je ne peux plus éviter cette angoisse persistante qui me prend à la gorge…

« Je t'aime Shizuo, finit par chuchoter Kasuka. Alors je t'en prie, apprends à en faire de même…

– … Je vais tout faire pour… Je t'aime aussi, Kasuka. »

Je lui réponds timidement, un peu gêné de dévoiler autant mes sentiments à mon frère… Sur ces mots, il se détache lentement de moi et me lance un regard embarrassé.

« Désolé. Je ne pensais pas craquer comme ça devant toi.

– Ne t'excuse pas ! »

Je grogne légèrement, agacé. Il est hors de question qu'il se sente mal d'avoir enfin montré ses émotions, contrairement à d'habitude. Il acquiesce alors, avant de se redresser tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide pour préparer à manger ? me demande-t-il. Ça déchargera Izaya comme ça. »

Je regarde alors l'horloge pour constater qu'il est déjà presque dix-neuf heures. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Ce serait presque effarant si ce n'était pas aussi habituel. Malheureusement, on s'habitude vraiment à tout, même à perdre la notion du temps.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Je lui souris et me redresse lentement, avant de faire quelques pas hésitants. Mais je sens que je ne tiendrai pas le coup. Je m'assieds alors dans le fauteuil roulant, blasé, et me dirige vers la cuisine avec lui…

* * *

Lorsque Izaya rentre une demi-heure plus tard, je finis tout juste le repas avec Kasuka. S'il est agacé de voir que mon frère est encore là, il n'en montre rien. Il se contente de nous regarder, avec un léger sourire.

« Ça sent bon, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée J'ai hâte d'y goûter.

– On vient de finir, lui répond Kasuka. On va pouvoir passer à table. »

Bien, l'ambiance ne semble pas trop froide. Visiblement, ils font chacun un effort. Bon, ça s'était bien passé le jour de mon anniversaire également, mais ici, comme on est que tous les trois, je craignais qu'il y ait à nouveau des tensions. Ce n'est pas le cas et ça me soulage.

Je m'approche alors d'Izaya et le regarde un moment. Il a l'air épuisé. Son teint est pâle et j'ai l'impression que ses cernes noircissent de jour en jour.

« Ça s'est bien passé ?

– Oui, Shiki était satisfait de mes informations. Comme toujours, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

– Evidemment. Mais je me demande quand même comment tu fais. Tu arrives à gérer ton boulot, en plus de la situation ici. Tu sais que tu es incroyable ?

– Oui, je sais. »

Il ricane, joueur, avant de s'éloigner pour aller aider Kasuka à servir le repas. Je les regarde tous les deux avec une étrange tendresse. Je me demande s'ils continueront à se voir après ma mort… Ouais, sans doute que je me pose trop de question, comme toujours… D'autant plus que ça n'a pas grand intérêt puisque que je ne connaitrai jamais la réponse. Cette pensée me fait défaillir l'espace d'une seconde, mais je la jette rapidement au plus profond de mon esprit…

Lorsque tout est prêt, je me mets à table avec eux. On commence alors à manger, tandis que l'ambiance devient de plus en plus légère.

La conversation reste agréable et plaisante. Je suis content de partager ce simple moment avec eux deux… Un léger sourire flotte sur mes lèvres. C'est amusant, toute ma vie, j'ai cherché le bonheur. Je pensais que pour l'atteindre, je devrais enfin arriver à contrôler ma force, à réfréner – voire à supprimer – mon côté sombre. J'ai vu trop grand, me persuadant du coup que je ne pourrai jamais être heureux. Mais j'avais tout faux. Le bonheur n'est pas dans la réalisation de rêves extravagants, il est dans ces simples moments du quotidien. Quand on est entrainé dans une routine, on ne voit plus tout ça. Le spectre de la mort m'a, au moins, permis de lever ce filtre, d'arriver à profiter de ces instants éphémères, presque insignifiants, et, pourtant, si importants…

Après le départ de Kasuka, Izaya et moi ne tardons pas à aller dormir. Épuisés tous les deux, nous sommes plus que contents de nous coucher sur le lit. Je soupire alors de bien-être, tout en attirant Izaya contre moi. Je caresse un moment son dos d'un geste distrait.

« Tu as l'air pensif, me dit-il à voix basse.

– Ouais, je me disais que j'avais de la chance de vous avoir tous auprès de moi.

– Ce que tu peux être niais, rigole-t-il gentiment.

– Ferme là! »

Il me sourit, avant de poser des baisers papillons sur mes lèvres, puis sur mes joues. Ses mains sont douces et parcourent lentement mon torse.

« Alors, reprend-il tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, comment était ta journée? Tout s'est bien passé?

– Oui. Je n'ai eu aucune crise. Même si mes jambes n'arrivent vraiment plus à supporter mon poids. Cette foutue chaise roulante m'est malheureusement bien utile.

– C'est vrai. Mais, dans tous les cas, je te trouve toujours aussi sexy, Shizu-chan.

– Menteur. »

Je rigole de bon coeur, avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. On continue alors à se caresser, sans arrière-pensée. J'aime le sentir tout contre moi. Si je pouvais, je resterais comme ça pour l'éternité. Je souris. Izaya a raison, je deviens de plus en plus niais.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte qu'Izaya ne bouge plus. Je baisse alors les yeux vers lui et constate qu'il s'est endormi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. C'est rare qu'il dorme avant moi, encore plus qu'il se laisse emporter par la fatigue dans mes bras. Je l'observe alors un instant. Il est beau. J'aime le voir comme ça, presque vulnérable. Ça aurait été impensable encore récemment.

Au final entre nous, le plus dur n'a pas été de lui pardonner, ni même de mettre ma haine de côté. Non, le plus compliqué, ça a été d'apprendre à lui faire confiance. Et je suis persuadé que c'est pareil pour lui. Izaya a toujours été un terrible manipulateur. Et je suis convaincu qu'il est bien derrière toutes les merdes qui se sont déroulées à Ikebukuro, même s'il le nie. Pourtant, j'ai confiance en lui maintenant. Je pourrais remettre ma vie entre ses mains. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu ce que je fais actuellement. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est bien que lui ait réussi également à me faire confiance. À ce niveau-là, je sais qu'il est plus méfiant que moi. Il reste toujours sur ses gardes. Alors qu'il arrive à s'endormir comme ça dans mes bras, ça me touche bien plus que tous les mots d'amour du monde. Je l'ai pourtant blessé tant de fois, même quand on était ensemble…

Izaya peut me traiter de niais autant qu'il le veut, mais oui, j'ai réellement de la chance d'être aussi bien entouré, d'avoir des gens sur qui je peux réellement compter. Si je fais le bilan de ma propre vie, je dois reconnaitre que c'est positif malgré tout. Alors, même si j'ai peur de mourir, même si je ne veux pas que ça arrive, je suis tout de même heureux en cet instant et je n'ai aucun regret. Absolument aucun. Mais j'aurais pu en avoir si j'avais foiré ma dernière année de vie, ce qui n'était pas loin d'arriver. Si je n'avais pas été aussi bien entouré, je me serais laissé complètement aller, j'aurais baissé les bras et les mois se seraient écoulés sans que j'arrive à en profiter. Ils s'y sont tous mis pour m'ouvrir les yeux et pour m'épauler. On dit toujours que ce sont dans les moments les plus sombres qu'on voit sur qui on peut réellement compter. Et c'est vrai. Ils ont tous été à la hauteur. Personne n'a reculé. Moi non plus, je ne reculerai pas. Je tiendrai le coup le plus longtemps possible. Mais pas seulement pour eux.

Au début de ma maladie, je me suis battu exclusivement pour mes proches. Je voulais juste donner le change pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, pour qu'ils ne pensent pas que je gâchais mes derniers moments sur terre. Mais, aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus du tout le cas. Bien sûr, je pense à eux, mais si je continue à me battre autant, c'est aussi pour moi. Parce que le jour de ma mort, lorsque je me sentirai partir, je veux pouvoir me dire: "D'accord, je l'accepte. Je suis prêt." Et il ne me manque pas grand-chose pour l'être. Mais je ne dois pas trainer…

Cependant, si j'arrive à bien vivre avec ma déchéance physique, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est mon cerveau. Quelquefois, c'est comme si un épais brouillard envahissait tout mon esprit. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, ni ce que je dis. C'est angoissant. Et ça arrive de plus en plus souvent. Je sais que, dans peu de temps, ce seront mes moments de lucidité qui seront les plus rares. Alors, dans les prochains jours, je compte bien faire comme aujourd'hui et passer du temps avec mes proches, pour leur dire au revoir en quelque sorte. La mort me terrifie, mais je ne fuirai plus désormais. Je lui ferai face avec dignité. Et pour ça, je compte bien me préparer à la rencontrer. Le moment est venu que je fasse mes adieux à mes proches, que je passe au moins un dernier moment rien qu'avec eux, comme je l'ai fait avec Kasuka. Si j'attends encore plus longtemps, j'ai peur de ne plus être capable de le faire à cause de mon état de santé. Je ne veux pas être un légume, sans avoir pu, au moins, leur dire au revoir…

* * *

Le premier que je vois, après ma journée avec mon frère, est Tom. Malgré le froid, on se retrouve dans le parc. Le vent me mord le visage. Cette sensation me fait me sentir vivant. J'avance lentement, faisant rouler mon fauteuil avec mes bras qui fatiguent déjà. J'ai essayé de sortir avec une simple canne, mais j'ai vite senti que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Je pense que la déchéance de mes jambes est désormais irréversible. Même si je sais encore marcher, ce n'est plus que pour quelques pas.

« C'est amusant de te revoir avec des cheveux bruns, sourit alors Tom en désignant mes repousses.

– Ouais. C'était toi qui m'avais conseillé de me teindre en blond. Tu te souviens ?

– Oh oui ! Je pensais que, comme tu serais plus reconnaissable, les gens te feraient moins chier. Ça n'a pas du tout été efficace !

– J'ai même l'impression qu'ils m'ont encore plus cherché après ça.

– C'est clair ! Tout le monde voulait se mesurer au grand Shizuo Heiwajima ! rigole-t-il longuement.

– J'aurais préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent. Sérieux, j'ai jamais compris leur connerie.

– Moi non plus.

– Enfin… Tu sais Tom, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

– Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

– Oh si, tu en as fait bien plus que ce que tu crois. Tu m'as donné un boulot alors que personne ne voulait de moi, tu as fermé les yeux sur mes coups de colère. Merci pour ça. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

– Bah, c'est normal, me répondit-il un peu gêné. Et t'as fait du bon travail. Sans toi, je crois que je me serais pris quelques coups de clients malhonnêtes.

– Ha ha, c'est vrai qu'on est tombé sur des gens vraiment bizarres certaines fois. Mais au final, on s'est quand même bien amusé ensemble.

– Ouais, assure-t-il. Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais, malgré tes comportements fougueux, t'es un super ami. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi.

– Merci… »

Je lui souris. On continue alors notre marche en reparlant du bon vieux temps et en partageant nos souvenirs. Ça me fait du bien. On a passé de bons moments ensemble, Tom et moi. Et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à m'y replonger…

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_ …

Je me réveille lentement, les paupières encore lourdes. Je gémis d'inconfort, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête comprimée par d'énormes blocs. Je me sens nauséeux et je peine à émerger. Alors que j'ouvre péniblement les yeux, j'entends des voix, venant du salon, qui filtrent à travers la porte de la chambre entrouverte.

« Il a passé la journée à délirer. »

Les mots d'Izaya me glacent alors le sang. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Désorienté, je regarde le réveil et constate qu'il est dix-sept heures. Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je fous au lit? Je me sens perdu, j'étais persuadé qu'on était le matin. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

« Il t'a attaqué ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est la voix de Shinra qui s'élève. La réponse à cette question m'inquiète, je retiens mon souffle sans même m'en rendre compte. Pitié, faites que je ne lui ai fait aucun mal.

« Non, il ne m'a rien fait, répond Izaya, me rassurant aussitôt. Mais j'aurais préféré… Il se croyait plus de dix ans en arrière. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là et… il ne m'a pas reconnu. J'ai essayé de le calmer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Heureusement, il a fini par s'épuiser lui-même.

– Je vois… Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Il faut juste attendre que ça passe.

– Je m'en doutais.

– J'irai quand même le voir juste après, assure Shinra. Mais je voudrais d'abord parler avec toi. Combien d'heures tu dors par nuit dernièrement ?

– Quelle importance ?

– Franchement Izaya, tu t'es regardé dans une glace ces derniers temps ? Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu en fais trop.

– Et tu me conseilles quoi ? De prendre quelques jours de congé ? ricane le brun avec méchanceté.

– Non, mais tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire tout seul. Et puis, tu pourrais laisser au moins ton travail de côté.

– Je le fais déjà, avoue Izaya. J'ai refusé la dernière demande de Shiki. Je lui ai dit que, maintenant, je ne pouvais plus travailler pour lui jusqu'à ce que… tu sais… »

Je fronce les sourcils, étonné par ses paroles. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de travailler à cause de moi. J'aurais quand même aimé qu'il m'en parle directement !

« Et comment il a réagi ? demande Shinra. Il n'était pas trop en colère ?

– Bah, tu connais Shiki. Même s'il l'est, il ne le dira pas. Mais il s'est montré compréhensif. Il sait pourquoi je n'ai plus de temps à lui consacrer.

– C'est Shizuo qui doit être content, lui qui n'arrête pas de critiquer ton métier, rigole Shinra.

– Je ne lui ai pas encore dit.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il aurait encore culpabilisé en pensant qu'il m'épuise et m'aurait à nouveau parlé de se faire hospitaliser. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne la tête avec ça. »

J'aimerais m'énerver, lui hurler que c'est faux. Mais il a raison. J'aurais probablement réagi comme ça.

« Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu dois quand même faire attention à toi. Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça.

– … Des somnifères ? Tu te moques de moi, Shinra ? Tu as toujours refusé de m'en donner et, maintenant, tu m'en offres généreusement ?

– Je t'ai déjà dit que c'étaient des médicaments à prendre avec modération. Et, te connaissant, tu les aurais avalé comme des bonbons. Mais la situation a changé. »

J'entends un ricanement, mais Izaya ne dit rien de plus. Je me demande alors s'il a pris les somnifères ou non. Mais, tandis que je m'interroge, des bruits de pas se rapprochent. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Shinra, on se fixe un moment, avant qu'il ne finisse par me sourire et s'avance vers moi.

« Hey, comment tu vas, Shizuo ?

– Ça va, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un train m'ait passé dessus. »

Je grogne, la voix pâteuse. Shinra rigole doucement avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Je vais t'ausculter, d'accord ? Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

– Ouais, ok. »

Il pose alors ses mains sur ma tête et observe mes yeux, avant d'effectuer plusieurs tests.

« Alors, dis-moi, sais-tu quel jour on est ?

– Oui, on est le douze février.

– Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu savais l'heure approximative ?

– Non, je pensais qu'on était le matin.

– … D'accord. Et est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

– Non.

– Quel est ton dernier souvenir ? me demande-t-il, toujours sur un ton très professionnel.

– Quand je me suis couché hier.

– Je vois. Tu as subi un lourd épisode de confusion. Ces moments semblent durer de plus en plus longtemps. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

– Oui. »

Je lâche alors un soupir. Oui, je me rends parfaitement compte que je déconne et que c'est de pire en pire. Je passe nerveusement une main sur mon visage.

« Sois honnête avec moi, Shinra. Combien de temps tu penses que je resterai encore lucide ? »

Il me regarde un moment, avant de baisser tristement les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas une certitude, mais tu n'en as plus pour longtemps. Les métastases envahissent de plus en plus ton cerveau. Tu résistes vraiment bien, mais tu arrives au bout. Tu auras encore des moments de lucidité bien sûr, mais dans quelques semaines, tout au plus, ton quotidien ressemblera davantage à ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui.

– Je vois… Vous n'avez pas arrêté de me le dire depuis le début, le docteur Fushigari et toi, que la fin serait difficile. Mais je pensais naïvement que ce ne serait pas si horrible que ça. Je suis stupide, hein ?

– Non, c'est humain… Je suis désolé Shizuo. J'aurais tant voulu te sauver. Dire que je suis censé être médecin et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi. C'est moi qui suis stupide.

– Tu as fait de ton mieux. Ce n'est de la faute de personne si je suis tombé malade… Enfin, sauf de la mienne. Si j'avais moins fumé, je n'en serais pas là. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. »

Je n'avais jamais prononcé ces mots à haute voix. Et pourtant, ils sont vrais. Mais je ne tiens pas à m'attarder là-dessus. Je ne veux pas me faire de reproche à ce niveau-là, encore moins maintenant. Me dire que j'aurais pu éviter tout ça est une pensée que je ne pourrais vraiment pas supporter.

« Ne dis pas ça, Shizuo. Même si la cigarette ce n'est pas bon, avoir ce genre de cancer à vingt-cinq ans est extrêmement rare. Tu n'as surtout pas eu de chance.

– Si c'est une question de chance, alors toi non plus tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Donc, ne culpabilise pas, d'accord ?

– Qui a dit que je culpabilisais ? rigole Shinra.

– Je te connais. Et puis, tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu m'as même proposé d'entrer dans un programme expérimental. Mais j'ai fait mes propres choix et toi, t'as essayé de t'adapter à eux. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Arrête de t'en faire, d'accord ?

– D'accord, Shizuo. »

Il me sourit tristement, avant de se forcer à rire.

« Quand même, maintenant, tu peux bien reconnaitre que c'était moi qui avais raison, non ? Au sujet d'Izaya.

– Tu ne vas pas revenir avec ça !

– Oh si, rigole-t-il longuement. Depuis le temps que j'essaye que vous vous entendiez, j'ai bien le droit d'insister ! Mais je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ce que vous finissiez en couple pour être tout à fait honnête.

– Personne ne s'y attendait je pense. C'était amusant de voir vos réactions d'ailleurs.

– C'est vrai, sourit-il. Mais je suis content pour vous deux.

– Et moi je suis content que tu aies insisté. C'est grâce à toi aussi que j'ai réussi à ouvrir les yeux sur Izaya. J'ai commencé à douter quand tu m'as avoué que l'idée de la liste venait de lui.

– Ha ha, j'étais sûr que j'avais eu raison de te le dire, malgré le fait qu'Izaya m'avait interdit de le faire. Oui je sais, j'ai trahi ma promesse, mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Seulement, cet ingrat refuse de me remercier pour ça ! »

Un léger rire s'échappe de ma gorge. Il n'est pas croyable… Mais dans le fond, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. J'ai toujours considéré Shinra comme un homme bizarre, qui n'aimait personne à part Celty Mais, au final, c'est quelqu'un de sympa, à sa manière. Une sorte d'ami très étrange. Mais, même s'il ne vit que pour Celty, je sens bien qu'il est tout de même attaché à d'autres personnes et je lui fais confiance pour prendre soin d'Izaya après ma mort.

« Bien, reprend-il, tu devrais encore te reposer.

– J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à me reposer. Je n'en peux plus d'être au lit.

– Ok, tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ?

– Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Il acquiesce et rapproche le fauteuil roulant, avant de me soutenir pour sortir du lit et me mettre dedans.

« Ça va comme ça ? me demande-t-il.

– Oui, merci.

– De rien ! »

Il se place ensuite derrière moi et pousse le fauteuil. On se dirige alors vers le salon et on y retrouve Izaya. Ce dernier se tourne vers moi en m'entendant arriver et me sourit.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un autre rendez-vous… Enfin, sauf si vous avez encore besoin de moi bien sûr, commence Shinra.

– Je pense que ça ira, merci.

– Oui, merci Shinra, répète Izaya. »

Ce dernier acquiesce, avant de quitter l'appartement sans attendre. Une fois la porte refermée, je fixe Izaya, hésitant à lui parler de ce que j'ai entendu au sujet de son boulot. Mais, finalement, j'y renonce. S'il ne veut pas me le dire, c'est son choix.

« Tu te sens mieux, Shizuo ? me demande-t-il alors.

– Ouais. Désolé pour tout ça. »

Il s'approche de moi, me regardant avec une rare tendresse.

« Ne le sois pas… Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

– Non, je n'ai pas faim. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je désigne la boîte de médicaments que Shinra a visiblement laissée sur la table. Izaya suit ma main du regard, avant de soupirer.

« Des somnifères. Shinra pense que j'en ai besoin, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

– Pourquoi pas ? Si tu as du mal à dormir, ça te fera peut-être du bien. Ça pourrait t'aider pour tes insomnies, non ?.

– Je n'ai pas envie de te les prendre. Dormir à moitié me convient très bien. »

Il me lance un regard significatif. J'essaye de comprendre ses paroles, mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi peu dormir pourrait lui convenir. Il soupire alors en voyant que je reste perplexe.

« Je préfère veiller sur toi la nuit et être réactif aux moindres problèmes. Alors oui, avoir un sommeil léger est un avantage. Je refuse de me réveiller et de voir que… que tu es mort pendant que je dormais tranquillement…

– Izaya… »

Je lui prends la main, la caressant avec douceur. Ses paroles me martèlent le coeur. Je réfléchis, mais je ne vois pas quoi lui dire parce que oui, c'est possible que ça se passe de cette façon. Je ne peux pas le rassurer là-dessus, je ne peux pas mentir. Moi aussi, j'ai cette peur, celle de m'endormir et de ne jamais me réveiller. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes préféreraient partir de cette façon-là. C'est peut-être moins effrayant, je ne sais pas, mais moi je voudrais être conscient de tout jusqu'au bout. Je veux me sentir partir, sentir mon dernier souffle. C'est peut-être maso, mais c'est ce que je souhaite le plus. Seulement, on ne choisit pas. Je n'ai aucune emprise sur ma mort, pas plus que sur ce qu'il me reste de vie. C'est un fait que j'ai fini par accepter, tout comme je dois accepter que je ne peux désormais plus rien faire pour rassurer les gens que j'aime… Ils n'ont plus le choix. Eux aussi doivent faire face à la réalité et ne plus se bercer d'illusions ou attendre des mots rassurants. Parce qu'il n'y en aura plus maintenant…

Cependant, je ne savais pas qu'Izaya avait également ce genre de peur, bien que ça n'ait rien d'étonnant en soi. Je me demande d'ailleurs à quel point mes proches souffrent de la situation. Cette attente interminable doit être insupportable. Mais, étrangement, j'ai du mal à me mettre à leur place, à comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent. Je ne vois jamais que mon côté des choses après tout… Je regarde alors Izaya droit dans les yeux, essayant de déchiffrer ses émotions.

« Je t'en cause des soucis, hein?

– Tu m'en as toujours causé, rigole-t-il faiblement. Ce ne serait pas drôle si ça changeait. »

Je lui souris et l'attire plus près de moi. Il se penche alors et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres… Jamais je ne m'en passerai. C'est tellement ironique… Avant toute cette histoire, je n'avais jamais été attiré par un homme. Mais, maintenant, je ne me verrai pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le pense. Cependant, au plus le temps passe, au plus ce sentiment est renforcé. Mais avec le recul, je me dis que tout ça, ça n'a vraiment rien d'étonnant. Après tout, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il m'obsède tant. Il fait ma vie. Tout a toujours tourné autour de lui… C'est une vérité que je ne peux ignorer.

« Tu sais, Izaya, au plus j'y pense et au plus je me dis que ma maladie n'a rien changé entre nous. Elle a peut-être juste accéléré les choses, mais ce n'est pas elle qui a transformé nos sentiments. On aurait pu s'aimer sans elle. Il aurait juste fallu qu'on mette notre ego de côté pour se rendre compte qu'on se trompait l'un sur l'autre.

– Mettre notre ego de côté ? Ce n'était pas gagné ça…, sourit-il avec une fausse légèreté.

– Ouais, mais on y serait arrivé. J'ai envie d'y croire. »

Izaya me regarde intensément, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Je le sens touché par mes paroles. Il me caresse alors la joue d'une main tremblante.

« Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'y croire. »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, de façon plus intime, plus fragile. Le masque s'effrite. L'échéance arrive à son terme, les émotions deviennent difficiles à contrôler pour chacun de nous.

« Je suis désolé de t'infliger tout ça. »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je suis si égoïste avec lui. Peut-être que j'aurais dû le laisser s'en aller quand j'en ai eu l'occasion… Pourtant, je ne regrette absolument rien. Parce que parfois, dans la vie, il faut se montrer égoïste. Et je suis persuadé que, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu affronter tout ça sans lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? soupire-t-il. Arrête de t'excuser. J'ai choisi d'être avec toi, j'assume. Alors, tais-toi un peu d'accord ?

– Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Je rigole gentiment, avant de me forcer à me lever. Avec des gestes lents, je l'entoure de mes bras et l'entraine tout contre moi.

« Je t'aime, puce. N'oublie jamais ça.

– … Aucun risque… Tu es le premier à avoir réussi à m'aimer après tout, rigole-t-il comme pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation.

– Mais sans doute pas le dernier.

– Peu importe, réplique-t-il. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

– Pas tout de suite sans doute, mais qui sait, ça pourrait changer. Je ne t'oblige à rien, je veux juste te dire que… si ça arrive, je ne verrai pas ça comme une trahison.

– Je sais. »

Il me sourit, avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Mon dieu, je ne veux pas que s'arrête. N'y a-t-il pas une foutue télécommande pour mettre sa vie sur pause ? Si seulement le temps pouvait se figer… Mais, malheureusement, rien ne se passera comme je le veux. Le chrono s'est enclenché. C'est une course contre la montre qui commence. J'ai encore des gens à voir, des moments à partager. Il faut donc que je tienne le coup, juste encore un peu…

* * *

Les jours passent, le brouillard reste. Certains souvenirs commencent à devenir flous, malgré ma lucidité au moment des faits. Par exemple, je sais qu'on a fait quelque chose pour la St-Valentin avec Izaya et que je n'ai eu aucune crise à ce moment-là, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler pour autant. J'ai beau fouiller dans ma tête, rien ne me revient. Ça m'angoisse beaucoup. C'est une chose d'avoir des moments d'absence, c'en est une autre d'oublier des heures entières où j'allais pourtant parfaitement bien. Mes moments de confusions sont de plus en plus graves. Je me sens dos au mur, je ne peux plus reculer. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être incapable d'avancer également. Je suis comprimé de toutes parts.

Parfois, je me demande… je me demande si ça vaut la peine d'attendre que la mort se décide à venir me chercher, si ça vaut le coup de se laisser dépérir. J'ai toujours eu peur de mourir avant la fin de mon année, mais ces derniers temps, je commence à craindre que ça ne mette plus de temps. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer… J'ai toujours peur de la mort, de ce qui m'attend, mais si le pronostic ne se vérifie pas, si je tiens plus que ce que le médecin avait prévu, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Et comme, jusqu'ici, mon corps a mieux résisté que ce à quoi le docteur s'attendait, ce ne serait pas impossible. Et si au lieu d'un an, je serais capable de tenir un an et demi ? Au début de ma maladie, j'aurais signé des deux mains pour que ça arrive. Mais, maintenant que mon cerveau se dégénère, je ne me vois clairement pas continuer à vivre – non, à survivre – six mois de plus. Alors oui, quelques fois, j'espère que la mort m'emportera rapidement. Je ne veux pas être dans cet état trop longtemps. C'est de pire en pire.

Je me sens confus, me perdant dans des sentiments contradictoires: la peur de mourir dans seulement un mois et la crainte que ce calvaire ne se poursuive plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça, mais y a-t-il réellement une réaction appropriée? Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de continuer à vivre malgré tout.

Même si la mort me suit à la trace et m'entoure déjà de son aura sinistre, la vie est toujours là. Elle est dans ce moment passé au petit restaurant du coin avec Vorona, elle est dans cette balade à moto avec Celty, elle est dans tous ces instants que j'ai partagés avec mes parents. Elle est en moi, tout simplement.

Alors, lorsque Izaya vient me rejoindre dans le lit cette nuit-là, à la fin du mois de février, je me sens étrangement apaisé. Ma main attrape la sienne et la caresse avec tendresse. Tandis que mes yeux se plongent avec plaisir dans les siens, je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'ici. Tous les mots de mes proches me reviennent à l'esprit également. C'est vrai que j'ai fait de mauvaises choses, mais s'ils ont tous été là jusqu'ici, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que ce que je pensais. Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai réussi à passer au-dessus de mes sautes d'humeur, je me suis réconcilié avec moi-même. Toute ma vie, je me suis isolé, me privant de liens sociaux de peur de faire du mal aux autres. Mais avec ma maladie, je me suis rapproché de tout le monde. Leurs mots, mais surtout leurs gestes, m'ont touché et m'ont enfin fait comprendre que moi aussi, j'avais droit au bonheur. Je ne suis plus ce monstre qui me faisait peur. En y réfléchissant bien, je pense même que je ne l'ai jamais été. Ce monstre ne vivait que dans ma tête au final. Je pense que j'ai longtemps été aveuglé par des chimères. Je cherchais trop loin ce que j'avais déjà près de moi, sans le savoir. J'ai mis la barre trop haute, j'ai été trop exigeant envers moi-même. Tout ce que j'ai vécu dernièrement m'a fait comprendre que je suis quelqu'un de bien. J'ai mes défauts, comme tout le monde, mais ils font partis de moi, ils me définissent, ils font que je suis Shizuo Heiwajima et personne d'autre. Ce sont mes bons côtés, tout autant que mes mauvais, qui ont fait de moi ce frère qui a aidé Kasuka à grandir, cet ami sur lequel Tom a toujours pu compter, cet attrait scientifique qui s'est transformé en étrange amitié avec Shinra, ou encore cet amant qui a su aimer et soutenir Izaya. C'est ce que je suis. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais je l'ai enfin réalisé maintenant.

« J'ai réussi Izaya. Je l'ai fait…

– Tu as fait quoi?

– J'ai réalisé tous les points de ma liste. »

Il me regarde, surpris, avant d'afficher un sourire sincère.

« Je suis content pour toi, Shizuo. »

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser. Il n'ajoute rien, mais je sens l'émotion vibrer dans son corps. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il est plus heureux que moi…

Et là, dans ses bras, je me sens juste bien. Je pense que je suis arrivé à un point où je peux dire que je suis prêt. Je suis prêt à partir. Même si je n'ai vécu que vingt-six ans, j'ai accompli tout ce que je voulais réellement faire de mon existence. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Izaya. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir son amour en retour. J'ai réussi à m'accepter comme j'étais. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ma famille et je me suis rapproché d'eux. J'ai pardonné à Izaya pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait et j'ai pu fêter mes vingt-six ans.

Alors oui, même si je n'ai pas envie de quitter les gens qui me sont chers, je suis prêt. Tout ce qui va se passer à présent n'est que du bonus. La peur est toujours là, mais elle ne me dérange plus autant qu'avant. Elle m'accompagne un peu comme une vieille amie…

Je suis passé par tellement d'émotions ces derniers mois que j'ai parfois eu l'impression d'avoir un problème mental, tant je pouvais changer d'avis d'un instant à l'autre, sans aucune cohérence. Mais, finalement, j'ai tenu le coup. Même quand je croyais que j'allais droit dans le mur, j'ai toujours fini par me ressaisir. Je me suis montré plus fort que ce que je croyais. Il y a tant d'épreuves que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir surmonter, avant d'être obligé de le faire. Comme quoi, il n'y a vraiment que dans l'adversité qu'on se découvre réellement.

Je caresse en douceur le visage d'Izaya, soulagé d'un poids immense. Je sais qui je suis, je sais ce que je vaux. Evidemment que j'aurais préféré que ma vie se passe autrement, qu'elle dure plus longtemps, mais je ne veux pas penser au négatif. Jusqu'au bout, je me concentrai uniquement sur mes bons moments. Parce que, malgré tout, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance dans ma vie et c'est ça que je veux retenir.

Je suis en paix, c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors, quoiqu'il arrive désormais, je sais que tout ira bien…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu spécial parce qu'il sera complètement écrit du point de vue d'Izaya. J'espère que ça vous plaira, tout autant que j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

A bientôt!


	14. Douzième mois

Bonsoir, vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. J'ai eu quelques imprévus qui m'ont empêchée d'écrire autant que je le voulais. Mais j'ai enfin réussi à le finir et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je vous rappelle donc que c'est un chapitre écrit du point de vue d'Izaya.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Douzième mois**

 _Mars_

 _Je te hais Shizuo_. C'était une pensée que j'aimais, qui me rassurait même. Quand est-ce que tout a commencé à basculer ? Quand il m'a avoué avoir un cancer ? Non. C'était bien avant. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème quand je l'ai vu cracher du sang en pleine rue, sans aucune raison. Cette vision était tellement étrange. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi grave. J'avais imaginé un tas de scénarios, mais celui-là ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit.

Quand Shizuo m'a annoncé son cancer, ça m'a fait un choc. C'était tellement inattendu... Je me souviens de chacun de ses mots et des émotions étranges qui m'ont traversé à ce moment-là. C'était comme si une partie de mon monde s'effondrait. Je détestais toujours Shizuo, mais il faisait partie intégrante de mon existence. Inconsciemment, je pensais qu'il serait le seul à rester près de moi pour toujours. Tous mes autres liens étaient fragiles, instables, mais j'étais persuadé que Shizuo serait toujours là, fidèle au poste, à me haïr pour l'éternité. J'étais sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'oublier et ça me rassurait.

Depuis des années, lui et moi, nous n'arrêtions pas de nous lancer des menaces de mort, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse mourir réellement. C'était trop soudain, trop surréaliste. Quand il m'a dit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à vivre, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans, le même âge que moi...

La mort... C'est bien une des rares choses qui me fait peur. Une grande part de moi aimait croire que j'étais immortel, que je finirais bien par trouver un moyen d'échapper au néant. Mais le diagnostic de Shizuo m'a brutalement ramené les pieds sur terre. Ma propre mort m'a semblé si proche à cet instant-là. Je ne voulais pas y penser, mais ça m'obsédait. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur ma propre vie. Tout s'effondrait autour de moi. J'avais besoin de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait me rassurer, me donner l'illusion que je contrôlais malgré tout certains éléments de mon existence.

Me rapprocher de Shizuo était stratégique au départ. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, de voir comment il gérait cette situation. Mais être près de lui a fait ressortir tous mes complexes. Ma jalousie envers lui ne cessait d'empirer. Tout le monde était là pour lui, personne ne l'a laissé tomber. Ce monstre n'était pas seul. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était même pas conscient de la chance qu'il avait... J'ai eu envie de le bousculer. Je voulais lui faire du mal. Mais, au final, c'est moi qui me suis fait du mal. Je voulais qu'il prenne conscience de son état de mourant pour voir le désespoir briller dans son regard. Mais au plus il acceptait sa situation, au plus il devenait humain à mes yeux...

J'ai toujours eu des sentiments étranges pour lui. Quand j'ai entendu parler de lui la première fois, j'étais curieux de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Avec sa force incroyable, je voulais m'en faire un allié. Mais son rejet direct m'a surpris et agacé. Il m'a fait du mal. Je l'ai détesté pour ça. Cependant, la haine n'a jamais été le seul sentiment que je ressentais pour lui. J'ai toujours été obsédé par lui. Et cette obsession n'a cessé de grandir année après année, sans que je ne comprenne réellement d'où elle me venait.

Alors, sans doute que ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça si j'ai commencé à m'attacher à lui lorsque son regard sur moi a changé. Même si, au début, il restait méfiant et agressif, il ne m'a pas rejeté. C'était la première fois qu'il me laissait faire un pas vers lui. Le festival, la plage, le cinéma, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir faire ça avec lui. Et pourtant, il m'a laissé une minuscule place auprès de lui et je me suis empressé de m'y engouffrer. Ça a été mon erreur. Il a réussi à m'atteindre, à briser ma barrière d'indifférence. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes sentiments. Il est entré dans mon coeur, je me suis fait avoir. Je l'ai aimé avant même qu'il n'arrive à me voir autrement que comme une puce agaçante. J'ai hésité à partir, à m'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais j'aurais eu encore plus de regret si j'avais fait ça. Et quand il m'a rendu mes sentiments, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien. C'était comme si j'étais enfin complet. Il a réussi à combler le vide en moi avec une facilité presque effrayante...

Je repense souvent aux moments que l'on a passés ensemble. Ça m'aide à supporter mon quotidien. Toute ma vie ne tourne plus qu'autour de la maladie à présent. Je ne peux même pas y échapper, tant chaque détail me le rappelle sans cesse. La chambre confortable de Shizuo s'est finalement transformée en pièce médicalisée. Les médicaments trainent à côté des appareils respiratoires à utiliser en cas de crise. Ces derniers temps, j'ai même l'impression de m'être transformé en infirmier. Shizuo et moi ne partageons plus aucun moment intime, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je prends soin de lui et ça me suffit amplement. Chacun de mes instants lui est d'ailleurs entièrement consacré. Son état s'aggrave de plus en plus, ce qui ne cesse de m'inquiéter. Tous les matins, je suis persuadé que je vais le découvrir mort à mes côtés. Du coup, je dors de moins en moins. J'hésite parfois à prendre les somnifères de Shinra tant je suis épuisé, mais je tiens bon. Le repos, ce sera pour plus tard...

Aujourd'hui encore, je tiens le coup. Je ne peux faire que ça de toute façon. Je repousse donc la fatigue, avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de m'approcher de Shizuo. Il est couché dans le lit. Il est devenu tellement mince que les couvertures semblent l'engloutir totalement. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à cette vision... Le matelas s'enfonce un peu lorsque je m'assieds à ses côtés, après avoir posé le bol de soupe sur la table de nuit. Je croise alors son regard vitreux. Il semble ailleurs, comme bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre et force un sourire sur mon visage.

« Bonjour Shizu-chan... Il est presque midi, il serait temps que tu manges.

– J'ai pas faim. »

Sa voix est rugueuse, presque méchante. Je soupire, je sens que ça va encore être pénible aujourd'hui.

« Il faut pourtant bien que tu te nourrisses. Allez, juste un petit effort, d'accord ? »

Je l'aide alors à se redresser. Puis, je reprends le bol de soupe et apporte la cuillère près de sa bouche. Mais il se montre têtu et éloigne ma main. Même s'il est bien plus faible qu'avant, il garde encore une force étonnante pour son état.

« Fous-moi la paix, sale puce ! »

Je ne réponds pas. Je sais que c'est la maladie qui parle. Je réessaye de le nourrir, mais Shizuo finit par me repousser fortement. D'un geste rageur, il renverse le bol qui s'écrase sur le sol et se casse en plusieurs morceaux.

« Tu me fais chier, Izaya ! J'en ai marre de devoir te supporter tous les jours ! »

Je me force à rester silencieux. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de répliquer, il ne comprendra pas. Je me redresse alors et commence à ramasser les fragments de vaisselle, tentant de faire abstraction de ses paroles méchantes. J'évite également son regard rempli de haine.

« Tu dois bien prendre ton pied en me voyant dans cet état de merde ! siffle-t-il. Putain, c'est pas juste ! C'est toi l'enfoiré ! C'est toi qui aurais dû souffrir et crever lentement d'un cancer ! »

Mes doigts tressaillent sous ses paroles. Je n'en peux plus... Je m'éloigne alors d'un pas raide. Je jette les morceaux du bol dans la poubelle et me laisse presque tomber sur une chaise. Je me mords furieusement la lèvre pour empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux. Je refuse de le laisser m'atteindre. Cet homme, qui est dans la chambre, je ne le connais pas. Ce n'est pas mon Shizu-chan. Mon coeur s'emballe. Cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai plus vu la personne que j'aime ? Et si mon Shizuo était déjà mort ? Ces derniers jours, tout ce qui reste de lui, c'est cette maudite maladie. C'est étrange, c'est comme si le cancer avait trouvé le moyen de se personnifier. C'est effrayant. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de parler avec la mort elle-même.

Je dois me ressaisir. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Je respire fortement, essayant de chasser toutes les mauvaises émotions qui me parasitent l'esprit. Je me relève alors et prends de quoi nettoyer, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Je suis anxieux. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter encore les paroles méchantes de Shizuo. Du coup, je ne le regarde même pas lorsque j'enlève les traces de soupe qui trainent encore sur le sol.

« Izaya... »

Sa voix faible me fait, malgré tout, relever la tête. Son regard est doux, bien qu'interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il ne s'en souvient pas. Une part de moi, plus amère, trouve que c'est quand même bien facile tout ça !

« Rien... Tu as fait tomber le bol, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Je continue de nettoyer alors qu'il reste silencieux. Lorsque tout est propre, je reviens m'asseoir près de lui et le regarde un moment. Je n'aime pas ce que je vois. Je ne supporte pas qu'il soit aussi faible. Le Shizuo qui me pourchassait dans la rue me manque. Je préférerais encore qu'il me haïsse comme avant, plutôt qu'il soit mourant.

Je caresse son visage du bout des doigts, me calmant petit à petit. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'énerver, ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas sa faute... Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, essayant de trouver la moindre trace de vie qui y réside encore. Je sais que Shizu-chan est encore là, quelque part. Sa main se mêle alors à la mienne et un faible sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, Izaya.

– Ne t'excuse pas... Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux manger ?

– Non. Je n'arriverai à rien avaler.

– Tu as mal quelque part ?

– Partout... »

Il soupire. Ses yeux se perdent alors dans le vide. Il n'est déjà plus avec moi. Son regard est éteint. Mes doigts quittent lentement son visage. Je me sens inutile. Ça ne sert à rien que je reste près de lui, c'est à peine s'il remarque ma présence de toute façon. Je me redresse, essayant de garder contenance malgré tout et de faire taire ma douleur.

« Je dois aller faire quelques courses. Je peux te laisser seul un moment ?

– Ouais. »

Sa voix n'a aucune intonation. Il ne me regarde pas, je me demande même s'il a conscience de la réalité ou s'il est dans un tout autre monde. Je pose alors un léger baiser sur son front, avant de m'éloigner. Je quitte rapidement l'appartement, presque avec plaisir. Cette ambiance, c'est insupportable. Mes seuls moments de répit ces derniers temps, c'est lorsque je vais faire les courses. Quelle misère...

L'air frais qui me frappe le visage me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sorti. Mon regard s'attarde alors sur les autres personnes que je croise dans la rue. Mes humains... Cela fait si longtemps que je ne les ai plus observés. Ils sont tous si semblables et si différents en même temps. Des hommes d'affaires, des femmes bien apprêtées, des lycéens, ils se mélangent tous, tout en restant chacun dans leur coin. Je remarque également quelques foulards de couleur jaune et bleu qui se jaugent discrètement. Ça me rappelle de plein fouet que je ne sais plus ce qui se passe à Ikebukuro. Je suis tellement pris par la maladie de Shizuo que j'ai totalement mis ma propre vie entre parenthèses. Je ne travaille plus, je ne traine plus sur les chats. Je ne fais plus rien, à part m'occuper de Shizuo. Je ne peux pas m'en plaindre. Après tout, il m'a laissé plusieurs fois l'occasion de partir, mais je suis resté. Et je ne le regrette pas. Je veux être avec lui jusqu'au bout, cependant ça reste pesant malgré tout.

Je sens bien que je ne suis plus moi-même. Tous ces derniers mois m'ont complètement changé. Je suis tout le temps épuisé. En toute sincérité, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai tenir comme ça. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas souhaiter que cela s'arrête. Je préfère encore vivre cet enfer cent ans plutôt que de voir Shizuo mourir...

« Izaya ? »

Perdu dans mes pensées, il me faut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que l'on s'adresse à moi. Je me retourne alors et fais face à Mikado qui me regarde fixement. Il s'approche ensuite de moi, tout en affichant un léger sourire.

« Bonjour. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu, me dit-il d'une voix amicale.

– C'est vrai... »

J'aimerais le déstabiliser avec une simple phrase comme je le faisais si bien avant, mais rien ne me vient en tête. Face à lui, je me sens juste épuisé. Je n'ai même plus la force de faire semblant. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer un rôle. Mais du coup, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi avec une facilité déconcertante. Son regard est perçant, je déteste ça. Le gamin peureux qui venait tout juste de débarquer à Tokyo a décidément bien changé.

« ... Je suis désolé pour Shizuo... Si je peux me permettre, comment va-t-il ? »

Il se montre très poli, même légèrement hésitant. Mais je fronce malgré tout les sourcils, le jaugeant du regard. Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? Veut-il me manipuler ? Est-il sincère ? Une part de moi, la plus fatiguée, aimerait lui dire la vérité pour pouvoir enfin me confier à quelqu'un, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

« Il va bien, il doit juste se reposer.

– Je vois. En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, me répond-il avec un étrange regard. Je me doute bien que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi, mais je tenais quand même à te le dire.

– ... Garde ta pitié pour toi, Mikado. »

Mon ton se fait plus méchant. Je ne supporte pas sa sollicitude mal placée. Je me détourne alors de lui et m'éloigne d'un pas rapide.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Izaya. »

Sa voix s'élève dans mon dos, mais je ne me retourne pas. Ses mots n'ont aucune valeur pour moi. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus confiance en qui que ce soit. Les humains sont comme ça, on ne peut pas les changer. Ils se trahissent sans cesse. Et je n'oublie pas non plus qu'ils me détestent tous ici, à Ikebukuro. Si je montre la moindre faiblesse, ils n'hésiteront pas à m'abattre. À l'heure actuelle, il n'y a qu'en Shizu-chan que j'ai confiance. Mikado n'est pas différent des autres. Il est avide de sensations. Il serait capable de s'en prendre à moi pour combler le manque qu'il a en lui...

Je me hâte alors vers le magasin alimentaire. Je me sens mal à nouveau. Je soupire légèrement, dépité. Même si mes sorties me font du bien dans un premier temps, ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Très vite, j'éprouve le besoin de retourner auprès de Shizuo et de m'assurer qu'il va bien. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Ou je ne veux pas être seul...

Je ne m'attarde donc pas et, une fois que tout est acheté, je rentre directement. J'avance comme un automate, perdu dans mes pensées. Lorsque je suis enfin à l'appartement, je range tout rapidement, un peu n'importe comment pour aller plus vite, avant d'aller retrouver Shizuo dans sa chambre. Au moment où j'ouvre la porte, l'angoisse me prend aux tripes. J'ai tellement peur de le découvrir mort. Les mains tremblantes, je pousse la porte et soupire de soulagement en voyant Shizuo assis sur le lit et lisant un livre. Lorsque je rentre dans la pièce, il lève ses yeux fatigués vers moi et me sourit faiblement.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? me demande-t-il d'une voix enfin normale.

– Oui. En même temps, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait mal se passer. »

Je ricane, moqueur. Je suis rassuré de le voir comme ça. Il va mieux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je m'avance alors et me couche à ses côtés. Il pose le livre sur la table de nuit, avant de me regarder.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, commence-t-il tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

– Je suis crevé.

– Repose-toi alors. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui veillerais sur toi. »

Sa voix est calme, son regard est bienveillant. C'est le seul qui arrive à me regarder comme ça. Ma main attrape alors la sienne et serre ses doigts. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de contrôler mes émotions. Je ne me souviens pas d'une seule personne qui ait pris soin de moi, qui se soit réellement intéressé à moi, à part lui. Mais c'est éphémère.

Parfois, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Je n'ai cessé de me convaincre qu'il valait mieux que je vive ce genre de relations, mais si j'allais en souffrir, plutôt que de ne jamais connaitre ça. Mais je commence à douter maintenant que l'état de Shizuo se dégrade de plus en plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne peux pas me passer de lui, ni de tout le bien qu'il m'apporte. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui ? Je n'y arriverai pas. Notre relation est allée trop loin pour que je m'en sorte indemne. Quand il va partir, je vais me fracasser sur le sol. Je ne saurai pas me relever. Je le sais depuis un moment déjà. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'esquive toutes les conversations que Shizuo veut lancer sur mon avenir. Je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir, parce que, quand je pense à ma vie que j'aurai après sa disparition, tout ce que je vois, c'est le noir.

La vie est cruelle. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je me sens bien, mais il va m'être arraché de force... Depuis le début de sa maladie, je n'ai cessé de répéter à Shizuo qu'il ne devait rien regretter de sa vie. Je pense qu'il a réussi à suivre mes conseils. Il partira sans regret. Je lui envie beaucoup ça. Moi, je suis rempli de regrets et de remords. J'aurais pu avoir tellement plus de temps avec Shizuo si j'avais su aller vers lui de façon normale. J'ai merdé sur toute la ligne. Je ne pourrai jamais rattraper tout le temps que j'ai perdu avec lui, tout ce temps où je l'ai bêtement haï...

Mais la main de Shizuo dans mes cheveux me rassure et me sort quelque peu de mes idées noires. J'essaye alors de rester concentré sur ce geste. Il est encore là. Je ne dois pas m'en faire pour l'instant. Il est là. Mon corps se détend de plus en plus. Je sens alors la fatigue m'emporter et je me laisse aller au sommeil.

 _Je suis assis négligemment sur les gradins extérieurs du lycée, me délectant du spectacle qui me fait face. Comment un humain peut-il avoir une telle force ? D'autant plus qu'il a un corps normal, presque trop mince même. Sa rage est belle à voir. Je suis totalement subjugué par lui. J'ai tellement hâte de lui parler. Lorsqu'il met à terre le dernier homme du groupe qui l'a attaqué, il se tourne vers moi. Nos yeux se croisent alors. Je me sens un moment déstabilisé par l'intensité de son regard._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là toi ? »_

 _Son langage est trop familier, presque insultant, mais il reste étrangement calme par rapport à l'accès de colère qu'il vient d'avoir._

 _« J'étais curieux de voir à quoi tu ressemblais. Tout le monde parle de toi et de ta force incroyable. »_

 _Il fronce les sourcils, me fixant avec intérêt._

 _« Tu devrais fuir dans ce cas. Ce que tu viens de voir ne t'a pas fait peur ? me demande-t-il, légèrement hésitant._

– _Non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »_

 _Il semble avoir du mal à y croire. Pourtant, il finit par afficher un léger sourire._

 _« Qui es-tu ?_

– _Izaya Orihara._

– _... Je suis Shizuo Heiwajima._

– _Enchanté, Shizuo. »_

 _Nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Et, pour la première fois depuis que je suis né, je ne me sens plus du tout seul._

 _« Izaya... »_

 _Sa voix devient étrange, presque sifflante. Il s'approche à nouveau, son visage montre clairement qu'il souffre. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ses mains attrapent mes épaules dans un geste qui me fait mal._

 _« Izaya... je... je n'arrive plus... à... respirer... »_

 _Il se met alors à tousser d'une façon horrible. Du sang sort de sa bouche et vient m'éclabousser le visage._

Je rouvre alors brusquement les yeux. Le coeur battant avec force, je ne mets que quelques secondes à comprendre que la dernière phrase que j'ai entendue n'a rien d'un rêve. Shizuo est accroché à moi, la respiration sifflante. Du sang coule sur son menton. Son regard désespéré finit de me réveiller complètement. Il y a trop de sang et Shizuo a beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il n'a jamais fait une telle crise auparavant. Tout se passe alors très vite dans ma tête. Rapidement, sans même y réfléchir, je prends mon téléphone et appelle une ambulance. Mes gestes sont précipités. J'essaye de ne pas céder à la panique.

Mon esprit n'arrive plus à suivre les événements. Je me sens comme hypnotisé. J'agis machinalement, sans laisser l'occasion à mon cerveau de se poser, ne fut-ce qu'un seul instant. Je suis pris dans un tourbillon, ne me rendant même pas compte du temps qui passe. J'aide Shizuo à se mettre en position accroupie et tente de calmer sa toux avec le matériel que j'ai à disposition, mais ce n'est clairement pas suffisant. L'ambulance arrive alors. Lorsque l'on part vers l'hôpital, mon regard ne quitte pas celui de Shizuo. Il a l'air de souffrir... Je ne peux pas supporter cette vision. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'on lui fait, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il est si pâle. Je me sens alors comme foudroyé. Il va mourir. Il ne quittera jamais l'hôpital en vie... Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent alors que ses pensées s'infiltrent insidieusement dans mon esprit. Non, je ne peux pas penser comme ça...

Je suis le mouvement comme un automate lorsque l'ambulance se gare. Mais je suis vite arrêté. Un médecin, un infirmier – je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche – me demande d'attendre ici. Je ne sais pas où Shizuo est emmené, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Je commence tout juste à me rendre compte que je suis réellement à l'hôpital...

Je regarde autour de moi, perdu. Aucun médecin ne m'explique quoi que ce soit, personne ne reste près de moi d'ailleurs. Ils se sont juste contentés de me laisser dans cette salle d'attente, comme un vulgaire déchet. Je m'aperçois que mes jambes tremblent. Ma vision se trouble. Je respire fortement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle. D'un pas lent, je vais m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises affreuses présentes dans la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Les médecins vont l'aider à aller mieux et je pourrai le revoir. Je dois juste attendre, c'est tout...

L'angoisse me prend le ventre alors que les minutes s'écoulent. Mon regard se perd à gauche, à droite. Il y a beaucoup de gens près de moi et pourtant, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi seul... Le temps s'écoule avec une lenteur désespérante. J'ai envie de vomir... Ce n'est pas possible. Comment les choses ont-elles pu dégénérer aussi vite ? Je ne peux pas y croire. Je suis toujours en train de rêver...

Mon estomac se tord. Et si la conversation que j'ai eue avec Shizuo, i peine quelques heures, était la dernière ? Non, je ne peux pas imaginer ça...

Lorsqu'un médecin vient enfin vers moi, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'attends. Je me redresse faiblement, le coeur battant plus fort que jamais. Pitié... Jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle peur... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas gérer ça... Quand il commence à me parler, je comprends à peine ses mots. Mais une phrase s'imprime directement dans mon esprit.

« Votre ami va mieux, il se repose dans une chambre. »

Aussitôt, un immense soulagement s'empare de tout mon corps.

« ... Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

– Oui, mais faites attention. Il reste dans un état de faiblesse préoccupant. »

Idiot ! Je ne supporte pas le ton presque condescendant qu'il prend avec moi. Il a beau avoir un diplôme que je n'ai pas, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de Shizuo ces derniers temps. Je sais comment il est et à quel point il est mal ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ses foutus conseils !

En silence et quelque peu énervé, je le suis alors jusqu'à la chambre où se repose Shizuo. Sans adresser aucun mot au médecin, j'entre dans la pièce et me dirige vers le lit.

Shizuo est toujours aussi pâle, mais sa respiration s'est calmée. Lorsqu'il m'entend m'approcher, il ouvre péniblement les paupières. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi faible, j'ai l'impression qu'un rien pourrait l'emporter définitivement. Cette vision me rappelle douloureusement que si Shizuo s'en est sorti aujourd'hui, il n'aura pas toujours cette chance.

D'un geste lent, il tend l'une de ses mains vers moi. Je glisse alors mes doigts dans les siens et m'assieds sur le matelas à ses côtés.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, me dit-il alors d'une voix rauque.

– Ce n'est rien. Comment te sens-tu ?

– J'ai mal à chaque fois que je respire... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer.

– ... Heureusement, les médecins ont su agir à temps.

– Ouais. »

Son ton est étrange. Je fronce alors les sourcils, essayant de le comprendre. Je remarque, en tout cas, qu'il n'a pas l'air plus soulagé que ça.

« Izaya... »

Il soupire fortement, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« La prochaine fois, n'appelle pas d'ambulance.

– ... Quoi ?

– Si j'ai encore une crise comme celle-ci, je ne veux pas que tu appelles les secours.

– Merci, j'avais compris. Mais... pourquoi ? »

Ma voix est plus faible que ce que je voudrais. Dans le fond, je sais pourquoi, mais je refuse d'y croire.

« Je suis fatigué, Izaya.

– Non, je ne veux pas entendre ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tomber, d'accord ? »

Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner... Il ne me répond pas, se contentant de me lancer un regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Je soupire alors, tentant d'évacuer toute la tension que j'ai dans les épaules.

« Qu'ont dit les médecins ?

– Ils ont réussi à stabiliser mon état, ils ont dit que j'avais eu de la chance que tu les appelles aussi vite, soupire-t-il.

– Je vois... Quand pourras-tu rentrer ?

– Demain si tout va bien. Ils auraient préféré que je reste ici jusqu'à la fin en soins palliatifs, mais ils n'ont pas insisté. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais je ne veux vraiment pas mourir ici.

– Arrête avec ça, tu ne m'en demandes pas trop. Et puis, je préfère m'occuper de toi plutôt que de te laisser aux mains de ces médecins. »

Ma voix est méprisante lorsque je parle d'eux. Ils m'ont tous énervé avec leur silence. Jamais je ne m'étais senti autant mis sur le côté. Sans parler de leur condescendance.

Shizuo me sourit légèrement, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Ses doigts caressent les miens dans un geste lent, avant qu'il ne me réponde.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Je n'aime pas les médecins ici, c'est tout.

– Je croyais que tu aimais tous les humains, rigole-t-il avec légèreté.

– Je suis en train de reconsidérer l'humanité des médecins.

– Pauvre Shinra. »

Son rire frêle remplit avec joie mes oreilles. Je souris alors à mon tour et me penche pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents ?

– Non, grimace-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. Ça ne sert à rien de leur infliger ça.

– Bien, d'accord. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose d'autre ?

– Oui... Izaya, puisque je ne peux pas sortir avant demain, j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles.

– ... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

– Je voudrais que tu profites de ta soirée pour une fois et que tu passes une bonne nuit, loin de tous mes problèmes.

– Et si ce n'est pas ce que je veux ?

– Je te le demande, Izaya... »

Je le regarde longuement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il a en tête. Je finis par soupirer lorsque je vois enfin où il veut en venir. Il souhaite encore me protéger, prendre soin de moi. C'est une attitude que j'apprécie, malgré moi, même si je ne suis pas d'accord ici. Je préférerais être avec lui, m'assurer qu'il va bien, qu'il reste en vie...

« Ne t'en fais pas, reprend-il, je suis bien entouré. De toute façon, je suis très fatigué. Tu ne ferais que me regarder dormir. Tu as mieux à faire, tu ne penses pas ?

– ... Bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais m'en aller alors...

– Profite, d'accord ? Tu me raconteras ta soirée demain.

– Compte sur moi. »

Je fausse un sourire sur mon visage. Les yeux fatigués de Shizuo ont de plus en plus de mal à rester ouverts. Je me redresse alors.

« Repose-toi, Shizu-chan. Je reviendrai demain. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, avant que ses paupières ne se ferment. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'est forcé à rester éveillé jusqu'ici pour moi... Je soupire et m'éloigne alors de quelques pas. Mais, malgré mes dires, je décide de rester tout de même un moment dans la chambre, m'asseyant sur la chaise en face de son lit. Je me sentirais trop mal de partir aussi vite. Je l'observe alors avec attention. Il me parait étrangement petit sous ces draps trop blancs. Cette vue m'horripile. Je me sens tellement impuissant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il n'y a rien de logique dans cette situation. Je perds complètement le contrôle de ma vie. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs rien à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je faisais une simple sieste, comment les choses ont-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ? Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus supporter la vision de Shizuo en train de mourir avec lenteur. J'aimerais être plus fort que ça. Je voudrais tant retrouver ma vie d'avant. À ce moment-là, les choses étaient si simples. Je veux juste revoir mon Shizu-chan et me disputer à nouveau avec lui avec lui, ce n'est pourtant pas trop demandé, non... ?

Je suis las et complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Pour tout dire, cette crise me semblait presque naturelle. J'ai directement su comment agir, j'ai suivi le mouvement sans problème, comme si j'étais habitué à tout ça, comme si aller à l'hôpital en urgence n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Quand est-ce que tout ça est devenu banal pour moi ? Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à m'habituer à la maladie de Shizuo ?

Soupirant, je me force à me redresser. Shizuo a raison. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité ici, à le regarder dormir. Je sors alors de la chambre et quitte rapidement l'hôpital. Je me sens oppressé. L'air frais ne me fait aucun bien. J'ai l'impression que tout se met à tourner autour de moi. C'est un cauchemar. C'est la seule explication possible. Tout ça, c'est qu'un horrible rêve. Je vais finir par me réveiller et par retrouver un Shizu-chan haineux qui me jettera des distributeurs dessus.

Mais j'ai beau m'y persuader de toutes mes forces, la réalité est toujours là, s'infiltrant vicieusement en moi... Je ne peux pas rentrer. Je ne veux pas être dans l'appartement de Shizu-chan sans lui et je ne veux pas non plus être seul chez moi... Mes pas prennent alors la direction de l'appartement de Shinra. Je me sens complètement vide. J'ai l'impression que mon âme a quitté mon corps...

Lorsque je sonne à sa porte, Shinra vient rapidement m'ouvrir. Il semble surpris de me voir.

« Izaya ? Tout va bien ? »

Une lueur de crainte passe dans son regard.

« ... Shizuo est à l'hôpital... Il s'est mis à cracher du sang et avait du mal à respirer. Je n'avais pas le choix d'appeler une ambulance... Son état est stable maintenant, mais il ne pourra pas sortir avant demain.

– ... Tu veux que j'aille voir comment il va ?

– Non. Je voudrais juste... Est-ce que je peux rester ici ce soir ? »

Je déteste la façon dont sonne ma voix. Je me sens faible, sans défense. Je ne supporte pas ça. J'aimerais tant pouvoir redevenir comme avant. Tout était bien plus simple avant que la maladie de Shizuo ne se dévoile.

« Bien sûr ! Entre, je t'en prie. »

Je pénètre dans l'appartement et remarque à peine que Celty est apparue dans le hall. Shinra lui fait un signe que je ne comprends pas, mais lorsque nous nous asseyons dans les fauteuils du salon, elle ne nous suit pas.

« Si son état est stable, c'est une bonne chose, me rassure-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, Shizuo est fort. Il surmontera cette crise.

– Celle-ci, peut-être. Mais pas forcément la prochaine. »

Shinra reste silencieux. Une étrange tristesse apparait dans ses yeux. Il ne peut rien me promettre, il ne peut pas me mentir, parce qu'il sait que la prochaine sera peut-être fatale. Je soupire alors et détourne le regard.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut.

– Shizuo ? s'étonne Shinra. Tu sais bien que ce sont les métastases qui déforment son jugement.

– Je ne parle pas de ça. Il m'a demandé de ne plus appeler d'ambulance la prochaine fois. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré que je le laisse mourir... »

Shinra me regarde longuement, avant de soupirer à son tour. Il retire ses lunettes et les nettoie dans un geste nerveux.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veut, commence-t-il d'une voix lente, mais oui, il aurait sans doute préféré mourir.

– C'est insensé Shinra.

– Tu trouves ? Depuis le début, il agit pourtant de la même façon. Il a refusé l'essai clinique, il n'a pas voulu tester un traitement plus intensif. Il ne veut pas prolonger sa vie inutilement.

– En quoi ce serait inutile ? Si les médecins peuvent l'empêcher de mourir, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en passerait.

– Izaya... Ta réaction est égoïste... »

Je lui lance un regard mauvais. Comment ose-t-il me traiter d'égoïste, lui qui ne pense qu'à son petit bonheur avec Celty ?

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, réplique-t-il aussitôt. Tu sais, Shizuo et moi, on a beaucoup parlé du moment où il ne serait plus lucide et il m'a toujours bien fait comprendre qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de subir ça.

– Pourtant, il se bat encore. Il pourrait se laisser mourir, mais il ne le fait pas.

– Et pourquoi à ton avis ? Dans le fond, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'aimerais lui lancer une réplique méchante, le remettre à sa place, mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Oui, je sais très bien pourquoi il ne baisse pas les bras. Je l'ai compris quand il m'a dit qu'il avait réalisé tous les points de sa liste. Il est prêt à partir. C'est moi qui ne le suis pas Et il en a parfaitement conscience. Il s'accroche pour moi. Il va à l'encontre de ses désirs de ne pas survivre dans cet état pour ne pas me laisser seul.

Mes doigts tremblent légèrement. Je sais que je laisse Shizuo vivre un enfer parce que je suis trop lâche que pour le soutenir dans son envie de partir. Et pourtant, je le comprends. Je ne pense pas non plus que je pourrais vivre dans un tel état. Ce n'est même plus une vie qu'il a. Il ne peut plus marcher, il ne peut même plus se déplacer tout seul. Aucun de ses muscles ne lui répond comme il le souhaite. Il est devenu totalement indépendant. Je le lave, je le nourris, je le change, ... Il n'a plus aucune intimité. Il a perdu le contrôle total de son corps, mais également de son esprit. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il est devenu confus, incapable de prendre conscience de la réalité qui l'entoure. Cela fait presque un mois complet qu'il ne vit plus du tout. Il ressemble de plus en plus à une coquille vide.

Alors oui, je sais qu'il veut mourir et pourtant, je refuse de voir chacun des signes qu'il m'envoie dans ce sens. Je ne peux tout simplement pas supporter cette idée.

« ... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Shinra ?

– Tu peux le laisser partir.

– Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'y suis pour rien s'il est toujours en vie. Je n'ai aucune emprise là-dessus ! »

Il me regarde un moment, hésitant, avant de se lever. Il s'éloigne sans rien dire vers la pièce d'à côté. Je l'entends fouiller dans des tiroirs, puis il revient rapidement avec un flacon dans la main.

« Ecoute-moi, Izaya, sache que je ne pose aucun jugement. A vrai dire, je te comprends, jamais je ne pourrais accepter de laisser partir Celty, mais j'aurais l'impression de trahir Shizuo si je ne te donnais pas ça. »

Il me tend la petite bouteille remplie de pilules. Je la prends, essayant de la reconnaitre, sans y parvenir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Quelque chose qui fera partir Shizuo sans douleur.

– ... Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu me demandes de le tuer ?

– Bien sûr que non, s'offense-t-il. Je me dis juste que si un jour, tu es prêt à le laisser partir, tu pourras lui parler de ces pilules.

– Pourquoi tu ne les donnes pas directement à Shizuo ?

– Il ne les prendra pas pour ne pas te laisser. Alors, autant te les donner à toi.

– ... Désolé Shinra, mais je ne suis vraiment pas disposé à avoir un débat sur l'euthanasie. »

Je repose le flacon sur la table d'un geste brusque. Je suis en colère. Je n'en reviens pas que Shinra ose me parler de ça.

« Il n'y a pas de débat à avoir là-dessus, réplique-t-il. Je te dis juste que si tu n'étais pas là, il aurait sûrement trouvé un moyen de se suicider pour mettre fin à tout ça.

– Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

Ma voix est sifflante, méchante.

« Parce qu'il m'a plusieurs fois confié sa peur de perdre son autonomie. Il a toujours plus craint sa perte d'indépendance que la mort. C'est incurable, Izaya. Il ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Chaque jour qui passe entraine avec lui un peu plus de lucidité qui lui reste. Pourquoi s'inflige-t-il ça à ton avis ?

– ... Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas juger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Me forcer à montrer ces foutues pilules à Shizuo ?!

– Non ! Je veux juste, pour une fois, arriver à l'aider ! Même si cette aide va à l'encontre de mes envies ! »

Je le regarde, surpris. C'est la première fois que je vois Shinra s'emporter. Un silence pesant s'installe alors entre nous. Mon regard vacille. Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir bien sûr, mais je ne m'étais jamais mis à sa place. Sans doute que lui aussi souffre de ne pas pouvoir contrôler la situation.

« Je ne peux, Shinra... Je préfère attendre que la maladie l'emporte. Je sais que ça peut prendre du temps, que son corps tient mieux que ce que son médecin avait pronostiqué, mais je suis prêt à m'occuper de lui encore plusieurs mois. On peut le faire, tous les deux.

– ... D'accord, je comprends.

– Vraiment ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

« Tu désapprouves ma décision, je le sais bien.

– Je ne te juge pas, réplique-t-il. Personne ne peut te juger, tant qu'il n'a pas été dans une situation pareille... N'en parlons plus. »

J'acquiesce faiblement. Je me sens malade. Mon estomac est serré, ma tête me fait mal. J'ai envie de vomir. Shinra s'approche alors de moi et pose une main maladroite sur mon dos dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant.

« Tu veux rester dormir ici ? Ça te ferait du bien de te reposer.

– D'accord, merci.

– De rien... Tu as faim ?

– Non. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je crois que je vais directement aller dormir.

– Bien sûr, pas de problème. Je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis. »

Il s'éloigne, me laissant seul avec mes sombres pensées. Pourquoi m'a-t-il parlé de ces pilules ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je ne voulais surtout pas voir la souffrance de Shizuo en pleine face. Pourquoi devrais-je supporter ça ? Shinra n'avait pas le droit de m'infliger ça, de me laisser porter une telle responsabilité. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop pour moi... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ce flacon ? Je le reprends en main et le fixe un moment. Je pourrais le prendre avec moi. Ça ne m'obligerait à rien. Même si je sais que je ne l'utiliserai jamais... Le fait de glisser ces foutues pilules dans ma poche me donne une légère sensation de bien-être. Je suis moins un connard égoïste si j'accepte de réfléchir à l'idée de Shinra, non ? Non. Dans le fond, si je tiens tant à reprendre ce flacon, c'est surtout pour me rassurer. Si c'est moi qui les ai, personne d'autre ne pourra les donner à Shizuo dans mon dos. La décision me revient. Shizuo ne mourra pas prématurément. Il arrivera à tenir le coup. Je serai là pour l'aider. Comme je l'ai dit, on y arrivera ensemble.

« La chambre est prête ! »

Je me redresse alors et vais rejoindre Shinra...

* * *

Le lendemain, je vais à l'hôpital de bon matin. Shinra et Celty auraient bien voulu m'accompagner, mais Shinra a déclaré que Shizuo ne voudrait sûrement pas les voir en ce moment. Il a raison. Il connait bien Shizuo... Je leur ai donc promis de les tenir au courant, avant de m'éloigner...

Je ne me sens pas bien réveillé ce matin. Même si je n'ai pas dû veiller sur Shizuo cette nuit, j'ai tout de même très mal dormi. J'ai enchainé les cauchemars, rêvant que les médecins m'appelaient pour m'annoncer son décès. C'était tellement fort et réaliste qu'à chaque fois que je me réveillais, j'avais besoin de quelques minutes pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Du coup, je n'ai pas du tout réussi à me reposer. Mais cette nuit m'a fait comprendre quelque chose. Même si je suis fatigué, je ne veux plus m'éloigner de Shizuo. Peu importe si je dois enchainer les nuits blanches, je refuse de le laisser à nouveau seul, même s'il me le demande. C'est bien trop angoissant.

Lorsque je rentre enfin dans sa chambre d'hôpital, mon regard se pose directement sur Shizuo. Je suis soulagé de le voir réveillé. Il a l'air en meilleur état qu'hier. Je ne sais pas ce que les médecins lui ont fait, mais, visiblement, ça l'a requinqué. Je lui souris légèrement.

« Hey... Bonjour Shizu-chan.

– Bonjour Izaya, me sourit-il en retour. Comment tu vas ?

– C'est à moi de te poser cette question, non ? »

Je m'avance et reprends la même place que la veille, m'asseyant sur le matelas.

« Le docteur Fushigari est passé tout à l'heure, me répond-il. Il a donné son accord pour que je sorte aujourd'hui.

– C'est une bonne chose. Tu n'as plus mal ?

– Un peu, mais c'est gérable.

– Parfait. Alors, je peux t'enlever ? »

Je lui demande ça sur un ton taquin, tout en m'approchant de son visage pour l'embrasser en douceur.

« Ouais, tu peux. J'ai déjà signé la paperasse.

– Alors, tu m'attendais ?

– Oui, me sourit-il. Tu m'as manqué. Raconte-moi ta soirée.

– Oh rien de spécial, je suis passé voir Shinra.

– C'est bien. »

J'acquiesce, sans rien ajouter. Je ne tiens pas à entrer dans les détails et encore moins lui raconter la conversation que j'ai eue avec Shinra... Je me concentre uniquement sur lui et l'aide à s'apprêter pour, enfin, pouvoir partir d'ici.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous sommes de retour à l'appartement. Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'on l'a quitté et, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait bien plus longtemps que ça. Alors que je l'aide à s'installer sur le divan, je sens son regard perçant se poser sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shizu-chan ?

– ... Tu te souviens quand on était sur cette plage ?

– Bien sûr. Je me souviens surtout de notre bain de minuit. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me mater ce soir-là. »

Je ricane gentiment, tout en me demandant pourquoi il me reparle de ça maintenant.

« Je parle de la conversation que l'on a eue. Je n'y avais plus pensé depuis, mais ce matin, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je me suis souvenue d'une chose que tu m'avais dite.

– Ah, tu sais, j'ai dit tellement de choses qu'il va falloir que tu sois plus précis.

– Tu m'as dit que tu avais fait ta propre liste de souhaits si tu devais mourir dans un an et que c'est pour réaliser un de tes points que tu devais te rapprocher de moi. Tu n'as pas voulu m'en dire plus.

– ... Je m'en souviens. C'est la première fois où tu as accepté de me faire confiance d'ailleurs.

– Oui, acquiesce-t-il. Mais aujourd'hui, j'aimerais savoir de quoi tu parlais. Tu connais ma liste après tout. Alors, dis-moi la tienne. »

Je le regarde, surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il revienne avec ça. À vrai dire, j'étais même persuadé qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

« ... Hmm, c'est intime ça, mon cher Shizu-chan.

– Ne me fais pas rire, ricane-t-il. Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour entrer par effraction dans mon appartement, fouiller dans mes affaires et lire ma liste sans me demander mon avis.

– C'est vrai... »

Je joue distraitement avec ses doigts, réfléchissant. Je pourrais me défiler, je pourrais lui mentir, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je lui dois la vérité. Et puis, ce n'est plus vraiment un secret maintenant, alors je peux me lancer.

« Bien... Ma liste est très courte. À vrai dire, j'ai réfléchi des heures et des heures et je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Je n'ai officiellement aucun rêve, c'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Izaya...

– Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas drôle. En toute honnêteté, je n'ai écrit que deux choses sur cette liste. Le premier point concerne mes parents. Le deuxième te concerne toi, comme tu t'en doutes... A vrai dire, si c'était à moi qu'on avait diagnostiqué un cancer, j'aurais voulu pouvoir effacer ta haine à mon égard. J'ai mis du temps à me l'avouer, mais la façon dont s'est déroulée notre première rencontre est mon plus grand regret. J'aurais tant voulu que ça se passe autrement. Ton rejet m'a fait du mal... Voilà, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais je voulais passer du temps avec toi pour changer notre relation. Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu meures en me détestant toujours...

– Je vois... Et bien, au moins, tu as accompli un point de ta liste, me sourit-il avec douceur. Quant à tes parents... tu devrais peut-être les appeler.

– Je ne sais pas encore. C'est compliqué.

– Je comprends... Tu dois faire comme tu le sens de toute façon. »

J'acquiesce faiblement, avant de reprendre, un peu hésitant.

« Quand on est allé fêter le Nouvel An chez toi, j'étais tellement jaloux si tu savais. Tes parents t'aiment et sont prêts à tout pour toi. Les miens... Je voudrais juste savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal pour qu'ils m'ignorent à ce point. Tu sais, quand j'ai été poignardé, l'hôpital a appelé mes parents. Mais ils étaient trop occupés avec leur entreprise aux Etats-Unis. Ils ne se sont pas déplacés et n'ont même pas pris la peine de m'appeler pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

– Ce sont des connards, tranche directement Shizuo. Ce ne sont pas aux enfants de se montrer dignes de leurs parents. Ce sont aux parents d'aimer leur enfant quoi qu'il arrive. »

J'affiche un léger sourire en entendant ses mots. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais il trouve très souvent les mots pour me rassurer, pour combler ce vide atroce qui me remplit la poitrine. J'aurais tellement voulu le rencontrer plus tôt, quand je n'étais qu'un gamin solitaire qui voulait juste que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui.

« S'ils n'ont pas su t'aimer, ce n'est pas ta faute Izaya.

– Peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'ils ont directement vu que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien.

– Ferme là si c'est pour dire autant de conneries ! »

Il me lance un regard fâché. D'habitude, j'aime quand il prend ma défense, mais là, ça me met mal à l'aise. Shizuo a décidé de croire en moi et moi, je ne respecte même pas ses envies. Je respire alors fortement. Je ne peux plus me taire là-dessus, j'ai besoin de savoir...

« Shizu-chan, j'ai une question à te poser.

– ... Dis-moi.

– Tu aurais préféré mourir hier ? »

Ses yeux s'élargissent légèrement, visiblement surpris par mon ton trop direct. Il reste alors silencieux un moment, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

« J'aime les moments que j'arrive encore à passer avec toi, mais je suis si fatigué, soupire-t-il. Sans parler du fait que mes moments de lucidité ne se comptent qu'en minutes à présent. Même si, pour être honnête, je préfère encore ne pas être conscient quand tu dois t'occuper de moi pour mes besoins vitaux. C'est tellement humiliant d'être à ce point grabataire... »

Il ne répond pas directement à ma question, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Un poids désagréable s'installe alors dans mon coeur, presque aussi pesant que le poids des pilules dans ma poche. Je pourrais profiter de la lucidité actuelle de Shizuo pour lui en parler, mais je ne peux pas. Il dirait oui. Il partirait. Je ne suis pas prêt... Shinra a raison, je ne suis qu'un égoïste...

Lentement, je me couche aux côtés de Shizuo et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Je sens directement ses bras maigres m'entourer. Mon coeur se met alors à battre très vite. Je suis désolé, Shizuo. Je ne peux pas soulager tes souffrances, même si je le devrais. Il n'y a plus aucun doute désormais. Entre nous deux, c'est bien moi le monstre...

* * *

Et voilà... Je suis vraiment curieuse de voir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre un peu spécial! Comme toujours, merci de me lire et de continuer à suivre cette histoire!

A bientôt!


	15. Treizième mois

**Treizième mois**

 _Avril_

Tout est flou en permanence. J'ai l'impression de me perdre dans un épais brouillard. Seule la douleur me ramène parfois à la réalité. Mais ça arrive de moins en moins souvent... Suis-je déjà mort ? Dans le fond, ce ne serait pas si surprenant que ça. Ce serait même préférable... Ma vie actuelle n'a plus aucun sens. Je suis lucide par intermittence. Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. Je demande sans cesse à Izaya le jour qu'on est, pour oublier sa réponse dans la seconde. Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais, ce que je dis. À chaque fois que je replonge dans la réalité, j'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un sommeil profond. C'est désagréable. Tout est désagréable. Il n'y a plus grand-chose à quoi je peux me raccrocher maintenant.

Et ce sont ces mêmes pensées qui m'assaillent à nouveau ce matin lorsque j'ouvre péniblement les paupières. Un faible rayon de soleil me frappe le visage. Les rideaux sont tirés, me permettant d'admirer le ciel bleu. Le beau temps est revenu. J'imagine que c'est une belle journée qui s'annonce... J'essaye alors de me redresser, mais mes bras ne me répondent plus. Je ne suis malheureusement pas étonné. Ça fait une éternité maintenant que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps qui fait ce qu'il veut. Ou, plus précisément, qui ne fait plus rien du tout. Je soupire et tourne mon regard vers la porte qui est entrouverte. J'appelle alors Izaya, pour qu'il vienne m'aider. Je ne peux désormais plus rien faire sans lui, c'est affligeant. Heureusement, il arrive vite. Sa présence est bien ma seule source de lumière. Il s'approche rapidement de moi, avec un faible sourire.

« Comment vas-tu ? me demande-t-il.

– ... Comme d'habitude. »

Il me lance un long regard incertain.

« Est-ce que tu veux sortir aujourd'hui ? On pourrait, peut-être, profiter du beau temps pour aller au parc cet après-midi.

– Non, je n'en ai pas envie. »

Mon corps me fait bien trop mal pour ça. J'ai l'impression d'être en feu. Merde, je voudrais tant me rendormir à nouveau pour ne plus ressentir toute cette douleur...

« ... Tu veux bien m'aider à m'asseoir ?

– Bien sûr. »

Ses doigts tremblent légèrement lorsqu'ils s'approchent de moi. En quelques gestes, je suis dans la position que je veux. Mes yeux sont enfin à la même hauteur que ceux d'Izaya. Je l'observe alors un moment. Il n'a pas l'air bien. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, il enchaine directement.

« Tes parents arrivent bientôt, je vais te laver rapidement, d'accord ?

– Mes parents ? Pourquoi ?

– ... Ils viennent te voir chaque semaine... Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Je reste silencieux un moment, essayant de forcer ma mémoire. Oui, effectivement, je les voyais chez eux chaque semaine. Et quand mon état s'est détérioré, ce sont eux qui se sont déplacés. Mais ça fait un moment qu'ils ne viennent plus, j'en suis persuadé, même si ça n'a rien de logique. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je grogne, secouant légèrement la tête. La douleur qui embrase tout mon corps m'empêche de réfléchir comme je le voudrais.

« Ce n'est pas grave, reprend alors Izaya. Ces dernières semaines, tu n'étais pas vraiment là, c'est normal si tu ne t'en souviens plus du coup.

– ... À quoi ça sert tout ça ? »

Il ne me répond pas, feignant l'indifférence, mais je le sens se tendre malgré tout.

« Pourquoi viennent-ils toutes les semaines alors que ça ne sert strictement à rien ?

– Ne dis pas ça, Shizuo.

– Parce que tu vois une utilité à tout ça, toi ? Je leur fais fait perdre leur temps. Tout le monde met sa vie entre parenthèses pour moi. C'est comme si le temps s'était figé... Quand je serai mort, vous pourrez enfin reprendre votre vie comme vous l'entendez. Si seulement, c'était arrivé lors de ma dernière crise, vous seriez déjà débarrassé de moi.

– Tais-toi, siffle-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre encore tes reproches. »

Sa voix est basse, son regard est orageux. Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça. J'imagine que je peux comprendre sa colère, même si je ne vois pas de quoi il parle là...

« Je ne t'ai fait aucun reproche.

– Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, réplique-t-il. Tu penses que je ne comprends pas tes sous-entendus ?

– ... Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir appelé une ambulance cette fois-là, si c'est à ça que tu penses.

– Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes. »

Je le regarde un moment, avant de soupirer. Je n'ai pas envie de le blesser, mais je ne tiens pas à lui mentir non plus. Oui, j'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse partir, même si je ne peux pas pour autant lui reprocher le fait qu'il ait appelé les secours.

« Désolé Izaya... Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Ne parlons plus de ça. »

Je préfère changer de sujet. Continuer sur ce terrain n'apporterait rien. Je me force alors à lui sourire, essayant de le dérider, mais c'est à peine s'il me regarde. Son corps est raide. Ses lèvres sont pincées. Il est si pâle... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je donnerai tout pour arriver à lire dans sa tête en cet instant précis.

« ... Izaya... ? »

Il tourne enfin son regard – qui est bien trop vide à mon goût – vers moi.

« Dis-moi Shizuo, quand tu te réveilles le matin, est-ce que tu es content de pouvoir encore vivre une journée ou est-ce que tu te maudis toi-même d'être toujours en vie ? »

Sa question me laisse sans voix. Je reste un moment silencieux. La réponse est évidente, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la lui donner. Il fronce alors les sourcils, avant de ricaner.

« ... Je t'embête, Shizu-chan, tu n'as pas besoin de répondre. »

Il sourit étrangement tout en détournant son regard.

« Bien, je vais t'aider à te préparer, d'accord ? »

Lorsqu'il commence à me laver, je ne dis pas toujours pas un mot. Une tension désagréable s'installe alors dans la pièce. Je le fixe longuement, songeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème avec Izaya, cependant, je n'arrive pas à voir de quoi il s'agit. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je soupire. Je n'arrive pas à avoir les idées claires...

De toute façon, comment pourrais-je arriver à me concentrer dans mon état actuel ? Je frissonne. Tout mon corps me fait souffrir. Même si Izaya est doux, chacun de ses gestes me fait mal. C'est comme si ma peau était à vif. Heureusement, il ne prend pas trop de temps pour me laver entièrement. Il me rhabille ensuite, me regardant à peine. Ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver ! Je ne peux alors plus rester silencieux.

« Quel est le problème, Izaya ?

– ... Il n'y en a pas.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens ? Je pensais qu'il ne devait plus y avoir de secret entre nous.

– ... Tes parents ne vont pas tarder, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler maintenant. »

Sur ces mots, il repart dans la salle de bain pour ranger les affaires. Merde, mais à quoi il joue là ? Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Mais, malheureusement, je n'ai pas l'occasion de lui en parler davantage. Très vite – du moins c'est l'impression que j'en ai – j'entends du bruit dans le couloir. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mes parents. C'est égoïste, mais c'est comme ça. Mon corps me fait souffrir, ma tête est sur le point d'exploser, alors non, je ne tiens pas à voir qui que ce soit. Je voudrais juste fermer les yeux pour m'endormir et ne plus jamais les rouvrir... Et pourtant, je m'accroche encore à cette existence insensée, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Shizuo... »

La voix hésitante de ma mère me fait alors tourner la tête vers la porte. Je ne l'avais pas entendue s'approcher... Elle entre dans la chambre avec mon père, un faible sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour. »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, pourtant ça semble les ravir plus que de raison. Je repense alors aux paroles d'Izaya. Si, effectivement, ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus eu de moments de lucidité avec eux, je comprends mieux leur joie. Ils s'asseyent alors tous deux à mes côtés. Le silence s'installe, mais est loin d'être pesant. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ça me fait du bien de les avoir près de moi. J'ai l'impression de revenir en enfance, quand ils me veillaient après un séjour à l'hôpital. Ces doux souvenirs d'enfance me font sourire. Mais je n'ai plus le désir, comme avant, de retourner à cette époque où tout était plus facile. Peut-être tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus aucune attente de la vie.

Ma mère lance alors la conversation, d'un ton presque banal. Le sujet l'est tout autant, mais ça ne m'embête pas. J'aime entendre sa voix. Je l'écoute alors, forçant mon cerveau à rester concentré sur ses mots. De cette façon, la douleur de mon corps me semble presque moins forte...

Mais, malgré ma bonne volonté, je finis tout de même par perdre le fil. Ma mère s'en aperçoit et grimace. Elle a du mal à cacher ses émotions. Je vois bien qu'elle en souffre. D'ailleurs, au bout d'un moment, elle prétexte une envie de boire de l'eau pour quitter la pièce, me laissant seul avec mon père.

« ... Ne lui en veux pas, me dit-il après quelques secondes, elle a beaucoup de mal à te voir comme ça.

– Pourtant, je suis lucide aujourd'hui.

– Oui, mais c'est encore pire. Elle voit bien que tu souffres et c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas supporter. »

J'acquiesce faiblement. Je comprends. Je ne lui en veux certainement pas pour ça.

« Tu sais, Shizuo... je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots. Mais j'ai conscience de ne pas être le père idéal, j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreur, cependant je tenais à te dire que je suis fier d'avoir un fils comme toi.

– ... Merci... »

Je suis surpris par ses paroles. Jamais mon père ne m'avait dit de telles choses. Ses mots réchauffent doucement mon corps glacial. Il est fier de moi... Je souris alors, avant de reprendre.

« Tu es un bon père. Tu travaillais beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais c'était pour nous offrir une meilleure vie, pour nous donner plus de chances de réussir. Tu as sacrifié ton temps pour nous, je ne peux pas te le reprocher.

– J'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus juste, mais avec le recul, je me dis que j'aurais pu faire mieux.

– ... On peut toujours faire mieux. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu étais là, malgré tout. Tu aurais pu m'abandonner.

– Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? s'offusque-t-il.

– Parce que j'étais un enfant violent et difficile, avec une force anormale. Ou encore parce que j'aime Izaya. »

Il me regarde un moment, avant de secouer la tête.

« Tu es comme tu es. Je ne prétends pas que je comprends ton attirance pour un autre homme, mais je ne te juge pas pour autant.

– Merci...

– Tu avais peur que je te rejette pour ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix posée.

– Non, mais je ne savais pas du tout ce que tu en pensais. Surtout au vu de mon passé avec lui.

– ... En toute franchise, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Cependant, il a pris soin de toi tous ces mois et ça, je ne peux pas l'oublier.

– C'est vrai... Tu sais, parfois, je ne le comprends pas. Son humeur est très changeante, ce n'est pas toujours facile de le suivre, mais je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime.

– Tu devrais le lui dire.

– Je l'ai déjà fait, mais têtu comme il est, il ne m'écoute jamais... »

Je souris légèrement, tout en me rendant compte que c'est la première fois que j'ai une conversation aussi sérieuse avec mon père... Finalement, je suis content que mes parents soient venus aujourd'hui. Même si je ne suis pas d'humeur, ça m'a permis d'entendre des phrases que mon père n'avait jamais prononcées auparavant... Ma mère revient peu après, ayant repris le contrôle de ses émotions. On continue alors à discuter un moment, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me rattrape. Je m'en rends à peine compte. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, sans que je puisse lutter. Et, avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit à mes parents, je plonge dans un profond sommeil...

Je me réveille ensuite brusquement, me sentant désorienté. Où suis-je ? Quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Il me faut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que je suis bien dans ma chambre. Un coup d'oeil au réveil m'indique qu'il est huit heures du matin. Je me tourne alors tant bien que mal, malgré mon corps qui proteste, et fait face à un Izaya encore endormi. Cette vision m'arrache un sourire, mais elle ne dure pas longtemps. Comme s'il sentait que je le regardais, ses paupières commencent à bouger, avant de s'ouvrir avec lenteur.

« Hmm... salut, chuchote-t-il.

– Salut... Tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui, et toi ?

– Oui... même si je me sens embêté pour mes parents. Je ne me suis pas senti partir.

– ... Tes parents ? me demande-t-il, confus. Oh...

– Quoi ?

– Ça fait trois jours qu'ils sont venus. »

Ses mots me figent. Trois jours ? Ce n'est pas possible, c'était juste hier... Je soupire. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais de toute façon ? Je devrais même m'estimer heureux. Trois jours, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je préfère de toute façon ne pas être conscient. Parce que, à chaque fois que je le suis, j'ai l'impression que la douleur me brûle le corps. C'est horrible. Elle ne part plus désormais, elle s'accroche à moi, comme un sale parasite impossible à tuer. Les antidouleurs ne marchent plus. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'éviter. Je ne peux que rester immobile, à la subir en silence.

« Est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

La proposition d'Izaya me fait tourner l'estomac. Rien que de penser à la nourriture, j'ai envie de vomir. Je secoue alors la tête.

« D'accord, comme tu veux... »

J'essaye alors de me redresser, mais mes muscles me répondent à peine. Et dès que j'arrive à bouger un peu, mes articulations me font encore plus souffrir. Je gémis d'inconfort et décide de rester immobile, tentant de diminuer du mieux possible cette douleur insupportable. Izaya me lance alors un regard étrange et, pourtant, pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de lire très clairement en lui. Je le sens dépassé, impuissant. Je vois bien qu'il veut faire quelque chose pour m'aider, mais il n'y a plus rien à faire désormais...

« ... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Izaya. Va manger.

– Je n'ai pas faim... De toute façon, ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut que tu prennes tes médicaments, je vais te les préparer.

– Ce n'est pas la peine. Ils ne font plus d'effets. »

Le regard d'Izaya se voile alors qu'il détourne les yeux.

« ... Hé, ce n'est pas ta faute. Il n'y a juste plus rien à faire, c'est tout.

– Plus qu'à attendre la fin, n'est-ce pas ? chuchote-t-il.

– ... Oui. »

Izaya se lève alors et me tourne le dos. Il reste étrangement immobile, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu supportes tout ça ?

– ... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

– Si, tu l'as. »

Sa voix est tellement basse que je comprends à peine sa phrase. Je fronce alors les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

« ... Je t'ai menti, Shizuo. J'ai été faible et égoïste. Je pensais que j'y arriverais, mais je me suis trompé. »

Il ne me fait toujours pas face, donnant l'impression qu'il se parle plus à lui-même qu'à moi. Ça m'énerve, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit. De quoi parle-t-il à la fin ?!

« Ce dernier mois, j'ai essayé de me convaincre de toutes mes forces que j'avais raison, qu'on arriverait à tenir le coup tous les deux, mais... mais je ne peux rien faire pour calmer tes douleurs, tout comme je ne peux rien faire pour te garder conscient. Tu sais combien de fois on a pu se parler réellement tous les deux au cours de ces quatre dernières semaines ? Seulement deux fois.

– ... Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Ma voix est incertaine, je n'arrive plus du tout à le suivre là... Il se tourne alors vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je peux y lire un tas d'émotions négatives. Ça me fait mal. Ce n'est pas une vision normale. Izaya ne baisse que très rarement son masque à ce point-là.

« ... Dis-moi Shizuo, quand tu te réveilles le matin, est-ce que tu es content de pouvoir encore vivre une journée ou est-ce que tu te maudis toi-même d'être toujours en vie ? »

Ces mots... Je me tends quelque peu, avant de lui répondre.

« Tu m'as déjà posé cette question...

– Oui, mais tu n'y as pas répondu.

– Tu as dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'y répondre.

– C'est vrai..., sourit-il étrangement. Mais j'ai changé d'avis.

– ... Je... Je ne sais pas.

– Tu mens. »

Sa voix chantonne presque. Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? Pour peu, j'aurais l'impression de parler avec l'ancien Izaya.

« ... Aide-moi d'abord à me redresser. Ce n'est pas une conversation que je veux avoir à moitié couché. »

Il s'approche alors de moi et me soulève pour me permettre d'être bien assis. Il s'installe ensuite face à moi et j'en profite pour prendre sa main, dans un geste douloureux.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– J'ai besoin de savoir, Shizuo, me dit-il d'une voix cassée.

– ... Bien... Si c'est ce que tu veux... Oui, je maudis parfois la vie de me garder avec elle. Je veux dire, il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici. Juste la douleur et l'humiliation de ne pas pouvoir accomplir les simples gestes du quotidien par moi-même. À quoi ça sert de vivre encore des mois et des mois si c'est quand même pour souffrir dans mon lit ?

– ... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit tout ça ? souffle-t-il à voix basse, tout en resserrant sa main sur la mienne.

– Comme si je pouvais te dire une juste pareille. Tu fais tellement de choses pour moi... Je peux bien supporter cette douleur pour toi.

– Et jusqu'à quand ça va durer ?

– ... Je ne sais pas. »

Il soupire. Je sens ses doigts trembler dans les miens.

« ... Je suis désolé, Shizuo. Je suis tellement désolé... »

Sa voix se brise, faisant battre mon coeur comme jamais. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça !

« Désolé de quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait.

– Justement... Je... Je pourrais mettre fin à tout ça, mais... je ne sais pas si... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de comprendre.

« De quoi tu parles ?

– ... Shinra... Shinra m'a donné des médicaments... pour te permettre de partir sans douleur... »

Un fois ces mots sortis, les épaules d'Izaya s'affaissent légèrement, comme s'il était délesté d'un poids immense. Mon coeur, lui, se met à battre très vite lorsque j'assimile la phrase d'Izaya. Tout devient subitement plus clair. Le comportement étrange d'Izaya, ses questions et, surtout, son mal-être. Je reste silencieux, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots, je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi lui répondre.

« ... Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, reprend-il lentement, mais je ne pouvais pas... J'aurais fait quoi si tu avais dit oui ?

– ... Pourquoi m'en parler maintenant alors ?

– Parce que... je n'en peux plus de garder ça secret. J'ai l'impression de te trahir. Et ton état... ton état se détériore un peu plus chaque jour. Je voulais t'en parler quand tu étais lucide, mais... c'était tellement dur. Même maintenant, je... Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Shizuo, mais je me dégoute moi-même de t'infliger ça... »

Je le regarde longuement. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Ça pourrait se finir maintenant... La douleur, l'humiliation, la dégradation de mon corps, mais surtout de mon esprit. Tout ça pourrait enfin se terminer. Je ressens alors un étrange soulagement. Je n'ai jamais songé à mettre moi-même fin à tout ça, mais maintenant qu'Izaya m'en parle, cette idée s'empare de tout mon être et je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai pas pensé avant.

« Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, soupire-t-il.

– ... Je n'ai encore rien dit.

– Non, mais ton regard parle pour toi... Tu veux prendre ces pilules, n'est-ce pas ?

– ... Je ne le ferai pas. Merci de m'en avoir parlé, mais je n'en veux pas. »

Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans aucune hésitation, le faisant tiquer.

« Tu es censé être imprévisible, Shizu-chan. Là, tu as tout à fait la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Tu me mens encore pour me protéger... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux... Je t'en prie... Dis-moi la vérité, même si ça me blesse... »

Son regard, presque désespéré, me fait terriblement mal. Je voudrais lui mentir, le rassurer, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je lui dois la vérité, même si elle est juste horrible.

« Je... J'ai espéré un moment, tu sais ? J'ai attendu un coup de téléphone qui m'annoncerait que les médecins avaient inversé les résultats avec un autre patient et que, même si j'étais malade, ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Je me suis également surpris à prier pour que Shinra débarde à l'improviste en m'annonçant qu'il a trouvé un remède miracle sur lequel il travaillait en secret pour ne pas me donner de faux espoirs... Ces scénarios, je les aurais accueillis avec joie, mais... on n'est pas dans un film ou dans une série télévisée... Il n'y aura pas de coup de fil, Shinra ne viendra pas. Je vais juste mourir. Maintenant ou dans six mois, peu importe, c'est un fait que personne ne peut changer. »

Je prends une légère pause. Ma poitrine est en feu, ma respiration douloureuse. J'inspire profondément plusieurs fois, avant de reprendre.

« La douleur... ce n'est pas spécialement le plus gênant. Ce que je ne peux pas supporter, c'est mon cerveau sur lequel je n'ai plus aucun contrôle. Je pourrais vivre en ayant mal, en étant infirme, mais pas en perdant la tête. Je ne me souviens de rien, je ne suis plus moi-même... Tu l'as dit, ce dernier mois, j'ai été lucide seulement deux fois. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé les autres jours ? Tu n'as même pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais... J'ai été horrible avec toi, je t'ai dit des mots blessants. Et ce sera comme ça jusqu'au bout. Est-ce que ça en vaut le coup ? Non, je ne crois pas. »

Je m'arrête un nouveau l'espace d'un instant.

« Passer vingt-huit jours dans l'ignorance tout en te faisant du mal et deux jours dans la souffrance sans pouvoir profiter de quoi que ce soit... Ce n'est pas une vie... Alors, oui, je veux ses pilules. Et si j'étais seul, je les aurais déjà avalées. Mais tu es là... Et je ne peux pas te faire ça. Si toi, tu arrives à supporter ces vingt-huit jours de méchanceté, alors... je le ferai avec toi. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. »

Je soupire fortement lorsque je finis enfin de lui dévoiler toutes mes pensées. Son regard est troublé, je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il pense, mais je sens toute sa main trembler. Je la serre autant que possible pour tenter de la calmer. Un sourire apparait alors sur son visage, triste et incertain.

« Shizu-chan... je ne serai jamais prêt... »

Sa voix est instable. Deux larmes s'échappent de ses yeux et coulent sur son visage. Non. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je refuse qu'Izaya pleure. Je l'entraine alors contre moi, son visage venant se loger dans mon cou. Sa respiration devient plus saccadée, tandis que les larmes se font de plus en plus nombreuses. Je passe une main maladroite dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. J'aimerais tant pouvoir le rassurer, mais je ne peux rien faire... Juste le tenir tout contre moi et tenter de l'apaiser.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste dans cette position, mais ça semble le calmer petit à petit. Il se détache alors de moi avec lenteur et m'observe un moment. Ses yeux sont encore humides, mais ses larmes ne coulent plus.

« Prends-les... Si c'est ce que tu veux, prends-les et arrête de souffrir, chuchote-t-il.

– Je ne peux pas te laisser seul.

– ... Je suis déjà seul... »

Ses mots me rappellent brutalement la réalité. D'une certaine façon, il vit déjà avec mon fantôme, vu mon état...

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision contre ta volonté.

– Depuis quand tu fais d'aussi belles phrases, hm ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Shizu-chan.

– Ferme-là.

– De toute façon, on s'en fiche pas mal de ce que je veux, soupire-t-il. Ce qui compte, c'est toi... Je te suivrai dans ta décision. »

Je le regarde un moment, hésitant. Est-ce que je peux vraiment faire ça ? L'abandonner, les abandonner tous ?

« Arrête de penser aux autres, me dit-il alors d'un ton sec. Tu as le droit de décider de ta propre mort...

– Je sais, mais... Si je te dis que je veux le faire, me comprendras-tu ?

– ... Oui.

– Tu ne me jugeras pas ? Tu ne me détesteras pas ?

– Bien sûr que non.

– ... Je vois... Alors... oui... Je... Je crois que... Je veux... Je veux prendre ces médicaments. »

Son regard vacille, mais il tient bon. Il respire fortement, comme pour essayer de canaliser au mieux ses émotions, avant de me répondre.

« ... D'accord... Quand... Quand veux-tu le faire ? »

Jamais je n'avais entendu sa voix trembler autant. Ça me donne envie de revenir sur ma décision, mais je ne peux pas. Maintenant que je sais que tout ça va bientôt se finir, je me sens incroyablement bien. Je sais alors que je ne pourrai jamais continuer comme ça plusieurs semaines, ni même jours. D'autant plus que je voudrais le faire quand je suis encore lucide... Mais... est-ce que je pourrais mourir aujourd'hui ? Ça me parait tellement rapide... Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement.

Je sais que je suis prêt, ça fait même plusieurs mois que je suis prêt à mourir. Quand j'ai eu cette crise, je me souviens m'être dit : enfin, je vais enfin pouvoir partir. Alors oui, je pourrais prendre ces pilules aujourd'hui et en finir avec toute cette merde. Mais... comment le dire à Izaya ? C'est bien trop soudain.

« Shizuo... Ne t'en fais pas... Je savais que dès que je t'en parlerais, tu voudrais le faire tout de suite. Pourquoi voudrais-tu attendre après tout ? C'est pour ça aussi que... que je ne voulais surtout pas t'en parler.

– Je suis content que tu aies attendu. Ça m'a permis de revoir une dernière fois mes parents... Merci pour ça...

– De rien, murmure-t-il.

– ... Allez, viens par là. »

Je le ramène contre moi et l'entoure à nouveau de mes bras. Je fais fi de la douleur qui s'insinue de façon vicieuse dans mes bras et prends une décision. La décision la plus importante de toute ma vie.

« Ecoute-moi Izaya, la prochaine fois que je me réveillerai en étant lucide, tu m'aideras à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil roulant et tu m'emmèneras au salon. On prendra le petit-déjeuner ensemble, devant des animes qu'on ne cessera de critiquer. Puis, on s'habillera et on ira au parc, près de l'étang. Ce n'est pas la mer, mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir. On y passera l'après-midi au soleil, à parler de tout et de rien. Ensuite, quand je commencerai à fatiguer, on rentrera... et... on se dira adieu... »

Il acquiesce faiblement, sans rien dire. L'un contre l'autre, nous restons silencieux. Nos mains parcourent le corps de l'autre avec lenteur. On n'a pas besoin de prononcer un mot, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je perds rapidement la notion du temps. Plus rien ne compte, plus rien n'existe, à part nous. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir bien. C'est étrange, la peur de la mort n'est plus présente, je l'attends même, comme une vieille amie que j'aurais hâte de retrouver. Je suis tellement soulagé qu'Izaya m'ait parlé de ces pilules. Il accepte de me laisser partir et ça rend les choses plus faciles... Même si je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Il n'y a pas que moi qui mens. Tout ce qu'il dit, c'est uniquement pour me faire déculpabiliser... Mais même si je le sais, ça ne changera pas ma décision. C'est sans doute égoïste, mais cette souffrance est tellement insupportable...

Comme l'autre soir, je ne me sens même pas partir. Le sommeil m'emporte sournoisement. A nouveau, je dérive dans l'inconscience. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui passe. Par moment, j'ai des éclairs de lucidité, mais ça ne dure jamais plus de quelques minutes. Généralement, c'est pour me rendre compte que j'ai été méchant avec Izaya. Cet enfer n'a pas de fin... A chaque fois que je le blesse, je me dégoute de plus en plus. Je n'en peux plus de tout le mal que je lui fais, de ce temps perdu. Alors, quand je me réveille ce matin-là en étant pleinement conscient, un étrange bien-être s'empare de moi. Enfin... Je ne ressens aucune appréhension. Juste une irrépressible envie de vivre cette dernière journée...

Lorsqu'Izaya entre dans la chambre, nos regards se croisent aussitôt. Je lui souris avec douceur. Ses yeux se voilent l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne me rende mon sourire. Il s'approche alors de moi et se penche pour m'embrasser.

« Tu as faim ? me demande-t-il. J'ai bien envie de manger devant la télé.

– C'est une bonne idée. »

La journée commence alors, comme je l'avais souhaitée. Je ne mange pas beaucoup, mon estomac me faisant mal, mais je n'en montre rien. On regarde les anime dans une ambiance plutôt agréable. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on avait plus passé un aussi bon moment tous les deux.

« Pff je n'aime pas du tout ce personnage.

– Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est intelligent ? ricane Izaya.

– Rien à voir, mais il est cinglé. C'est un salaud qui se fait limite passer pour un saint. Et puis, ses phrases philosophiques qu'il place à chaque réplique, c'est saoulant.

– Moi je l'aime bien. Et je ne dirais pas que c'est un salaud. C'est surtout un personnage incompris.

– Evidemment, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu penses ça. »

Je souris légèrement, alors qu'il continue le débat. Ça m'amuse beaucoup de le voir défendre un personnage fictif. Il est passionné. J'adore ce côté-là de sa personnalité. Il va toujours jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il pense. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait jamais quand il doit s'arrêter. Avant, ça m'énervait, maintenant ça me touche. À chaque fois que je le vois, une immense tendresse s'empare de tout mon corps. Je l'aime. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de la haine stupide que je ressentais pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Quand je le regarde, c'est comme une évidence. Je ne crois pas en ces histoires niaises d'âmes soeurs, mais je reste persuadé qu'Izaya et moi, on était fait pour vivre quelque chose de fort ensemble.

Après le repas, Izaya m'aide à me préparer, avant de tirer mon fauteuil et de quitter l'appartement. L'air chaud me frappe immédiatement le visage. Depuis combien de temps je ne suis plus sorti ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus. Ça doit bien faire plusieurs mois. Il fait vraiment bon. C'est une belle journée. Quand on arrive au parc, on se pose près de l'étang, loin de toute agitation. Il y a quelques personnes, mais on s'installe au pied d'un arbre, de sorte d'avoir de l'intimité. Izaya a un peu de mal à m'aider à m'asseoir sur le sol, mais je suis content lorsque je peux enfin sentir l'herbe sous mes doigts...

Je me souviens que je venais souvent ici au début de ma maladie. Je m'en rappelle bien, pourtant ça me semble être une autre vie. Mon regard se pose alors sur l'étendue d'eau qui nous fait face. J'aurais préféré pouvoir retourner sur cette plage, mais c'est vraiment trop loin pour moi à présent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'accorde autant d'importance à cette plage... Peut-être parce que c'est à cet endroit que j'ai réussi, pour la première fois, à voir Izaya comme il était réellement...

« Celty est venue te voir l'autre jour, commence ce dernier d'une voix posée. Elle est restée plusieurs heures à tes côtés. Elle avait une attitude étrange, comme si elle savait...

– Peut-être qu'elle a un pressentiment. Après tout, c'est une Dullahan. J'aurais aimé me rendre compte de sa présence. C'est vraiment une bonne amie.

– C'est vrai. On ne s'est jamais bien entendu elle et moi, mais je veux bien reconnaitre sa loyauté... »

Oh ça oui. Celty a beau ne pas être humaine, c'est pourtant la personne la plus sensible que j'ai rencontrée. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais, aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, je la plains. Beaucoup de gens voudraient accéder à l'immortalité, sans vraiment se rendre compte de tout ce que ça implique. Mais moi, je comprends à présent. L'immortalité est un fardeau. Un terrible fardeau qui ne peut jamais être enlevé. C'est une condamnation. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Continuer à vivre en voyant les gens autour de soi mourir les uns après les autres, ça doit juste être horrible. Je pense alors à l'épreuve qui attend les gens que j'aime. Dans seulement quelques heures, ils devront y faire face. Cette pensée me tord douloureusement le ventre, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois l'accepter. Je n'ai aucune emprise sur les sentiments qu'ils pourront ressentir...

« A quoi penses-tu, Shizu-chan ?

– Rien d'important... Pourquoi es-tu si loin ? Viens... »

Il s'avance alors plus près de moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me moque pas mal du regard des autres, rapidement, il n'y a plus que nous deux qui existons. Je passe une main dans son dos et le tiens tendrement contre moi. Cette étreinte... C'est l'une des dernières que l'on partage. Quitter Izaya ne va pas être si simple que ça. Même si je n'ai pas peur de la mort, j'ai peur pour lui. C'est frustrant de me dire que je ne pourrai plus jamais le voir, que je ne pourrai pas veiller sur lui. Et s'il faisait une connerie ? Je refuse qu'il me suive dans la mort. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de faire ça ? Il ne m'a jamais semblé suicidaire, mais avec lui, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre.

« Izaya... Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire...

– ... Je t'écoute.

– Je sais que j'ai beaucoup insisté pour que tu ne travailles plus avec Shiki et pour que tu retrouves quelqu'un après ma mort, mais j'avais tort. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir depuis et... Je m'en fiche que tu traines avec des yakuzas ou que tu restes célibataire toute ta vie. Ce que je veux surtout, c'est que tu continues à vivre. Fais les choses comme tu l'entends, mais vis. D'accord ?

– ... D'accord. »

Sa voix est basse, mais elle ne me semble pas hésitante. J'espère de tout coeur qu'il est sincère. Parce que s'il baisse les bras et se laisser aller après ma mort, tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça au cours de cette année. Il n'y a aucun sens à mourir à vingt-six ans d'un cancer en phase terminal. Il n'y a aucun sens à souffrir autant, si c'est quand même pour mourir au final. J'aurais pu décider de mettre fin à mes jours avant que le déclin ne commence, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et j'ai besoin de donner du sens à cette souffrance que j'ai endurée. Et ce sens, c'est Izaya. Je veux croire que les mois qu'on a passés ensemble peuvent changer son existence. Je veux laisser cette empreinte sur lui...

La journée se met alors à décliner lentement. On a passé l'après-midi à parler de choses sans importance, à partager des souvenirs, à profiter simplement l'un de l'autre. Mais la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir. Lorsque je le fais remarquer à Izaya, je le vois trembler légèrement avant d'acquiescer. Il m'aide alors à remonter sur le fauteuil roulant et prend le chemin du retour.

Mon regard se pose partout, comme si j'essayais de mémoriser chaque parcelle de rues. J'ai tellement de souvenirs ici. Comment oublier les marches incessantes avec Tom pour récolter de l'argent, les conversations étranges avec Vorona, les cuites que je me prenais régulièrement avec Simon ou encore les courses poursuites avec Izaya ? Je souris alors. Cette vie ne me manque plus aujourd'hui, mais elle me réchauffe le coeur à chaque fois que j'y repense. J'ai passé de bons moments ici, sans même m'en rendre compte. Au final, j'ai eu une belle vie. Je ne peux rien regretter.

Mais, alors qu'on se rapproche de mon appartement, j'entends les bruits caractéristiques de la moto de Celty. Elle arrive peu après et s'arrête à nos côtés. Elle écrit rapidement sur son PDA.

« _Bonjour Izaya, bonjour Shizuo. Vous allez bien ?_

– Ça va, répond simplement Izaya alors que j'acquiesce à mon tour.

– _Ça me fait plaisir de te voir dehors, Shizuo._

– Oui, je voulais en profiter... une dernière fois. »

Celty reste un moment immobile. Je ne tiens pas à lui dire la vérité, mais je ne me vois pas lui mentir pour autant. Je me demande juste si elle est au courant pour l'histoire des pilules. Peut-être que Shinra l'a tenue dans l'ignorance. Ce ne serait même pas étonnant de sa part.

« _... C'est bien, tu as raison... Tu dois faire comme tu le sens._ »

Sa phrase un peu étrange me fait comprendre qu'elle sait. Elle ne me juge pas, n'essaye pas non plus de me faire changer d'avis, elle se montre juste compréhensive. C'est exactement la réaction que j'attendais d'elle.

« Merci Celty. Merci pour tout...

– _De rien, Shizuo. C'était avec plaisir._ »

Je lui fais un dernier signe de la main, avant de faire comprendre à Izaya que je veux rentrer. Je n'ai pas envie de prolonger ce moment avec Celty. C'est pareil avec les autres. Je leur ai déjà dit au revoir. Je ne tiens pas à le refaire, c'est bien trop dur. Pour eux, mais surtout pour moi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à dire adieu à Izaya maintenant...

Cette journée est passée à une vitesse folle. On n'a rien fait de spécial, on n'a eu aucune conversation importante, pourtant c'est une des plus belles journées de ma vie. Parce qu'on l'a passée à deux, parce qu'on était connecté. Moi qui a été si seul tout au long de ma vie, ce lien entre nous suffit à me rendre heureux...

Quand Izaya me recouche sur le lit et apporte les pilules, le temps semble se figer. Ça y est, le moment est venu. Je n'ai pas peur. J'appréhende un peu, mais j'ai surtout hâte que toute cette souffrance s'arrête. C'est un peu comme après une journée particulièrement éprouvante. Je veux juste m'endormir, plonger enfin dans le noir et oublier la douleur et l'humiliation.

« ... Est-ce que tu veux appeler quelqu'un ? me demande Izaya d'une voix un peu tremblante.

– Non. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'entendre leur voix maintenant...

– Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

– Je leur ai déjà dit tout ce que je voulais. Je ne tiens pas à en rajouter.

– Bien... »

Son regard se plonge alors dans le mien. Je le sens hésitant, nerveux. Il prend ma main, sans assurance, avant de forcer un sourire sur son visage.

« Même si je ne veux pas te voir partir, sache que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir parlé de ces pilules. Je m'en voulais de te regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Ces derniers jours... c'était ... insupportable. Mais au moins, ça m'a convaincu que j'avais fait le bon choix...

– Tu as toujours fait ce qu'il fallait. Je ne saurais jamais te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissant.

– ... Moi non plus, Shizu-chan... »

Le silence s'installe alors, mais il n'est pas dérangeant. Les mots sont inutiles entre nous. On a vécu tellement de choses, ressentit des émotions si fortes qu'aucune parole ne pourrait leur rendre justice... Etrangement, je me souviens de chaque moment que j'ai passé avec lui, avant que la maladie ne fasse des siennes. Notre première rencontre n'était pas sur le terrain de sport du lycée d'ailleurs, mais elle s'est faite le jour de la rentrée. Alors que je marchais vers le bâtiment principal, sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai levé les yeux et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il était à l'intérieur, regardant la foule avec intérêt à travers la grande baie vitrée. Nos regards se sont alors croisés, ne me laissant pas indifférent. Je me rappelle très bien ensuite de toutes ses piques et de toutes mes colères qui les ont suivies. On aurait pu jouer au chat et à la souris encore longtemps. Mais ma maladie a mis brutalement fin à tout ça.

Tous mes proches m'ont soutenu dans ce combat, mais c'est lui qui m'a le plus aidé à accepter mon cancer et à me faire comprendre que je devais profiter du temps qui me restait. Quand je ferme les yeux, je peux très clairement me revoir au festival de musique, à la plage ou encore au cinéma. Tous ces moments-là resteront à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls. Il y a également eu tous ces gestes presque insignifiants et qui, pourtant, ont tout changé entre nous. Nos mains qui se frôlent, ses regards remplis d'une douceur incroyable, nos corps qui s'unissent, ... Je n'oublie rien. On a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves tous les deux. Plusieurs fois, j'ai été tenté de baisser les bras et de couper court à cette relation qui me dépassait, mais je suis sincèrement soulagé d'avoir tenu le coup. Parce que, aujourd'hui, je peux clairement dire que je ne regrette absolument rien.

Ses doigts remontent le long de mon bras, avant de caresser tendrement ma joue. Je ne suis pas en reste. Mes mains parcourent avec lenteur son corps. Avec Izaya, je me suis découvert un côté très tactile que je ne me connaissais pas. Avant, j'avais peur de toucher les gens et de les blesser, mais avec lui, j'ai dépassé ça sans même m'en rendre compte. Son visage s'approche alors du mien. Il me sourit, taquin.

« Hé Shizu-chan... s'il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté, tu m'attendras, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes avant que tu n'aies au moins cent ans.

– Cent ans ? rigole-t-il longuement. Ça va, tu n'es pas trop exigeant.

– Non, je sais rester réaliste tout de même. »

Son regard s'illumine. On se regarde, amusé, avant de partir dans un étrange fou rire. La tension redescend un peu. Je passe alors ma main derrière sa nuque et l'amène contre moi. Je m'empare aussitôt de ses lèvres, les embrassant avec douceur. Izaya ouvre un peu la bouche, me permettant de rencontrer avec délice sa langue. J'aimerais aller plus loin, mais mon corps ne suit pas. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas le plus important... Lorsqu'on se détache, je le regarde avec une rare intensité.

« Je t'aime, Izaya. N'oublie jamais ça.

– Je ne l'oublierai pas... Je t'aime aussi Shizuo, je t'aime tant... Tu as changé ma vie..., me dit-il avant de ricaner nerveusement. Désolé, c'est tellement niais et ridicule...

– C'est pas grave, j'adore quand tu es niais. »

On se sourit à nouveau. Mais ce sourire ne reste pas longtemps sur nos visages. Très vite, la réalité reprend sournoisement le dessus. La douleur enflamme à nouveau ma poitrine, provoquant une grosse quinte de toux. Du sang sort de ma bouche, alors que je tente péniblement de reprendre ma respiration.

« Shizuo... »

Izaya me tend une bouteille d'eau, tout en me regardant avec inquiétude. Lentement, mon souffle revient à la normale. Je chasse rapidement les larmes de douleur qui me sont montées aux yeux et lance un regard significatif à Izaya. Il est temps... Je ne peux plus faire trainer les choses. Chaque seconde qui passe rend mon départ plus difficile... Izaya semble hésiter, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu ... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux plus rien faire avant... ?

– Non... Izaya... Je suis désolé de t'abandonner, mais... je n'en peux plus... Je suis tellement fatigué... Je sens que je vais m'endormir... Et après... qui sait quand je serai à nouveau lucide... »

Il acquiesce lentement et prend le flacon de pilules. Ses mains tremblent tant qu'il a du mal à l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il y arrive enfin, il me regarde à nouveau, me faisant me sentir mal. Je ne vois que du désespoir dans ses yeux.

« Hey... Izaya, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

– Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu vas mourir ?

– ... La mort n'est pas le pire qui puisse arriver...

– Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes..., chuchote-t-il. Je sais que c'est la bonne décision, mais... c'est trop dur.

– Izaya... »

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de le rassurer, mais je le sens trembler de plus en plus. Je tique. Je ne peux pas partir dans ces conditions.

« ... Si tu veux, on peut remettre ça à plus tard.

– Non, répond-il directement. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres, Shizuo. Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça... Te donner ces pilules, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour toi... alors je vais le faire... »

Je le regarde un moment. Merde, pourquoi est-ce aussi dur ? J'aurais préféré mourir dans une crise quelconque, ça aurait été bien plus simple. Décidément, mon foutu corps surhumain m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout !

Izaya soupire alors fortement, avant de me tendre plusieurs pilules. Son regard se fait plus déterminé.

« Vas-y, Shizuo. Prends-les et mets fin à ton enfer. »

C'est lorsque je prends les médicaments dans ma main que je prends pleinement conscience de la portée de son geste. Son amour doit être vraiment fort pour accepter de me laisser partir. En toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais su en faire de même.

« Merci Izaya... »

Merci de m'aimer à ce point et de me permettre de mourir sans culpabiliser. Je mets alors les pilules dans ma bouche et bois de l'eau pour les avaler d'un geste assuré. Je me laisse ensuite aller contre les oreillers et emmène Izaya tout contre mon torse, l'étreignant pour la dernière fois. Je sens les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Il a peur. Je ressers alors mes bras autour de lui.

Pitié, faites qu'il aille bien... Ça me rend dingue de ne plus pouvoir être avec lui. J'aimerais lui donner toute ma force pour qu'il puisse faire face à ma mort... Mais ça va aller... J'ai confiance en lui, il y arrivera...

Je le regarde ensuite une dernière fois et souris. Je me sens apaisé rien qu'à cette vue... Alors que j'ai l'impression que mon coeur commence à ralentir, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir bien. J'ai eu une belle vie, je ne regrette rien, même si je suis encore jeune. Ce que j'ai vécu avec Izaya vaut bien une vie entière...

Je suis prêt. Plus rien ne me retient sur cette terre à présent. Je peux enfin lâcher prise et me laisser aller dans une inconscience confortable et accueillante. La douleur quitte lentement mon corps alors que mes yeux n'arrivent plus à rester ouverts...

* * *

La tête contre le torse de Shizuo, j'écoute attentivement chaque battement de son coeur. Mon estomac est noué, j'ai du mal à respirer. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minute à présent. Si je m'étais écouté, je ne lui aurais jamais parlé de ces fichues pilules. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester silencieux. Le voir souffrir tous les jours tout en sachant que j'avais la solution pour le soulager était bien trop dur à supporter... Je sais que mon Shizuo est parti depuis bien longtemps, mais c'est malgré tout la pire décision que j'ai eu à prendre de toute ma vie...

J'ai envie de vomir. Ma boule au ventre ne cesse d'empirer. J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai peur. Quand le corps de Shizuo se détend sous moi, je me sens défaillir. D'une main tremblante, j'attrape son poignet et sens son pouls. Il n'y a rien... Il n'y a plus rien. Je suis pris de haut-le-coeur. Je m'accroche alors à sa chemise et enfouis mon visage tout contre lui. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter mes tremblements. Mes larmes coulent sans que je parvienne à les retenir. Je déglutis avec difficulté, avant de relever les yeux. La vision de Shizuo me coupe le souffle. Son visage est si paisible. Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi serein depuis une éternité...

Je l'embrasse alors de façon maladroite, avant d'afficher un sourire forcé.

« Repose-toi, Shizuo... Tu l'as bien mérité... »

Ma voix sort difficilement de ma bouche. Ma vue se brouille. Je gémis de douleur, tout en posant mon front contre le sien.

« Tu ne souffres plus maintenant... Tu ne souffres plus... »

* * *

... Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ça...

Merci de m'avoir lue et je vous dis à bientôt pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire!


	16. Et pour le reste de l'éternité

Bonsoir, vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je dois avouer qu'il était particulièrement difficile à écrire. Il fait aussi la taille de deux chapitres normaux, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à l'idée de le couper en deux. J'espère donc que vous avez du temps devant vous (ou que vous serez motivés pour le lire en plusieurs fois :p) et bien sûr qu'il vous plaira malgré tout.

J'en profite également pour remercier **Gardie**. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis ! Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire t'a touchée. Tes mots m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère que la fin te conviendra!

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Et pour le reste de l'éternité**

 _Une semaine après la mort de Shizuo..._

Le vide... Le néant... Le noir... Je suis éveillé et, pourtant, il n'y a que ça qui m'entoure. Je ne ressens rien. Mon corps est comme anesthésié. Mon esprit aussi. Il n'y a juste... plus rien. C'est comme ça depuis des jours, depuis que la lumière s'est brutalement éteinte. Quelque chose s'est cassé, ce n'est pas réparable. J'entends des voix au loin, mais elles n'arrivent pas encore à m'atteindre. Je ne veux pas qu'elles se rapprochent. Je suis bien ici, dans mon monde, à l'abri de toute pensée, de toute souffrance...

Mais le bruit est de plus en plus fort, je commence à avoir du mal à l'ignorer. Pourtant, je décide toujours de n'y prêter aucune attention. Allongé sur le lit, je fixe le plafond blanc avec une attention toute particulière. C'en est presque hypnotisant.

« Izaya, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi, je dois te parler ! »

La voix de Shinra s'élève alors à travers la porte et me parvient de plein fouet. Je ne lui réponds pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient. Généralement, il finit par abandonner au bout d'une bonne demi-heure. Il suffit juste d'attendre. Je dois simplement rester concentré sur ce monde si confortable.

« C'est ridicule, Izaya. Je vais demander à Celty d'ouvrir la porte si tu ne viens pas dans cinq minutes ! »

Quelle menace... Mais je reste obstinément silencieux. Qu'il s'en aille donc. Sa voix m'agace au plus haut point. Elle m'empêche de rester dans mon état de léthargie. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne fait pas ce que je veux... Lorsque j'entends la serrure céder, je suis ramené brutalement à la réalité. La douce illusion de vide se brise totalement, me laissant juste énervé. De quel droit entre-t-il ici sans permission ? Je ne fais alors aucun effort de courtoisie quand ses pas se rapprochent de la chambre. Mon regard ne se tourne même pas vers lui alors qu'il entre dans la pièce.

« Izaya..., soupire-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– J'essaye de me reposer. Il est tôt, Shinra.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. C'est l'appartement de Shizuo. »

En entendant son nom, je sens un désagréable frisson me traverser tout le corps. Je me redresse alors, hérissé.

« Va-t'en Shinra.

– Tu ne réponds plus au téléphone... Tu n'es même pas venu aux funérailles...

– Comme si ça avait une quelconque utilité. Entendre les condoléances hypocrites des gens, très peu pour moi.

– ... Je dois te parler, c'est important.

– Tu m'as déjà parlé ce soir-là, il n'y a rien à dire de plus. »

Je me détourne de lui et me dirige vers le salon. Je ne veux plus penser à ce qui s'est passé, plus jamais. Quand j'ai prévenu Shinra, il est venu directement, il a essayé de me réconforter, mais ses mots n'avaient aucun sens.

« J'ai discuté avec les parents de Shizuo... »

Arrête de prononcer son nom ! Je ne veux plus l'entendre !

« Le bail de l'appartement va être résilié, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

– Comme si c'était un problème.

– Izaya... Tu as ton propre appartement...

– En quoi ça te concerne, franchement ?

– Ce n'est pas sain...

– Pas sain ? Dit celui qui couche avec une femme sans tête. Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas gerber ! »

Ma voix siffle, méchante. Je veux l'éloigner, je veux qu'il s'en aille ! Shinra me regarde un moment, avant de jouer nerveusement avec ses lunettes. Ses yeux sont fuyants.

« Je ne veux pas te juger. Je sais que ça ne fait qu'une semaine... C'est juste que... Je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne crois pas que rester ici va t'aider à aller mieux.

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je m'en sors très bien. »

Je m'assieds sur le divan, affichant un sourire moqueur. Comme si j'avais besoin de son aide. Je sais ce que je fais. Je l'entends alors soupirer, avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas venu aux funérailles, mais je n'aime pas savoir que tu restes enfermé ici.

– C'est mon problème. Laisse-moi maintenant.

– ... Je suis désolé, Izaya... J'aurais voulu le sauver...

– Tais-toi. »

Je le coupe aussitôt. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Shinra me lance un regard triste, mais je détourne aussitôt la tête.

« ... Bien... Je vais te laisser..., commence-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Mais je repasserai te voir.

– C'est ça... »

Lorsqu'il sort enfin de l'appartement pour rejoindre Celty qui l'attend dehors, je soupire de soulagement. Mes épaules s'affaissent légèrement. Il est parti... D'un pas lent, je retourne sur le lit. Le nez contre le matelas, je respire longuement l'odeur qui empreigne les draps...

Une semaine... Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il n'est plus là. J'ai du mal à y croire. Même si je l'ai vu mourir, j'attends encore qu'il revienne. Je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Pourtant, quand j'entends du bruit, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est lui... Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. À chaque fois, je dois me rappeler qu'il ne reviendra pas. Ça me fait mal, c'est insupportable.

La vision de son corps sans vie me hante. Je me demande où il est.. Est-ce qu'il m'observe de là-haut ? Est-ce qu'il s'est réincarné ? Ou... est-ce qu'il n'existe plus du tout ? Cette pensée est insupportable. Non, il est forcément quelque part... Peut-être même qu'il est encore ici, dans cet appartement...

Un sourire désabusé apparait sur mon visage. Moi qui ne suis absolument pas croyant, me voilà à espérer que les esprits existent. Je suis vraiment tombé bien bas... Mes doigts se resserrent sur les draps. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas ne jamais revenir. Chaque soir, j'espère me réveiller le lendemain dans une autre réalité. Les Dullahan existent bien. Saika aussi. Tout n'est donc pas si rationnel, pourquoi un miracle ne pourrait-il pas exister ?

Shizuo est parti... Et je suis mort en même temps que lui. Plus rien n'a d'importance à présent. Mes journées se succèdent sans intérêt. Je ne les vois même pas passer. Je dors beaucoup plus qu'avant et quand je suis réveillé, je me sens juste comateux. Je continue d'avancer comme un automate. Je saute la plupart de mes repas. Je n'ai même pas la force de me commander à manger. À vrai dire, je n'ai plus la force de ne rien faire. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. J'ai du mal à imaginer que la vie continue réellement dehors.

Je n'ai vu que Shinra depuis... Mon téléphone a sonné plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai jamais pris la peine de répondre. Mikado, mes soeurs, Simon, Kadota et même Shiki ont tenté de me joindre. Bien que pour Shiki, je doute que ce soit pour de simples condoléances... Ils m'ont tous laissé des messages, je n'en ai écouté aucun. Je ne veux pas entendre leurs platitudes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais supporter ça. Je veux juste... être seul...

Seul, je l'ai toujours été après tout et c'est ce qui me réussit le plus. Il n'y avait que Shizuo pour parvenir à combler ma solitude, aussi bien dans la haine que dans l'amour. Je voudrais tant le revoir, juste une seule seconde. Sentir sa peau, son odeur, entendre sa voix, ... Il ne peut pas être déjà parti. Je ne sais pas, je... Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Comment suis-je supposé vivre sans lui ? À quoi est censée ressembler ma vie à présent ? Il y a quelque chose d'irréel dans son absence. Comme si c'était une anomalie qui n'allait pas tarder à être réparée...

Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois ressentir. Je me sens juste vide... Peut-être que c'est ce qui m'attend maintenant, une existence terne et sans intérêt... Je ne sais pas si Shizuo existe encore quelque part, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, moi, je suis en Enfer. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Je vais forcément me réveiller à un moment ou un autre. C'est obligé, parce que je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça...

Je m'enroule alors dans les couvertures et m'allonge sur le côté du lit que Shizuo utilisait toujours. Son odeur est encore là, comme s'il n'avait pas disparu. Je me raccroche à elle. Cette odeur, c'est la preuve qu'il a existé, que tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble était réel. Elle m'apaise. En la reniflant, je peux presque sentir la main de Shizuo dans mes cheveux. Je souris alors légèrement. J'imagine sans mal sa présence derrière moi. Il veille sur moi. Sa chaleur me réconforte. Bercé par cette douce illusion, je m'endors paisiblement...

* * *

 _Trois semaines après la mort de Shizuo..._

Assis à la table de la cuisine, je regarde nerveusement l'horloge. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, mais j'espérais que ce se ferait plus tard. Que vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas les laisser tout détruire...

« Ta famille va arriver. Ils vont prendre tes affaires... Ils vont t'emmener loin de moi... »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

« J'y ai réfléchi pendant des jours et des jours, mais je ne vois pas comment les en empêcher. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses... ? Oui, je sais, c'est ta famille, ils ont le droit d'avoir des souvenirs de toi... Non, je ne leur ferai pas de misère. Ne t'en fais pas... »

Je passe alors une main sur mon visage, avant d'éclater de rire. Je suis fou... Je ne sais pas exactement quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à parler à Shizuo comme s'il était toujours là, mais je ne peux plus m'en empêcher à présent. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal. Cependant, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement. Prétendre qu'il y a toujours une part de lui ici est la seule chose qui m'aide à tenir. Mais cette illusion va bientôt se briser. L'appartement doit être vidé. J'ai envie de rester ici, mais sans toutes ses affaires, ce ne sera plus pareil. Ce sera juste une preuve de plus qu'il est définitivement parti. Alors, peut-être que ce sera plus simple pour moi de rentrer chez moi. Je pourrai toujours m'imaginer que Shizuo est ici, que l'endroit est resté intact. Oui, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à faire ça...

Lorsqu'on frappe à la porte, je me lève péniblement et vais ouvrir. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec Shinra.

« ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je suis venu te soutenir, sourit-il légèrement.

– ... Bien... Entre... »

Je m'efface pour le laisser passer. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis deux semaines. Je pensais qu'il avait laissé tomber, mais finalement il est toujours là. Ça m'agace tout autant que ça me soulage.

« Celty n'est pas avec toi ?

– Non... Elle... Elle ne se sentait pas la force de revenir ici. »

J'acquiesce, tandis que Shinra regarde autour de lui.

« Tu n'as touché à rien...

– Non.

– ... Tu vas rester ici alors ? me demande-t-il d'une voix étrange.

– Non, je vais partir.

– Ah bien, soupire-t-il soulagé. Tu verras, c'est la meilleure décision possible.

– Si tu le dis... »

Je ne tiens pas à prolonger la conversation avec lui. De toute façon, il ne peut pas comprendre. Il ne comprendra jamais d'ailleurs puisque sa foutue femme est immortelle ! Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a. Je le hais tellement pour ça.

Heureusement, je n'ai pas à rester longtemps avec lui. De nouveaux coups brefs sur la porte m'avertissent de la présence des parents et du frère de Shizuo. Je vais leur ouvrir et les laisse entrer tout en les saluant du bout des lèvres. Mon coeur s'accélère en leur présence. Ça fait un long moment que je ne les ai plus vus. Ce n'est même pas moi qui les ai prévenus de la ... la disparition de Shizuo. Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire, c'est Shinra qui a dû s'en charger.

Namiko se tourne alors vers moi. En voyant son visage, je me tends encore plus. Elle a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans de plus. Je peine à la reconnaitre, tant la tristesse déforme ses traits. Ses yeux sont brillants, mais aucune haine ne les illumine, malgré mes craintes. Elle s'approche de moi et, sans que je m'y attende, m'entoure de ses bras. Je me fige aussitôt, mais ne la repousse pas.

« J'aurais aimé te voir à la cérémonie, chuchote-t-elle dans un sanglot. L'urne de Shizuo est dans le salon, viens bientôt la voir, d'accord ?

– ... Je ne sais pas...

– Fais-le avant qu'il ne soit enterré. S'il te plait... »

Mal à l'aise, je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Elle s'éloigne alors tout en serrant mes mains. Je sens la tristesse accaparer chaque parcelle de son être. Elle a l'air si petite et fragile. Est-ce que je lui fais la même impression ? C'est horrible. Je ne veux aucune pitié, même de leur part. Je détourne alors le regard de ses yeux bien trop sincères pour le poser sur Kichiro et Kasuka. En cet instant, il serait difficile de nier leur lien de parenté. Ils se ressemblent tant... Bien droits, le visage neutre, ils donnent l'impression d'arriver à contrôler leurs sentiments, mais leurs yeux ne peuvent mentir. Ils sont dévastés. Leur souffrance est bien trop visible, comme celle de Namiko. Je ne peux pas supporter cette vision. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Ma respiration devient alors plus saccadée. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me montrer leur tristesse. Je refuse de la voir... Je refuse... ça rend les choses bien trop réelles... Shizuo... Tu ne peux pas nous laisser dans un tel état...

« Izaya... »

La voix de Kasuka me fait tourner la tête. Il me regarde curieusement, une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Non... Il ne faut pas qu'il me fixe de cette façon... Je vais bien... Je vais bien...

« Hmm le mieux serait peut-être que vous commenciez à faire le tri des affaires de Shizuo, déclare alors Shinra tout en posant une main sur mon bras. Izaya et moi, on va prendre un peu l'air. On vous rejoint très vite. »

Sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Shinra m'entraine avec lui à l'extérieur. Je titube, me laissant presque porter par lui. Il me fait alors m'asseoir sur un petit muret. Ma respiration ne va pas mieux. J'ai mal au ventre. Je sens que je vais vomir. Je gémis d'inconfort alors que la bile me monte à la bouche.

« Penche-toi en avant et respire profondément. »

Je l'écoute, désireux de faire passer cette horrible sensation. Il passe une main sur mon dos, le caressant avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Ma respiration se calme petit à petit. Son geste me fait du bien.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

– ... Oui... »

Je me redresse légèrement. Il me regarde avec une bienveillance qui ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Du moins, je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme ça, à part Celty peut-être. Je soupire fortement, chassant les tensions qui me paralysent le ventre.

« ... Je ne veux pas être là quand ils feront le tri. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que j'ai mis de côté ce que je souhaitais garder, qu'ils voient si ça leur convient.

– D'accord, répond Shinra. Attends-moi ici, je vais leur expliquer. »

Il s'éloigne rapidement. Je remarque alors que mes doigts tremblent un peu. Je respire fortement. Je pensais que je pourrais le faire, mais je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne peux pas rester là, à les regarder vider l'appartement de Shizuo, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais plus que tout, je ne peux pas supporter de voir leur douleur. Je préfère m'éloigner, fuir toute cette souffrance.

Lorsque Shinra vient me rejoindre, il affiche un sourire forcé, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ils sont d'accord.

– ... Bien.

– Que veux-tu faire ?

– Je vais marcher un peu... seul.

– Ah..., souffle-t-il visiblement déçu. Je comprends... Je vais rester ici, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

– Ça ira, merci. »

Je lui parle un peu sèchement, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est presque plus fort que moi. Soupirant, je plonge mes mains dans mes poches et m'éloigne d'un pas lent. Je ne suis plus sorti depuis trois semaines. Les rues d'Ikebukuro me paraissent si vides... Comment aies-je pu y trouver un quelconque intérêt auparavant ? Je marche sans but. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un autre quartier. Même si les lieux me paraissent familiers, il y a tout de même quelque chose qui cloche...

Au croisement d'un carrefour, je m'arrête sans faire attention aux gens qui m'entourent. J'ai une étrange sensation, comme si j'étais suivi. Je peux presque sentir le frôlement d'une poubelle sur ma droite. Je me retourne, m'attendant à entendre un retentissant : "I-za-ya !", mais il n'y a personne... il n'y aura plus jamais personne...

Mon estomac se tord quand je me rends compte que tout ça vient de mon imagination. Shizuo ne viendra plus jamais me chasser d'Ikebukuro. Il ne viendra plus jamais... Je reste alors immobile. Les gens passent à côté de moi, sans que j'y fasse attention. C'est comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Tout est flou. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi seul. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. J'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer. Le noeud dans ma gorge se serre de plus en plus. Je vais exploser... Non... Pourquoi suis-je sorti ? J'étais très bien dans ma bulle, à l'abri de tout. Je veux que cette sensation de vide revienne. Je ne peux pas supporter cette souffrance... Je ferme les yeux. C'est horrible. J'ai l'impression que Shizuo est partout. Marcher dans ces rues sans le croiser n'a aucun sens. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas... J'avance alors de quelques pas, perdu. Je regarde autour de moi, sans rien reconnaitre. Où suis-je ? Je ne peux pas être à Ikebukuro... Tout tourne autour de moi. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Les gens commencent à me regarder bizarrement. Je ne supporte pas leur regard. Non... Je vous interdis de me fixer comme ça... Je ne peux pas...

Angoissé, je fais rapidement demi-tour et retourne à l'appartement de Shizuo. J'ai besoin de retrouver son odeur, d'être rassuré. Etre dehors sans le voir nulle part, ce n'est... juste pas possible... Je veux être entouré de quatre murs et de fermer la porte à double tour. Je ne veux pas être confronté à cette horrible vérité. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me sens mal. Je ne peux pas être dans les rues, j'ai besoin d'être au calme. Mais à peine aie-je remis les pieds dans l'appartement que l'air me manque. Mes yeux se brouillent alors que je vois les parents de Shizuo ranger ses affaires dans des boites. Non, ils n'ont pas le droit ! Shizuo en aura peut-être encore besoin ! Il ne faut pas jeter tout ça !

Je suffoque. C'est impossible. Je deviens fou... Shizuo... Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien pour les en empêcher... ? Je ne peux pas voir ça. Mes mains tremblent. J'ai envie de les frapper, de leur faire du mal. Il faut que je m'éloigne de ça. Je reprends alors mon téléphone et appelle un taxi. Je rassemble ensuite mes affaires, sans un regard pour personne. De toute façon, c'est à peine s'ils font attention à moi. Ils sont dans leur propre monde. Mais lorsque je m'apprête à franchir la porte, Shinra me retient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande-t-il. Tu t'en vas déjà ?

– C'est mieux comme ça... Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

– Si, mais... Enfin... c'est un peu soudain.

– Ça n'a rien de soudain. J'avais prévu de partir aujourd'hui. Quelques heures en plus ou en moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Il reste silencieux, comme s'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait dire. Je sors alors pour attendre le taxi. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre ? Je n'ai plus ma place nulle part. Et je refuse de voir l'appartement de Shizuo complètement vide. Je ne peux pas, je préfère partir. Je suis lâche, c'est vrai. Je l'assume. Je dois m'éloigner de tout ça. Mais, quand le taxi arrive, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder derrière moi pour imprimer une dernière fois les lieux dans ma tête. Dans peu de temps, il ne restera plus rien de ce que j'ai vécu avec Shizuo. J'hésite à nouveau. Je pourrais rester. Même si les affaires de Shizuo ne sont plus là, l'appartement restera imprégné de sa présence.

Je secoue alors la tête. Non. Ce serait bien trop dur. Chaque fois que mon regard se posera quelque part, je remarquerai ce qui a changé et je me rappellerai immédiatement qu'il ne reviendra pas. Le mieux, c'est d'être dans un lieu neutre. Shizuo n'est venu qu'une seule fois dans mon appartement. Rien ne sera là pour me faire prendre conscience qu'il n'est plus là. Rassuré par ma façon de penser, je monte alors dans le taxi, posant mes affaires à côté de moi. Le trajet se fait en silence. Je regarde fixement mes genoux, refusant de me laisser distraire par le paysage. Lorsque je suis de retour à Shinjuku, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Ici, au moins, c'est normal que Shizuo ne soit pas là. Ce quartier a toujours été mon territoire. Il ne s'y est aventuré que quelques fois. Je me sens mieux d'un coup. Je peux à nouveau regarder par la fenêtre. Rien ne me choque dans la vue.

Quand j'arrive devant chez moi, je rentre rapidement après avoir payé le chauffeur. Être à nouveau dans mon appartement me fait un drôle d'effet. J'ai l'impression de le redécouvrir. J'y suis pourtant venu plusieurs fois au cours de ces derniers mois, mais tout me semble différent. Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici. Pour éviter de trop y penser, je décide de déballer mes affaires. Je les range sans réfléchir. Mais quand je passe à la caisse que j'ai ramenée de chez Shizuo, mes mouvements se figent. Mon coeur se met à battre rapidement. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions ? Je respire fortement, avant de me forcer à me ressaisir.

Mes doigts tremblent lorsque je ressors le kimono bleu que j'avais offert à Shizuo pour le mariage de Shinra et Celty. Je ne m'attarde pas trop dessus et prends une de ses chemises qu'il mettait le plus. Elle porte son odeur... Je sors d'autres objets que je range directement en essayant de ne pas trop y réfléchir. Mais ce qu'il reste dans la caisse ne peut pas me laisser indifférent. La photo... La seule photo où on est tous les deux. Je la regarde un moment. Je ne savais même pas que cette photo existait avant de la découvrir par hasard en rangeant les tiroirs de Shizuo.

Je me sens mal... Les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'essaye de les retenir, mais c'est bien trop dur. Elles se mettent à couler sur mes joues, comme des traitresses. Je n'en peux plus. Shizu-chan, pitié... reviens... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Je n'y arriverai pas. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner... Tu étais censé être la seule personne qui resterait pour toujours à mes côtés. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne te reverrai jamais...

Je veux juste que tu reviennes, même si c'est pour me haïr comme avant. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai mal de tête. Aide-moi, Shizu-chan. Je t'interdis de me laisser seul ! Mon corps tremble de plus en plus alors que les larmes ne cessent de tomber. Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes, que tu sois malade ? Tu ne méritais pas ça, je ne méritais pas ça.

Je me tiens le ventre de douleur. J'ai l'impression de mourir. Ma respiration se fait haletante. Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant... Non... Non... Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... qu'une mauvaise blague pour me punir de tout ce que je t'ai fait... Pitié... Je t'en prie... Dis-moi que tout ça est faux... Plus rien n'existe... Ce n'est pas possible... Même ce qui me définissait a disparu. Mon amour pour les humains, mes envies de les observer sous toutes leurs facettes, mes désirs de chaos, plus rien n'existe. Reviens... Aide-moi... Je t'interdis de me laisser seul ! Je t'en supplie... Ne m'abandonne pas...

Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé agir à présent. On ne m'a jamais appris à faire face à une telle perte. Je suis perdu... Cette douleur... Pitié Shizu-chan, dis-moi qu'elle finira par partir...

* * *

 _Quatre mois après la mort de Shizuo..._

Le temps passe à une vitesse folle. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut passer si vite alors que je ne fais rien de mes journées. La plupart du temps, je reste allongé sur le lit à essayer de ne penser à rien. Je me sens alors déconnecté de mon propre corps. Ne plus rien ressentir, juste être une coquille vide... Il n'y a que dans cet état que j'arrive à tenir.

Les coups de téléphone ont fini par s'estomper. Voyant que je ne leur réponds pas, la plupart ont laissé tomber. Mais pas Shinra qui m'a laissé plusieurs messages, d'abord inquiet, puis fâché. Il m'en veut de ne pas être venu rendre hommage à l'urne de Shizuo avant qu'elle ne soit enterrée et, depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut plus me parler. Tant mieux. Je préfère qu'on me fiche la paix. Mais, malheureusement, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Lorsque mon portable se met à vibrer, je regarde le numéro qui s'affiche avant de soupirer. C'est Shiki. Je l'évite depuis trop longtemps. Je sais qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable de continuer à l'ignorer. Je prends alors sur moi et décroche. Au moins, avec lui, je suis sûr de ne pas recevoir de stupides condoléances.

« Bonjour Shiki, comment allez-vous ? »

Je force ma voix sur un ton joyeux. Je n'aime pas jouer cette comédie. Ça me donne envie de vomir...

« Bien et toi ?

– Ça va...

– J'ai une mission pour toi, enchaine-t-il directement. J'ai besoin d'informations sur un nouveau gang qui sévit en ville.

– Je suis toujours en congé, Shiki. Vous m'en voyez désolé. »

Un silence désagréable s'installe. Même sans rien dire, il arrive à faire monter la tension. Je sens directement qu'il n'est pas content.

« Je sais que la situation n'est pas facile pour toi, mais j'estime t'avoir laissé assez de temps. Tu travailles pour moi, dois-je te le rappeler ?

– ... Non. Mais je suis sûr que vous pourriez trouver un autre informateur.

– Es-tu en train de me dire que tu souhaiterais ne plus travailler avec nous ?

– ... J'y pense. »

Je ne sais pas du tout comment il va réagir, mais l'idée me tirade depuis un moment déjà. Ma vie d'avant n'a plus de sens pour moi. Je ne me vois plus trainer avec les yakuzas. En plus, c'était ce que voulait Shizuo, que je m'éloigne de tout ça. En suivant ses souhaits, j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de lui.

« Izaya, dois-je te rappeler les règles que tu as acceptées quand tu es devenu notre informateur ? Personne n'est autorisé à quitter le groupe de sa propre initiative. C'est à nous de décider de mettre un terme à notre collaboration, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– ... Si sérieux comme toujours, Shiki. Une exception de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne.

– ... Je passerai chez toi demain, déclare-t-il après un moment. Tâche d'être présentable. »

Sur ces mots, il raccroche. Je soupire alors, avant de reposer mon téléphone sur la table basse. Je laisse retomber ma tête sur le coussin de mon divan. Pourquoi doit-il venir demain ? J'avais espéré qu'il me laisserait tranquille et ne viendrait plus me chercher. J'ai été stupide. Je ne veux plus travailler pour lui, mais je ne vois pas comment je vais arriver à me défiler cette fois-ci.

Soupirant à nouveau, je laisse mon regard dériver vers l'écran de la télévision. Je verrai bien demain. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je ne veux plus penser à rien. Je me mets rapidement à somnoler devant une série quelconque.

À nouveau, le temps passe étrangement vite. Je me sens comme si j'étais pris dans un immense brouillard. Je suis vidé de tous sentiments. La douleur n'est plus là, mais je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Au moins, la douleur me donnait l'impression d'être encore un peu en vie. Maintenant, c'est juste comme si j'étais mort de l'intérieur. Il n'y a plus rien...

Le lendemain, je dois me forcer à me doucher et à m'habiller de façon correcte. Rien que cette tâche me semble insurmontable. C'est une simple contrainte qui était insignifiante avant, mais qui ressemble plus à un fardeau qu'autre chose à présent. Je range également l'appartement, me rendant compte que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai plus fait le ménage. Je sais que je me laisse aller, que ce n'est pas bien, mais je n'arrive plus à reprendre le dessus...

Je sais que ce n'est pas normal. Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur mon état. Et lorsque Shinra m'a parlé de dépression, ça ne m'a pas particulièrement surpris. À vrai dire, je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre un mot là-dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit de toute façon... D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ses reproches. Au moins, je continue à vivre. Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde souhaitait... ?

Shiki arrive à dix heures précises, entouré de deux hommes de main à qui il demande de rester à l'extérieur. Il s'installe ensuite sur mon fauteuil sans demander la permission. C'est une habitude qu'il a prise. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire de partir, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y trouverais même rien d'amusant, alors qu'autrefois, lui tenir tête avait toujours quelque chose de jouissif. Je suis juste fatigué d'avance de tout ça. Devoir lui parler, faire semblant, je n'ai plus envie de faire tout ça. Je veux juste être seul et ne plus avoir à bouger ou à parler.

« Assieds-toi, Izaya. »

Sa voix est profonde et calme. J'ai toujours aimé son attitude posée, qui tranche tellement avec ses activités de yakuza. Sans discuter, je me mets en face de lui. Je reste silencieux. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lancer la conversation. J'aimerais juste qu'il s'en aille et que je n'aie plus à jouer cette comédie ridicule. En plus, je ne supporte pas son regard inquisiteur.

« Est-ce que tu dors ces derniers temps ? finit-il par me demander.

– Bien sûr, Shiki. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ferais pas ? »

J'affiche un sourire hypocrite sur mon visage. Je lui mens ouvertement, mais ça, ça ne change pas d'avant. Je ne tiens pas à lui dire que mon sommeil est complètement déréglé. Si je ne faisais que dormir au début, maintenant je n'arrive presque plus à fermer les yeux. Mes insomnies sont revenues, ne me lâchant plus.

« Je tiens à avoir un informateur en forme, alors tâche de régler ce problème. »

Cette phrase a le don de m'énerver fortement. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit au juste ? Que je sais mettre mes problèmes sur pause comme ça ?

« Ça risque d'être compliqué, Shiki.

– De combien de temps as-tu encore besoin ?

– ... Oh je ne sais pas, je dirais deux mois, une semaine, trois jours et six heures. Oui, ça me semble un délai raisonnable pour redevenir comme avant.

– Ne sois pas si arrogeant, informateur, réplique-t-il d'une voix sans appel. J'ai été assez patient avec toi. Ne pousse pas ta chance plus loin.

– Je ne reviendrai pas Shiki. J'arrête de travailler pour le groupe. »

À ces mots, il reste silencieux, me lançant un regard indéchiffrable. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Même s'il n'en a pas forcément l'air, Shiki est un homme très dangereux.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours pensé de toi ? reprend-il. Que tu n'es qu'un gamin immature qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Tu t'amuses avec des choses que tu ne devrais même pas approcher. Ton problème, c'est que tu ne sais pas où est ta place. C'est ironique, j'étais sûr que tu finirais par te faire écraser par Heiwajima. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tressaillir en entendant son nom. Je ne supporte pas qu'il me parle de lui. Shiki ne rate rien de ma réaction. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, avant de soupirer.

« C'est dommage, tu avais un certain avenir dans ce travail. Quel gâchis. »

Il se relève alors et s'éloigne vers la porte. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent tandis que je l'entends parler à ses hommes de main. Est-ce qu'il va leur demander de m'abattre ? Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose... Et si c'était la solution que j'attendais sans plus y croire ?

Mes yeux se perdent dans le vide et, pendant seulement quelques secondes, un tas de pensées m'envahit. La mort m'a toujours terrifié, mais maintenant que Shizuo m'attend de l'autre côté, elle est devenue bien plus attrayante. Il m'en aurait voulu si je m'étais suicidé, mais si je me fais tuer, ce n'est pas ma faute. Il ne pourra rien me dire...

Malgré tout, lorsque les deux hommes pénètrent dans la pièce, la peur s'empare de moi. Je vais mourir... Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas comment réagir... mais, au lieu de s'approcher de moi, ils se dirigent vers mon bureau. D'un geste brusque, ils écrasent mes ordinateurs sur le sol. Je me redresse alors d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

– Reste à ta place pour une fois, Izaya, me répond calmement Shiki. Et vous deux, fouillez le reste de l'appartement. »

Les hommes finissent de casser les ordinateurs, avant de renverser le bureau, puis la bibliothèque. Je comprends qu'ils sont à la recherche de tout document que j'aurais gardé sur les yakuzas. Mon regard se tourne alors vers Shiki.

« Tu...

– Le groupe a pris la décision de se séparer de toi, me coupe-t-il directement. Tu n'es plus à la hauteur, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'encombrer d'un informateur incompétent et inutile. Tu as de la chance, on a décidé d'être compatissant au vu de tes bonnes années de service. Tu auras la vie sauve, mais ne t'avises pas de nous approcher à nouveau et encore moins de vendre nos secrets à qui que ce soit.

– Je ne le ferai pas.

– Bien. »

Il observe attentivement ses hommes de main. Une fois qu'il est convaincu qu'il ne reste aucune information, il leur demande de partir. Lorsque nous sommes seuls, Shiki se tourne vers moi. Son regard est toujours aussi froid, pourtant je sens que l'ambiance a radicalement changé.

« Même si je ne l'approuve pas, j'ai choisi de respecter ton envie de partir.

– ... Merci.

– Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?

– ... Bien sûr Shiki. »

Je force un sourire sur mon visage, le faisant soupirer. Il secoue légèrement la tête, comme dépité par mon attitude.

« C'est sûrement dur pour toi, mais tu es fort. Tu arriveras à remonter la pente. Et si tu changes d'avis à l'avenir, tu sais où me trouver. »

J'acquiesce. Il me regarde un moment, avant de hocher la tête. Il s'éloigne alors, me laissant seul et perdu dans mon appartement complètement dévasté. Tout est par terre, mais ça m'atteint à peine. À vrai dire, j'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je suis rarement surpris par les autres, pourtant je ne pensais pas que Shiki me laisserait partir aussi facilement. Il n'est jamais aussi conciliant d'habitude. Pourquoi s'est-il montré gentil avec moi ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Je ne suis censé être qu'un simple outil pour lui. Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompé sur toute la ligne sur lui ?

Je soupire. Ces derniers temps, toutes mes convictions s'effondrent les unes après les autres. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire. Mais je suis soulagé. Ne plus travailler pour Shiki m'enlève un grand poids sur les épaules. Je suis débarrassé de cette contrainte. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Un immense vide s'empare de moi. Je n'ai plus rien. Tout ce qui me caractérisait disparait un par un. Que reste-t-il au juste de l'Izaya qui faisait frémir les autres ? Rien. Absolument rien. Je ne suis plus rien, plus personne.

Secouant la tête, je m'abaisse et commence à ramasser mes affaires. Cette tâche a au moins le mérite de m'occuper l'esprit. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Un geste après l'autre, être un automate, ne plus réfléchir. C'est bon, je peux avancer de cette façon. Une fois que tout est rangé, je vais m'asseoir sur l'appui de fenêtre et laisse mon regard trainer vers le bas. J'observe les gens qui marchent dans la rue. J'aimais le faire avant, il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit plus le cas maintenant. Ça va bien finir par revenir. Ce n'est pas possible autrement...

Mon corps tremble un peu de froid. Je l'entoure de mes bras, pour le réchauffer. Je sens avec délice les os sur mes doigts. J'ai perdu du poids ces derniers temps, mais ça me convient parfaitement. Au moins, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le contrôle sur mon corps et c'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle j'ai encore un semblant de contrôle.

Alors que j'essaye de me complaire dans la contemplation des humains, je sens mon portable vibrer. Je regarde l'écran et vois le nom de Mikado s'afficher. Encore. C'est le seul à essayer de me contacter encore régulièrement. Je ne le comprends pas. Pourquoi insiste-il à ce point ? N'a-t-il pas compris que je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille ? J'ignore son appel et me tourne à nouveau vers la rue. Je ne ressens rien en observant les gens déambuler devant moi. Comment même aie-je pu trouver un jour ce spectacle intéressant ? C'est ennuyeux. Je me surprends encore moi-même à chercher une chevelure blonde parmi la foule... Quand un homme avec un costume de barman tourne dans ma rue, mon coeur s'arrête, je me redresse alors brusquement, avant de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas Shizuo... Et à y regarder de plus près, ce n'est même pas un costume de barman...

La douleur se ressert dans ma gorge. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Rapidement, je me dirige vers les toilettes et vomis le maigre contenu de mon estomac. Ma respiration est haletante. Je n'en peux plus... Je transpire, le coeur battant fortement dans ma poitrine... Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je le sais maintenant. Jamais je n'arriverai à m'en remettre. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui... C'est impossible... Je ne peux pas me laisser mourir, parce que je lui ai promis de continuer d'avancer, mais j'aimerais pouvoir le faire parce que ma vie n'a plus aucun sens pour moi.

Pardonne-moi, Shizu-chan. J'essaye. Je te promets que j'essaye, mais c'est bien trop dur...

* * *

 _Huit mois après la mort de Shizuo..._

Contrairement à ce que les fictions tentent de nous faire croire, la mort ne devient pas plus acceptable avec le temps qui passe. À moins que ce ne soit juste moi qui ne suis pas normal. Je ne suis pas retourné à Ikebukuro depuis mon départ, je n'ai revu personne. Je me demande parfois s'ils pensent encore à lui. Est-ce que ce quartier se souvient de lui ? Huit mois... Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois passé au-dessus à présent, alors c'est l'illusion que je donne. Faire semblant, ça me réussit bien, même si j'ai du mal à ignorer la boule qui s'est logée dans mon estomac. Mais j'ai pris le pli depuis un bon moment. J'ai aussi trouvé quelques bonnes astuces pour m'aider. Après être retombé sur les somnifères donnés par Shinra, j'ai décidé d'en prendre tous les soirs. J'ai enfin pu dormir grâce à ça. Malheureusement, les effets commencent à diminuer, ce qui m'oblige à augmenter les doses. J'en prends aussi quand la souffrance devient trop intolérable et que je veux juste dormir pour tout oublier et ce, peu importe l'heure.

Shinra n'est pas au courant. De toute façon, je me moque pas mal de son avis. Il n'est même pas touché par la disparition de Shizuo. Seulement six mois après, il est parti en voyage avec Celty. Comment peut-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comment peuvent-ils tous continuer d'avancer comme si la mort de Shizuo ne changeait rien à leur vie ? Ça me dégoute.

Moi je... je n'y arrive toujours pas. Et chaque jour qui passe rend son absence plus dure à supporter, mais surtout plus concrète. À présent, il est mort depuis plus longuement que ce que n'a duré notre relation. Cette pensée me donne le tournis. Comment aie-je réussi à tenir jusqu'ici ? Et ce temps qui file et qui file. Est-ce c'est ce qu'a ressenti Shizuo lors de ses derniers mois ? Cette sensation que le temps lui filait entre les doigts ? Je n'arrive pas à le rattraper, je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Je ne me pose plus nulle part, je ne profite plus de rien. Je ne peux pas. Même si je le voulais, comment pourrais-je ne fusse que sourire alors qu'il n'est plus là ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends à peine qu'on frappe à la porte. Soupirant, je me force à quitter mon fauteuil pour aller ouvrir. Je tombe alors sur Shinra. Ce dernier me lance un regard sombre, avant d'entrer sans demander la permission. Il semble en colère. Ce comportement ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça m'aurait fait rire. Maintenant, je suis las. Que me veut-il encore ?

« ... Trois semaines. Ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de ta part, siffle-t-il.

– Comme si ça avait de l'importance pour toi. Franchement, ça m'étonne même que tu l'aies remarqué. Tu n'étais pas encore en voyage avec Celty ?

– Combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'on est parti en voyage de noces ? On n'avait pas le droit ? Shizuo aurait compris, lui.

– Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! Tu n'étais même pas son ami, tout ce qui t'intéressait, c'était sa force surhumaine !

– Moi au moins, il ne me haïssait pas pendant une bonne partie de sa vie ! réplique-t-il aussitôt.

– ... Comment oses-tu... ?

– ... Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je suis inquiet, d'accord ? Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds plus ?

– J'ai bloqué ton numéro. »

Il me regarde, surpris, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il m'observe alors avec plus d'attention et semble tiquer.

« Tu as encore perdu du poids.

– Non.

– Ce n'était pas une question, Izaya. Combien pèses-tu ?

– Je n'en sais rien.

– Très bien, allons dans la salle de bain et monte sur la balance.

– Non.

– Je ne te laisse pas le choix, réplique-t-il d'un ton sec.

– Ha ha, je t'en prie, arrête de jouer les amis qui s'inquiètent. Ce rôle ne te va pas du tout !

– ... Tu crois que je suis aveugle peut-être ? Tu penses que je ne vois pas que tu te laisses mourir à petit feu ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

– Tu es ridicule, Shinra ! La vérité, c'est que tu n'en as rien à faire ! Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire. Je parie même que tu as profité de sa mort pour lui prélever du sang et faire des expé... »

Un bruit retentit avant même que la douleur ne me parvienne. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que Shinra vient de me frapper en plein visage. Vacillant, je pose une main sur ma joue et le regarde, surpris. Ses yeux n'ont jamais été si expressifs. Il semble blessé et très déçu.

« Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille..., commence-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je sais ce que tu fais, tu essayes de me dégouter de toi. Mais ça ne marchera pas... tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je ne te laisserai pas tomber... J'ai déjà perdu un ami, je ne tiens pas à perdre le seul qu'il me reste. Je... Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, mais toi... je te jure que je le ferai, même si tu dois me haïr pour ça. »

Ma main retombe lentement le long de mon corps. Je baisse le regard, incertain. Il s'approche alors de moi d'un pas hésitant.

« Izaya... Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

– ... Si tu as une solution miracle, je suis tout ouvert.

– Non, mais... je vois bien que tu t'enfermes dans une bulle où tu tentes de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

– Je veux juste redevenir comme avant où tout m'était égal, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

– ... Tu ne peux plus redevenir comme avant, répondit-il d'une voix hachée. Personne ne le peut. »

Je le regarde à peine, mais ses mots ne me laissent pas indifférent. Cependant, si je ne peux pas juste revenir en arrière, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Accepter la réalité ? Affronter de plein fouet sa mort ? Bien sûr, je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas, mais jusqu'à présent, j'ai réussi à enfouir la plupart de mes émotions au fond de moi et de continuer à faire semblant, comme si ce n'était pas si grave que ça, comme si Shizuo était toujours là, quelque part. Si j'abats cette barrière... je ne suis vraiment pas sûr d'arriver à tenir le coup.

Shinra s'avance à nouveau et, sans que je m'y attende, m'entoure de ses bras et m'amène contre lui. L'étreinte est maladroite, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver confortable.

« Laisse-toi aller, tu peux te le permettre. »

Comme si cette phrase était le déclencheur dont j'avais besoin, je sens toute la pression de mon corps s'envoler. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais cette fois-ci, je n'essaye pas de les retenir. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal... Mes doigts se resserrent sur la blouse de Shinra. Il a raison, je ne peux plus continuer à faire semblant. La douleur est bien trop forte... Toutes sortes d'émotions me submergent alors, je ne peux plus les contenir.

« ... Je lui en veux, Shinra. Je lui avais pourtant promis que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais je lui en veux tellement... Il m'a donné trop choses... il n'avait pas le droit de me les retirer aussi brutalement...

– Tu peux être en colère contre lui.

– ... C'est surtout contre moi que je le suis. Je l'ai laissé tomber. J'avais tellement peur de sa mort, mais... une partie de moi... était contente qu'il s'en aille... Quel genre de monstre suis-je pour penser une telle atrocité... ?

– Ne dis pas ça, c'est normal Izaya. Il souffrait, il n'avait plus aucune vie. Tu as été soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait plus mal, tu as réagi de la bonne façon. »

Je ne lui réponds pas, mais je me sens rassuré par ses mots. Je m'agrippe alors encore plus à lui, me laissant complètement aller. Ça fait mal, ça fait du bien.

« ... Je suis désolé, reprend-il après quelques secondes. J'aurais dû être plus présent pour toi dès le départ, mais... je n'aurais pas su te soutenir comme il le fallait... Si je suis parti avec Celty, ce n'est pas par désintérêt, mais parce qu'on en avait besoin tous les deux... Crois-moi, je... je n'arrive pas non plus à croire qu'on ne le reverra plus jamais...

– ... Je ne t'en veux pas...

– Bien... Est-ce que... Tu sais, j'en ai discuté avec Celty et, si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais venir quelques jours, voire même semaines, chez nous. Ça te ferait peut-être du bien. »

Mes larmes se calment peu à peu. Je m'éloigne alors légèrement de lui, presque à regret.

« Merci, mais... je n'y tiens pas.

– Tu ne dérangeras pas.

– Je sais. Seulement... je préfère être seul.

– ... D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux... Mais je t'en prie, arrête de repousser les autres. Je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne suis pas le seul. Tu te replies sur toi-même, ce n'est pas ce que voulait Shizuo. »

Je sais. Je sais tout ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, Shinra. S'il peut me voir de quelque part, Shizuo doit être très déçu de moi.

« ... Je ne sais pas comment faire autrement...

– Essaye juste de reprendre ta vie en main. Fais le pour lui. Un pas après l'autre. Jour par jour.

– ... D'accord...

– Et fais attention à ton poids. Crois-moi, je ne te lâcherai pas là-dessus. »

J'acquiesce faiblement. Il ne me laissera pas tomber. Je pense que c'est la première fois que je m'en rends réellement compte. Son soutien m'apporte plus que ce que j'aurais pu croire. Je ne suis pas aussi seul que ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas Shizuo, mais il est là malgré tout.

Lorsqu'il finit par partir, je me sens complètement épuisé. Vidé psychologiquement. Peut-être que j'aurais dû accepter sa proposition et partir avec lui, mais c'était trop dur pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être confronté à son regard. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Perdu, je me laisse aller sur mon fauteuil. Mes yeux se posent alors sur le livre qui est sur la table devant moi. Le Petit Prince... Je le lis presque tous les jours. Ce livre m'est très cher, surtout les mots écrits sur la première page. C'est la seule trace de l'écriture de Shizuo qu'il me reste. Mais maintenant, ce sont surtout ses paroles qui restent dans mon esprit. Je me souviens de chacun de ses mots...

" _...Quand tu seras seul, que tu douteras, quand tu penseras que personne ne peut t'aimer, tu reliras ces mots et tu te rappelleras. Tu te rappelleras que tu as été unique pour moi, que je t'ai aimé et que je ne veux pas que tu sois triste ou que tu te laisses aller."_

J'affiche un sourire désabusé. Comme si c'était aussi simple... Mais Shinra a raison... Je me dis que ça ne coûte rien d'écouter ce qu'il me propose. Essayer de reprendre ma vie en main, arrêter d'être dans ce brouillard confortable qui me rend insensible n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Un pas après l'autre. Jour par jour. Peut-être que je peux le faire. Peut-être que ce sera plus efficace que ma méthode actuelle... Je soupire fortement. Le moment est sans doute venu d'arrêter d'être lâche avec moi-même et d'affronter mes émotions. Je ne peux rien faire au fait que Shizuo soit mort, mais peut-être que je peux apprendre à vivre avec. D'une autre façon, dans la douleur, mais vivre quand même. Et accepter que je ne suis plus le même... Je vais essayer, pour Shizuo, pour Shinra qui ne me laissera de toute façon pas en paix. Ça en vaut peut-être la peine...

* * *

 _Neuf mois après la mort de Shizuo..._

Avec des gestes précis, je remets de l'ordre sur mon bureau. Ça fait quelques jours que j'ai repris le travail. Pas avec les yakuzas, mais je reste informateur malgré tout, pour la police, pour le commun des mortels. Après tout, j'avais pas mal de clients en dehors de Shiki avant. Je relance les affaires doucement. Rien d'extravagant, mais c'est à nouveau un petit pas en avant.

J'essaye d'avancer, je continue d'essayer tous les jours. Parfois ça marche bien, d'autre fois pas du tout. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière, ça pourrait bien me correspondre ces derniers temps. Mais quand je n'y arrive plus, Shinra est toujours là pour me pousser. Je peux me reposer sur lui. Grâce à son aide, petit à petit, j'ai réussi à retrouver un quotidien normal. Je me lève à une bonne heure, je sors à nouveau – mais jamais à Ikebukuro – je mange à chaque repas. Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour les autres, pour moi ça reste beaucoup. Je vois également Shinra et Celty très régulièrement. Un semblant de vie s'installe. Mais je n'oublie rien. Je pense à Shizuo tous les jours. Je ne m'habitude pas à son absence, j'apprends à faire avec, un peu comme un amputé qui doit s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition.

La reprise du travail a été un sacré pas en avant. Retourner dans mon ancienne routine s'est révélé être un sacré soulagement. Et même si la douleur est toujours aussi présente, ça me fait du bien de reprendre les choses en main.

Chaque jour, j'essaye d'aller plus loin. Shinra a raison, je m'isole trop. Je prends alors mon téléphone dans mes mains. Je n'ai toujours pas répondu à Mikado, alors qu'il n'a cessé de me laisser des messages tous ces derniers mois. Je compose son numéro sans trop réfléchir. Aller de l'avant. Je dois au moins essayer pour Shizuo.

« Bonjour Izaya, résonne sa voix après quelques secondes. Je suis content de t'avoir au bout du fil.

– Bonjour Mikado. J'ai été pas mal occupé, je n'ai pas su t'appeler avant. »

Je souris, mentant ouvertement. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est qu'un rôle de toute façon.

« Je comprends. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te parler longtemps maintenant, mais est-ce que ce serait possible de nous voir bientôt ?

– ... J'imagine.

– Parfait. Que dirais-tu de demain à seize heures ? Je passerai à ton bureau, si tu es d'accord ?

– Ça me va. À demain alors. »

Il me répond avec un enthousiasme qui me surprend. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il est toujours aussi intéressé par moi après tout ce temps. Cette pensée me poursuit lorsque je raccroche. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Je comprenais son attrait pour moi auparavant, mais à présent ça n'a plus aucun sens. Je ne représente plus cette atmosphère mystérieuse qui l'attirait tant.

J'avoue que je suis curieux de le voir du coup. Quelle surprise va-t-il me réserver ? C'est bien la première fois depuis ces derniers mois que quelque chose attise mon intérêt. Je souris alors légèrement, avant de sortir un petit carnet que je garde précieusement dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau. Ce carnet est mon secret pour tenir le coup ces derniers temps. C'est la solution que j'ai trouvée pour continuer mon semblant de vie. Quand j'étais au collège, j'aimais écrire pour coucher tous mes sentiments sur papier en jouant avec les métaphores. Mais j'ai cessé de le faire quand j'ai décidé de me construire une grande barrière autour de moi. Y revenir maintenant était presque une évidence. Et puis, c'est une façon pour moi de pouvoir lui parler...

Je feuillette alors les pages, mes yeux parcourant rapidement les mots que je lui ai écrits. Parfois, ils sont très courts – _Tu me manques_ – d'autres fois, ils sont plus longs. Mais ils me font tous du bien. Que ce ne soit qu'une fois ou plusieurs fois par jour, l'effet est le même. Ils me donnent l'impression d'être proche de lui, que même si je l'ai perdu, il est là pour moi... Je sors alors mon bic et commence à écrire un nouveau mot :

 _Tu vas être content, j'ai enfin rappelé Mikado aujourd'hui. J'ai même accepté de le voir. Tu vois, je suis capable d'aller de l'avant. Peut-être même que ça va être amusant. Ha ha, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, qu'il a un faible pour moi. C'était une de tes théories préférées. On verra bien, mais je t'avoue que je me demande ce qu'il me veut. J'ai presque hâte d'être demain. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivé. Certaines choses recommencent à prendre du sens. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ça. Crois-moi, je ne t'oublie pas. J'essaye juste de faire de mon mieux._

 _Je recommence à m'intéresser aux autres. Pas forcément de manière directe, mais j'ai discuté avec Shinra qui a pu me donner des nouvelles. Vorona est repartie en Russie. Elle a été très touchée par ta mort. Retourner chez elle était sans doute la seule solution qui s'offrait à elle. Tom, lui, continue son travail. Il parait qu'il a un nouveau partenaire, mais qu'il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant, personne ne peut te remplacer. Shinra dit qu'Ikebukuro est devenu bien calme ces derniers temps. Mais si tu veux mon avis, les autorités doivent être bien contentes de ne plus avoir à remplacer les panneaux de signalisation toutes les semaines._

 _Oh Shizu-chan, un peu d'humour ! Tu sais, Shinra avait raison. Je dois voir jour après jour. Et aujourd'hui est un jour pas trop mauvais. Peut-être que ça va durer cette fois-ci. Je te raconterai comment ça s'est passé... Je t'aime._

Je referme le carnet, soupirant. Je n'ai parlé de ça à personne. De toute façon, je doute que Shinra comprenne. Il désapprouverait sans doute. Mais je m'en fiche. Parce que ça me fait du bien. J'ai besoin d'avoir ce lien avec lui, ça m'aide à continuer, à me lever chaque matin.

Le lendemain, j'attends avec impatience l'arrivée de Mikado. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je suis retourné sur le site des Dollars. Il est toujours très actif et j'ai pu y apprendre des informations intéressantes, mais rien sur Mikado. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu. Je ne me suis plus intéressé à la vie de mes chers humains depuis bien trop longtemps. Je suis complètement largué. Du coup, quand Mikado arrive, je suis plus que content de l'accueillir. J'ai l'impression de revenir à ma vie d'avant et ça me fait un bien fou.

« Bonjour Mikado, je t'en prie, assieds-toi. »

Je l'invite à s'installer en face de moi avec un sourire presque mesquin. Il m'observe alors avec attention. Je le sens un peu mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation. Ça m'amuse. Les gens ont toujours peur de mettre les pieds dans les plats. Si ça m'irritait au départ, ça me donne envie de rire maintenant.

« Alors, tu as fini le lycée ? Tu dois être content.

– Oui, sourit-il. Même si l'université est d'un niveau supérieur. Je dois travailler à côté pour me payer mes études, mais je suis vraiment content.

– Boulot, université, ... C'est une vie plutôt banale que tu mènes là, Mikado. Qu'est devenu cet adolescent qui avait besoin de sensations fortes ?

– Disons que j'ai grandi, répond-il d'une voix un peu étrange. J'ai enfin compris que je pouvais apprécier une existence normale... J'ai eu ce déclic l'an passé... »

Je l'observe curieusement. Un déclic ? Serait-ce possible que...

« Tu sais, Izaya, même si je ne le connaissais pas très bien, j'ai été fort touché par le décès de Shizuo... Désolé, tu ne veux sans doute pas parler de lui.

– Non, c'est très bien... Dis-moi... de quoi tu te souviens de lui ?

– C'est Kida qui m'a parlé de lui en premier. Je devais absolument l'éviter, mais bien sûr je suis tombé rapidement sur lui. Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu, il t'avait frappé avec une poubelle. »

Il sourit légèrement, amusé par ce souvenir. Oh, je m'en rappelle bien moi aussi. Sale protozoaire, tu m'avais bien fait mal ce jour-là. Mais y repenser me laisse un gout amer dans la bouche. Je me sens pris de vertige. J'ai envie de vomir...

« Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air physiquement, j'ai tout de suite trouvé Shizuo impressionnant. Il dégageait une aura dominatrice et violente.

– C'est vrai. Il ressemble à un monstre déchainé la plupart du temps. »

Je retiens de justesse une grimace. Je parle encore de lui au présent. Heureusement, Mikado ne fait aucune remarque, mais je décide malgré tout de changer de sujet, mal à l'aise et me sentant toujours aussi mal. Si on continue là-dessus, je sens que je vais m'effondrer.

« Est-ce que tu vois encore Kida et Anri ?

– Kida, oui, assez souvent. Par contre, j'ai perdu contact avec Anri.

– Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais. »

Je ricane, narquois. Je me sens à nouveau mieux. Reprendre le contrôle sur la conversation me plait. Je m'amuse même de son visage déconfit. Visiblement, ce n'est pas un bon sujet pour lui. Encore mieux, j'adore le sentir nerveux.

« Oui, répond-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation. On est sorti ensemble un moment, mais au final, ça n'a pas tenu. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne m'apportait pas ce que je cherchais.

– Sais-tu seulement ce que tu cherches, Mikado ? »

Il reste silencieux, alors que mon sourire s'agrandit. Je me penche vers lui, la tête soutenue par mes mains. Puisqu'il ne me répond pas, je surenchéris. Retomber dans mes anciens travers me fait plus de bien que ce que je n'aurais cru.

« La vérité, c'est que tu es complètement perdu. Tu penses que tu peux te contenter d'une vie banale, mais ce ne sont que des mots. Dans le fond, c'est toi que tu essayes de convaincre quand tu m'en parles. Mais une fois les Dollars et Saika mis de côté, ton couple avec Anri a dû te paraitre bien ennuyeux. Au final, tu as besoin de cette adrénaline qui te fait te sentir vivant. »

Mikado finit par relever les yeux vers moi. Son regard est différent. Intéressant. Revoilà le Mikado qui me plait. Il a un côté manipulateur et étrangement dangereux qui dénote avec son attitude d'il y à peine quelques minutes.

« Tu te trompes, Izaya. Je ne suis pas complètement perdu, je sais très bien ce que je veux. Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que j'ai peu de chances de l'avoir. »

Je le regarde avec intérêt. J'aime cette lueur qui apparait dans ses yeux. Je ricane alors, le visage toujours posé dans le creux de ma paume, penché légèrement vers la gauche.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça tant que tu n'as pas essayé. »

Je le provoque un peu, ayant hâte de voir quelle sera sa réaction. Visiblement, il prend ma phrase comme un signal parce qu'il s'approche de moi soudainement. Son mouvement me surprend à peine, mais il me met mal à l'aise. Je détourne alors la tête quand il se penche vers moi.

« ... Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu, Mikado.

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

– Il en faut plus que ça pour me brusquer. Mais je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. »

Je me redresse, le coeur battant fortement, et lui tourne le dos. Je pensais que ça m'amuserait de jouer avec lui, mais ça me fait mal. J'ai juste l'impression de trahir Shizuo.

« ... Désolé, répète Mikado.

– J'ai du travail, il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles.

– Ah... D'accord... Est-ce que je peux quand même continuer à t'appeler ? »

Je rigole tout en me tournant vers lui. Un sourire de dédain s'affiche sur mon visage.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas le faire ? Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, Mikado. Tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à me traiter comme ça.

– Bien, répond-il sur un ton nerveux. On se voit plus tard alors. »

Il se relève à son tour, il semble hésiter, mais n'insiste pas et s'en va après m'avoir salué. Dès qu'il est parti, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage. Merde, j'ai complètement déconné. J'ai très vite compris qu'il était attiré par moi, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé faire ? Je suis complètement stupide. Shizuo est à peine parti que je m'amuse avec Mikado. Je suis dégoutant. Je ne vaux vraiment rien.

Une colère sourde s'empare de moi. Je frappe alors violemment le miroir face à moi. Ce geste me surprend, mais la vive douleur que je ressens me soulage. Le miroir se fissure, mais ce n'est pas ça qui attire mon regard. Mes yeux se posent directement sur mon poing. Je me suis ouvert la main. Le sang commence à couler le long de mes doigts. Ça fait mal... C'est une sensation agréable. Une étrange envie s'empare alors de moi. Je pourrais me laisser aller et enfoncer plus profondément un morceau de verre dans ma peau. Je suis sûr que ce serait libérateur. Céder est vraiment tentant. Mes mains tremblent légèrement. Je pourrais le faire... Je ne souffrirai alors plus... Je pourrai rejoindre Shizuo... Ce serait si facile. Un simple geste et tout serait fini... Mais ce serait comme cracher sur Shizu-chan et mettre à la poubelle tous ce qu'il voulait... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Respirant fortement, je prends alors mon téléphone et appelle Shinra. Il met un moment avant de me répondre.

« Désolé Izaya, commence-t-il directement. Je suis occupé avec un patient. Tout va bien ?

– ... Ah... Ce n'est rien. Je te rappellerai.

– Sûr ?

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Reste concentré sur ton travail. À plus tard. »

Je fais sonner ma voix de sorte qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, avant de raccrocher. Je soupire. Je dois arrêter de faire ça, de me reposer tout le temps sur Shinra. Il a sa vie après tout. Et moi, j'ai la mienne... en quelque sorte... Un rire me secoue alors le corps. Je suis pitoyable.

Je reste plusieurs minutes, assis à même le sol, à regarder mon sang qui coule. Ma blessure n'est pas très grave, mais je devrais quand même la soigner au lieu de me laisser hypnotiser par sa vue. Je deviens de plus en plus pathétique. Si les autres me voyaient comme ça, ils se moqueraient de moi et ils auraient bien raison... Je ne suis plus rien. Pas étonnant que je suis toujours seul. Qui voudrait être auprès de quelqu'un d'aussi dégoutant que moi ? Le mieux serait vraiment que je laisse le sang sortir de mon corps. J'aime cette vision. J'ai l'impression de voir la vie s'écouler hors de moi... A quoi en suis-je réduit franchement ? Mon attitude me donne envie de gerber...

Dépité, je n'arrive même pas à trouver la volonté de me relever lorsque j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je n'attends personne de toute façon. Mais quand j'entends, plusieurs minutes après, des bruits de pas s'arrêter juste devant l'entrée de la salle de bain, je tourne brusquement la tête, surpris. Comment est-ce possible que je n'ai pas rien entendu ? Mon regard se pose alors sur Celty. Evidemment, elle a du entrer en douce...

Elle s'approche de moi directement et se baisse pour regarder l'état de ma main. Son casque bouge alors de gauche à droite, dans un signe désapprobateur. Elle tape ensuite assez vite un message.

« _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Izaya ?_

– ... Rien. Ma main a dérapé sur le miroir. »

Je laisse échapper un rire sans joie. Celty s'éloigne alors pour aller chercher des pansements. Elle nettoie ensuite ma blessure avant de la soigner. Je me sens étrangement bien en sa présence. On ne s'est jamais bien entendu, pourtant en cet instant précis, son aura m'apaise.

« ... C'est Shinra qui t'a prévenue, n'est-ce pas ?

– _Oui, il voulait s'assurer que tu n'avais pas de soucis. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

– Pour rien. »

Elle semble me fixer avec intensité derrière son casque. Je suis toujours étonné de voir à quel point elle est aussi expressive sans tête.

« _Je suis inquiète pour toi moi aussi. Tu as cherché à te faire du mal ?_

– ... Peut-être... Je... Je ne suis qu'un monstre, Celty. »

Je lui avoue le fond de ma pensée, sans même essayer de me retenir. Je suis tellement fatigué de jouer à celui qui arrive à tenir le coup. Celty ne dit rien, attendant juste que je poursuive.

« Shizuo... Il méritait mieux que moi...

– _Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

– ... J'ai joué avec Mikado. Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait. Je l'ai provoqué, je voulais qu'il tente une approche, mais... j'ai trahi Shizu-chan. Ça me rend malade.

– _Tu as agi comme avant. Tu cherchais juste tes anciens repères. Et même, tu as le droit de fréquenter d'autres personnes._

– Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Il n'y a que lui qui compte.

– _... Je comprends..._ »

J'inspire profondément, essayant de me calmer. Je la regarde alors fixement.

« Comment peux-tu comprendre ça ? La mort... ça ne doit rien te faire à toi. »

Elle reste un moment immobile, avant d'écrire sur son PDA.

« _Tu sais... Je n'ai jamais autant regretté de ne pas avoir retrouvé ma tête qu'en ce moment même._

– ... Pour savoir où est l'âme de Shizuo ?

– _Non. Parce que j'aurais aimé avoir des yeux pour pouvoir pleurer._ »

Son bras se rabaisse après avoir écrit ces mots. Je me sens étrange. J'ai l'impression de la voir réellement pour la première fois.

« ... Il te manque ?

– _... Tous les jours. Je n'avais jamais connu ça. Ce sentiment est insupportable. Parfois je me demande à quoi ça sert d'être une Dullahan si je ne peux même pas sauver les gens que j'aime..._

– ... Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça... »

Elle hausse les épaules, comme pour montrer que ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais c'est faux, ça en a. Celty secoue alors son casque, comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Elle pose ensuite ses mains sur ma blessure dans un geste réconfortant.

« _Et si tu venais chez nous ce soir ? Je ferai à manger._

– Je ne suis pas sûr de venir alors. »

Je rigole légèrement. Celty semble bien le prendre, vu que ses épaules se secouent sous l'effet de son rire silencieux.

« _Je me suis améliorée depuis, je te rassure !_

– Ha ha ha, dans ce cas, je veux bien tester. »

Je me force à me relever et tente de reprendre contenance. Il faut juste que je m'éloigne de ces morceaux de verre qui sont bien trop tentants, la suivre est donc surement la meilleure solution...

J'accompagne alors Celty jusqu'à chez elle. J'ai juste besoin de me détendre et de penser à autre chose...

* * *

 _1 an après la mort de Shizuo..._

Mes pas sont hésitants lorsque je pénètre dans le cimetière. Je suis nerveux. C'est la première fois que je viens ici... J'avance vers le caveau des Heiwajima. Mon coeur se serre en lisant le prénom de Shizuo sur la pierre. Je m'arrête alors, mes yeux ne quittant plus ces inscriptions.

Je suis désolé, Shizuo, de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Mais, entre nous, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. J'ai toujours été si lâche... Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà un an que tu es parti. Ça n'a aucun sens. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'ici. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu es mort. Cette sensation d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte que ça fait déjà un an est vraiment désagréable. Tu sais, j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'ai repris ma vie en main. Surtout grâce à Shinra et Celty qui sont toujours derrière moi quand c'est un peu plus dur, mais malgré tout, je fais toujours semblant la plupart du temps.

Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais me faire à ta mort, mais j'essaye d'aller de l'avant comme tu le voulais. J'espère que tu es satisfait parce que tous ces efforts que je fais, je les fais uniquement pour toi, parce que je te l'ai promis. Sinon, il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurais rejoint...

« Izaya ? »

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix qui s'élève dans mon dos. Je me tourne alors pour faire face à Kasuka. Il me regarde un moment, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, avant de s'avancer vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, ses yeux se tournent vers la tombe de Shizuo.

« Tu te décides enfin à venir le voir ? me demande-t-il sur un ton neutre que je prends malgré tout comme un reproche.

– ... Oui. C'était juste... compliqué de le faire avant, mais je suis là maintenant. »

Il hoche la tête. Le silence s'installe alors que nous regardons tous deux le caveau qui nous fait face. Mais au bout d'un moment, il reprend la parole, me surprenant par sa question.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Mon premier réflexe est de lui mentir, mais à quoi ça servirait ?

« ... Pas très bien. Et toi ?

– Pas très bien non plus, me répond-il avec honnêteté. Et pour mes parents, c'est encore pire.

– Je comprends... Ça fait un an, pourtant ça me semble beaucoup plus récent.

– Pour moi aussi, m'avoue-t-il. Parfois, je me fais la réflexion que je devrais appeler mon frère parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé, avant de me souvenir... »

Je ne réponds pas à sa confession. Alors, je ne suis pas le seul à qui ça arrive ? Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je trouve ça réconfortant.

« ... Izaya, ça va peut-être te paraitre étrange, mais... je pense que ça ferait plaisir à mes parents qu'on organise un repas ensemble.

– ... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

– Ils en ont besoin. »

Je le regarde, mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai. L'absence de Shizu-chan se ferait bien trop ressentir... Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de la supporter...

« ... Je vais y réfléchir...

– Bien... Tiens-moi au courant. »

J'acquiesce. Le silence s'installe à nouveau, mais aucun de nous ne le brise cette fois. J'imagine que, comme moi, ses pensées se tournent désormais uniquement vers son frère...

* * *

 _Un an et trois mois après la mort de Shizuo..._

 _Finalement, j'ai accepté l'invitation de Kasuka. J'imagine que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu, non ? Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que c'est une bonne idée malgré tout. À vrai dire, je tente plusieurs solutions pour supporter ton absence. Certaines marchent, mais ça ne dure jamais. Enfin, l'importance, c'est que ça me permet de ne plus trop souffrir au moins l'espace de quelques heures. Et crois-moi, c'est toujours ça de pris._

 _Sinon, j'ai repris contact avec mes soeurs. Elles avaient l'air contentes de me revoir. Je pense qu'elles ont envie de renouer avec moi. Elles semblaient inquiètes pour moi, enfin à leur manière bien sûr. Tu sais à quel point elles peuvent agir bizarrement. D'ailleurs, entre nous, je m'en veux pour ça. C'est de ma faute si elles sont comme ça. J'ai décidé que j'allais essayer de me rattraper. C'est surement la moindre des choses pour toi, mais pour moi, c'est loin d'être aussi évident..._

 _Que te dire d'autres à part ça ? Ah oui, je continue à voir Mikado, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Je m'en doutais déjà avant, mais j'en suis sûr à présent. Je n'aurai pas d'autres relations. Je vais me contenter de mon amour pour mes humains, sans m'investir davantage. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Je ne veux aimer personne d'autre, je ne veux perdre personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, mais tu devras t'y faire... Désolé..._

Sur ce mot, je pose le bic sur le bureau et relève les yeux vers l'horloge. Il est presque l'heure. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit oui ? Je n'ai jamais aimé les réunions familiales, encore moins quand ce n'est pas ma propre famille. Je ne me sentirai surement pas à ma place... Mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent. Le taxi est là, je ne peux plus reculer.

Je quitte alors mon appartement, avant de monter à l'intérieur du véhicule. Tandis que j'indique l'adresse au chauffeur, je me demande à nouveau ce qui a bien pu me pousser à accepter. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va bien se passer. Pourtant, une part de moi a envie d'y aller, de leur faire face, mais surtout de me retrouver entouré d'autres personnes. Mais, malgré tout, je reste très anxieux. Comme la première fois que j'ai fait cette route. Je me souviens à quel point j'étais stressé quand j'ai rencontré les parents de Shizuo. Tout ça, ce n'est pas pour moi. Moi, je suis fait pour aimer les gens de loin. De très loin même.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrête, je sens un poids désagréable se loger dans mon estomac. Après avoir payé le chauffeur, je me force à sortir et à m'avancer vers la maison à pas lents. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'avais la présence réconfortante de Shizuo pour me rassurer. Merde, je n'aurais vraiment pas dû revenir. Je me sens vide, comme incomplet. Ça n'a aucun sens d'être ici sans Shizuo... Je respire fortement. Il faut que je me ressaisisse... Je ne peux pas me montrer faible. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Prenant sur moi, je frappe enfin à la porte. Après quelques secondes, celle-ci s'ouvre sur Namiko.

Je me sens alors terriblement mal à l'aise en croisant son regard vide de toute émotion. Elle a l'air tellement mal... Je culpabilise en repensant à la promesse que je lui avais faite et que je n'ai pas su – voulu – tenir. Mais alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour la saluer, un sourire étrangement doux apparait sur son visage. Il n'atteint pas ses yeux, pourtant je le sens sincère.

« Izaya... Je suis contente de te revoir. Entre, je t'en prie. »

Je la suis à l'intérieur... Je ne me sens pas bien. Ça se voit que Namiko n'est vraiment pas en forme. Je ressens sa tristesse. J'imagine que je devrais lui dire quelque chose, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Aucun mot ne pourrait la consoler. Mais rester silencieux me met encore plus mal à l'aise. Je reprends alors difficilement la conversation.

« ... Je sais que j'aurais dû venir plus tôt... mais...

– Tu n'as pas à te justifier, me coupe-t-elle. Ce n'est pas à moi de te juger. »

Je trouve, malgré tout, que son ton est dur. Sans doute que je l'ai déçue. Cette pensée me fait me sentir étrangement mal. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, mais comment le lui expliquer ? Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle croie que j'ai laissé tomber Shizuo...

Je soupire alors qu'on se dirige vers le salon. Depuis quand est-ce que je me préoccupe de ce que les autres pensent de moi ? Ça a toujours été ma force, cette indifférence qui me protégeait de tous jugements... Mais, à présent, je ne peux plus me cacher derrière ma grande barrière. Je me suis bien trop impliqué pour ça. Avant, j'aurais surement vu ça comme ma plus grande erreur, mais plus maintenant. Parce que, pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais effacer ces mois passés avec Shizuo...

Arrivé au salon, je retrouve Kichiro et Kasuka. Je les salue, avant de m'asseoir près d'eux, accompagné par Namiko. Mes yeux se posent rapidement sur une photo de Shizuo qui est posée sur la table. Ma respiration se bloque. Je détourne aussitôt le regard.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Izaya, commence alors Kichiro après un moment de silence un peu dérangeant. Si on t'a invité, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'on voulait te revoir. C'est également pour pouvoir te parler. »

Je fronce les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout le sens que prend cette conversation.

« On voulait d'abord te remercier pour tout ce que tu as apporté à notre fils. On ne l'oubliera jamais. Et pour cette raison, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici si tu en éprouves le besoin. »

Je hoche la tête d'un geste tendu. J'attends la suite...

« Ensuite, on voulait également te demander... » commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Ses yeux sont brillants. Il doit prendre quelques secondes pour se calmer, avant de pouvoir reprendre.

« On voudrait savoir comment se sont passées ses dernières heures. Shinra nous a assuré qu'il n'avait pas souffert, mais il n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé... On se doute que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais... on a vraiment besoin de savoir... »

Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge. Je me sens pris de vertige. Je ne peux pas... Je n'ai parlé de cette journée à personne. Mettre des mots dessus... Non, je ne peux pas revivre ça. C'est bien trop dur.

« Je suis désolé... mais non... Je... Je ne peux pas.

– Je t'en prie, Izaya, intervient alors Namiko. Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à faire notre deuil si on ne sait même pas comment il était avant de partir ? »

Je les regarde tous les trois, mal à l'aise, même si je peux comprendre leur demande. À leur place, ça me hanterait surement aussi. Je ferme alors les yeux un moment, essayant de me calmer. Ils ont le droit de savoir... même si ça m'oblige à revivre ça. Mon coeur bat fortement dans ma poitrine, ma gorge est sèche tandis que je me force à reprendre la parole.

« ... Shizuo... allait vraiment mal. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien, il souffrait... J'ai... il voulait que ça s'arrête... alors on a eu de la chance, on a réussi à passer une dernière journée ensemble... il a eu de légères absences, mais il était là la plupart du temps... Après ça... je l'ai aidé à... »

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, serrant fortement mes cheveux à leurs racines.

« Je suis désolé... Je l'ai tué... Je l'ai tué... »

Mon coeur bat très vite... Ma respiration s'accélère. Ça y est. Je l'ai dit. J'ai enfin pu dire à haute voix ce qui me hante depuis plus d'un an.

« ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ? me demande Kasuka d'une voix hachée.

– ... Il a pris les pilules en toute connaissance de cause, mais c'est moi qui lui en ai parlé...

– ... Alors... il est parti comme il le voulait... »

Les paroles de Namiko me surprennent tant que je relève le regard vers elle. Ses yeux sont brillants, pourtant elle semble étrangement soulagée.

« Il n'a pas souffert ?

– ... Non...

– Je vois... Merci, Izaya... Merci pour tout...

– Merci ? Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je...

– Tu as suivi sa volonté, m'interrompt Kichiro. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça.

– ... Vous saviez... ?

– Shizuo l'a plusieurs fois sous-entendu quand il était ici, mais j'ai toujours fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, avoue Namiko. Je n'aurais jamais eu la force de... de lui donner une mort digne... »

Je les regarde sans comprendre. Ne sont-ils pas censés se mettre en colère ? J'ai laissé partir Shizuo. Je l'ai abandonné.

« ... Mais... peut-être que j'aurais dû...

– Aurais dû quoi ? demande Kichiro. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire... Tu ne devrais pas te faire du mal pour ça... »

Ne pas me faire du mal ? Pourtant, ma culpabilité est bien une des rares choses à laquelle je peux me raccrocher. Elle est toujours là, elle ne me laisse pas seul... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'énervent pas sur moi ? J'aimerais qu'ils me crient dessus. Je l'ai mérité... Je mérite même pire que ça...

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, deux heures plus tard, je me sens complètement vidé. Je me laisse rapidement tomber sur le lit. Shizuo a de la chance... avait... Ses parents et son frère sont bien trop compréhensifs. Même s'il n'y a que de la douleur dans leurs yeux, ils ne m'ont rien reproché. Alors que j'ai pris leur fils loin d'eux, je les ai même privés de ses derniers mois... Dans le fond, ils sont comme toi, Shizu-chan, si entier, si humain... Si mes propres parents avaient été comme ça...

Je soupire, je n'aime pas penser à eux. Pourtant, je le fais de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. J'ai hésité à les appeler, mais je sais d'avance comment les choses tourneront. Quoi que je dise, ils finiront par me faire des reproches, comme avant. Ils sont comme ça, toujours à se victimiser... Je ne t'ai pas menti, Shizuo, j'aimerais parler à mes parents, mais ils ne sont pas des parents. Je comprends maintenant que j'ai vu les tiens. Le mieux, ce n'est pas de les ignorer, mais de faire mon deuil. Jamais ils ne seront les parents dont j'ai besoin. Il faut juste que je l'accepte et que j'arrête de leur en vouloir. Cette rancoeur ne fait du mal qu'à moi. Je la ruminais sans cesse, mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je vaux mieux que ça. Ce sont eux qui sont en tort, pas moi. Alors, je vais arrêter de me bousiller la vie en me reprochant des choses qui ne sont pas de ma faute...

Ma main attrape alors le livre du Petit Prince et je relis tes mots... J'ai longtemps cru que je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui pouvait être aimé à cause d'eux, mais toi, tu as réussi... Quelque part, tu m'as sauvé... Je pose le livre et tire une de tes chemises près de mon visage. J'en respire l'odeur pour me calmer... Oui, tu m'as sauvé... et je n'arrive pas à me pardonner le fait que je n'ai pas su en faire de même... Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues. Tu me manques, Shizuo... Tu me manques tant...

* * *

 _Deux ans et un mois après la mort de Shizuo..._

« Pourquoi ce soir ?

– Allons Izaya, ne me dis pas que tu es déjà pris, se plaint Shinra au téléphone.

– Non, mais je n'avais pas envie de sortir.

– Tu ne sors presque jamais. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

– Tu ne dois pas, ça me convient très bien.

– Allez, s'impatiente-t-il. Celty a déjà tout acheté, tu es obligé de venir !

– Une personne de plus ou de moins, je ne vois pas ce que ça change...

– Franchement, tu abuses Izaya. Tu te plaignais toujours de ne pas être invité aux pots-au-feux et maintenant, tu refuses ?

– ... C'est vraiment petit ça... Bon et il y aurait qui ?

– Oh, les habituels. Alors tu viens ? Ça te fera du bien, j'en suis sûr ! »

Je soupire. Ce qu'il peut être têtu quand même... Même si, dans le fond, il n'a pas tout à fait tort...

« Bon d'accord... Je viendrai...

– Super ! Je t'attends pour vingt heures, ne sois pas en retard !

– Oui oui, à ce soir.

– À ce soir. »

Je raccroche, avant de reprendre l'écriture. Je n'aime pas quand on m'interrompt à ce moment-là.

 _Me revoilà, désolé. Figure-toi que Shinra m'a invité à un pot-au-feu, c'est bien une première... C'est étrange. Tu avais l'habitude d'y aller, toi, non ? C'est sans doute pour ça que je n'étais jamais invité. Tu sais, même si je ne lui dirai pas, j'en ai toujours voulu à Shinra de t'avoir préféré à moi. Je pense qu'on aurait pu faire un effort le temps d'une soirée, non... ? Non, c'est vrai. Je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer de t'énerver. Ça, ça aurait toujours été le cas, même si on s'était mis ensemble. Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné une histoire entre nous, sans ta maladie. J'évite de me dire qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas existé parce que c'est inutile de penser comme ça..._

 _Enfin, tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Revenons à l'essentiel. Je pense que tu seras fier de moi, j'ai arrêté de prendre les somnifères et j'arrive à bien dormir. J'ai aussi reconsidéré la proposition de Shinra. Je pense que je vais prendre des antidépresseurs. Je te rassure, je suivrai ses instructions. Je ne suis pas vraiment pour ce genre de médicament à la base, mais je sens que j'en ai besoin. Je continue de flotter, sans réellement vivre ma vie. Je ne vais pas bien, je fais juste semblant. Shinra pense que je m'empêche, inconsciemment, d'aller de l'avant. Il a raison, sauf que ce n'est pas inconscient. Je sais que je fais tout de travers. Rien que le fait de continuer à t'écrire est malsain. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour être heureux... Ah, je vois d'ici tes sourcils se froncer. Tu ne devrais pas me regarder comme ça... Dans le fond, tout ce qui m'arrive est mérité. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. J'ai joué avec la vie des autres sans aucun regret, c'est normal que j'en paie le prix... Je l'ai accepté. Comme le fait que mes parents ne seront jamais là pour moi, j'ai accepté que je souffrirai toute ma vie. Peut-être même que c'est ce que je veux. Au moins, de cette façon, tu seras toujours avec moi... »_

Je pose mon stylo, avant de secouer la tête. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me laisse autant aller quand je lui écris ? À croire que c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne devrais pas être si sombre parce que je veux vraiment aller de l'avant. Mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui me freine. Ces obstacles que je m'impose, je n'arrive pas à les surmonter. Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais les hauts ne durent jamais... Et je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire pour changer ça... Peut-être que je devrais juste arrêter de me prendre la tête.

Dans un sens, cette soirée chez Shinra tombe au bon moment. Ça me permettra de me changer les idées. Ces derniers temps, je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti. Je n'ai pas vu grand monde non plus. Je recommence à me replier sur moi-même. Il faut que j'arrête. Il est plus que temps que je fasse un réel pas en avant...

Lorsqu'il est l'heure, je me dirige vers l'appartement de Shinra. Ça me fait bizarre. Tout ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, mais comme rien n'en a ces derniers temps, je n'y fais pas attention.

Arrivé chez lui, je frappe à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vient m'ouvrir tout en affichant un large sourire.

« Bonsoir Izaya. Entre, entre ! »

Son ton excité est plus que suspect. Je le suis alors dans le salon. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de voir qui est là que tout le monde se lève et me hurle : "Bon anniversaire !"

Je reste immobile, clignant à peine des yeux. Quoi ? Il me faut bien quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'on est le quatre mai. Merde, c'est vraiment mon anniversaire. Comment aie-je pu oublier ça ? Mais surtout, pourquoi sont-ils tous là ? Mes yeux parcourent rapidement la pièce. Shinra, Celty, Mikado, Simon, Kadota, Yumasaki, Erika et Nami... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ?

« ... Combien les as-tu payés au juste ?

– Quel humour, Izaya, rigole Shinra. Ils avaient tous envie d'être là pour toi.

– Viens t'asseoir ici. » me propose alors Kadota.

J'acquiesce et finis par m'installer entre lui et Nami. J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils soient tous ici... C'est vrai qu'ils ont tous essayé de garder le contact et de prendre de mes nouvelles après la mort de Shizuo, mais c'était surtout de la pitié pour la plupart d'entre eux, non ?

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu es repris le boulot, me dit Nami. Tu ne m'en as même pas parlé.

– Ha ha, je ne savais pas que je te devais des comptes.

– Pff, je disais ça pour toi. Tu es incapable de te débrouiller sans secrétaire.

– À vrai dire, depuis que je t'ai demandé de partir, tout va beaucoup mieux. »

Elle fait une moue contrariée, mais je vois bien dans son regard qu'elle se retient de rire. Je souris alors, me rendant compte que son ton piquant m'avait manqué.

« Eh, Izaya, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Avec plaisir Dotachin.

– Toujours avec ce surnom ? soupire-t-il.

– Oui, je trouve qu'il te va particulièrement bien.

– Tu ne changeras jamais.

– J'espère bien. C'est un vrai plaisir de t'ennuyer, mon cher Dotachin. »

Il rigole alors, avant de me regarder presque affectueusement...

La soirée se déroule dans une ambiance très sympa. Ils sont tous gentils avec moi, sans en faire trop. Je les sens étrangement sincères. Je prends alors plaisir à passer du temps avec chacun d'entre eux. Ils me parlent tous, me lancent des regards sans aucune haine. Shinra avait raison. Ils ont envie d'être là, avec moi. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je ris sincèrement et je me surprends même à m'amuser.

« Pff et dire que j'ai presque dû te forcer à venir ! se plaint Shinra tout en se resservant à manger. J'aurais eu l'air de quoi moi si t'étais pas venu ?

– D'un abruti, remarque ça n'aurait pas changé de d'habitude. »

Je ricane alors qu'il prend un air faussement vexé.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, surtout parce qu'il ne fallait pas que tu fêtes tes vingt-huit ans tout seul, réplique Shinra avec un large sourire.

– ... T'étais obligé de dire le nombre exact ?

– Vingt-huit ans, c'est un bel âge pourtant, surenchérit Simon.

– Bientôt les trente, se moque gentiment Mikado.

– Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Il me regarde avec douceur tout en rigolant. Je souris à mon tour, amusé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça. D'être entouré, d'être embêté comme ça. Je me sens bien avec eux. Ont-ils toujours été comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui me privais de ça avec mon attitude ? Je me suis mis à l'écart des autres, me sentant trop différent d'eux. Pourtant, certaines personnes m'acceptent comme je suis...

Le temps passe, sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je ne me rends compte de l'heure avancée que lorsque Kadota et sa bande s'en vont. Je décide alors de partir à mon tour. Nami se propose de m'accompagner, ce que j'accepte. Je me dirige ensuite vers Mikado pour lui dire au revoir.

« Merci d'être venu.

– De rien, me sourit-il. Tu ne te doutais vraiment pas que c'était une soirée pour toi alors ?

– Non. Même si je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi mes soeurs ont organisé une sortie à nous trois demain.

– C'est une bonne idée de leur part... Bon... J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt.

– Moi aussi. Au revoir Mikado.

– Au revoir Izaya. »

Je salue et remercie ensuite Shinra et Celty, avant de sortir avec Nami. Une fois dehors, l'euphorie me quitte aussi brusquement qu'une porte qui se claque. Mon sourire s'efface. Mon coeur devient lourd. La réalité revient me frapper de plein fouet, sans même que je m'y attende.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demande Nami. Tu en fais une tête...

– ... Rien... C'est juste que... Je me suis vraiment bien amusé ce soir.

– Et c'est une raison pour te sentir mal ?

– Oui... Je l'ai oublié, Nami...

– Quoi ?

– Ce soir... Je n'ai pas pensé à lui une seule fois... Je l'ai juste mis de côté... »

Elle me regarde un moment, avant de s'approcher de moi et de poser sa main sur mon bras.

« Tu ne l'oublieras jamais, tu ne le mettras jamais de côté. Mais c'est normal que tu ne penses pas à lui à chaque minute de ta vie. C'est même une très bonne chose si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu l'abandonnes.

– ... Non, mais... un jour, peut-être que ça deviendra normal qu'il ne soit plus là... Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

– ... Même si ça arrive, Izaya, ça n'effacera pas tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Tu as le droit de vivre, d'avancer. Et je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il voudrait. »

Je la regarde un moment. Ses paroles me font du bien, même si elles n'effacent pas le poids qui pèse à nouveau sur mon estomac. Je me force néanmoins à lui sourire.

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi gentille ?

– Ne t'habitue pas à ça !

– Aucun risque... Dis, Nami, au lieu de ne rien faire de tes journées, ça te dirait de redevenir ma secrétaire.

– Pff, seulement si j'ai droit à une augmentation.

– Ah tu es dure quand même.

– C'est comme ça. »

Je ricane. Elle n'a vraiment pas changé... On s'éloigne alors ensemble. Je ne cesse de penser à ses paroles. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi je me bloque à l'idée d'aller de l'avant. Tout simplement parce que ça signifie penser de moins en moins à Shizuo. Et ce soir, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas encore prêt à m'éloigner de lui. Mais un jour, peut-être... peut-être... L'envie commence à naitre en moi en tout cas...

* * *

 _Cinq ans après la mort de Shizuo..._

 _« Parle-moi._

– _De quoi ?_

– _Raconte-moi ta vie dans cinq ans. »_

 _Tu te souviens de cette conversation ? Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle date d'hier. Raconte-moi ta vie dans cinq ans... Alors par où commencer ? Peut-être par te dire que je vais bien. Je continue mon travail avec Nami, sans traiter avec les yakuzas. J'ai déménagé aussi. Je suis resté près de Tokyo, mais j'avais besoin de changer d'air. De prendre un nouveau départ. Je vois régulièrement Shinra, Celty, Mikado et Kadota. Les autres, un peu moins, mais je sais qu'ils sont là pour moi malgré tout._

 _Je sais que tu aurais aimé que je garde contact avec ta famille, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il y a trop de souvenirs douloureux. Les voir sans toi me fait trop de mal et je pense que c'est pareil pour eux. Parfois, il vaut mieux juste ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. C'est quelque chose que j'ai fini par comprendre. Tu vois, je m'améliore._

 _Je voulais surtout te dire que tu ne dois plus t'en faire pour moi. Je ne dis pas que c'est tous les jours facile, mais j'avance, un pas après l'autre. Et depuis tout ce temps, j'ai fait un sacré chemin. J'arrive enfin à repenser aux moments qu'on a passés ensemble sans me sentir mal. Me souvenir de toi me fait même du bien maintenant. Tu m'as changé, tu sais ? Je ne vois plus les choses de la même façon à présent. Ma vie est différente d'avant, mais je ne le regrette pas. Parce que, même si tu n'es pas là, je ne suis plus seul..._

 _Cinq ans... Pour certains, c'est une éternité. Pour moi, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour être capable de revenir ici. Sur cette plage qui représente beaucoup pour nous. Dès le moment où je me suis assis sur le sable, j'ai eu l'impression de ressentir ta présence à mes côtés. Peut-être que tu es vraiment là. Peut-être même que tu m'attends ici depuis le début. Désolé, ça a pris du temps. Mais je suis venu te dire quelque chose d'important. C'est la dernière fois que je t'écris. Aujourd'hui, je te laisse partir pour de bon. Ce ne sera pas facile, il m'arrivera encore de me sentir triste en pensant à toi, mais je ne veux plus m'enfermer dans notre passé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus._

 _J'ai fini par me pardonner de t'avoir donné ces pilules. Ça m'a pris cinq ans, mais je suis prêt maintenant. Prêt à aller réellement de l'avant. Je ne t'abandonne pas, je ne t'oublie pas. Tu seras toujours aussi important pour moi. Mais il est temps que je te laisse partir définitivement. Tu m'as tellement apporté... Alors laisse-moi juste te remercier une dernière fois. Merci de m'avoir regardé, de m'avoir haï, d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Merci surtout de m'avoir aimé. Tu m'as montré que la vie n'était pas aussi noire que ce que je croyais. Tu m'as fait comprendre que ma solitude était un choix que je pouvais changer. Pour tout ça, je te dis merci. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, mais je suis prêt à accepter ta mort maintenant...et c'est grâce à toi. Je vois enfin ce qui est important. Je ne suis plus seul. Tu as tout changé, je ne l'oublierai jamais..._

 _J'espère que ces mots arriveront à t'atteindre où que tu sois..._

 _Adieu Shizu-chan..._

* * *

... Et voilà, cette histoire est maintenant complètement terminée. J'espère que cette fin vous convient. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux.

A nouveau, j'ai une grosse pensée pour toutes les personnes qui sont touchées de près ou de loin par une maladie incurable et pour qui tout ça n'a malheureusement rien d'une fiction...

En tout cas, je suis vraiment curieuse de connaitre votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre et sur cette histoire en général... Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mais également à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori/follow. Ce soutien m'a beaucoup aidé ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout !

A bientôt, peut-être, pour une autre histoire !


End file.
